Un Coeur Mort Peut-il se Remettre à Battre?
by kagura2409
Summary: Il y à plusieurs coeurs morts dans cette fic, saurez-vous tous les retrouver? Multicouple, ma dernière fic, je vous aime, à bientôt!
1. Intro

La voici, cette fameuse fic ! Lorsque je vous ai interrogé(e)s pour savoir si vous souhaitiez qu'elle voie le jour, vous avez été cinq à répondre : quatre « oui » et un « ne se prononce pas ». Alors voilà !

Je vous préviens, je suis loin de coller à l'histoire comme j'en ai l'habitude ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai voulu avoir votre avis, car dans cette fic… Bah, c'est une fic, quoi ! Je change la nature de certains personnages, je leur donne des pouvoirs qu'ils n'ont pas, j'invente des liens qui n'existent pas…

Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par la relation, où plutôt la non-relation, entre certains personnages, par ce qu'on sait d'eux et par ce qu'on ne sait pas. Par ce qu'on peut savoir un jour et par ce que j'interprète. Par ce que j'ai envie de voir et qu'on ne verra jamais. Et par des acteurs sexy aussi. Que voulez vous, on ne se refait pas ! :D

Je précise au passage que cette histoire m'a été inspirée, par ceux qui en douteraient encore, par le premier volet des « Animaux Fantastiques » (« Et Où les Trouver ») mais aussi, et surtout, par « Les Crimes de Grindelwald ». Sous entendu, j'ai écrit cette histoire maintenant avec ce que je savais. Sous entendu, les trois prochains films pourraient m'inspirer quelque chose de complètement différent et sans aucun rapport avec cette fic là ! Sous entendu, qui sait, je pourrais écrire d'autres fics par la suite ! ;)

**Je précise également que j'exprime dans cette fic des points de vue, notamment sur le sexisme ou sur la violence appliquée à l'éducation des enfants, qui ne sont pas nécessairement les miens, mais qui me semblaient cohérents dans l'histoire ! Après tout, elle se déroule dans les années vingt ! Mais ne prenez pas ce que j'écris pour mon propre avis, s'il vous plaît !**

Bises à toutes et à tous, et j'espère que cette petite fic vous plaira. Profitez-en bien car, vous le savez, ce sera la dernière !

* * *

Il courait, courait, courait de toutes ses forces et le plus loin possible !

Il avait froid, il avait peur, il avait mal aux pieds parce qu'il était parti sans manteau et sans chaussures, il était écorché de partout parce que les arbres et les buissons avaient déchiré ses vêtements et qu'il était déjà tombé plusieurs fois, et il courait, courait, courait, il courait à en perdre haleine ! Il avait si peur ! Le monstre qui avait tué son père -son oncle- était peut être à sa poursuite !

Il s'était enfui dans le jardin et jusque dans la forêt qui bordait la propriété. Cela faisait un moment déjà que la vibration dans sa magie lui avait indiqué qu'il avait quitté les limites du domaine. Il espérait juste que son frère était bien en sécurité à l'étage. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il était parti : il espérait que le monstre était bien à sa poursuite, et qu'il ne s'était pas intéressé son frère… Mais par la barbe de Merlin, cette forêt n'allait donc jamais finir !?

Il rentra subitement dans quelque chose de dur comme de la pierre et en tomba sur les fesses en gémissant de douleur. Il sentit un liquide chaud qui lui coulait du nez. Est ce qu'il se l'était cassé ?

Il releva la tête et pensa qu'il était rentré dans un arbre. Mais l'arbre avait des yeux pour le regarder et il enfonça ses pieds dans la terre pour s'éloigner le plus possible, mais un arbre, un vrai cette fois, lui coupa la route. L'arbre avec des yeux lui sourit d'un air carnassier.

-Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Tu t'es perdu mon petit ?

Oh non ! Il avait quitté un monstre pour tomber sur un autre !


	2. Chapter 1

Newt Scamander posa enfin un pied à New-York après un interminable voyage en bateau ! Merlin, si les relations internationales avaient été un rien plus développées, il aurait pu transplaner !

D'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir fait. Pas avec le contenu de sa valise…

Si le vieux moldu à l'air blasé qui l'avait examinée n'y avait vu que des vêtements, une écharpe de Poufsouffle et un vieux réveil, lui savait qu'elle contenait en vérité autant ses amis que sa famille : il revenait de Guinée Équatoriale après avoir fait le tour du monde pour son livre, et tous les animaux, toutes les bestioles, toutes les Créatures Magiques qu'il avait pu approcher, domestiquer, et ramener avec lui de son voyage se trouvaient à l'intérieur !

Il les aimait tant ! Il était tellement plus à l'aise avec les animaux qu'avec les humains. Et les humains étaient tellement plus à l'aise entre eux, qu'avec lui. Avec raison, certes, mais tout de même ! Il avait longtemps souffert de l'exclusion, tout en étant parfaitement conscient qu'il s'excluait lui-même…

Au fil du temps, il en était venu à se sentir plus proche de certaines de ses Créatures, comme de Pickett, son Botruc, ou bien son Niffleur, qui n'avait étrangement toujours pas de nom, que de son propre frère.

Il aimait profondément Theseus, mais ils ne pouvaient se fréquenter. Bien que son frère ai toujours plus ou moins tenté de le protéger de loin, Newt l'avait toujours empêché de se rapprocher. Puis son frère était devenu Auror, et lui, il avait continué à s'éloigner. Il s'était débrouillé pour passer pour un marginal, ce qui faisait que Theseus, bien que l'aimant profondément, ne savais jamais comment se comporter avec lui. Bien sûr, il l'invitait toujours à dîner, toutes les semaines, d'aussi loin que Newt s'en souvienne ! Du moins, lorsqu'il était à Londres. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il partait, et lorsqu'il était présent, il se débrouillait toujours pour décliner. Mieux valait blesser son frère comme ça qu'autrement, et il ne voulait pas prendre de risques…

Et il y avait Léta aussi. Même si les sentiments qu'il avait eu pour elle n'étaient plus que des souvenirs. Même si il avait toujours choisi d'ignorer ceux de la jeune fille à son égard. Maintenant, elle semblait avoir compris qu'il n'y répondrait jamais, et avait jeté son dévolu sur Theseus. Était-ce par coïncidence ou parce qu'elle ne réussissait pas à s'éloigner de lui, Newt l'ignorait, mais Theseus et Léta semblaient sincèrement heureux ensemble, et lui ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour eux. Il savait que Léta n'était pas celle qui lui était destinée. Maintenant, il l'aimait comme il aimait son frère. Alors il s'éloignait d'eux, car il était un danger pour eux. Ils lui étaient trop chers…

Sentant sa valise que se balançait au bout de son bras, les pensées de Newt revinrent à ses Créatures. Il ignorait pour quelle raison Dumbledore l'avait envoyé en Amérique, mais il savait une chose : c'était son mentor qui lui avait dit où trouver Frank, et il savait qu'il se débrouillerai pour le ramener chez lui. Il avait de justesse arraché cet Oiseau-Tonnerre des mains de ses trafiquants et aujourd'hui, il débarquait à New-York avec pour objectif final l'Arizona et ses vastes plaines, seul endroit au monde où habitaient les Oiseaux-Tonnerre, et où Frank pourrait voler à l'aise…

Newt soupira. Il ignorait ce que voulait Dumbledore, mais il l'avait envoyé là. Connaissant son mentor, il y avait forcément une raison. Il la trouverait. Et le cas échéant, il ferait ce qu'il pourrait. Mais de là à dire qu'il ferait ce que son professeur attends de lui… Rien n'était moins sur ! Il avait toujours eu un don pour défier tous les pronostics !

Mais pour l'instant, priorité à ses Créatures ! Le voyage avait été atrocement long, mais jamais il n'aurait risqué leur vie en leur infligeant un transplanage sur une aussi longue distance ! D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas pu transplaner sur une aussi longue distance ! Il lui aurait fallu faire plusieurs escales, et donc transplaner de façon répétée, ce qui aurait sans doute été pire ! Sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais mis un pied aux États-Unis et n'aurait donc pas su où atterrir ! Et il aurait pu prendre un portoloin, mais ils étaient atrocement chers !

En bref, seul le bateau lui avait permis de faire le voyage Nouvelle Guinée-États-Unis. Il était juste un peu agaçant d'attendre, surtout pour toutes ses créatures qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir ! Dougal en particulier commençait à s'agacer, sans compter son niffleur, qui ne cessait de tenter de s'échapper !

Posant enfin pied à terre et s'éloignant prestement du port, il évolua d'un air songeur dans les rues new-yorkaises où certains immeubles semblaient s'être effondrés ou bien avoir explosé. A certains endroits, la rue était proprement ravagée ! Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Ça ne pouvait pas être une Créature Magique : la plupart des Créatures capable de provoquer ce genre de dégâts -il en avait quelques une dans sa valise- étaient trop massives, trop énormes et trop dangereuses pour passer inaperçues, même aux yeux des Moldus !

Curieux, il continua son chemin en regardant tout autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant un grand bâtiment, intact, celui-là, heureusement, où la voix d'une femme qui haranguait les passants attira son attention. Les sourcils froncés, il s'arrêta pour l'écouter. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, il s'agissait d'une moldue qui croyait à la Magie, et qui ne semblait pas la porter dans son cœur apparemment ! Si seulement elle savait ! C'était à cause de harpies comme elle qu'ils avaient du adopter le Code International du Secret Magique… Cependant, et malgré toutes ses informations, -bien maigres d'ailleurs, Merlin merci!- cette femme semblait loin de tout comprendre…

Comme tous ceux qui préfèrent détruire ce qu'il ne connaissent pas plutôt que de se renseigner dessus, elle n'était qu'une ignorante ! Sorciers et Moldus n'étaient pas si différents sur ce point…

Il aurait presque pu en rire, si il n'avait pas fini par porter son regard sur les enfants à ses côtés. Habillés de gris, de noir, de vêtements bon marché, ils paraissaient ternes. La plupart d'entre eux regardaient la foule, mais leur regard était triste. Quelque part, ils se fondaient dans le décor. Ils étaient transparents…

Le jeune homme en particulier, l'enfant le plus âgé qui accompagnait cette femme horrible attira son attention. Lui ne regardait pas la foule. Au contraire, il se tenait voûté et le regard tourné vers le sol. Il rentrait la tête dans les épaules, semblent désireux de prendre le moins de place possible, comme pour se cacher, pour qu'on l'oublie…

Newt déglutit en serrant les mâchoires. Il eût du mal à masquer sa rage. Il connaissait ce comportement, il l'avait vu plus d'une fois, le garçon était battu ! Il n'était sans doute pas le seul, mais il devait être celui qui le vivait le plus mal, ou bien celui sur qui cette vipère s'acharnait le plus !

Quelque chose gronda au fond de lui. Il la fit taire.

Puis, le garçon releva les yeux un instant. Juste une fraction de seconde, avant de les rebaisser vers le sol. Et Newt sentit son cœur qui s'arrêtait de battre !

Figurativement, bien sûr…

Mais il sut. Instantanément, il sut.

Que son monde venait de changer d'axe, qu'il avait trouvé son centre, et qu'il s'agissait de ce garçon ! Qu'il était celui qui lui était destiné, celui avec qui Léta n'avait jamais pu concourir, même si il ne l'avait jamais rencontré !

Ce garçon venait, en une fraction de seconde, de devenir plus important que tout le reste du monde ! Plus important que son frère, plus important que ses Créatures, plus important que sa propre vie ! Et ce garçon était battu, et malheureux, et triste, et…

Newt ferma douloureusement les yeux, un faible gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres closes. Il pouvait percevoir l'aura sombre du garçon. Il était magique, mais il était déjà trop tard ! Ou peut être pas ? Peut être qu'il pouvait aider ce garçon, lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, qu'ils pouvaient exister l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils…

La gorge de Newt se serra. Il n'avait pas réussi à aider la petite fille, comment pourrait-il aider ce garçon ? Comment lui entre tous pouvait-il avoir cette prétention là ? Il l'aimait déjà, de toute son âme, de tout son cœur et de toute sa Magie. Pour ce garçon, il aurait donné sa vie !

Mais ce garçon méritait de vivre la sienne…

Si horrible soit-elle. Newt n'avait pas le droit de débarquer ainsi dans sa vie, et de lui imposer sa présence…

Par expérience, Newt savait que la simple affection d'un Boursouf pouvait changer bien des choses, mais il n'était malheureusement pas un Boursouf. Merlin savait que sa vie aurait été bien plus simple si ça avait été le cas, mais il était un humain -plus ou moins-, avec sa vie, ses problèmes et ses traumas…

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour aider ce garçon. Il avait déjà échoué une fois. Et il était terrifié à l'idée d'échouer encore. Pas lui, pas ce garçon, il n'y survivrait pas !

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Rien faire pour améliorer sa vie. Newt se connaissait, il savait ce qu'il était. Il ne pourrait que rendre les choses pires, et il n'en avait pas le droit.

La chose au fond de lui gronda à nouveau. Il la fit taire encore. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il devait s'en aller. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de perdre le contrôle que maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à ce garçon, alors que l'inquiétude et l'impuissance lui nouaient la gorge…

Lorsque la garce l'interpella, Newt sursauta. Il avait été si focalisé sur le garçon qu'il n'avait absolument rien écouté de tout ce qu'elle avait pu raconter, et il lui répondit d'une façon un peu bancale… Mais après tout, il s'en fichait ! Tout ce qu'il désirait en cet instant était de massacrer cette horrible femme, la torturer lentement et l'égorger sauvagement, au moment où elle aurait comprit que la fin était inévitable et qu'elle aurait cessé de supplier pour sa vie, ne devenant plus qu'une coquille vide, aussi misérable et perdue que ce garçon l'était à cause d'elle !

Un léger grondement de fureur sortit de sa gorge, que d'une façon étonnante, personne n'entendit. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que de discuter avec cette raclure de bouse de Troll ! Son Niffleur s'était visiblement fait la malle et venait en plus de ça de vider le chapeau d'un mendiant ! Il adorait son Niffleur, que personne ne s'y trompe, mais parfois, c'était vraiment une sale bête…

Enfin, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Elle ne faisait qu'obéir à sa nature. La veinarde ! Elle au moins, elle pouvait…

Newt releva les yeux sur le bâtiment où son Niffleur venait d'entrer. Une banque ! Et puis quoi encore !?

Il passa en coup de vent auprès du Sinistros ambulant et balbutia des excuses qui lui écorchèrent la bouche lorsqu'il la bouscula. Puis il se mordit la lèvre et retint difficilement un gémissement en passant auprès du garçon…

Merde !

Se précipitant dans la banque, il se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air louche en voyant un homme s'approcher immédiatement de lui d'un air soupçonneux. Si même les moldus ressentaient qu'il n'était pas normal ! Enfin, ça avait toujours été le cas. Parfois, leur intuition était plus aiguisée que celle des sorciers, qui le considéraient juste comme un original et un illuminé… Le Niffleur n'était nul part à l'horizon, alors il se résolut à attendre et s'assit sur un banc aux côtés d'un moldu dont la valise sentait le sucre et l'orange confite. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une drôle de femme qui l'observait, semblant penser qu'elle était cachée, derrière ce pilier…

Ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir, il n'en avait rien à foutre ! Cela l'intéressait à peu près autant que la conversation de ce moldu, qui semblait vouloir tromper son stress : une part de ce moldu semblait crever d'angoisse, tandis que l'autre semblait n'avoir que peu d'espoir. Quoique ce moldu soit venu faire dans cette banque, il n'y croyait pas lui-même…

Newt lui répondit distraitement et l'homme sembla surpris. En réfléchissant rapidement à sa réponse, Newt se dit que c'était normal : elle était stupide ! Combien y avait-il de chances pour que deux personnes ayant précisément le même objectif se retrouvent dans la même banque, à la même heure ? Mais ce moldu était idiot de le croire aussi ! Bon, il avait l'air un peu niais, mais il semblait sympathique…

Ils ne discutèrent pas longtemps cependant, car il venait d'apercevoir son Niffleur en train de vider un sac-à-main ! Non mais quand est ce qu'elle allait arrêter ses bêtises, celle là !? Cent fois, mille fois il lui avait dit de cesser de voler ce qui ne lui appartenait pas ! Elle n'avait pas assez de Gallions dans son nid, peut être ?

Alors que le moldu lui tendait la main il ne savait trop pourquoi, Newt se précipita à la poursuite de son niffleur sans prêter attention à sa poche qui s'allégeait. Il entendit bien le moldu qui l'appelait mais ne répondit pas, le pensant simplement vexé…

Ce satané Niffleur passait de chaussure en attaché-case et d'attaché-case en sac-à-main ! Elle se savait repéré et essayait de grappiller un maximum de choses brillantes avant de se faire attraper ! Mais Newt le perdit de vue lorsqu'elle disparut sous un meuble…

Ce fut le chien qui l'orienta, mais le Niffleur lui échappa une nouvelle fois et disparut derrière les guichets jusque dans les entrailles de la banque ! Il ne voulait pas tenter sa chance dans la chambre forte, non plus !? Et il le provoquait en plus, le regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il était confortablement installé sur un chariot d'or en train de remplir sa poche ! Ben voyons !

Et voilà qu'elle disparaissait dans l'ascenseur et que le moldu l'appelait en lui parlant d'un stupide œuf ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Comme si il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment de problèmes à régler !

Un œuf !?

Sa poche, merde !

L'ascenseur venait de se fermer et de disparaître en sous-sol. Vivement, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort au moldu pour l'attirer à lui, et aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent en contact, il transplana avec lui à l'étage du dessous…

Sa baguette entre les dents, il récupéra son œuf, dont la coquille se fendilla, se craquela, et révéla un adorable petit Occamy tout fripé !

Jetant un bref regard au moldu ébahi, il se dépêcha de se rendre dans un endroit plus tranquille afin de mettre l'Occamy dans sa valise. Bon, maintenant, le niffleur ! Même Pickett commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait !

Alors qu'il relevait la tête en entendant le moldu s'approcher, il s'aperçut qu'il était juste devant la chambre forte, et que son Niffleur venait de s'y glisser !

Et puis quoi encore !? Il déverrouilla la porte…

Et sursauta en se faisant surprendre par un vieux moldu qui devait travailler dans la banque. Il avait été si concentré sur son Niffleur qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu ! Il pétrifia le moldu -le vieux, celui qui l'enquiquinait, pas le petit brun rondouillard qu'il avait emmené jusqu'ici!- mais pas avant qu'il ne déclenche le signal d'alarme. Décidément, il ratait tout aujourd'hui ! Et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que d'autres moldus n'arrivent. Newt se retourna vers la voûte et tomba sur son Niffleur, couché sur un tas de billets, qui avait de toute évidence eût le temps de vider un certain nombre de tiroirs au point de peiner à faire rentrer un énorme lingot d'or dans sa poche !

Sérieusement ?

Il attrapa vivement son Niffleur et lui mit la tête en bas pour vider sa poche. Il dût lui grattouiller le ventre pour le faire rire et qu'il rende tout ce qu'il avait volé ! Sale bête ! Il l'adorait, et elle était vraiment trognon, mais voleuse !

Le moldu moustachu se mit alors à crier, le prévenant de l'arrivé des gardes, et ayant enfin vidé la poche de son niffleur, Newt attrapa le moldu et transplana à l'extérieur de la banque…

Il s'empressa de ranger son niffleur dans sa valise, et s'apprêtait à lancer un Oubliette bien placé à ce pauvre moldu qui n'avait rien demandé, lorsque ledit moldu lui lança sa valise dans la figue avant de s'enfuir en courant avec son bagage…

Alors ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Tant pis pour le sort d'Oubliette ! De toute façon, si cet homme racontait quelque chose, personne ne le croirait, et les gens le prendraient pour un idiot…

Newt se massa la mâchoire en souriant. Elle était légèrement déplacée, mais rien de grave. Il la remit en place sans attendre. Il avait de la ressource finalement ce petit gros ! Si il avait été quelqu'un de normal, il aurait sans doute sérieusement dégusté…

Il se releva, saisit sa valise -qui sentait bizarrement le sucre, mais c'était sans doute du au contact de ce moldu- et aperçut cette fichue femme qui le suivait toujours. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait à la fin !? Elle n'était pas là par hasard, il entendait son cœur qui battait trop vite pour qu'elle n'ait rien en tête, mais qu'est ce qu'on lui voulait encore ? Est ce qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'il devait l'oublietter elle aussi ?

Alors qu'il tentait de faire comme si de rien n'était, elle l'attrapa et transplana…


	3. Chapter 2

Newt retint un gémissement de dépit ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour que les pires ennuis n'arrivent qu'à lui ? Cette petite brune ridiculement timide lui tendait un badge du MACUSA d'un air presque coupable… Elle n'était définitivement pas sure d'elle et son cœur battait vraiment trop vite, elle crevait de stress, ce qui était plutôt inattendu et franchement drôle, pour une Auror…

Une Auror débutante, peut être ? Sans doute, oui, vu que même les Elfes de Maison du MACUSA ne la respectaient pas…

Personne ne semblait la respecter en fait. En tout cas, pas la Présidente du MACUSA. Il avait reconnu Séraphine Picquery, ainsi que son bras droit et Directeur de la Sécurité Magique au premier coup d'œil. Toujours se renseigner sur le pays que l'on visite, y compris sur ses dirigeants !

Surtout lorsque l'on est considéré comme un danger pour les Mondes Magiques et Non-Magiques comme lui, et que, accessoirement, on se balade avec une valise remplie de Créatures illégales…

En observant l'homme derrière Picquery, Newt frissonna. Ce Percival Graves ne lui disait rien qui vaille ! En fait, il lui donnait même la nausée. Une aura sombre de puissance et de pouvoir semblait l'entourer, mais elle était différente de celle du garçon de tout à l'heure.

Il avait toujours été très sensible aux auras magiques, pour son plus grand malheur ! Cela faisait partie de sa… _Nature_…

L'aura du garçon était sombre parce qu'il était terrifié et qu'il n'avait jamais connu le bonheur, comme cette petite fille qu'il avait rencontré au Soudan. Ces enfants ne vivaient dans le noir que parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu la lumière, mais cet homme… Cet homme était différent ! Cet homme appelait la noirceur de ses vœux ! Il était versé dans les arts noirs les plus malfaisants ! L'aura de Picquery, à côté de celle de cet homme, était radieuse ! Elle avait la possibilité et la puissance de s'intéresser aux mauvaises choses, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait d'assez près pour que son aura en soit souillée. Newt en conclut que soit elle ne savait pas qui était véritablement son bras droit, soit le MACUSA était bien moins scrupuleux sur ses dirigeants que le Monde Sorcier voulait bien le penser…

La petite brune qui l'escortait fut poliment -mais fermement- éconduite et Newt aurait presque pu rire de la voir renvoyée dans ce qui devait être le bureau le plus miteux, le plus petit et le plus enfoui de tout le MACUSA. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé : c'était une petite fille qui jouait les Aurors, car pour une raison quelconque, elle ne l'était plus. Elle travaillait au Bureau des Permis-Baguette…

Sans doute le service le plus réduit et le plus ennuyeux du MACUSA… Après le Service de Replacement des Elfes-de-Maison si il y en avait un…

Newt retint un grognement lorsque la petite brune l'interrogea sur les raisons de son voyage et de sa présence à New-York. Quand est ce que les gens allaient comprendre que les Créatures Magiques n'étaient pas dangereuses et étaient dignes d'être protégées ? Que nombreux sont leurs avantages et que le monde sorcier gagnerait énormément à les préserver, voir même à les élever, pour pouvoir profiter de leurs qualités ? Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à foutre de son voyage pour lui donner un Permis-Baguette qu'elle aurait du lui envoyer il y à des semaines, bordel !?

Il fut un instant soulagé que leur conversation soit interrompue, jusqu'à ce qu'il identifie son sauveur comme étant quelqu'un d'encore plus énervant que la brune ! Une certaine Goldstein apparemment…

Ce nabot eût tout de même le mérite d'apprendre à Newt que le garçon qui avait fait battre son cœur si violemment et son horrible mère qu'il avait toujours envie d'égorger appartenaient à un groupe de moldus anti-magie nommé « Les Fidèles de Salem »…

Newt se permit d'y réfléchir un instant. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Salem était une ville des États-Unis où avait autrefois eût lieu un gigantesque procès pour sorcellerie, qui s'était conclut par la mort sur le bûcher de plusieurs centaines de sorcières et sorciers -du moins, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas été assez puissants pour faire baisser la chaleur des flammes, simuler la mort et s'en aller-. L'horreur de cette histoire venait de la perte de plusieurs dizaines de vieillards et d'enfants, brûlés vifs…

Pourquoi, par Merlin, ce vieux corbeau avait-il décidé d'appeler son groupe d'idiots les Fidèles de Salem ? Alors qu'ils avaient peur de la Sorcellerie ? N'importe qui de fidèle à Salem n'aurait-il pas du être du côté des Sorciers, étant donné le fait que Salem n'avait, jusqu'à ce fameux procès, disposé que d'une faible communauté de moldus ? C'était stupide…

Newt eût un soudain haut-le-cœur. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Graves approcher. Et voilà que cette pseudo-Auror avait réussi à le dénoncer ! Sérieusement, elle ne pouvait pas se faire engueuler par son patron, lui filer son foutu permis-baguette et le laisser s'en aller ? C'était trop demander ?

Graves demanda à la fille d'ouvrir sa mallette. Devant l'air déconfit de sa compagne, Newt ne sut pas si il devait rire où pleurer. Le moldu avec ses pâtisseries…

Il avait la vague impression qu'un problème autrement plus grave venait de lui tomber dessus…

Et le pire était qu'il n'y avait que la brune pour le comprendre !

Et bien évidemment, elle n'allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle, avide qu'elle était de prouver qu'elle avait dit vrai ! Et bien sûr, si en bonus elle pouvait récupérer son poste d'Auror et être récompensée pour s'être trouvée à un endroit où elle n'avait rien à faire et fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire… Mais Newt tenta de relativiser : il était

dehors et il était -presque- libre…

Il était malheureusement toujours suivi par cette Goldstein, mais il se promit de la semer le plus vitre possible. Et puis il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : sa valise n'allait probablement pas être difficile à trouver, car si le moldu l'avait ouverte, ils n'auraient qu'à suivre les hurlements…

Newt ricana intérieurement. Les gens le prenaient pour un idiot doux comme un Boursouf et il tenait à cette réputation : c'était sa protection ! Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était doux comme un Boursouf pour autant. Ironie, quand tu nous tiens…

La vérité, c'est qu'il se mettait très facilement en colère, même si, pour le bien de l'humanité, il évitait de le montrer, et qu'il était très facilement à bout de patience, cette même patience que ce sale petit parasite qu'il traînait derrière lui ne cessait d'user…

Et si ça ce n'était pas un Billywig, il voulait bien être pendu ! Étant donné que les Billywig n'existent à l'état sauvage qu'en Australie, la probabilité que celui-ci puisse sortir de sa valise était, disons… Proche de deux-cent-cinquante-pourcent !

Et à en juger par le bâtiment complètement démoli qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, ce petit insecte n'était pas le seul à s'être échappé…

Il planta l'ancienne Auror -quelle gourde- au milieu de la foule de moldus -non-maj' apparemment ici. Quelle expression bizarre ! Mais enfin, les Américains…- et s'empressa d'entrer dans ce qui restait de l'immeuble. Il monta à l'étage et y retrouva le moldu de la banque, inconscient et gémissant. Quelle poisse ! Il avait été mordu par son Murlap ! Heureusement que ce n'était pas dangereux ! Enfin, pas trop…

Le temps que son pot-de-colle personnel le rejoigne et il avait reconstruit le bâtiment et récupéré sa bestiole. Mais combien de temps allait-elle encore le suivre !? Il lui manquait encore plein d'animaux, et il aurait soigné le moldu en dix secondes si seulement cette fille avait été capable de lui foutre la paix ne serait-ce qu'une seule misérable minute.. !

Soupirant intérieurement, Newt se résolut à la suivre jusqu'à chez elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon, elle ne lui lâchait pas la grappe, et si il s'enfuyait, elle allait débarquer au MACUSA avec le moldu malade… Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas la tuer pour avoir la paix, ça allait faire désordre ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, cette fille le gonflait…

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche et un moldu gémissant plus tard, elle les faisait monter chez elle. Il avait bien essayé de se faire la malle avec le moldu entre-temps mais elle l'en avait empêché…

Le moldu -Monsieur Kowalski- et lui rencontrèrent Queenie Godlstein. Dès lors qu'il eût constaté qu'elle était Legilimens, Newt monta ses barrières d'Occlumencie. Pas trop, juste assez pour protéger le plus important. Jusqu'ici, personne, pas même Dumbledore n'avait compris ce qu'il était. Où si il l'avait fait, alors il s'était bien gardé de lui en parler. Mais non, pas moyen, c'était quelque chose de trop grave, trop énorme pour qu'il ne lui en parle pas…

Newt avait appris l'Occlumencie dès qu'il en avait eût l'occasion. Il avait eu un bon mentor. Mais l'Occlumencie, tout comme la Légilimencie, sont des Magies de l'Esprit, puissantes et que peu de personnes maîtrisent, et la plupart de ceux qui se targuent d'y arriver le font assez mal. Alors il ne s'en était jamais vanté et s'était toujours débrouillé pour toujours faire croire qu'il ne les maîtrisaient pas, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. La Légilimencie, il ne l'utilisait jamais. Les pensées des gens ne l'intéressaient pas. Encore que, il se promit d'essayer sur Graves, si il avait l'occasion de le croiser une nouvelle fois. Mais l'Occlumencie, elle, lui était très utile pour passer inaperçu. Il lui fallait cependant la maîtriser au micropoil, pour protéger ses pensées importantes sans que les gens ne perçoivent ce mur invisible qui protégeait ses secrets. Heureusement, Queenie semblait faire partie de ces gens qui n'étaient ni subtils, ni puissants. Il n'avait rien contre elle, mais elle se donnait un air évanescent et stupide qui l'agaçait. Autant que Tina l'agaçait en voulant se conduire comme une Auror. Et au final, la jolie blonde ne forçait même pas sur ses barrières mentales, elle se contentait d'effleurer la surface de ses pensées, comme le fait le commun des sorciers-legiliemens. Elle semblait ne pas avoir le Pouvoir nécessaire pour forcer ses barrières, et ne semblait même pas avoir conscience que certaines pensées pouvaient lui être cachées…

Et il venait encore de voir passer un Billywig !

Il laissa Monsieur Kowalski se mettre à table et les filles cuisiner. Si seulement il pouvait partir en douce… Il avait presque la main sur la poignée…

-Monsieur Dragonneau ? L'appela Queenie.

Et M.. ! Enfin, étant donné qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas pu ouvrir la porte en restant discret, il aurait été inutile de planquer cette information derrière ses barrières mentales… Mais non d'un foutu Démonzémerveilles mangeur de cervelles, pourquoi, par Merlin, n'avait-il pas pensé à transplaner !? L'appartement d'une contrôleuse de Permis-Baguette et de sa sœur stupide n'allait certainement pas être protégé…

-Vous préférez la tarte ou le strudel ? Lui demande Queenie.

Rien merci, la nourriture le faisait vomir !

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférences, répondit-il.

Tina ne sembla pas dupe de sa tentative de fuite. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'elle le traînait avec lui qu'elle ne se trompait pas, d'ailleurs ! Queenie se retourna vers le non-maj.

-Vous, vous préférez le strudel, hein, trésor ?

Kowalski hocha la tête d'un air béat, de toute évidence subjugué autant par la jolie sorcière blonde que par sa magie. Il ne paraissait absolument pas pressé de partir d'ici et avait déjà mis sa serviette…

-Et un strudel ! S'exclama Queenie en agitant sa baguette dans les airs.

Aussitôt, le gâteau s'assembla, parfaitement cuit, et se posa délicatement sur la table.

-Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Dragonneau, demanda Tina.

Puis, le voyant qui restait planté devant la porte.

-On ne va pas vous empoisonner, précisa-t-elle.

Même si elle essayait, elle n'y arriverait pas ! Il se foutait de la nourriture, ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'elle lui foute la paix et le laisse se faire la malle pour chercher ses Créatures, plutôt que de lui coller aux basques ! Il irait tellement plus vite si elle n'était pas là !

Pickett se mit à couiner de curiosité et le moldu lui fit signe de venir. Il n'eût pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir et manger. Mais il allait s'empresser de vider son estomac dès que cela serait possible. La nourriture avait la consistance de la terre sèche dans sa bouche et un goût de poussière. Infect ! Même si il avait l'habitude… Beaucoup trop, d'ailleurs !

Il referma vivement l'un des verrous de sa valise qui venait de sauter. Il espérait que c'était encore Dougal et qu'elle ne s'était pas fait la malle !* Autrement, elle allait être un calvaire à rattraper ! Plusieurs de ses Créatures étaient déjà lâchées dans la nature et ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Il s'inquiétait tellement ! Elles étaient seules, perdues dans un environnement étranger, au milieu de la pire espèce que la terre ait jamais portée : l'humanité !

Une fois le repas et la vaisselle terminés, Monsieur Kowalski et lui se retrouvèrent dans une chambre d'invités. Tina leurs apporta du chocolat chaud, il en sentait l'odeur d'ici. Elle leur indiqua où se trouvaient les toilettes, et Newt crevait d'envie d'y aller pour enfin régurgiter son dîner, mais il avait d'autres choses à faire ! Étendu dans son lit tout habillé, manteau compris, il attendit que Tina referme la porte et qu'il entende ses pas s'éloigner…

*Oui, son Demiguise est une femelle ! :)


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite, et la véritable nature de Newt est enfin dévoilée, ou presque! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

Sitôt que la porte se fut refermée, Newt se releva et ouvrit sa valise. Descendant précipitamment, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et enfonça deux doigts dans sa gorge pour régurgiter son dîner dans le premier seau qu'il trouva ! Le vidangeant rapidement d'un sortilège, il remonta et fit signe à Monsieur Kowalski de le rejoindre. Plus il aurait d'aide, plus vite il pourrait faire le tour de ses Créatures pour savoir lesquelles manquaient à l'appel, et plus vite il serait dehors à leur recherche ! Et puis, il devait toujours le soigner, ce pauvre moldu ! Les morsures de Murlap n'étaient pas dangereuses, mais son métabolisme non-magique le rendait apparemment plus fragile et la réaction semblait forte ! Le pauvre homme risquait de se retrouver avec des flammes qui lui sortaient de l'anus…

Une fois que Monsieur Kowalski se fut décidé à le rejoindre, il lui donna un comprimé spécial qu'il avait développé pour éviter cela et appliqua des herbes sur la plaie pour arrêter sa fièvre, avant de récupérer le venin de son Démonzémerveilles. On ne savait jamais, ça pouvait lui servir, et le sac à venin de la petite bête était plein…

Pour rigoler, il lança son animal à la figure du Non-maj', qui sembla terrifié. Petite bête, petite bête, pas tant que ça ! Newt se retint difficilement de rigoler, mais la tête du moldu avait valu le coup d'œil… Il découpa un quartier de viande et le donna au moldu, pour ses Grapcornes…

Invitant le moldu à le suivre plus loin dans sa valise, il fut profondément soulagé de voir que Frank ne s'était pas échappé ! Quel cauchemar ça aurait été si un Oiseau-Tonnerre avait été lâché dans New-York ! C'était pour lui qu'il était en Amérique, mais tout de même ! Si il était sorti, il aurait fini à Azkaban !

Déjà que là, il n'était pas sûr d'y échapper…

Il appela ses Grapcornes et leur lança le morceau de viande, surveillant de loin Kowalski, qui passait de plaine en grotte et de grotte en forêt de bambous d'un air ébahi. Comme il s'y attendait, Pickett refusa de retourner sur son arbre ! Les autres Botrucs allaient encore être jaloux…

Il se mordit la lèvre en constatant que Dougal s'était sauvée. Non seulement elle allait être horriblement difficile à retrouver, mais en plus de ça, elle était extrêmement peureuse et sensible ! Elle était loin d'être sans ressource, mais il espérait qu'elle avait trouvé un endroit où se cacher…

Il donna à Monsieur Kowalski l'Occamy qui était sortit de son œuf le temps de compter les autres et retint un gémissement de dépit en constatant que son Niffleur s'était encore échappé ! Et son Eruptif ! Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour autant se retrouver dans la mouise ?

Il demanda à son ami moldu d'aller nourrir les Veaudelune pendant qu'il s'occupait d'autre chose, mais il s'interrompit brusquement lorsque le cri de l'Obscurus se fit entendre…

Vivement, il rejoignit Kowalski dans la plaine glaciaire. Les Obscurials possèdent un pouvoir sombre très attractif pour qui ne sait pas s'en protéger et Kowalski étant un moldu, il n'avait naturellement aucune protection mentale ! Si il touchait l'enveloppe, elle allait se briser et l'Obscurus allait mourir ! Il les rejoignit juste à temps pour empêcher cela d'arriver…

D'un seul coup, il décida de pousser Kowalski à sortir. Il avait déjà vu trop de choses. Il allait finir oublietté de toute façon et il avait à faire ! Ses Créatures allaient finir par se faire repérer et exterminer par des Aurors idiots, alors il devait absolument les retrouver au plus vite !

-A votre avis, où une Créature de taille moyenne, qui… Qui aime les vastes plaines, et les arbres, les étangs… Ce genre de choses ! Où… Où pourrait-elle aller ?

Taille moyenne, taille moyenne, c'était vite dit ! Si on pouvait le confondre, de loin, de très loin, avec un rhinocéros, de près, il faisait quand même quelques mètres de plus qu'un hippopotame, et pas seulement en largeur !

-Dans New-York ? Demanda Kowalski.

-Oui.

-Des plaines !? Gloussa le non-maj'. Bah, je sais pas, Central Park !

Parfait ! Et c'était où, Central Park, qu'ils y aillent ?

Newt soupira intérieurement. Voilà que le non-maj' avait des scrupules à s'en aller maintenant ! Si il fallait le secouer en le menaçant d'un Oubliette, il le ferait !

-Vous êtes conscient que dès que vous n'aurez plus de fièvre, les filles vous oublietterons en moins de deux ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est, oublietter ? Demanda Kowalski.

-Ce sera comme si vous vous réveilliez et « Pffuit », plus le moindre souvenir de Magie !

Le pauvre non-maj' sembla aussi déconcerté que terrifié, mais au moins, il était disposé à l'aider ! Enfin, il allait finir oublietté de toute façon. Et Newt en était triste, quelque part. C'est qu'il commençait à l'apprécier, ce petit moldu…

Tina et Queenie ne dormaient pas, Newt les entendait discuter derrière la porte de leur chambre, mais c'est sans encombre qu'ils sortirent de l'appartement. Ils firent le moins de bruit possible en descendant l'escalier pour ne pas avertir la logeuse et se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Alors que Monsieur Kowalski le guidait vers Central Park tout en discutant de son envie de devenir boulanger, de leur rencontre à la banque et de la guerre, Newt se figea en tombant sur une voiture dont le bouchon de radiateur était manquant…

Le Niffleur ! Si il pouvait attraper celle-ci, il aurait déjà un sacré souci en moins !

Sans grande difficulté, il repéra une piste de bijoux sur le sol. Est ce que son Niffleur essayait vraiment de se faire passer pour un présentoir à bijoux pour ne pas se faire repérer ? Newt pu lire la frustration dans son regard lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle s'était manquée…

Il fractura la vitre de la bijouterie en voyant son Niffleur s'enfuir avec le collier qu'il tenait et se mit à ouvrir tous les tiroirs à bijoux qu'il trouva pour essayer de l'attraper, jusqu'à ce que cette fichue bestiole ne lui grimpe dessus et ne saute sur le lustre ! Vivement, il s'y pendit lui aussi. Je vous jure ! Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour avoir l'air normal ! Si Kowalski n'avait pas été là, le Niffleur n'aurait même pas eu le temps de s'enfuir de la vitrine…

Le fait qu'il n'ait pas utilisé de Accio était du détail. Kowalski n'allait jamais tilter ça de toute façon…

Le lustre se décrocha et le Niffleur et lui tombèrent tous les deux en démolissant quelques présentoirs. Leur course poursuite se termina lorsqu'ils finirent perchés sur une vitrine qui bascula contre la vitre de la boutique ! Le verre n'allait sans doute pas tenir longtemps et, oh, Merlin, il venait d'entendre son Obscurus…

Il bénit de toute son âme Monsieur Kowalski pour avoir refermé sa valise, mais il dut écourter sa prière car la vitre se fractura et le Niffleur et lui passèrent au travers. Elle essaya bien évidemment de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci, Newt tenta de le rattraper d'un _Accio_, mais la petite bête contra les effets du sortilège en s'accrochant à un lampadaire et Kowlaski et lui se retrouvèrent couverts des bijoux qui s'échappaient de sa poche, tandis que le Niffleur voyait ses précieuses possessions lui échapper d'un air désespéré que Newt trouva assez comique…

Il finit par coller son Niffleur à la vitre d'à côté avec un sort de glu. Puis il le décolla et vida sa poche de tous ses bijoux avant de l'enfermer dans sa valise. Et de un ! Plus que deux !

En entendant les sirènes de la police moldue au loin, il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était dingue comme, quel que soit le monde, les Aurors n'arrivaient toujours que lorsque l'on avait pas ou plus besoin d'eux ! Et évidemment, du coup, ils débarquaient toujours au mauvais moment ! C'est à dire maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient devant la devanture éventrée d'une bijouterie ravagée, et couverts tous les deux des bijoux qui s'étaient échappés de la poche du Niffleur ! Enfin, le lion qui arrivait allait peut être détourner l'attention ? Il allait peut être se plaire en Amérique, finalement… Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un gros chat, mais à l'odeur, l'un des policiers au moins venait de souiller son caleçon.

Profitant de ce que les agent leur tournaient le dos pour pointer leurs armes sur le gros félin -comme d'habitude, si ce n'est pas humain et que c'est plus gros qu'une boite à chaussure, on le tue!- il ramassa sa valise, empoigna le bras de Monsieur Kowalski et transplana. Reprenant leur chemin vers Central Park, ils croisèrent une autruche qui s'enfuyait en courant. Décidément ! Mais que se passait-il ici ?

Puis il entendit le cri du rut de son Éruptif. Ah. ceci pouvait expliquer cela. Central Park, ce n'était pas un zoo des fois ?

Il sortit un casque ensorcelé pour protéger des chocs de sa poche magiquement agrandie et le tendit à Monsieur Kowalski. Deux choses pouvaient aggraver sa situation actuellement : la première, si ce pauvre moldu mourrait par sa faute, la seconde, si cette foutue emmerdeuse de Tina Goldstein le retrouvait ! Priant pour récupérer toutes ses Créatures avant que cela n'arrive, il se mit à courir en direction du cri…

Arrivé à l'entrée de l'enclos défoncé par l'Éruptif, il tendit à Kowalski la cuirasse assortie au casque. Il allait avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour l'attraper, celle là…

Il aurait du y penser plus tôt ! La pauvre bête était en chaleurs ! C'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait du se diriger vers l'espèce non-magique la plus susceptible de satisfaire ses besoins… Le pauvre petit hippopotame paraissait terrifié !

Il appliqua sur ses poignets du musc d'Éruptif mâle et confia la bouteille à Monsieur Kowalski. S'approchant de sa femelle, il commença ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher d'une parade nuptiale ! C'est qu'il était humain, lui, -m'enfin plus ou moins-, pas un rhinocéros géant de plusieurs centaines de kilos !

Tout allait bien, il avait presque réussi à faire rentrer l'Éruptif dans sa valise, il y était presque…

Puis une otarie échappée de sa cage jeta stupidement un poisson sur la tête de Monsieur Kowalski, qui sursauta, secouant la bouteille de musc, et tout dégénéra. Newt gémit de dépit intérieurement. Mais quel crétin ! Pourquoi avait-il craché le bouchon sur le sol et n'avait-il pas refermé la bouteille ?

Il regarda avec horreur l'énorme femelle se lancer à la poursuite du pauvre non-maj' !

Kowalski s'enfuit en courant et en hurlant, la bouteille de musc toujours à la main…

En désespoir de cause, son ami moldu traversa un lac gelé, tombant dans l'eau, mais sans sentir le froid tant il avait peur ! Kowalski courait aussi vite que possible mais l'Éruptif le poursuivait en détruisant tout sur son passage, et alors que Newt sortait sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts, un singe la lui chipa ! Par la barbe de Merlin, il ne manquait plus que ça !

Il essaya bien d'échanger sa baguette avec un morceau de branche qu'il avait coupé sur un arbre, mais ce stupide singe frappa sa baguette sur le sol et se prit une décharge de magie. Newt grimaça. Pauvre bête…

-Toutes mes excuses, balbutia-t-il en récupérant sa baguette.

Rapidement, il monta sur un talus pour voir comment se débrouillait son moldu. Il était en mauvaise posture ! Acculé en haut d'un arbre, la femelle en chaleur décida d'utiliser sa corne explosive pour le faire descendre et fit sauter l'arbre à la base ! Newt se félicita d'avoir forcé le moldu à revêtir casque et cuirasse…

Puis, tombant de l'arbre et courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusque sur le fleuve gelé, Kowalski et l'Éruptif glissèrent sur la glace ! Transplanant pour les rejoindre plus vite, Newt colla sa valise contre les fesses de l'Éruptif…

L'animal, dépité, fut aspiré par la valise juste à temps pour ne pas écraser son pauvre ami moldu ! Alors qu'il le félicitait, Monsieur Kowalski sembla si soulagé d'avoir survécu que Newt apprit qu'il s'appelait Jacob…

Se cachant sous un pont pour rentrer dans sa valise et empêcher l'Éruptif de faire trop de dégâts à l'intérieur, autant que pour l'installer correctement, Newt entendit avec horreur les verrous de la valise qui cliquetaient. Se précipitant vers l'ouverture, il ne put l'actionner ! Quelqu'un les avait enfermés à l'intérieur ! Échangeant un regard avec Jacob, qui ne semblait pas saisir la gravité de la situation, il reporta son regard vers la trappe.

Tina… Petite idiote !


	5. Chapter 4

Jacob ne parut pas gêné outre mesure par leur emprisonnement, fasciné qu'il était pas toutes ses Créatures… Mais lorsque Newt entendit que la valise était déverrouillée et que trois coups étaient portés sur ce qui était ici la trappe d'entrée, il imaginait très bien où cette sale petite garce avait bien pu les emmener !

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver devant la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers…

En ouvrant la valise, Newt faillit vomir. Pas besoin de s'interroger pour savoir que Graves était dans la pièce…

Tina lui lança un regard désolé lorsqu'il la regarda, mais il ne lui renvoya qu'un regard haineux. Petite idiote ! Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, elle ne faisait qu'outrepasser ses droits pour lui attirer des ennuis, et ça juste pour son profit ! Ne comprenait-elle donc pas qu'il n'était pas uniquement question de lui !?

Jacob sortit de la valise après lui, soulagé d'être enfin dehors, puis interloqué de voir autant de gens l'observer. Newt referma sa valise…

-Scamander ? S'exclama une voix incrédule, et il releva vivement la tête.

-Monsieur le Ministre, salua-t-il.

Il aurait du s'en douter. Après tout, c'était la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

-Theseus Scamander ? Le héros de guerre ? Demanda Momolu Wotorson, un chef d'État africain.

-Non, il s'agit de son jeune frère, répondit le Ministre. Que faites-vous donc à New-York ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis venu acheter un Boursouf tacheté, répondit-il.

-C'est cela, répondit le Ministre, l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas dupe une minute. Que faites-vous réellement ici ?

Newt ne répondit rien. Il n'en eut de toute façon pas le temps.

-Goldstein ! Appela Picquery. Et lui, qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant Jacob.

-C'est Jacob Kowalski, Madame la Présidente, répondit l'idiote, c'est un non-maj' qui à été mordu par une des Créatures de Monsieur Scamander…

Les dirigeants du Monde Sorcier se mirent à murmurer, choqués.

-Oubliettez-le, commencèrent-ils à réclamer, oubliettez-le !

Jacob se mit à regarder autour de lui d'un air incertain, inquiet de sentir son environnement si hostile. Newt l'aurait défendu si son regard n'était pas tombé sur la projection qu'examinait la Confédération…

-Par la barbe de Merlin, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible ! Le garçon… Il n'aurait jamais du le laisser seul…

-Savez-vous laquelle de vos Créatures est responsable ? Demanda Ya Zhou, une haut-responsable chinoise.

-Ce n'est pas… Pas une Créature qui à fait ça, balbutia-t-il. Ne faites pas les naïfs ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous savez ce que c'est, regardez ces m…Marques !

Le visage de l'homme était affreusement défiguré, mais d'une manière extrêmement caractéristique… Il le savait, il avait déjà vu ce genre de marques. Plus d'une fois…

Nerveusement, il se mit à mordiller l'ongle de son pouce. Ce pauvre garçon. Il n'aurait jamais du le laisser avec sa mère… Il aurait pu lui donner un peu d'amour…

-C'est un Obscurus, souffla-t-il.

La Confédération laissa échapper une exclamation de déni.

-Vous allez trop loin, Monsieur Scamander, répondit Picquery. Il n'y à pas d'Obscurial en Amérique, conclut-elle, catégorique.

Newt leva un dernier regard vers la projection. Était-elle stupide ?

-Emparez-vous de cette valise, Graves, ordonna-t-elle.

Graves fit un mouvement de la main et la valise de Newt vola à ses côtés. Newt se retourna vivement vers lui et établit un bref contact visuel. Il pulvérisa sans remord les barrières mentales de l'homme en face de lui et ce qu'il vit le terrifia !

Graves, ou plutôt Grindelwald, ne s'était pas attendu à une attaque mentale et il en fut surpris. Il ne put pas remonter ses boucliers assez vite, et l'attaque de Newt avait été si violente qu'il fut rejeté au fond de son siège…

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, juste assez long pour que Grindelwald comprenne que Newt l'avait percé à jour. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de sortir sa baguette que Norbert, d'un mouvement de la main, l'avait ligoté d'un sort informulé.

La Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers parut médusée par la rapidité de l'action et n'eût pas le temps de réagir.

-Revelio, murmura Norbert.

Aussitôt, la silhouette de Graves se modifia, ses cheveux blondirent et une moustache lui poussa, ses yeux s'éclaircirent… La salle poussa cette fois ci une exclamation de stupeur ! Grindelwald releva le regard vers Norbert.

-Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Votre aura magique, répondit Norbert. Dès que Tina m'a amené auprès de vous la première fois, j'ai su que vous n'étiez pas ce que vous sembliez être… Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de vous libérer d'un sort informulé, ce sort n'est pas un sort sorcier…

Newt agita de nouveau la main et attrapa au vol la baguette de Gindelwald.

Grindelwald gloussa.

-Tu peux voir les auras magiques, toi ? Quel que soit ce sortilège, est ce que vous croyez réellement que vous allez me retenir longtemps ?

-Nous allons nous y employer, Monsieur Grindelwald, répondit Picquery.

Des Aurors vinrent saisir le Mage Noir. Grindelwald ricana en voyant Newt examiner sa baguette.

-Je me libérerai même sans elle, dit-il.

Newt tendit la baguette à l'un des deux Aurors.

-Face à de simples sorciers, je n'en doute pas, répondit-il. Ce n'est de toute façon plus votre baguette, elle ne vous considère plus comme son maître…

Grindelwald parut interloqué un instant.

-C'est impossible ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu laisse cette baguette alors que son nouveau Maître, c'est toi ?

Newt haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas comme vous, répondit-il. Une baguette aussi chargée en Magie Noire ne m'intéresse pas.

-Toi, par contre, tu m'intéresse, répondit Grindelwald. Nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble… Dis moi, mon garçon, quelle à été mon erreur ? Demanda-t-il.

-Gardez vos idées sur la pureté du sang et la domination des non-majs', elles ne m'intéressent pas non plus, répondit Newt d'un ton froid. Quant à votre erreur, vous avez fait la même que tous les autres…

-Laquelle ? Demanda Grindelwald.

-Vous m'avez sous-estimé ! Gronda Norbert.

Grindelwald le regarda un instant, plongeant son regard dans le sien, sombre et glacial, presque animal. Il éclata d'un rire de dément alors que les Aurors le faisaient sortir de la pièce. Newt le regarda partir d'un air dédaigneux…

-Monsieur Scamander ? L'appela Picquery.

Newt se retourna vers elle.

-Nous vous devons une fière chandelle, énonça-t-elle, embarrassée, visiblement partagée entre la grave infraction qu'il avait commise et le fait qu'il venait de sauver le Monde Magique tout entier…

-Réglons un problème à la fois, si vous le voulez bien, répondit Norbert. Le fait que vous refusiez de croire qu'il puisse y avoir un Obscurus aux États-Unis ne signifie pas qu'il n'y en à pas ! Vous avez beau tous croire qu'ils ont disparu voilà des siècles, j'en ai croisé un au Soudan, il y à trois mois de cela ! Quant au garçon concerné, je l'ai déjà croisé, et je peux le retrouver…

-C'est impossible ! Il n'y à pas d'Obscurial au Soudan ! S'exclama un sorcier noir, sans doute le chef du pays.

-Et bien allez dire ça à cette petite fille que j'ai vu mourir, à huit ans, alors qu'elle était battue et enfermée dans une cage ! Gronda-t-il à nouveau d'une voix forte, et le sorcier recula, incertain…

-En admettant qu'il y ai bien un Obscurial en Amérique, vous le saviez et vous n'avez pas jugé bon d'en avertir le MACUSA, monsieur Scamander ? Interrogea Picquery, retrouvant aussitôt son ton froid.

Newt ricana. Il en avait assez de jouer son rôle d'abruti !

-Pourquoi, parce que vous l'auriez cru !? Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Madame la Présidente, je ne suis pas comme vous autres, sorciers et non-majs', pour qui la seule réponse face à ce qui vous fait peur est « tuez cette chose ! »

-Sauf qu'il n'est pas seulement question de vous, Monsieur Scamander, mais de tout le monde sorcier ! Cet Obscurial mets toute notre communauté en danger !

-Et alors ? Si vous voulez oublietter toute la ville, il y à un moyen très simple, cracha-t-il, et devinez-quoi ? Ce moyen implique quelques unes des Créatures que vous tous ici vous appliquez à massacrer ! Quant à l'Obscurial, je vous ai dit que je pouvais vous le localiser ! Je peux même vous l'amener ici, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez !

-Il est hors de question que vous nous l'ameniez ici sans qu'une centaine d'Aurors ne soient présents pour l'éradiquer ! S'exclama le Ministre britannique.

Un grondement animal sortit de la gorge de Norbert. Picquery et le Minsitre reculèrent…

-Vous ne lui ferez rien ! Cracha-t-il. C'est à prendre, ou à laisser : soit je l'amène ici, mais vous ne pourrez jamais lever la main sur lui, soit je le retrouverai moi-même et le résultat sera le même, et ne croyez surtout pas que vos misérables geôles pourront me retenir plus que Grindelwald ! Ni que me prendre ma baguette changera quoi que ce soit au résultat d'un éventuel combat, ricana-t-il en jetant nonchalamment sa baguette sur le sol, devançant Picquery qui allait donner l'ordre de le désarmer. il le lisait dans ses pensées, et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte… Dans son dos, il avait senti les Aurors se figer.

La Confédération resta sans voix devant son aplomb. Même Tina et Jacob ne semblaient plus aussi sûr d'eux. Mais où était passé le gentil Norbert, celui qui parlait avec amour de ses Créatures et les regardait d'un air béât ? Oh, il n'était pas loin, simplement, il détestait les humains ! Il n'avait aucune raison de les aimer, ils n'avaient jamais rien fait pour ça, et seuls quelques-uns d'entre eux échappaient à son ressentiment : Theseus, Dumbledore et Léta, principalement. Jacob aussi, un peu, maintenant. Ceux qui détruisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, par contre, il les haïssaient. Les autres ne lui étaient qu'indifférents. Qu'ils meurent ou qu'ils vivent lui était égal…

Picquery semblait ne pas tout comprendre et s'efforçait de garder le calme dans la pièce pour désamorcer la situation.

-Si Obscurial il y a, vous pouvez nous le ramener ici, Monsieur Scamander ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je le peux, répondit simplement Norbert. Il faudra juste que vous obéissiez à certaines conditions…

-Lesquelles ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

-Il s'agit de Magie Runique, et plus précisément, de Magie Runique du Sang. Personne ne devra pénétrer ou bien altérer le cercle de runes d'aucune sorte ! Si vous le faites, je ne pourrais plus garantir votre sécurité, ni celle de l'Obscurial, ni celle de qui que ce soit, en fait ! Pour le peux que je sais, une décharge de Magie pourrait très bien parcourir le MACUSA autant que le Monde Moldu et tout raser sur plusieurs kilomètres… Sans compter le reste, bien sûr ! Alors vous pouvez d'ores et déjà oublier votre idée de nous faire encercler par des Aurors pour cueillir l'Obscurial au vol, Picquery !

La Présidente du MACUSA déglutit. Newt la sentit qui montait ses barrières mentales. Inutile…

-Le reste ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Il se permit un sourire ironique.

-Vous allez comprendre, ricana-t-il.

-Ce sort me semble instable ! S'exclama un dirigeant espagnol. La Magie du Sang est extrêmement controversée, et peu de sorciers peuvent la maîtriser…

-Dans ce cas, estimez-vous heureux que je ne sois pas qu'un simple sorcier ! Ce sort n'est instable que si vous ne le maîtrisez pas, répondit Norbert. Or, il se trouve que je suis un Maître en Magie du Sang ! Ne me dérangez pas et n'altérez pas le cercle de runes et tout se passera bien ! Je vous ai dit que vous devriez obéir à certaines conditions, les voilà : Restez où vous êtes et ne bougez pas ! Pas de sortilège, pas de Magie parasite, même lorsque l'Obscurial sera là, aucun sort tant que nous seront dans le cercle de runes et tant qu'il existera…

La Confédération sembla peser le pour et le contre, et puis Picquery prit sa décision.

-Vous nous avez déjà permis d'arrêter Grindelwald, Monsieur Scamander, retrouvez cet Obscurial ! Pour la suite, nous verrons…

Newt ricana. Il pouvait lire dans ses pensées qu'elle tenait à ses Aurors. La suite, comme elle disait, était cependant toute tracée : elle ne pourrait pas toucher à un seul cheveux du garçon !

-Goldstein ! S'exclama Picquery. Vous et ce non-maj', écartez-vous s'il vous plaît. Qu'on oubliette ce non-maj' !

-Non ! S'exclama Norbert, alors que des Aurors s'emparaient de Jacob.

-Non ? Interrogea Picquery, glaciale.

Newt lui renvoya un regard également froid.

-Jacob Kowalski rentrera avec moi en Angleterre, un pays où il pourra garder ses souvenirs et même fréquenter une sorcière si il le souhaite.

-Monsieur Scamander, tenta le Ministre.

-Je viens de vous débarrasser de Grindelwald. Je vous attrape un Obscurus. Et je vous dit que j'ai le moyen de faire retrouver son anonymat à notre communauté. Vous me devez bien ça, il me semble ! Quant à Jacob, je suis sur qu'il appréciera Londres, une ville pluvieuse, mais charmante, parfaite pour ouvrir une boulangerie…

-Ah oui ? Balbutia Jacob, abasourdi, j'ai toujours voulu y aller…

-Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, Scamander ! Répondit le Ministre.

-Ce non-maj' sera sous votre responsabilité, renchérit Picquery.

Newt haussa les épaules.

-Aucun problème. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien tous vous écarter…

Il enfonça vivement ses doigts aux ongles acérés dans ses poignets et laissa le sang couler à flot. Murmurant une incantation à voix trop basse pour être entendu, il observa le liquide rouge qui commençait à s'organiser, traçant le cercle avec des arabesques compliquées, puis, se penchant au sol, il inscrivit les dernières runes, celles qui étaient trop importantes pour être dictées par autre chose que sa mémoire, qu'il avait d'excellente, ce qui n'était pas toujours un avantage, malheureusement… Le cercle de runes tout entier lui pris plus de dix minutes et lorsqu'il fut terminé, les tracés s'étendaient jusqu'à le première rangée de sièges. Il se redressa et soupira.

-Sachez, encore une fois, que vous ne pourrez pas intervenir pendant le déroulement de ce sortilège. Ce n'est pas du bluff, les conséquences pourraient réellement être dramatiques. D'où l'existence du cercle de runes le plus étendu : c'est un cercle de protection ! En d'autre termes, rien de magique, physique ou psychique ne pourra sortir de ce cercle pour vous mettre en danger, mais cela s'applique uniquement si rien ne rentre…

-Aurors, écartez-vous et n'intervenez pas, ordonna Picquery aux quelques Aurors qui restaient encore dans la pièce.

-Le cercle qu'il y à l'intérieur du cercle de protection est un sort de projection. Tout ce que je verrai, vous le verrez, vous pourrez ainsi vous faire votre propre idée… Quant à moi, ce sortilège va me projeter dans le monde non-magique. Aucun non-maj' ne pourra me voir ou m'entendre, mais moi, je le pourrai. Et même si mon… Enveloppe charnelle… Va rester au sein du cercle, j'aurais malgré tout une existence physique. Retrouver l'Obscurus me sera facile et j'utiliserai ma Magie pour le ramener ici. Ce cercle vous protégera autant de lui que lui de vous, alors pour la dernière fois, pas de sortilège intempestif… Et pour finir…

Il appela sa baguette à lui d'un sort informulé et, l'attrapant au vol, il la brandit devant lui.

-Pour couper court à toute ambiguïté, moi, Newt Artémis Fido Scamander jure sur ma Vie et ma Magie que je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de ce non-maj', ni de qui que ce soit aux États-Unis…

La Magie l'ayant lié à la vérité, il jeta sa baguette à Tina. La Confédération n'eût pas le temps de demander ce que son Serment signifiait qu'il se positionna au centre du cercle et que son corps s'éleva dans les airs, explosant en une nuée de fumée noire ! Les gens poussèrent un cri alors que la fumée tournoyait sauvagement à l'intérieur du cercle de runes…

Pas d'Obscurial en Amérique, mon œil !


	6. Chapter 5

Mes excuses pour le retard, mais bon semaine 1, vacances, semaine 2, j'ai juste oublié, tant pis, je vais poster les chapitres en retard, pas de souci. La suite de l'histoire et la véritable nature de Newt enfin dévoilée. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Je répondrais aux Reviews, Guest ou non dans le courant de la semaine ou dans les prochains chapitres, bisous.

* * *

Newt entendit la Confédération qui poussait un cri de stupeur, choquée, mais il avait d'autres priorités. Les bâtiments défilaient devant lui, il les sondait tous de sa Magie… Non… Il n'était pas ici…

Ce sort, seulement peu de personnes le connaissaient. En réalité, seuls ceux de son peuple s'en souvenaient ! Leur immense longévité avait fait d'eux les Gardiens du Savoir Oublié, de toutes les sortes de savoirs ! Ce sort avait été créé à l'époque où les Obscurus étaient nombreux, au plus fort de la persécution des Sorciers : il existait pour contenir les Obscurus autant que pour les rechercher, car en ce temps où on tentait encore de séparer les Obscurials de leurs sorciers pour sauver ces derniers, nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient participé aux recherches, aussi désireux de sauver la vie de leurs semblables que la leur…

Personne n'avait jamais réussi, mais le sort était resté. Il avait été confié à son peuple, et son mentor le lui avait appris. Seuls les plus anciens se souvenaient de ce genre de sortilèges aujourd'hui, mais voyant ce qu'il était, et malgré le fait que son existence soit interdite, le mentor de Newt avait décidé de le garder en vie, pour l'étudier autant que pour le surveiller, voir même, pour lui donner une chance ! Après tout, il était le tout premier Obscurial de cette sorte…

Soudain, Newt se figea. La bas. Dans cette rue. Sur cette grande avenue. Un jeune homme maigrelet distribuait ses tracts. Il l'attirait, il l'appelait à lui, il le sentait dans sa Magie…

Newt poussa un gémissement de désir qui se confondit avec le grondement de son Obscurial. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du garçon, il entendit Tina qui poussait un cri. Est ce que cette gourde n'aurait pas pu s'en douter, elle qui les observait depuis apparemment si longtemps ?

Vivement, il plongea sur le garçon et l'enveloppa dans un nuage de fumée noire, tendrement, amoureusement. Les non-majs ne virent rien. Simplement, un instant, le garçon était là, tandis que l'instant d'après, il avait disparu, lâchant ses tracts et les laissant s'envoler dans le vent…

Seul le garçon le vit, et l'espace d'un instant, il sembla terrifié, se débattit, puis Newt s'éleva dans les airs avec lui et le garçon se figea. Newt comprit que le garçon ne voulait pas qu'il le lâche, qu'il avait peur pour sa vie…

_Tout va bien,_ lui murmura-t-il, _je ne te ferai jamais de mal… _

Et il était parfaitement sincère. Il ne voulait pas, il ne _pouvait_ pas lui faire du mal.

Son étreinte se fit tendre autour de lui et c'est en douceur qu'il le déposa au centre du cercle de runes. Le protégeant de son corps, il avisa la Confédération toute entière, baguettes pointées sur eux, tout comme les douzaines d'Aurors qui s'étaient infiltrés entre les rangs. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre, et un grondement animal sortit de sa gorge et retentit sur les murs de pierre.

-Je vous défend de toucher à mon Calice, gronda-t-il.

Se mettant en position d'attaque, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres, Newt observa la Confédération et les Aurors qui se figeaient alors qu'il dévoilait ses canines. Le silence recouvrit la salle comme une chape de plomb, même Jacob ne pipait mot…

Et puis…

-C'est quoi, un Calice ? Je suis où et vous êtes qui ? Balbutia une petite voix.

Sans se retourner, Newt jeta un bref regard à son Calice et attrapa sa main pour la caresser tendrement.

-Je m'appelle Newt Scamander et tu te trouve devant la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Tu es un Sorcier, tu es magique. Et les Calices sont ce que le Peuple des Vampires à de plus précieux, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Ces sorciers ne peuvent plus rien contre toi car tu dépends maintenant de nos lois et non des leurs… Si ils lancent ne serait-ce qu'un seul sortilège dans ta direction, ce sera la Guerre Sanglante, et le Peuple des Vampires tout entier se soulèvera ! Attaquer un Calice est le pire de nos Crimes ! Si la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers est impliquée, c'est la Communauté Magique toute entière qui risque de disparaître…

Il serra brièvement la main du garçon, qui lui rendit machinalement son étreinte, et un léger grondement de contentement monta à la gorge de Newt.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il au garçon d'une voix douce.

-C… Credence…

-Credence, répéta Newt dans un souffle.

Ce nom ne lui allait pas très bien, mais si c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait…

-Mais comment, par Merlin, avez-vous réussi à survivre aussi longtemps !? Finit alors par s'exclamer le Ministre de la Magie britannique. Et à passer sous nos radars ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi. Les Obscurials ne sont pas censé dépasser les dix ans…

Newt se retourna vers lui.

-Pour Credence, je ne sais pas. Peut être a-t-il juste une certaine force de volonté, un certain désir de vivre… Peut être est-il juste particulièrement puissant ! En ce qui me concerne, c'est un membre de ma famille qui à fait de moi un Obscurial, Monsieur. J'ai tout à l'heure juré que je n'avais jamais tué qui que ce soit aux États-Unis, et c'est vrai ! En Angleterre, en revanche, un homme et un Vampire sont morts : cet homme, lorsqu'il à essayé de me brûler vif, et mon Sire, le Vampire qui m'a créé. J'avais cinq ans. Lorsque j'ai tué l'homme, je n'ai pas compris que j'étais coupable. J'ai cru qu'un monstre m'en voulait, et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à mon frère, alors je me suis enfui. J'ai croisé un Vampire, qui m'a transformé par jeu. Lorsqu'il à compris ce que j'étais, il à voulu mettre fin à ma vie, mais il à échoué lui aussi. Mon existence est autant une erreur qu'une première, tant dans l'histoire Sorcière que Vampirique, mais j'ai pourtant trouvé un mentor… Le Seigneur Enachos, le Seigneur-Vampire qui règne sur l'Écosse et le Royaume-Uni m'a pris sous son aile et m'a appris ce genre de sortilèges, pensant qu'un jour, je pourrais en avoir besoin. Il m'a fourni la guidance, si ce n'est l'affection dont j'avais besoin à ce moment là, même si cela n'a jamais été assez pour me débarrasser de l'Obscurus. Lorsque je suis retourné chez moi et que j'ai retrouvé mon frère, j'étais déjà ce que je suis aujourd'hui : Obscurus, et Vampire. La Magie Vampirique m'a malheureusement empêché de mourir dans l'enfance, et étonnamment, la Magie de l'Obscurial m'a permit de grandir et d'évoluer comme tout être humain…

-Mais vous avez pourtant fait votre scolarité à Poudlard ! Comment est ce que aucun professeur n'a pu remarquer qu'il y avait un vampire dans les rangs !? S'exclama le Ministre.

-Parce que je n'ai jamais bu qui que ce soit, Monsieur. La douleur de sentir mon corps se décomposer, se désagréger à chaque instant sous l'action de l'Obscurial, à toujours été plus forte que la soif, toujours ! Si bien que l'on m'a surnommé dans mon monde « Le Vampire qui ne Boit Jamais », et que mon peuple me surveille, en permanence et en toutes circonstances, car si je devais un jour perdre le contrôle, je serais un danger non seulement pour le Monde Magique, mais aussi pour les Mondes Non-Magique et Vampirique… J'ai donc en permanence à mes côté un congénère, ayant pour mission de me surveiller, et de me tuer si nécessaire…

Newt se retourna brièvement et jeta un bref regard vers son ombre, qui se mit à bouger, à se mouvoir, et un grand homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux bruns, vêtu de cuir et portant quantité d'armes en sortit…

-Bonjour, Joshua, le salua Newt.

-Bonjour Newt. Je suis bien content que tu ai trouvé ton Calice. Je me suis attaché à toi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te tuer…

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, répondit Newt. Il n'a pas dit oui, même si ce serait préférable pour lui. Et tu reste l'un de nos exterminateur, je me doute bien qu'en restant avec moi, tu t'ennuie !

-Mais pas du tout ! S'exclama Joshua avec un rictus. Au contraire, la vie avec toi est toujours intéressante ! Au fait, ton Demiguise est du côté de la cinquième avenue…

-Merlin, merci ! S'exclama Newt. J'en termine avec cette histoire et je la récupère…

-Demiguise ? Demanda le Ministre.

-Exterminateur ? Interrogea Picquery.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Tina.

Joshua gloussa et s'inclina bas.

-Mes excuses, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Joshua DeMorra, Exterminateur du peuple des Vampires et ces derniers temps, Ombre de Monsieur Scamander…

-Je ne saisis pas votre position, répondit Picquery, n'êtes-vous pas un vampire vous même ?

-Vous m'avez effectivement mal compris. Mon rôle en temps qu'Exterminateur n'est pas d'exterminer mes congénères, mais d'éliminer les Nouveaux-Nés imprudents qui refusent de se plier à nos lois, menaçant ainsi de révéler l'existence de notre peuple aux Non-Magiques… Mais ils sont bien rares de nos jours, notre communauté compte aujourd'hui suffisamment de Vampires Anciens pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte, et un mentor qui lui convienne… Aussi, cela fait maintenant un moment que je suis affecté à la surveillance de Monsieur Scamander…

-Mais alors… Il y avait des vampires dans notre appartement pendant tout ce temps ? Balbutia Tina d'une voix blanche ?

Joshua se retourna vers elle.

-Je vous rassure tout de suite, Miss Goldstein, cela fait un bon moment que les Vampires ne saignent plus personne, ce qui nous assure d'ailleurs la paix avec votre peuple. Soit mes semblables ont aujourd'hui trouvé leur Calice, soit ils se nourrissent, comme moi, de substituts, que nous avons développés pour être aussi nourrissants et goûteux que du véritable sang. Il reste, bien sûr, quelques réfractaires qui se nourrissent à la source, mais ceux qui préfèrent encore le sang humain au sang animal prennent bien garde de ne saigner personne : ils se nourrissent en petites quantités et sur plusieurs individus, les ensorcelant pour qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien. Leurs victimes se réveillent peu après et ne souffrent que d'une légère anémie. Mon travail consiste à débarrasser notre peuple de ceux qui ne se plient pas à cette règle… Newt est, bien sûr, un quatrième cas, mais pour autant que nous le sachions, il est unique…

-Mais Monsieur Scamander, vous avez bien mangé hier soir, lorsque je vous ai ramené chez moi avec Monsieur Kowalski ! S'exclama Tina.

-Tout comme j'ai toujours mangé à chaque repas à Poudlard ou bien à chaque repas devant être pris en public, Tina. Mais les vampires ne digèrent pas la nourriture humaine, et d'ailleurs, ils la rejettent, alors il me faut la vomir…

-Mais enfin… C'est quoi, un Calice ? Demanda à nouveau Credence.

Newt se retourna vers lui avec un regard doux.

-Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici, d'accord ? Les Calices font partie des secrets de notre peuple, dont les Sorciers ne savent pas grand-chose, et surtout, et il s'agit d'une conversation très personnelle, d'accord ?

Pas plus avancé qu'avant, Credence hocha la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'un Demiguise ? Interrogea à nouveau Picquery.

-C'est la dernière des Créatures qu'il me manque, expliqua Newt. Dougal n'est pas dangereuse, vraiment pas, à moins que vous ne l'attaquiez, et dans ce cas, vous écoperez d'une vilaine morsure, mais rien de plus. Elle est surtout un peu difficile à attraper, parce qu'elle est invisible…

-La dernière de tes Créatures ? Ricana Joshua. As-tu bien compté tes Occamys ?

Newt revit mentalement le nid, lorsqu'il avais donné son Occamy à Jacob… Par la barbe de Merlin !

-Effectivement, je les ai mal comptés, répondit-il. Une idée d'où il se trouve ?

-Une telle bestiole ne passe pas inaperçue, rit Joshua, mais je ne pense pas que des moldus l'aient vue ! Ils sont ensemble, le Demiguise nourrit le bébé…

Newt sourit.

-Évidemment, c'est une femelle qui à déjà eu une portée…

-Et bien il serait temps d'aller récupérer ces Créatures, Monsieur Scamander, nos Aurors vont vous accompagner…

Newt se retourna vivement.

-C'est hors de question ! Gronda-t-il. Pour qu'ils les ensorcellent et les tuent !? Et puis quoi encore ? De toute façon, ils ne réussiront pas à voir le Demiguise, et les Occamys résistent aux sortilèges, donc il me seront inutiles !

-Vous ne connaissez pas le don qu'à Newt avec ses Créatures, intervint Joshua. Personnellement, je l'approuve, vos Aurors ne lui serviraient à rien à part à l'encombrer. Et très sincèrement, pour moi qui l'observe en permanence, il est évident que Monsieur Kowalski n'aurait pas eu à souffrir de sa blessure et que Newt aurait récupéré toutes ses Créatures depuis longtemps si Miss Goldstein l'avait simplement laissé s'en aller, au lieu d'outrepasser ses droits en se prenant pour une Auror… Je ne suis pas intervenu car ce n'est pas mon rôle, mais si j'avais été à la place de Newt, je l'aurais stupéfixiée avant de l'abandonner dans une ruelle, histoire d'avoir la paix et de pouvoir avancer plus vite…

-Mais.. ! S'exclama Tina.

-Goldstein, intervint Picquery. Nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Maintenant, Monsieur Scamander, il vous faut récupérer ces Créatures avant que des non-magiques ne les voient ! Et vous avez également parlé tout à l'heure d'un moyen de faire retourner dans l'ombre notre communauté ?

Newt soupira.

-La véritable raison de mon voyage aux États-Unis est un Oiseau-Tonnerre, que j'ai trouvé en Égypte, où il était victime d'un trafic. Je souhaitais le rendre à son habitat naturel, en l'occurrence les vastes plaines de l'Arizona… Ces oiseaux magiques sont nommés ainsi car ils ont la particularité de provoquer des orages lorsqu'ils battent des ailes. Si on le laissait sortir ici, à New-York, en lui confiant une fiole de venin de Démonzémerveilles, qui possède un pouvoir oubliettant très puissant, il n'y aurait plus aucun problème… Le venin s'infiltrerait dans les nappes phréatiques et dans les réservoirs d'eau, personne n'y échapperait…

-Et qu'est ce qu'un Démonzémerveille ? Demanda Picquery d'un air soupçonneux.

Newt plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit le cocon. Le lançant en l'air, le Démonzémerveille parcouru la pièce en croassant d'un air joyeux. Newt le rappela, et il retourna sagement s'enrouler autour de son doigt. Newt le remit dans sa poche.

-Ils sont totalement imperméables aux sortilèges de toute sorte, et leur venin, si il est bien dilué, est parfait pour effacer les mauvais souvenirs… Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Frank -l'Oiseau-Tonnerre-. Les Créatures sont bien plus instinctives que les humains. Si je le lâche ici, il s'empressera de rentrer chez lui…

Picquery soupira un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Et puis elle prit sa décision.

-Si votre plan marche, alors le Monde Sorcier vous devra beaucoup, Monsieur Scamander, répondit-elle. Allez récupérer vos Créatures et libérez-donc cet… Oiseau… Ensuite, vous êtes priés de faire sortir cette valise de Créatures de New-York. Rentrez chez vous avec ce non-maj' et votre Calice…

Newt sourit.

-Merci, Madame la Présidente.

Il se retourna vers Joshua.

-Cinquième Avenue, tu dis ?

-Je vais t'y emmener, sourit le Vampire.

Prenant Credence par la main, Newt eût un mouvement de recul.

-Vous ne nous attaquerez pas lorsque nous sortiront du Cercle de Runes, n'est ce pas ?

-Nous ne souhaitons pas la guerre, Monsieur Scamander.

-Bien. Moi non plus, répondit-il.

Il se retourna vers Credence.

-Tu vas venir avec moi, d'accord ?

Ne pouvant pas vraiment faire autrement, Credence hocha la tête.

-Les Demiguise ont une vision basée sur le mouvement, alors essaie de ne pas être trop prévisible. Joshua à dit qu'il était difficile de manquer l'Occamy, alors j'en déduis qu'il prend beaucoup de place. Les Occamys sont choranaptyxic, ils grandissent ou rétrécissent pour remplir l'espace environnant…

Credence acquiesça, même si il ne semblait pas tout comprendre. Newt se retourna vers le Ministre.

-Monsieur le Ministre, s'il vous plaît, ne parlez pas de tout ça à mon frère… Theseus n'est pas au courant et c'est à moi de lui en parler…

-Que… J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne soit pas au courant ! S'exclama le Ministre.

Newt haussa les épaules.

-Même vos Aurors ont conclu que son père avait été tué par un sortilège et une personne inconnue. J'ai toujours feint d'être un humain. Et personne n'est mort ou bien n'a souffert par ma faute, qu'il s'agisse de ma nature de vampire ou de mon Obscurial, passé mes cinq ans. Donc non, il ne sait rien…

-Son père n'est-il pas le vôtre ?

-Cela fait également partie des choses qu'il ne sait pas…

Mal à l'aise, le Ministre hocha sèchement la tête. Newt se retourna vers Credence.

-Maintenant, il faut que l'on s'occupe de mes Créatures, d'accord ? Joshua, guide-nous, nous te suivront.

Le Vampire observait son ami et son Calice d'un air un peu triste. Il avait la vague impression que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi simples qu'elles le paraissaient…

-Tes deux bestioles mettent le bazar dans la réserve de _Macy's Department Store_… Mieux vaut passer par les ombres si on veut y aller vite.

-D'accord. Jacob ? Appela Newt.

-Que… Oui ? Demanda le moldu, interloqué.

-Et bien ? Demanda Newt en lui tendant la main, venez…

Jacob demeura hésitant un instant, lançant un bref regard par Tina…

-On préviendra Queenie, ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Newt.

Rougissant, Jacob lui saisit la main. Newt prit celle de son Calice et suivit Joshua dans les ombres. Récupérer les deux Créatures ne fut qu'une formalité. Ensuite, il lâcha son Oiseau-Tonnerre dans Central Park, avec une fiole de venin de Démonzémerveilles, en prenant bien soin de cacher Jacob dans la valise. Il envoya ensuite un message à Picquery pour lui dire que les Aurors pouvaient s'atteler à la reconstruction de la ville si elle le souhaitait. Elle lui répondit que l'horloge du ministère était revenu au niveau « Sans-Danger » de révélation du Monde Magique, et lui indiquait également qu'il y avait un bateau en partance pour l'Angleterre le lendemain…

Newt poussa un soupir soulagé. Le temps d'envoyer un message à Queenie, et il partait…


	7. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, vers midi, Credence, Jacob et Newt se trouvaient tous les trois à bord du bateau qui allait les ramener en Angleterre. Queenie allait les rejoindre quelques jours plus tard, le temps de quitter son travail et de régler ses affaires. Tina avait reçu un nouveau blâme pour s'être octroyée plus de pouvoir qu'elle n'en avait, mais elle ne pouvait pas descendre plus bas que le Service des Permis Baguette, alors elle avait été renvoyée et allait peut être finir par les rejoindre, elle aussi…

Prendre Credence à sa mère ne fut pas difficile : premièrement, elle aussi avait été oubliettée par le venin du Démonzémerveille et ne se souvenait donc plus de grand-chose concernant son fils, ni à propos de ses autres enfants, puisque aucun d'entre eux ne constituait un bon souvenir. Ensuite, une simple modification de ses souvenirs et de ceux des enfants fit le reste : elle fut envoyée en prison comme étant une femme violente envers les siens, tandis que ses enfants et tous les orphelins dont elle s'occupait furent envoyés dans des foyers divers…

Sauf Credence, qui resta avec Newt.

Il semblait toujours aussi perdu, mais avait été fasciné par l'Occamy et la Demiguise, et même maintenant, alors qu'il était à bord de ce bateau qui allait l'amener à Londres, il semblait ne toujours pas s'être remis de son séjour dans la valise de Newt…

Newt, qui devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas lâcher la bride à son vampire et réclamer son Calice avec violence. Mais cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il était Vampire et Obscurial, et il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle, ni sur l'un, ni sur l'autre, alors cela n'allait pas arriver maintenant…

Le bateau appareilla, et bientôt, la cloche du dîner sonna. Ce ne fut que lorsque Newt déclara qu'il allait laisser Jacob et Credence y aller seuls, et en profiter pour nourrir ses Créatures, que les deux hommes semblèrent se rappeler qu'il était maintenant un vampire. Qu'il l'avait toujours été. Newt, comprenant leur trouble, sourit.

-Nous parlerons après, je vous le promets… Leur assura-t-il avec un sourire doux.

-Tu… Tu ne vas pas manger qui que ce soit, hein ? Demanda Jacob d'un air incertain.

Newt sourit de nouveau d'un air un peu triste.

-Je n'ai jamais mangé qui que ce soit, Jacob. Jamais. Cela me peine, que vous ayez peur de moi, mais je vous assure que vous ne courrez aucun risque… Mais je sortirai de la cabine pendant votre sommeil, si vous préférez…

-Que… Pas la peine, répondit Jacob, gêné.

-Bon appétit, répondit Newt. Je répondrai à toutes vos questions après votre dîner, c'est promis.

Jacob lui adressa un petit signe de tête embarrassé, et prit Credence par le coude pour l'emmener avec lui, mais le garçon résista. Le regard baissé, il demanda…

-Pourquoi est ce que vous faites tout ça pour moi ? Demanda-t-il. Je suis quoi pour vous ? Et c'est quoi un Calice ?

Newt sentit son cœur se fendre. Il l'aimait déjà tellement…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Les Calices sont ce que le peuple des Vampire à de plus précieux. _Tu_ es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, et cela m'est physiquement impossible car ma nature m'en empêche. Dès l'instant où nos regards se sont croisés sur le parvis de la banque où j'ai rencontré Jacob, tu es devenu l'être le plus important et le plus chéri de toute mon existence, Credence… Plus que mon frère, plus que mes Créatures, plus que mes amis, plus que n'importe qui…

-Mais pourquoi ? Est ce que… Est ce que je pourrais être un sorcier, moi aussi ?

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Newt passa une main sur sa joue pour lui relever la tête.

-Tu es déjà un Sorcier, Credence. On ne devient pas sorcier, on le naît ! Tu es un sorcier, et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais changer ça !

-Il m'avait promis… Il m'avait promis que je pourrais être un sorcier avec lui…

-Qui ça ? Demanda Newt.

-Un homme… Il disait qu'il s'appelait Graves…

Newt eût un mouvement de recul, et subitement, son regard tomba sur le collier de Credence. Une brève vision éclata dans son esprit, et il grimaça.

-L'homme qui t'as donné ce collier, c'est bien ça ?

Timidement, Credence hocha la tête.

-Cet homme que tu as rencontré était un criminel. Son vrai nom était Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, et il était un Mage Noir qui souhaitait utiliser ta puissance. Tu ne l'as même pas vu sous son vrai visage. L'homme que tu as vu, il l'a tué avant de prendre son apparence. Mais à partir de maintenant, je te protégerai de lui, je te le promets…

-Mais il à été gentil avec moi…

-Seulement pour pouvoir mieux te contrôler. Il voulait avoir ton Obscurial à ses côtés…

-Que… Mais c'est quoi un Obscurial ? Obscurius-truc, exactement ? Vous en êtes tous les deux, c'est bien ça ? Les interrompit Jacob.

Newt soupira.

-Cette réponse fait partie de celles qui ne sont pas agréables à entendre. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous préserver au moins le temps du dîner. Nous parlerons ensuite. Credence, est ce que tu veux garder ce pendentif ?

Le garçon hésita, regardant son collier, et puis hocha la tête.

-Alors je vais enlever le sortilège qu'il contient, d'accord ? Il était censé t'emmener à Grindelwald, je suppose ?

De nouveau, Credence acquiesça.

Newt sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Le collier s'illumina un instant et redevint inerte.

-Je te le laisse, mais je t'apprendrai ce qu'il signifie réellement. C'est le symbole d'une très vieille légende sorcière, pas celui de Grindelwald. C'est un conte très populaire chez les enfants, et une histoire à laquelle Grindelwald semble croire du comme fer, malgré ces cinquante ans… Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, allez manger. Laissez-moi encore un peu de temps…

Jacob, semblant comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas insister pour l'instant, entraîna à nouveau Credence avec lui.

-Allez, viens mon garçon ! Tu dois avoir faim, on dirait que tu n'as pas mangé correctement depuis ta naissance…

-C'est sans doute le cas, Jacob, répondit sombrement Newt. A tout à l'heure !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il descendit dans sa valise. Il avait lâchement pris la fuite et en était parfaitement conscient. Mais il n'était pas prêt à leur donner des réponses. Surtout à Credence. Ou plutôt, il n'était pas prêt à entendre sa réponse…

Soupirant à nouveau, il se mit machinalement à s'occuper de ses Créatures. Mais toutes semblaient voir qu'il ne mettait pas de cœur à l'ouvrage. Environ une heure plus tard, il entendit Jacob et Credence qui revenaient.

-Newt ? Appela Jacob.

-Dans la valise ! Cria-t-il. Venez !

Il entendit les pas de Credence et de Jacob sur les marches. Puis leur progression, toujours prudente et incertaine au milieu de toutes ces Créatures qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, même si Jacob commençait par s'y faire.

Newt déglutit difficilement. Il était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt ! Mais il n'avait plus le choix…

-Newt ? Appela de nouveau Jacob.

-Je suis là, Jacob ! Dans la plaine glacée ! Suivez les cris ! Répondit-il, alors que le cri effroyable de l'Obscurus retentissait…

-Seigneur, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Jacob d'une voix blanche, s'arrêtant au seuil de l'enclos gelé, reconnaissant cette Créature étrange et vaporeuse qu'il avait déjà vue quelques jours plus tôt.

-C'est un Obscurus, répondit Newt. Venez par ici, tous les deux…

Il attendit que Jacob et Credence s'approchent de lui et de l'Obscurial avant de les envelopper tous les deux d'un sort de réchauffage informulé.

-Merci, le remercia Credence.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait frais ici, remarqua Jacob, mal à l'aise.

Newt sourit.

-Je ne sais pas. Les Vampires ne sentent pas le froid…

-Alors tu es un vampire ? Demanda Jacob.

Newt sourit.

-Oui. Un Vampire comme dans les légendes, une Créature morte, dont le cœur ne bat plus, mais pourtant bien vivante. Un être de la nuit, qui doit se nourrir de la vie des autres pour survivre… Enfin, en théorie ! Dans les faits, Joshua vous en à déjà parlé, nous avons développé des moyens alternatifs de nous nourrir, des moyens qui ne sont pas dangereux pour l'humanité. Notre société est organisée, gouvernée par différents Seigneurs, qui sont les plus anciens Vampires encore en vie, nos Seigneurs étant eux-même sous l'autorité de notre Reine, plus âgée encore. A eux-tous, ils règnent sur le Monde Vampirique, dictent nos lois et les font respecter. Les plus sacrées d'entre elles impliquent de ne pas menacer l'humanité, de ne pas tuer d'humains inutilement, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorcier, et de ne rien faire qui risque de menacer ou de révéler notre Communauté…

-Et ce type, là… Joshua… Il est là actuellement ?

Newt, souriant, désigna son ombre, qui venait de prendre une forme bien différente de celle de sa silhouette et qui les saluait de la main.

-Toujours. Il restera, lui ou un autre, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus un danger pour notre monde, celui des Sorciers ou des Non-maj'…

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Jacob.

Newt haussa les épaules.

-Jusqu'à ce que je sois mort, ou bien jusqu'à ce que mon Calice m'ait accepté. Tout à l'heure je parlais de nos Lois, et d'à quel point certaines d'entre elles sont sacrées. La plus sacrée d'entre toutes, cependant, ne concerne ni les non-majs, ni les sorciers. D'ailleurs, elle ne concerne même pas les humains à proprement parler, mais les Calices, c'est à dire potentiellement toute Créature humanoïde d'intelligence supérieure ou égale à l'humanité. Un Calice peut autant être un simple non-maj qu'un sorcier, un Haut-Elfe, un Veela, un Être de l'eau, ou bien que sais-je encore ! Seulement, si le Calice est lui même une Créature Magique, son lien avec le Vampire sera encore plus fort, car il sera double…

-Je n'y comprends rien du tout ! Répondit Jacob. Et cette loi ?

-Elle dit que le peuple des Vampires tout entier doit protéger et chérir ses Calices, et cela même au prix de notre anonymat ou de notre vie. Elle dit que toute injure ou offense faite à un Calice et/ou à son Vampire doit être vengée, y compris par le Prix du Sang si nécessaire. Si un Calice est blessé, ou pire, tué, quelle qu'en soit la raison, quels que soient les torts potentiels du Calice, quel que soit le peuple menacé, alors c'est la Guerre !

-M… Mais enfin, c'est quoi, un Calice ? Finit par demander Jacob, alarmé.

Newt sourit, et changea de sujet. Il désigna la forme noire dans sa bulle.

-Cette chose est un Obscurus. Vous avez raison, Jacob, Credence et moi en sommes tous les deux. Les Obscurus sont des forces magiques et parasites. Et avant mon arrivée et la tienne, Credence, il n'y avait pas eu d'existence avérée d'Obscurial ayant dépassé les dix ans…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Credence.

La tristesse se peignit sur le visage de Newt.

-Parce qu'ils finissent par tuer leur hôte, même si ils ne peuvent survivre sans lui. En l'occurrence, dit-il en désignant la forme sombre, celui-ci ne peut survivre à l'extérieur de sa bulle, mais à la base, il provient d'une fillette de huit ans, une petite soudanaise… C'est d'elle que je t'ai parlé dans le métro. Elle avait été battue, punie, enfermée à cause de sa Magie…

-Donc les Obscurus sont… Commença Jacob, qui commençait à comprendre.

-Ils sont une force surpuissante, incontrôlable, qui explose et attaque ! La manifestation de la Magie refoulée d'un Sorcier, lorsqu'il est puni pour simplement exister. La vérité, c'est qu'il y à toujours eu des Obscurial partout dans le monde, car chaque enfant magique qui naît dans une famille non-magique est susceptible d'en devenir un. Puis, leur nombre s'est mit à augmenter d'une manière exponentielle avec l'avènement des Chasses aux Sorcières au Moyen-Age, durant lequel des familles entières étaient brûlées sur le bûcher pour une simple tisane de plantes… Aujourd'hui, tout le monde pense que le Monde Sorcier s'est assez développé pour être capable de repérer et d'accompagner tous ses membres, même dans le Monde Moldu, mais Credence nous l'a prouvé, c'est faux. Quant à moi, je suis la preuve que même en vivant dans le Monde Sorcier, vous n'êtes pas forcément accepté…

Jacob resta sans voix, horrifié. C'était surtout la réaction de Credence que Newt attendait.

-Alors je… Je vais mourir, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en fixant la fumée sombre, qui tournoyait dans sa bulle, hurlant d'un air sinistre de temps à autre.

Newt lui fit un pauvre sourire.

-Tu es déjà plus fort et plus âgé que tous les Obscurus que j'ai pu rencontrer, Credence. Tu pourrais très bien vivre assez longtemps pour guérir…

-C'est possible ? Demanda-t-il avec un soudain intérêt.

Newt détourna le regard.

-En réalité, je ne sais pas. Personne ne le sais, personne n'avait vu d'Obscurial vivre aussi longtemps que nous deux, mais pourquoi cela serait-il impossible ? L'un de mes professeurs considère l'amour comme la plus puissante des Magies qui soit, et je tends à le croire sur ce coup là. Les Obscurus sont engendrés par la haine. Est-ce réellement si idiot de penser qu'ils peuvent être guéris par l'amour ?

A la grande surprise de Newt, cependant, Credence baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-Alors je vais mourir. Personne ne m'aime. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé ! Même ma mère m'a abandonné…

Choqué, Newt lui saisit le menton et le força à relever les yeux.

-Moi je t'aime, répondit-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Quant à ta mère, elle pouvait avoir des centaines de raisons de t'abandonner ! Peut être même est-elle morte en couches, peut être qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour t'élever et qu'elle à voulu te donner une chance de grandir mieux, mais loin d'elle… Peut être était-elle en danger, peut être que _tu_ étais en danger, et à ce moment là, elle aura fait ça pour te protéger…

L'espoir se reflétait dans les grands yeux noirs de son Calice, un espoir fou et désespéré. Celui qu'il puisse y avoir, quelque part, par delà le monde, quelqu'un pour l'aimer…

-Allez-vous enfin nous dire ce que c'est qu'un Calice ? Finit par demander Jacob…

Newt le regarda désolé.

-Navré, Jacob, mais pas à vous. Ce genre de secret doit rester parmi le peuple des Vampires…

-Que… Mais il n'est pas un vampire ! S'exclama Jacob en désignant Credence.

-Non, mais il est un Calice, il fait partie des nôtres, à sa manière… Je suis navré, Jacob, je ne peux vous en parler… Et surtout, c'est une conversation extrêmement personnelle…

Jacob sembla interloqué un instant, puis déçu.

-Je pensais que… Qu'on était amis, qu'on…

-Nous le sommes, Jacob, si vous voulez bien de l'amitié d'un Vampire. Mais je ne peux vous parler de cela, c'est contre nos Lois… Credence le fera si il le souhaite, mais pas moi…

-Mais… Commença Jacob.

Puis il poussa un soupir.

-Bon. Je vous attends en haut dans ce cas.

-Merci Jacob, répondit Newt. Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave, répondit-il, avant de quitter la pleine glacée.

De loin, Newt l'entendit qui sortait de la valise. Il poussa un soupir.

-Viens, demanda-t-il à Credence. Sortons de cet endroit où il fait si froid…


	8. Chapter 7

Lentement, il amena Credence dans un endroit plus chaud, au milieu de la forêt de bambous où le jeune homme s'était perdu, le premier jour. Dans une petite clairière, il s'assit sur le sol et invita Credence à faire de même. Soupirant, Newt saisit et brisa une poignée de brindilles. Il lui avait promis des réponses, et il avait déjà trop retardé le temps des questions…

-Tu te demande ce que sont les Calices, n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Credence. C'est évident…

Newt eût un pauvre sourire.

-Pardonne moi d'avoir tant repoussé ce moment, c'est que j'appréhende énormément ta réponse…

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une ombre qui se détachait de la sienne. Joshua était parti. Il savait cette conversation privée et respectait leur intimité. Newt savait qu'il n'écouterait pas.

-Les Calices… Commença Newt. Les Calices sont les Compagnons des Vampires, Credence… Nos Seigneurs et notre Reine sont âgés plusieurs millénaires, comment pense-tu qu'ils auraient pu survivre si longtemps sans avoir une personne à aimer à leur côtés ?

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas…

Newt soupira.

-Et en même temps, les Calices sont plus que ça. Ils sont des Êtres -dans ton cas, un humain-sorcier- au sang parfait, que la Magie à créé pour un Vampire en particulier. Une fois que le Vampire à goûté au sang de son Calice, il ne peut plus s'en passer, ni en boire un autre. Et la morsure, pour le Calice, est extrêmement plaisante… Les Calices sont autant des… Compagnons de vie que des… Partenaires, expliqua Newt en pesant chacun de ses mots.

-Partenaires ? Demanda Credence en fronçant les sourcils.

-Des partenaires sexuels, Credence…

Credence se recula brusquement et le cœur de Newt se brisa. Mais sa peine dut se lire sur son visage, car Credence arrêta rapidement son mouvement… La vérité, c'est que Newt en fut surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une autre réaction…

-Mais… Ce… Ce n'est pas possible, je… Je n'aime pas les hommes ! Balbutia-t-il.

Newt se détourna un instant en fermant les yeux d'un air douloureux. Son Vampire hurla, et son Obscurial se fit plus fort que jamais. Credence venait de le rejeter. Et il s'y était parfaitement attendu. Comment les choses auraient-elles pu en être autrement ? Credence venait de le condamner à mort…

Il avait omis de le lui dire, et il ne le ferait pas. Parce que si un Vampire ne pouvait vivre sans son Calice, la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Et puis de toute façon, il appelait la mort de ses vœux depuis des années, mais Credence, lui, avait encore une chance d'être heureux, et de vivre une vie normale, auprès d'une personne normale, qui saurait le réconforter…

-Je sais, répondit-il dans un souffle. Et je ne te demande rien. Ma nature de Vampire m'interdit de te faire le moindre mal, je te l'ai dit, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, alors tu n'as rien à craindre de moi… En revanche, que nous soyons liés ou non, je ne pourrai pas, et ne chercherai pas à refouler mon instinct de protection envers toi… Certes, certains Vampires sont… Étouffants… Envers leurs Calices, mais cela ne sera pas mon cas, je te le promets, j'ai un excellent contrôle sur mes instincts… Mais même comme ça, je risque fort de… Disons, d'expliquer ma façon de penser… A quiconque t'importunera ou portera la main sur toi… Alors tu peux te sentir en sécurité à mes côtés. Et si tu es blessé, si tu te sens menacé, même si je suis à l'autre bout du monde, j'accourerai pour te protéger. Et tu reste un membre du peuple des Vampires, car un Calice, même non-revendiqué, est protégé. Joshua veillera aussi sur toi, et à partir de maintenant, son rôle sera aussi de m'empêcher de dépasser les bornes…

-C'est à dire ?

-Si mes instincts sont plus forts que mon contrôle et que je tente de te revendiquer de force. Cela s'est déjà vu, mais ce n'est pas très bon pour le lien, qui est du coup très faible…

-Revendiquer ?

-Par une morsure et un acte charnel, souffla Newt.

Credence rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et déglutit.

-Pourquoi disiez-vous que vous ne seriez plus un danger si je vous acceptais ?

-Parce que personne ne sait jusqu'où s'étend l'emprise d'un Obscurial… Ni la Magie du lien de Vampire à Calice. Ce lien, comme tous les liens de Créatures est un lien d'Ames-Soeurs. Un lien d'amour pur. Les Obscurus étant des Créatures engendrées par la haine, on pourrait tout à fait penser qu'un lien d'Âmes-Soeurs les détruirait…

-Et si je ne vous accepte pas ?

Newt sourit.

-Alors il ne tient qu'à toi de te trouver une personne à aimer. Une personne qui saura t'aimer et te protéger, qui pourra t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin. Je sais que tu as déjà fait ton choix, et que tu ne m'a pas choisi, Credence, mais sache que si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, un conseil, une présence, un endroit où dormir, quoi que ce soit… Alors je serai là. Si tu as besoin de parler de l'Obscurial ou que tu en souffre, je serai là aussi…

-Combien de temps me reste-t-il à vivre ? Demanda-t-il.

-Malheureusement, je l'ignore. Personne ne pensait qu'un Obscurial pouvait vivre si longtemps. Et d'ici à ce qu'il disparaisse, pourquoi ne vivrais-tu pas chaque jour comme si il s'agissait du dernier ? Trop longtemps, cette femme que tu appelais ta mère à brisé tout élan de joie en toi. Il est temps pour toi de commencer à vivre…

-Elle reste ma mère.

-Ta mère adoptive, Credence. Mais dis-moi, pense-tu qu'une mère bat ses enfants ?

Credence détourna le regard, silencieux.

-Tu sais Credence, je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Elle est morte en me donnant le jour. Mais je peux te dire une chose : si ta mère t'aime, alors elle ne te bat pas ! Tu peux certes te prendre une gifle, une fessée de temps en temps, lorsque tu fais une grosse bêtise, mais certainement pas des coups de ceinture ! Jamais !

-Mais elle ne faisait ça que lorsque je lui désobéissait…

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une façon de punir un enfant. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu la considérais comme ta mère que tu devais lui obéir en toutes circonstances : si elle t'avais demandé de tuer quelqu'un, l'aurais-tu fait ?

-Jamais de la vie ! S'exclama Credence.

-Tu vois ? En te battant avec tant de violence, elle ne s'assurait pas vraiment de ton obéissance. Elle te gardait sous son emprise par la peur. C'est parce que tu avais peur d'elle que tu lui obéissait, parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal. Et ce n'est pas une relation parent-enfant saine, Credence. Tu aurais du lui être liée par l'amour, et non par la peur…

-Elle à dit… Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas ma mère. Que ma mère était une femme démoniaque…

-Ta mère était une Sorcière, Credence, et peut être que ton père aussi. Quand à Mary-Lou Barebone, je me suis renseignée sur elle, et elle descend de Bartholomé Barebone, et probablement d'un Ratisseur…

-Un quoi ?

-Les Ratisseurs sont des sorciers corrompus qui pourchassent leurs semblables afin de les livrer au plus offrant. C'est pour les combattre que le MACUSA -le Congrès Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique, le gouvernement magique américain, si tu préfère- à été créé. Batholomé Barebone, en revanche, est un non-maj' qui à été à l'origine de l'une des plus grandes infractions au Code du Secret Magique : il à volé la baguette magique d'une sorcière -sa petite amie- pour la présenter aux journalistes et à pris les armes avec ses amis pour persécuter tous les Sorciers à l'entour. Il à aussi imprimé des prospectus avec les adresses des lieux magiques importants que sa petite amie lui avait révélé et les à envoyé à des non-maj' influents et hauts-placés, qui ont estimé qu'il était important d'enquêter, pensant que nous étions des groupes occultes et malveillants. Obsédé par son désir de révéler notre communauté, Bartholomé Barebone à fini par attaquer un groupe de personnes suspectes, mais qui n'étaient que des non-maj' qui se trouvaient là au mauvais moment. Heureusement, il à fini par être arrêté et emprisonné…

-Ratisseur… Vous voulez dire que…

-Que cette femme qui t'a élevé avait elle-même du sang sorcier. Elle aurait très bien pu le transmettre un jour et accoucher d'un enfant magique…

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle me détestait comme ça ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse à cette question, Credence. Peut être parce que, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, elle avait la certitude de ton ascendance sorcière… Ce n'était peut être pas le cas pour tes sœurs…

-Je ne sais pas… Répondit Credence. Modestie venait d'une famille de douze enfants, mais je n'en sais pas plus…

Newt sourit. Le pauvre enfant semblait perdu.

-Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, je… Je voudrais savoir si j'ai une famille…

Newt fronça les sourcils.

-Tu voudrais retrouver ta véritable mère ? Savoir pourquoi elle t'a abandonné ?

Silencieusement, Credence hocha la tête. Newt se mordilla la lèvre…

-Je peux peut être t'y aider.

Il n'en avait pas envie, ça non ! Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir si le garçon s'éloignait de lui, mais dans sa situation présente, il allait mourir même si Credence restait avec lui… Mieux valait qu'il l'aide à retrouver la personne qui pourrait peut être l'aimer. Après tout, il était son Vampire. Il lui devait bien ça. N'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux !

Credence avait vivement relevé la tête en l'entendant, surpris.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-il.

Newt sourit.

-Certaines personnes, en se transformant en Vampires, développent certains pouvoirs. Surtout les Vampires-Sorciers ! J'ai, pour ma part, un léger don de prescience, de voyance, si tu préfère… Mais si je me concentre bien, je peux peut être réussir à voir ton passé…

Credence sembla abasourdi par la chance qui lui tombait dessus.

-S'il vous plaît… Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai besoin de te toucher. Tu veux bien me donner ta main ?

Tremblant d'espoir et d'appréhension, Credence mit sa petite main dans la sienne. Newt ferma les yeux et relâcha son pouvoir. Il n'était pas instinctif pour lui de l'utiliser de cette façon. Il voyait plus facilement le futur, même si il lui arrivait parfois de voir le passé, comme lorsqu'il avait vu le collier de Grindelwald autour du cou de Credence. Mais là, c'était différent. Credence était son Calice. Il savait qu'il arriverait à voir ce qu'il voulait. Rien n'était censé lui être caché. Et il remonta le cour de la vie de Credence, serrant les dents en y voyant tant de violence, s'attardant le moins possible sur ce qu'avait été sa vie, pour lui laisser un tant soit peu d'intimité. Puis, en arrivant dans ses jeunes années, il ralentit un peu. Credence n'était pas arrivé chez les Barebone tout de suite. Il avait été dans une famille aimante, au tout début de sa vie. Une famille sorcière… Et puis il y avait eu un naufrage. Il avait été échangé par Léta, elle était petite, mais il reconnaissait sa signature magique. Et il s'était retrouvé confié à Mary-Lou Barebone par la servante semi-elfe des Lestrange…

Mais avant ça. Avant…

Il vit une mère qui pleurait de devoir abandonner son enfant tout juste né. Elle l'aimait profondément, tendrement, mais il n'était pas en sécurité. Il y avait une jeune fille blonde. Sa sœur. Sa grande sœur. La plus jeune de sa fratrie après lui. Elle piquait des colères monstrueuses. Si terribles, que ses deux grands-frères et sa mère peinaient à la contenir…

Les deux garçons étaient blonds, eux aussi, avec des yeux d'un bleu d'une nuance très particulière…

Newt mit un moment à les resituer, et hoqueta en reconnaissant un certain pétillement caractéristique…

Credence était… Credence était un bébé laissé en stase…

Newt se reconnecta brutalement à la réalité, choqué. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il serra fortement Credence dans ses bras…

-Je pense que ta mère est morte, Credence. Elle t'a abandonné pour te protéger, mais elle t'a gardé auprès d'elle tant qu'elle l'a pu…

Credence resta silencieux un long moment, semblant partagé entre la gêne d'être ainsi étreint, et l'émotion qu'il ressentait. Avait-il réellement envie d'entendre son histoire ? Il avait tellement peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre…

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Newt relâcha Credence et soupira.

-Tu avais autrefois un père, une mère, une grande sœur et deux grands frères. Et je peux te garantir qu'un de tes frères au moins est encore en vie, car je le connais…

Il détourna le regard d'un air un peu triste. Il ignorait que son professeur et mentor avait à ce point souffert lui aussi. Et bordel, les différents ministères étaient vraiment tous des billes en ce qui constituait la recherche des Obscurus…

-Je ne connais pas tous les détails. Je n'ai pu voir que ton passé, pas celui de tes frères, de ta sœur ou de tes parents. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que lorsque ta mère est tombée enceinte de toi, elle t'a plongé en stase. Tu aurais du naître en mille-huit-cent-quatre-vingt-onze. Mille-huit-cent-quatre-vingt-douze, maximum. Ta mère à refusé de te faire naître, car elle à estimé que cette période était trop dangereuse pour qu'un nouveau-né voit le jour, alors elle à utilisé un sort pour te garder à l'intérieur de son ventre. Elle s'est retrouvée seule avec ses trois autres enfants, car son mari, ton père, pour une raison où une autre, est parti. Comme tu étais déjà dans son ventre, je l'ai vu brièvement par les yeux de ta mère se faire arrêter par des Aurors. Je pense qu'il à été emmené à Azkaban, la prison des Sorciers. C'était ta sœur le problème. Sa Magie était incontrôlable. Elle était une Obscurial. Ses colères étaient destructrices, et ta mère craignait pour ta vie en sa présence. Pendant des années, elle à cherché un moment pour te faire naître, sans le trouver. Mais lorsque ta sœur à eu quatorze ans, elle ne s'est plus laissé le choix : ta sœur devenait de plus en plus violente et il était de plus en plus difficile de la calmer. Ta mère craignait pour sa propre vie en plus de la tienne, alors elle à tenté le tout pour le tout et elle t'a mis au monde… Mais elle à préféré t'éloigner d'elle, de ta famille, pour être sûre que tu survive ! Elle t'a confié à des amis à elle, une riche famille de sorciers, qui n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants. Il t'ont traité comme leur propre fils, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de partir en voyage. Le bateau à sombré, et eux avec, mais une amie à moi t'as, sans le savoir, sauvé la vie en t'échangeant avec son petit frère. Tu es resté avec elle et sa domestique, une semi-elfe du nom de Irma Dugard, pendant que le véritable frère de mon amie se noyait. Arrivée à New-York, Irma t'a confié à Mary-Lou Barebone…

-Oui… Il y à son nom sur mes papiers d'adoption…

Credence était abasourdi. C'était donc là son histoire ? Un père criminel, une sœur aussi dangereuse et perdue que lui…

-Est ce que… Est ce que vous pensez que c'est mon père qui… Qui a rendu ma sœur ainsi ?

-Tu pense que c'est pour ça qu'il à été emmené par des Aurors ? Je ne pense pas, Credence, ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé. Je ne l'ai vu que très peu, mais il ne m'a pas paru violent, au contraire, il semblait très attaché à sa fille…

-Mais alors… Pourquoi…

-Je ne sais pas. C'est à ton frère que tu devrais demander ça…

-Mon frère ?

Newt sourit, et passa une main derrière la nuque de Credence, pour être sûr d'avoir toute son attention.

-Aurelius. Aurelius Dumbledore, c'est ton vrai nom. Tu as vingt-huit ans…*

*Ariana Dumbledore naît en 1885. Elle est agressée par des moldus et deviens un Obscurial à six ans, soit en 1891. Kendra Dumbledore est tuée par sa fille en Juin 1899, et Ariana est elle-même tuée par Dumbledore, Grindelwald et Abelforth en Août de la même année. Quant à Newt, c'est en 1927 que Dumbledore l'envoie à New-York… Ça vous semble impossible, hein ? Mais après tout, on ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est chez les Barebone ! Sa « mère » aurait très bien pu le garder sous son emprise, après tout, il recrutait des fidèles ! Sans compter qu'un enfant battu présente souvent un certain retard de croissance… Et devinez quoi ? Ezra Miller est à peine moins âgé, il a vingt-six ans ! Donc débrouillez-vous, moi je dis que c'est presque possible ! ;)


	9. Chapter 8

-Aurelius… Dumbledore… Balbutia Credence, éperdu.

Il avait donc un nom. Une existence. Et peut être, quelque part, quelqu'un qui accepterait de l'aimer et de prendre soin de lui…

-Albus Dumbledore est professeur de métamorphose1 à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Credence. C'est un très grand sorcier, aimant, tolérant, toujours prêt à aider ses élèves, et extrêmement puissant. Je lui voue beaucoup d'affection car il m'a défendu le jour ou j'ai failli être expulsé de Poudlard2. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu continuer ma scolarité et obtenir mon diplôme…

-C'est quelqu'un de bien, alors ? Demanda vivement le jeune homme. Vous pensez qu'il… ?

Newt sourit.

-Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de te rencontrer, Aurelius. Dès notre arrivée à Londres, je lui enverrai un hibou…

-Un hibou ?

-Une lettre, si tu préfère. C'est notre moyen d'envoyer du courrier. C'est beaucoup plus fiable que la poste moldue.

-Moldue ?

-Pardon, c'est l'habitude. Les moldus sont les humains non-magiques. D'ailleurs, aux États-Unis, ils sont appelés non-majs'…

-J'ai un frère… Répondit Aurelius d'un air absent, semblant totalement abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

Et aussi un peu effrayé. Newt le sentait, Aurelius avait peur de la réaction de Albus lorsqu'il le rencontrerait… Mais Newt savait que son mentor accueillerait son petit frère à bras ouverts. On le disait en mauvais termes avec son autre frère pourtant, mais il ne pouvait rien dire là dessus, ne sachant pas grand chose des problèmes familiaux du professeur…

Newt soupira. Dumbledore avait beau prôner la tolérance et paraître même franchement utopiste aux yeux de certains, il ignorait totalement jusqu'où s'étendait sa grandeur d'âme… Peut être pas jusqu'à lui !

-Cr… Pardon, Aurelius, dis-moi, pour cette histoire de Calice…

-Oui ? Demanda le jeune homme en sortant brusquement de ses pensées, soupçonneux.

-N'en parle pas à ton frère, d'accord ? Les Vampires ne sont pas toujours bien acceptés par la communauté sorcière, et même si le professeur Dumbledore m'a aidé autrefois, il m'a toujours cru humain… Enfin, je crois. Il est souvent très clairvoyant, mais je pense qu'il m'en aurait parlé si il avait soupçonné quelque chose… Il sera sans doute heureux de te retrouver, mais moins d'apprendre que tu es le compagnon d'un Vampire… Mais comme tu as refusé, ça n'a par vraiment d'importance, alors ne lui en parle pas, d'accord ?

Aurelius le regarda un instant, puis se détendit, avant de hocher la tête.

Newt soupira de soulagement. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas perdre l'estime de Dumbledore. Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui…

Il déglutit difficilement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière chose à faire pour libérer Aurelius. La plus dure. La plus difficile. Il devait le laisser partir…

Il expira lentement par le nez et se força à prendre une nouvelle inspiration, même si elle lui était totalement inutile…

-Pour clore le sujet du Calice une bonne fois pour toutes, Aurelius, il existe un sortilège… Tu dois bien comprendre que le lien, même incomplet, qui existe entre nous, risque de te pousser à modifier ton comportement, à te rapprocher de moi, tu vas rechercher ma présence… C'est normal, c'est la Magie du Lien qui demande à ce qu'il soit complété. Ce n'est rien dont il faut s'inquiéter. Sauf que si nous ne faisons rien, tu risque de te retrouver plus ou moins forcé à faire des choses que, à posteriori, tu regrettera… Et moi, encore plus ! Un peu comme si la Magie allait nous forcer à nous lier… C'est pourquoi je te propose de te lancer un sortilège, un vieux sort Vampire qui empêchera tout ça…

Un autre sort oublié et ancien, que lui avait enseigné Enachos. Un sort qui avait été créé par un Vampire qui, par amour, avait été prêt à laisser partir son Calice, car il savait que si ils s'unissaient, la communauté humaine du Calice réclamerait sa vie, et il ne voulait pas causer la mort de son âme-sœur…

Un peu comme lui, qui abandonnait Aurelius pour lui permettre de vivre sa vie…

-Ça consiste en quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Un simple sortilège. Un peu de sang, car la Magie Vampire se repose énormément sur le sang, mais le mien, car c'est mon essence qui doit te quitter. Tu ne sentira rien, aucune douleur. C'est un simple verrou magique comme on peut parfois en utiliser sur de trop jeunes enfants ou bien sur des sorciers trop âgés, qui n'arrivent plus à contrôler leur Magie. Sauf que là, c'est la Magie de notre lien qui sera bloquée… C'est juste pour te permettre de vivre ta vie…

Aurelius sembla y réfléchir un instant, puis accepta.

-D'accord, demanda-t-il. Comment devons-nous procéder ?

Newt sourit, son cœur se brisant de voir l'enfant, si innocent, et pourtant si pressé de lui infliger toujours plus de douleur. Il se mordit la pulpe du pouce.

-Toi, tu n'as rien à faire. Reste juste comme ça…

De son pouce, il traça les runes sur le visage du jeune homme, lui faisant fermer les yeux d'une douce pression sur les paupières, y laissant une marque ensanglantée. Il traça des caractères complexes et maquilla ses lèvres de rouge, marmonnant des formules anciennes et dans une langue oubliée. Lorsqu'il eût terminé, il laissa son doigt cicatriser, et avant que Aurelius n'ait pu rouvrir les yeux, il déposa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le sang sur le visage du jeune homme brilla brièvement, illuminant ses paupières et sa bouche d'un éclat surnaturel, avant que le sang ne soit absorbé par sa peau et disparaisse. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, choqué et surpris.

-Pardon pour le baiser, expliqua Newt, mais c'était nécessaire. J'ai eu peur que tu refuse le sortilège si je t'en parlais avant… Mais c'est fini, je ne le referais plus, c'est promis !

Aurelius le regarda, les sourcils froncés, l'air soupçonneux, une vague expression de dégoût flottant sur ses traits.

-Puis-je partir ? Finit-il par demander, le ton froid et poli.

-Je t'en prie, répondit Newt en lui désignant la sortie.

Aurelius n'attendit pas plus et se leva. Quelques instants plus tard, Newt entendait la porte de la valise qui claquait. Il s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol en gémissant de souffrance, en larmes. Une quinte de toux le prit et lui déchira la gorge. Une brume de sang tacha la poussière du sol…

Joshua fut auprès de lui dans la seconde. Il était peut être parti se balader dans la valise avec un sort de silence, mais il restait l'Ombre de Newt. Il lui était lié magiquement par un lien de surveillance et avait tout de suite senti le déchirement dans sa Magie. Puis l'autre…

-Il t'a rejeté, énonça-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni un reproche. C'était un simple constat.

-Et tu as utilisé un sort interdit, reprit-il avec émotion.

Newt toussa, cracha de nouveau.

-Quelle importance ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que notre Seigneur m'a enseigné ce sortilège, Joshua. Si quelqu'un était susceptible de l'utiliser, c'était bien moi… Ce sort n'a pas été interdit parce qu'il est dangereux, mais simplement parce que le Vampire sombre dans la folie et meurt, comme tout être magique séparé de son âme-sœur…

-Sauf que tu n'est pas n'importe quel Vampire, ni n'importe quelle Créature Magique. Toi que ta nature de Vampire maintenait en vie depuis si longtemps face à ton Obscurial, maintenant que c'est le Vampire qui meurt en toi, combien de temps avant que l'Obscurial ne te tue ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Newt en s'essuyant la bouche sur sa manche. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Aurelius ne sera pas là. Ni qui que ce soit. Personne n'est au courant, alors ne leur en parle pas…

-Tu ne lui à pas dit qu'il te tuerait si il te rejetait, n'est ce pas ?

Newt haussa les épaules et se releva.

-Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ? Après tout, lui, pour être heureux, il n'a pas besoin de moi… Et je te rappelle que la Magie Vampire m'a déjà offert un sacré sursis… J'aurais du mourir quand j'étais petit…

Joshua regarda un instant son ami, ce Vampire qu'il avait d'abord du espionner, surveiller, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, le trouvant profondément agaçant de le contraindre à une mission d'une si longue durée, mais à qui il avait fini par s'attacher…

Avec stupéfaction, Joshua avait observé sa charge grandir, mûrir, devenir adulte. Un jour, il n'avait plus supporté de le voir pleurer, seul, écrasé par la lourdeur de sa vie et de ses problèmes sans fins, par son frère à qui il ne pouvait parler de rien et qui lui reprochait son éloignement, par ses professeurs qui lui reprochaient son manque d'attention, par ses camarades qui lui reprochaient sa bizarrerie, par le monde entier qui lui reprochait jusqu'à sa simple existence…

Il était sorti des ombres et il l'avait consolé. Il était devenu son confident, et Newt avait su que même lorsqu'il ne voyait personne, il y avait quelqu'un pour l'écouter...

Newt était un Vampire qui ne souhaitait rien de plus que mourir tant il avait souffert. Ironie du sort, mort, il l'était déjà, et même ce soulagement semblait lui être refusé, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais perdu courage… Seul, il avait affronté tous ses problèmes, dans l'espoir de trouver un jour son Calice, celui qui le soulagerait, qui apaiserait son cœur et sa Magie, qui l'aimerait tel qu'il était et sans conditions. Et voilà que maintenant, même cet espoir était vain…

Et qu'il avait été jusqu'à finalement rappeler la Mort à lui, la suppliant de le faucher à nouveau, de l'emporter cette fois pour de bon, dans un autre Monde duquel il pourrait observer son Calice, l'autre moitié de son âme, être heureuse sans lui…

Joshua devait foutre le camp, et vite, parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait se mettre à chialer comme un môme…

-Je dois faire un rapport, balbutia-t-il, la voix nouée. Le Seigneur Enachos doit être informé de ce développement…

Newt haussa les épaules et chassa la question d'un geste de la main. Joshua n'attendit pas plus longtemps et partit.

Newt soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il pouvait bien être faible encore quelques instants, n'est ce pas ? Il resta là, tremblant de tout son corps, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux…

Puis il essuya les larmes de sang qui coulaient sur ses joues, se redressa, et sortit vivement de la valise. Il allait devoir trouver quelqu'un de plus résistant que Bunty pour prendre soin de ses Créatures, et surtout, pour les défendre plutôt que les tuer…

Lorsqu'il sortit de la valise, Jacob et Aurelius étaient tous les deux en pyjama et en train de discuter, assis sur l'un des lits de la cabine.

-Hey, Newt ! Le salua le boulanger. J'ai beau essayer de faire parler le gamin, il refuse d'ouvrir la bouche ! Alors comme ça, il s'appelle Aurelius ?

Newt avisa Aurelius, qui rougit, bien qu'il était aisé de deviner qu'il n'était pas gêné par le fait de parler, mais bien par le sujet en lui-même. Comment aurait-il pu dire à Jacob que Newt et lui étaient censés s'aimer et avoir des relations charnelles ? Impossible !

-Oui, répondit simplement Newt. Et il à de la famille. Je la contacterai dès que possible…

-Peut être demain alors. Il est tard…

Jacob jeta nerveusement un regard sur les lits. Newt soupira, comprenant que Jacob, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, avait bel et bien peur de perdre quelques litres de sang pendant son sommeil…

-Je vais sortir et vous laisser dormir dans ce cas. Bonne nuit, tous les deux.

-Non mais… Newt ! Je suis désolé ! S'exclama l'américain, mais Newt était déjà parti.

Éreinté mentalement et nerveusement, ressentir la fatigue physiquement lui étant en théorie impossible, il sortit pour respirer l'air de la nuit. Les cheveux au vent et son manteau claquant autour de lui il s'accouda au bastingage…

Comment Aurelius aurait-il pu l'accepter ?

Il ne l'avait, sincèrement, jamais espéré, et pour deux raisons très simples et qui tenaient en quelques mots : cette époque et Mary-Lou Barebone…

Lui, il savait, il savait que le genre n'avait pas d'importance. Lui, il était un sorcier, et qui plus est, un Vampire. Lui, il savait que la Magie faisait parfois des choix inattendus qu'il était mieux pour tous le monde d'accepter. Même si le monde sorcier n'était pas toujours très évolué, surtout en ce qui concernait les Créatures, et même si des générations de sorciers avaient souffert et souffraient encore de mariages arrangés, le monde commençait petit à petit, à se rendre compte que la Magie pouvait aisément bénir d'enfants toute personne qui vivrait selon son cœur…

Deux hommes pouvaient enfanter, et deux femmes également, même après avoir été répudiés et privés de tous biens et de tous honneurs par leur familles. Dès lors qu'un enfant naissait au sein d'un couple censé être stérile, cela signifiait que l'union de ce couple était bénie par la Wicca, et dès lors, plus rien ne pouvait leur être reproché. Aucun travail ni logement ne pouvait leur être refusé sous prétexte que l'employeur ou le bailleur ne souhaitait pas se couvrir de honte en offrant une chance à ceux qui avaient, par amour et par goût du bonheur, souhaité se détourner de l'honneur. Sans compter que le nombre de ménages stériles issus de mariages arrangés et où ne naissaient que des bâtards finissait par faire désordre…

Petit à petit, bien qu'à très petite vitesse, les gens comprenaient que la Magie faisait bien les choses. Même si il y avait encore du chemin à faire entre les partisans du Sang-Pur et les autres.

Les Vampires, eux, étaient encore plus ouverts que ça : pour eux, le genre de leur partenaire n'existait pas ! Il n'était qu'un détail sans importance face à la Magie du lien de Vampire à Calice, et Newt ne comptait plus le nombre de couples homosexuels qu'il avait pu croiser au cours de sa courte vie d'immortel, et dont les deux membres lui avaient un jour avoué avoir été autrefois hétérosexuels. Les Calices étaient parfois attristés d'avoir perdu leur famille, surtout les Calices issus de moldus, qui venaient d'un monde encore moins tolérant que celui des sorciers, mais tous avaient gagné, en quittant leur famille, le bonheur pour l'éternité…

Newt, lui, avait tout perdu. Le puritanisme dans lequel avait grandi son Calice ne lui avait laissé aucune chance ! Malgré ses vingt-huit ans, la pureté la plus complète suintait par tous les pores de la peau d'Aurelius : il n'avait jamais connu de femme, ni d'homme, ni qui que ce soit ! Il n'avait jamais connu d'autre personne que sa mère !

Sa mère qui lui répétait tous les jours à quel point tout ce qui était magique avait été créé par le Diable. A une époque ou tout ce que Dieu réprouvait ne pouvait venir que du Diable. Aurelius avait été perdu pour lui depuis le début ! Jamais il n'avait eu une seule chance !

Le jeune homme, si il acceptait avec soulagement son statut de sorcier, ne le faisait que parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti à sa place dans le monde moldu. Son orientation et ses goûts étaient une autre histoire. Torturé par cette femme qui se disait être sa mère, il ne s'était probablement jamais posé la question. Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'on lui avait répété toute sa vie que les hommes existaient pour vivre et concevoir avec des femmes ?

Newt soupira. Il allait mettre les femmes sur le chemin d'Aurelius. Ou plutôt, non, il allait le laisser vivre sa vie, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire. Il veillerait sur lui de loin, veillant à ce que les femmes qu'il approchera soient les bonnes. Dans la mesure du possible. Il avait promis au jeune homme qu'il n'allait pas l'étouffer et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Aurelius était innocent, pur comme au jour de sa naissance.

Non, en fait, les choses étaient pires que ça pour Newt. Il n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Il n'avait même pas le droit de le protéger, car il n'était rien pour lui. Ce rôle allait revenir à Albus…

Il allait tuer son cher professeur si il faisait ne serait-ce que faire pleurer son Calice adoré !

1) Et PAS de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ça c'est du fanservice pour les groupies de Harry Potter. Tout comme le fait qu'il donne ses cours dans le bureau directorial…

2) Comme je le dis dans mon OS « Séjour à Londres », on n'en sait pas plus. En cinquième année, Newt à eu des ennuis à cause de Léta et à porté le chapeau pour elle. Il à été au moins menacé d'expulsion. Après, je ne vois pas vraiment comment il aurait pu faire une carrière comme la sienne et se voir même proposer un poste d'Auror en n'ayant même pas ses BUSE ou ses ASPIC…


	10. Chapter 9

Credence me brise le coeur, et celui de Newt avec. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Les chapitres de Vendredi dernier. Désolée :3

Pas de Review Guest aujourd'hui les choupis/choupettes. Cette fic n'est pas si appréciée que ça on dirait, mais j'espère que vous, vous en profitez bien^^

* * *

Le lendemain, une avarie mécanique contraignit leur bateau, normalement direct, à faire escale. Newt en profita pour s'éclipser dans le monde magique et envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore, mais il avait été forcé à lui dévoiler une partie du problème : Dumbledore était trop intelligent et clairvoyant pour le croire si il lui disait cacher un don de voyance depuis son enfance. Il dut s'inventer une transformation en Vampire pendant son dernier voyage, avec un don de voyance associé…

Il ignorait totalement ce qui serait le meilleur pour son Calice : devait-il rencontrer son grand frère tout de suite, ou bien prendre le temps de s'y préparer ? Newt le savait impatient et terrifié à la fois, ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Lui aussi se sentait moins à l'aise à l'idée de revoir son cher mentor, maintenant que son petit frère disparu et pas encore retrouvé était son compagnon désigné par la Magie…

Mais Newt n'eût pas à s'interroger longtemps car alors que le bateau se rapprochait de plus en plus du port de Londres, l'odeur de son professeur, portée par le vent, effleura ses narines…

-Ton frère t'attend sur le quai, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du garçon, au beau milieu d'une partie de cartes avec leur ami américain.

Aurelius se tendit, rentrant la tête dans les épaules, et se figea. Newt aurait voulu poser une main sur sa nuque pour le relaxer, mais il savait que cela le crisperait encore plus.

-Je suis sur que tout va bien se passer, Aurelius. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit sur lui. Et puis, cela signifie qu'il accepte de te rencontrer, n'est ce pas ?

Lentement, Aurelius hocha la tête et lâcha ses cartes froissées.

-Je te demande juste de faire attention à ce que tu diras en sa présence. Je te l'ai dit, les Vampires en sont pas toujours bien acceptés. C'est plus à moi qu'il risque de s'en prendre pour t'avoir approché, mais j'ai été obligé de lui révéler ma nature pour justifier mon don de voyance… Il pense que j'ai été transformé au cours de mon voyage…

Lentement, Aurelius hocha la tête de nouveau et reprit ses cartes, sous le regard incertain de Jacob. Sachant qu'il ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses, Newt sortit de la cabine. Aurelius était toujours anormalement tendu en sa présence, comme si il craignait qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'inapproprié ou ne le morde, malgré le sortilège. Le cœur de Newt se brisait à chaque fois un peu plus à chaque signe manifeste, bien qu'inconscient, de rejet de sa part, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? C'était ce pour quoi signaient tous les Vampires, c'était écrit en petits caractères sous le mot « éternité ». Le bonheur où la peine. Mais rien de garanti…

Une petite heure et demie plus tard, bien trop tôt au goût de Newt, le bateau appontait. C'était fini, il ne pouvait plus garder Aurelius pour lui. A partir de maintenant, il devait le confier à sa famille et oublier qu'il l'avait rencontré. Comme si c'était possible. Une quinte de toux lui secoua la poitrine, mais il s'efforça de la dissimuler, à la grande inquiétude de Jacob qui le vit porter une main à sa bouche.

-Tu… Tu ne vas pas manger quelqu'un, hein ? Demanda l'américain.

Newt sourit et secoua la tête. Non, certainement pas. Si Jacob avait un peu mieux regardé, il aurait vu qu'il avait, au contraire, essuyé du sang amer sur sa manche. Il avait beau être un Vampire, son sang n'avait pas bon goût. Vicié. Malade…

Bien que Aurelius ait tenté tant bien que mal de retarder la rencontre, un moment vint où ils furent les derniers passagers sur le bateau. Doucement, presque avec tendresse, Newt le dirigea vers la passerelle en lui désignant le dernier homme sur le quai. Un homme en costume moldu fort bien coupé, avec une écharpe, des gants noirs, une barbe rousse et des yeux bleus stupéfiants…

Newt vit Dumbledore porter une main à sa bouche et l'entendit étouffer une exclamation de surprise, qui n'avait probablement été perceptible que pour lui. De loin, il vit ses yeux se mouiller de larmes alors qu'il se précipitait au bas de la passerelle pour accueillir son jeune frère. Stupéfait, Dumbledore saisit Aurelius par les épaules et sembla observer sous toutes les coutures le garçon perdu qui ne savait que faire.

-Non… C'est impossible... Balbutia Dumbledore. Tu ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à notre père quand il était jeune…

Terrifié à l'idée d'être rejeté, surpris car ce ne semblait pas être le cas, Aurelius releva la tête vers lui. Semblant s'apercevoir qu'ils bloquaient le passage, Dumbledore, sans le lâcher, mena son frère à terre.

-Bien que notre mère nous l'ai caché au début, nous avons fini par savoir qu'elle était enceinte au départ de notre père et qu'elle t'avais gardé sous stase lorsque nous avons fini par voir son ventre s'arrondir alors qu'elle n'avait rencontré aucun homme ! Lorsqu'elle à un jour disparu et qu'elle est revenue avec un ventre plat et des larmes plein les yeux, nous t'avons cru mort-né et elle ne nous à pas démentis ! Si seulement Aberforth et moi avions su que tu étais en vie !

Il attira Aurelius contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Newt, souriant, entendit le jeune homme relâcher un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir et le regarda se couler dans l'étreinte. Il avait probablement fait le bon choix…

Les yeux humides de larmes, Dumbledore se retourna vers lui.

-Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ça, Monsieur Scamander. Par la barbe de Merlin, depuis quand êtes-vous un Vampire ?

Newt grimaça intérieurement. Il allait devoir la jouer fine, et surtout, ne pas se contredire par la suite.

-J'ai été mordu en Russie, alors que je recherchais un Serpent à Cornes. Mais le Vampire à été interrompu, ce qui à conduit à ma transformation plutôt qu'à ma mort. Ça à un peu rallongé mon voyage, il m'a fallu apprendre à contrôler mes instincts avant de repartir…

-Et je vous ai indiqué où trouver cet Oiseau-Tonnerre et vous ai poussé à voyager sur des bateaux remplis de moldus, Merlin… Soit vous avez eu un excellent mentor, soit votre contrôle est extraordinaire…

Newt détourna vivement les yeux sans répondre. Il venait de sentir une présence effleurer ses pensées et remonta ses barrières mentales au maximum. Dieu merci, sa nature différente de la nature humaine rendait la lecture de ses pensées plus difficile pour un humain, mais il ne devait pas oublier qui se trouvait devant lui…

-Je me nourris de substituts, si vous vous posez la question, précisa-t-il.

-Que.. ? Je n'en doutais pas, Scamander! J'espère cependant du fond du cœur que vous trouverez bientôt votre Calice, dit-il en berçant doucement Aurelius, que Newt devinait en train de pleurer dans ses bras, soulagé d'avoir enfin une famille…

Du coin de l'œil, Newt vit les épaules du jeune homme qui se tendaient imperceptiblement…

-A vrai dire, cela m'étonnerait de le rencontrer de votre vivant. La plupart des Vampires ne rencontrent pas leur Calice avant plusieurs siècles…

-Et bien j'espère que pour vous, cela prendra moins longtemps. Voulez-vous prendre une tasse de thé ? Je connais un petit établissement, pas loin d'ici, qui accepte les Vampires…

Newt secoua la tête en souriant.

-C'est gentil, mais je dois refuser. Je dois d'abord installer Monsieur Kowalski, qui doit être fatigué…

-Ah, oui, votre ami moldu dont vous m'avez parlé dans votre lettre, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Kowalski.

Jacob, surpris, sembla hésiter un instant à serrer la main tendue mais finit par céder à l'appel des bonnes manières.

-Moi de même, monsieur, euh… Dumbledore…

-Si je peux me permettre, professeur, demanda Newt, tout à l'heure, vous avez parlé d'un certain Aberforth…

Intrigué lui aussi, Aurelius se détacha de son frère et ils virent avec surprise Dumbledore sourire d'un air un peu amer.

-Aberforth est mon petit frère. Nous sommes en froid depuis qu'il m'accuse, malheureusement pas entièrement à tort, d'avoir causé la mort de notre sœur, Ariana. Vous me forcez à reprendre contact avec lui, Monsieur Scamander…

-Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? Demanda Newt.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais vous connaissez mon frère, je pense. Il tiens le bar de la Tête de Sanglier, à Pré-au-Lard…

Newt haussa si haut les sourcils qu'ils se perdirent dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai toujours trouvé à cet homme une forte ressemblance avec vous, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que vous étiez frères ! Vous avez raison, je connais bien la Tête-de-Sanglier. C'est moins propre, mais plus calme que les Trois Balais, et on y trouve des colonies d'acromentulas naines de toutes beauté…

Amusé, Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

-Je vous en prie, ne parlez surtout pas de ça aux services d'hygiène… Quoi que…

Puis son sourire s'affaissa et il redevint sérieux, se tournant vers le jeune homme qui avait fini par quitter le réconfort de ses bras.

-Nous sommes en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. Je pourrais demander un congé exceptionnel, mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir t'accorder tout mon temps, Aurelius. Puisque tu connais Monsieur Scamander, peux être aimerais-tu le voir de temps en temps ?

Le cœur de Newt fit un bon dans sa poitrine, mais tout espoir fut étouffé dans l'œuf lorsqu'il vit les épaules d'Aurelius qui se tendaient. Maudites soient les perceptions surfines des Vampires !

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais seulement si il le souhaite, répondit Newt. Mais pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous ? Votre frère pourra sans doute s'occuper de lui et Poudlard à une bibliothèque bien assez grande pour commencer à le renseigner sur le Monde Sorcier…

Dumbledore soupira.

-Oui, bien sûr. Après tout, Aberforth s'est toujours bien occupé d'Ariana, mieux que moi, mais la fréquentation de la Tête-de-Sanglier laisse parfois à désirer, et à la bibliothèque, Aurelius va finir par s'ennuyer…

Newt sourit.

-Ne vous en faites pas, vous avez le temps de voir venir. Aurelius, tu sera bien évidemment toujours le bienvenu chez moi, précisa-t-il. J'ai encore plus de Créatures que dans ma valise…

Aurelius hocha la tête et se permit un sourire. Il était encore époustouflé par toutes les Créatures que Newt pouvait transporter dans sa valise… Mais comme personne ne bougeait…

-Et bien, au revoir, finit par dire Newt. Aurelius, tu peux venir quand tu veux. Professeur Dumbledore, peut être qu'un jour, je vous raconterai mon voyage…

-J'attends ce moment avec impatience, Monsieur Scamander. Monsieur Kowalski, salua-t-il.

-Bonsoir, répondit Jacob.

Et ils se séparèrent, Jacob suivant Newt, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard en arrière à Aurelius. Newt ne se retourna pas. Il avait du pain sur la planche…

Arrivé chez lui, il laissa Jacob s'installer dans la chambre d'amis et dîner, pendant qu'il sortait ses Créatures de la valise. La Niffleur sauta dans sa cage pleine de Gallions avec plaisir, ravie d'être chez soi, bien qu'elle regrettait déjà d'avoir manqué la cuiller qui lui servait à nourrir les Augurey…

Il remonta passer un peu de temps avec Jacob, qui semblait petit à petit se rassurer en sa présence. Et puis, depuis le tout début de leurs aventures, alors même qu'il ignorait qu'il était un Vampire, il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Queenie arriverait dans quelques jours et lui avait envoyé un hibou dans lequel elle l'enjoignait à chercher un établissement pour monter sa boulangerie qui pourrait avoir deux façades : l'une dans le monde non-maj' et l'autre dans le monde sorcier. Jacob trouvait cette idée un peu folle, mais séduisante. Newt lui promis d'aller au Ministère pour aller demander les autorisations nécessaires, mais lorsque Jacob lui répondit qu'il n'avait toujours pas d'argent, ni de garantie, Newt sourit, et lui sortit une valise remplie d'œufs d'Occamys…

Jacob en était resté sans voix, et avait commencé par refuser, mais Newt l'avait contraint à accepter. Après tout, il était le premier être humain à avoir paru l'apprécier depuis des années. A part Dumbledore, bien évidemment, mais c'était différent.

Une fois que Jacob fut monté se coucher, des rêves plein la tête, Newt redescendit s'occuper de ses Créatures d'un air distrait. Il nourrit tout le monde, balaya les cages et les enclos, ainsi que le passage, l'air si absent que sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, la plupart de ses Créatures s'inquiétèrent pour leur maman…

Et puis il s'effondra sur le sol, brisant le manche du balai entre ses doigts. Un long sanglot sortit de sa gorge, associé d'un gémissement de la plus pure douleur.

Il avait perdu Aurelius ! Aurelius n'était plus là ! Aurelius l'avait rejeté ! Il l'avait condamné à la douleur, il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur !

Garder contenance devant les autres était dur. Il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche en permanence, et surtout, il y avait la douleur. C'était comme si son corps se désagrégeait, se décomposait en permanence. Bien sûr, cela faisait longtemps qu'il connaissait cette sensation, avec l'Obscurial. Mais jusqu'ici, son côté Vampire avait toujours réparé son corps, reconstitué les cellules. Là, il semblait peiner à le faire, et cette difficulté allait aller croissant. Bientôt, la douleur serait proche de l'insoutenable, et allait probablement le rendre fou ! C'était pour cela qu'il souhaitait se trouver un assistant au plus vite, quelqu'un qui saurait s'y prendre avec ses Créatures, et quelqu'un qui les aimerait autant que lui ! Malheureusement, pour ça encore, il était une exception. Les gens qui avaient son empathie et sa sympathie envers les Créatures étaient rares…

Newt sentit une main froide sur son épaule et sut que Joshua était revenu. Il n'y fit pas attention, pleurant comme un enfant, recroquevillé sur le sol…

Lorsque finalement ses larmes se tarirent, il se releva et se dirigea vers un endroit où, comme dans sa valise, il pouvait rester, même si il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il lui arrivait parfois de devoir administrer des remèdes à heures fixes où de tant s'inquiéter pour certains de ses pensionnaires, qu'il n'arrivait pas à remonter dans la partie habitable de son appartement, alors il restait là, allongé sur un lit qu'il n'utilisait pas par ailleurs, en compagnie de quelques livres et de sa famille de cœur. D'ailleurs, jamais sa ménagerie n'avait été aussi calme, et il sursauta lorsque quelques Veaudelunes vinrent frotter leur tête douce et duveteuse contre sa main pour, apparemment, le réconforter. Le changement en lui se sentait-il à ce point dans sa Magie ?

Lorsqu'il se regarda dans un miroir, il comprit.

Son teint devenait cireux, presque crayeux. De grands cernes noirs prenaient places sous ses yeux. Avec surprise, il constata, bien que cela ne soit pas perceptible par les yeux humains, qu'il s'était amaigri. Lui qui ne consommait plus rien depuis l'âge de cinq ans…

L'air sombre, il regarda comme une masse, un courant d'air, qui soulevait sa peau avant de se renfoncer dans son corps. L'Obscurus gagnait du terrain. Lorsqu'il sortirait en faisant exploser son corps, cela signerait leur fin à tous les deux, et probablement celle de toute créature vivante à quelques kilomètres à l'entour…

Lorsque Newt leva sa baguette contre lui même, il ne put retenir un ricanement. Il était un Vampire. Une Créature normalement d'une grande beauté, une Créature de séduction, un prédateur censé charmer ses proies d'un simple regard, et d'ailleurs, il utilisait habituellement un sortilège pour contrer cet effet, pour se fondre dans la masse…

Il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir un jour porter un glamour…


	11. Chapter 10

Le lendemain, Newt s'était mentalement préparé à passer des jours d'une affligeante banalité comparé à ce qu'il avait pu connaître ces derniers temps. Bien sûr, ses Créatures l'avaient maintenu occupé, tout comme Jacob, qui ne cessait de s'émerveiller. Il s'était rendu au Ministère pour rendre son manuscrit, et en avait profité pour demander les formulaires nécessaires à la boulangerie de son ami. La secrétaire l'avait regardé de travers, mais en il avait l'habitude. Il avait également reçu la visite de son frère, Theseus, qui l'avait bien évidemment invité à dîner. Il avait refusé. Comme à l'accoutumée.

Pourtant, il aurait aimé accepter. Après tout, il pouvait bien voir Léta sans risques maintenant qu'il avait un Calice. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant le besoin de se confier à son frère. Bien sûr, il en avait rêvé, et ça pendant toute son enfance, sans jamais oser, encore moins maintenant qu'il était Auror. Mais même si Theseus et lui n'avaient jamais réussi à se comprendre, même si il avait toujours repoussé son grand frère, il restait son frère et il l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait lui infliger cette douleur. Il ne pouvait détruire tout ce en quoi il croyait. Il ne le ferait pas tant qu'il n'y serait pas contraint, pas tant qu'il aurait encore du temps…

Il ignorait combien il lui en restait, surtout si Aurelius revenait dans sa vie de temps à autre. Après tout, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un sourire, d'un mot gentil, d'un sursis. Il pressentait que le simple fait de revoir le jeune homme serait comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour lui. Et si Dumbledore décidait de le renvoyer dans sa vie…

Queenie arriva deux jours plus tard. A l'instar de Jacob, maintenant qu'elle était au courant de sa condition de Vampire, elle se tint à distance, oubliant qu'il avait passé une soirée chez elle, et alla même jusqu'à le menacer de sa baguette, protégeant Jacob. Ce fut l'américain, maintenant redevenu l'homme débonnaire que Newt avait rencontré, qui la rassura. Elle allait s'empresser de trouver du travail et un appartement où ils pourraient vivre, dit-elle à Jacob, et Newt ne s'en occupa plus, sachant que ces personnes qu'il avait pu considérer comme des amis seraient bientôt elles aussi sorties de sa vie.

La jolie blonde se trouva rapidement un emploi de vendeuse dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter sur le Chemin de Traverse, mieux payé que celui de secrétaire. Aidés par les coquilles d'œufs d'Occamy que Newt avait offert à Jacob, en quelques semaines, ils étaient partis. Ils avaient trouvé un petit magasin, dont l'avant donnait sur le monde moldu, et l'arrière, sur le monde sorcier. Les papiers étaient en règle, et avec un petit peu de Magie, la façade arrière fut ouverte. L'appartement au dessus était parfaitement habitable pour un jeune ménage. Ils n'eurent qu'à emprunter un peu d'argent à la banque, et bientôt, Queenie quitta son emploi pour vendre le pain et les pâtisseries que son fiancé confectionnait. Ses pains à croûte dure faisaient un carton au milieu de cette ville où n'existait que du pain de mie, et ses brioches en formes de Créatures Magiques amusaient les enfants des deux mondes. Newt s'était senti bizarrement amusé et fier en avisant les pains en forme de Niffleur, ou bien les brioches recouvertes de sucre en forme de Demiguise…

Il apprit par la suite que Tina les avait rejoins, et aidait elle aussi à la boulangerie, même si elle tentait de redevenir Auror. Le problème venait de ses antécédents au MACUSA, qui la desservaient. Ainsi, si elle voulait retrouver un badge, elle devait recommencer ses études. Cela avait été la condition posé par Travers lorsqu'elle avait voulu tenter sa chance : il avait tout un tas de jeunes recrues fraîchement sorties de l'école qui attendaient leurs affectations. Pourquoi aurait-il engagé une américaine qui semblait avoir oublié tout ce qu'elle avait appris ? Alors pour payer ses études, elle aidait elle aussi à la boulangerie.

Et bientôt, Newt se retrouva aussi seul qu'il l'avait toujours été. Ce ne fut plus que Joshua, ses Créatures et lui. Il ne crachait plus de sang, il vomissait. Et il ne trouvait personne.

En désespoir de cause, Joshua avait accepté de s'occuper de ses Créatures si il venait à disparaître. Après tout, il était suffisamment fort pour gérer le Kelpie, et il n'avait pas besoin de respirer si jamais il l'attirait dans son bassin. Et il observait Newt depuis suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir s'occuper des Créatures d'une manière générale…

Le lancement de son livre eût lieu dès sa sortie de la maison d'édition. Theseus, Léta et Bunty étaient présents avec lui derrière le comptoir, mais il fut surpris de voir dans l'assemblée Jacob, Tina et Queenie. Et encore plus d'y voir Dumbledore et Aurelius.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de son Calice, étrangement distincte au milieu des effluves de parfums de femme, de poussière de livres et de sueurs diverses, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il eût bien du mal à étouffer le grondement qui monta dans sa gorge et qui fut heureusement couvert par la cohue générale. Il sentit une poigne froide sur son poignet et fut soulagé de sentir que Joshua était là, prêt à le retenir en cas de problèmes. Plutôt mourir que de sauter à la gorge de son Calice !

Aurelius avait déjà changé. En bien. Il semblait plus épanoui, plus ouvert, il avait trouvé sa place dans leur monde. Il s'était coupé les cheveux et arborait une garde robe plus sorcière, quittant définitivement cette apparence affreuse que lui avait donné cette femme qu'il avait appelée sa mère. Il commençait à faire ses vingt-huit ans, même si il restait dans ses yeux cette candeur et cette innocence d'enfant. Il était un jeune homme qui avait été si blessé par la vie, qu'au final, il n'en connaissait pas grand-chose, et il semblait absorber, se nourrir de toute nouvelle connaissance…

Il cessait d'être un jeune homme pour devenir un adulte, et son odeur était de plus en plus divine, plus entêtante à mesure que, psychologiquement, il quittait l'enfance…

Lorsque le bruit retomba, Dumbledore annonça d'une voix forte qu'il avait d'ores et déjà persuadé le directeur de Poudlard d'inclure son livre au programme, ce qui relança les crépitements des flashs des journalistes. Newt ne put quitter sa place avant au moins une heure de plus à répondre aux questions harassantes et stupides des employés du Ministère. Oui, les Créatures valaient la peine d'être protégées, non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de toutes les tuer. Oui, certaines étaient dangereuses et nuisibles, non, il n'était pas nécessaire de se débarrasser de toutes les autres dans la foulée. Oui, il avait personnellement approchées toutes les Créatures dont il parlait dans son livre, y compris les plus dangereuses, non, il ne mentait pas, mais il ne dirait pas comme il avait fait non plus…

Manquerait plus qu'on le classe lui aussi dans la catégorie des Créatures Dangereuses, tiens ! De toute façon, les humains qui essaieraient de se frotter à un Basilic où à une Acromentula allaient vite comprendre leur erreur…

Juste assez vite pour comprendre qu'ils allaient mourir.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Newt put enfin quitter son poste alors que la librairie se vidait. Il haïssait les mondanités…

Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir couper au dîner chez son frère ce soir là, Léta était déjà rentrée pour le préparer. Theseus l'aidait à ranger ses livres lorsqu'il fut appelé au Ministère pour une urgence. Un problème ridicule. Il serait de retour pour le dîner…

Newt se détourna vivement et serra les poings en sentant Aurelius et Dumbledore qui s'approchaient. Une nouvelle fois, Joshua le rassura en le retenant depuis les Ombres.

-Scamander ! Le salua Dumbledore, toutes mes félicitations !

Newt se retourna et afficha un sourire qu'il espéra suffisamment détendu…

-Merci, professeur Dumbledore. Merci aussi pour avoir fait inclure mon livre au programme de Poudlard… Je ne sais pas si vous le réalisez, mais vous venez probablement de m'assurer de pouvoir vivre pendant quelques années !

-Mais c'est tout naturel, mon ami ! Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais un livre comme le vôtre ! Et il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir le gigantesque bénéfice qu'il apporte au programme ! Maintenant, le Soin aux Créatures Magiques ne pourra plus être réduit à un cours en option, car nous avons enfin un véritable support d'enseignement, et c'est grâce à vous…

Newt retint un sourire un peu triste. Tant mieux si il avait pu faire avancer les choses, ne serait-ce que de quelques pas. Quel dommage, il ne pourrait sans doute pas être là pour voir le résultat…

Déglutissant difficilement, il releva son regard vers son Calice.

-Bonsoir Aurelius. Et bien, quel changement ! La vie dans le Monde Magique semble t'aller à merveille…

L'adoration avait du un peu trop transparaître dans son regard car Aurelius rougit, et baissa les yeux vers le sol, dans un réflexe machinal issu du passé et dont il ne semblait pas arriver à se débarrasser. Dumbledore rit doucement.

-Je vous dois également des remerciements pour m'avoir rendu mon petit frère, Scamander. Tout comme ma famille. Aberforth et moi, nous ne nous entendrons probablement jamais, mais nous sommes bien obligés de nous revoir, maintenant que nous avons une cause en commun… Je suis juste navré que nous n'ayons pas une famille plus étendue…

-J'ai cru comprendre dans ma vision que vous étiez l'un des derniers Dumbledore, en effet… Murmura Newt d'un air triste.

Dumbledore le regarda, semblant dissimuler son amertume derrière de la curiosité.

-J'ai du mal à croire que vous preniez aussi bien votre don, et surtout, votre transformation. C'est vrai, notre père est mort à Azkaban peu après le début de sa peine, et Aberforth et moi avons perdu notre mère et notre sœur la même année. J'ai bien peur d'avoir ma part de responsabilité dans cette tragédie, et Aberforth en à, je suppose, informé Aurelius avec une délectation certaine…

-C'est pour cela que vous prenez soin de lui ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Newt.

Dumbledore regarda son petit frère et sourit.

-Non. Aurelius est mon petit frère et il à tant à apprendre ! Je reste un professeur, et je le prends sous mon aile avec grand plaisir. Mais même cela ne me permets pas d'alléger ma conscience…

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Newt.

-Vraiment ? Interrogea Dumbledore d'un air surpris. Pardonnez-moi, j'oublie parfois que la tragédie à aussi frappé votre famille… Mais vous étiez si jeune ! Sans doute, vous ne devriez pas vous sentir coupable…

Newt ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire amer étirer ses lèvres. Si seulement ils savaient, tous… Il releva la tête.

-Et toi, Aurelius ? Est ce que tu te fais à la vie à Poudlard ?

Le garçon sembla surpris qu'il s'adresse à lui et rougit de nouveau.

-Que… Oui, répondit-il. Mais enfin, je ne suis pas toujours à Poudlard. Albus… Albus m'apprend le soir les us et coutumes des familles de Sang-Pur, en sa qualité de chef de famille. Les règles de bienséances… Les formules et les titres… Aberforth… Aberforth m'apprend les us et coutumes du Monde Magique… Et je l'aide un peu au bar aussi…

Newt sourit. Oui, vraiment, son Calice avait bien changé en quelques semaines. Il bégayait toujours, mais seulement parce qu'il essayait de contenir sa passion, et ses joues étaient maintenant rosies de plaisir…

-Et donc ? Dis-moi, est ce que tu as maintenant une baguette ?

Dumbledore se permit un sourire.

-Bien sûr. Vous vous doutez bien que la première chose que j'ai faite au lendemain de son arrivée à été de l'emmener chez Ollivander… Enfin, après le petit déjeuner…

L'air fier, Aurelius sortit de la poche de sa robe une longue baguette de bois clair.

-Trente-deux centimètres en bois de Saule. Plume de Phoenix.

D'abord surpris, Newt écarquilla les yeux, avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

-Une baguette d'une taille adaptée aux personnalités fortes et pratiquant une Magie de grande ampleur. Un bois qui à des pouvoirs curatifs, idéal pour les Sorciers éprouvant un sentiment d'insécurité, quoi que souvent un peu injustifié, et qui préfère les mages recelant un grand potentiel. Très efficace pour les sortilèges informulés. C'est tout toi, ça, Aurelius !

Le garçon sembla surpris par son analyse. Dumbledore sourit.

-Et son cœur convient parfaitement à notre famille, dont le Phoenix est l'emblème. L'un de ces oiseaux magiques apparaîtrait aux nôtres si un jour ils devaient en avoir grand besoin. Il paraît que mon grand-père en possédait un…

-Les Phoenix sont des familiers puissants et d'une fidélité à toute épreuve. Mais ils ne se manifestent qu'auprès des personnes au cœur pur…

-Cela explique sans doute pourquoi je n'en ai pas, répondit Dumbledore avec humour, et malgré tout une légère amertume. Si je me souviens bien, votre baguette aussi est en saule…

-Oui, trente-trois centimètres, avec un Crin de Sombral…

Dumbledore se retourna alors vivement vers lui, surpris.

-C'est un cœur puissant. On considère ce cœur comme étant digne des Sorciers ayant vaincu la mort…

Énigmatique, Newt sourit sans répondre. Il adorait Dumbledore, mais il était parfois un Sorcier trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Ou le sien. D'un seul coup, il vit son mentor pâlir…

-Non… Vous êtes… ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Newt plaça un doigt sur sa bouche, surveillant du coin de l'œil les derniers clients qui s'attardaient dans la librairie, et surtout, Bunty, qui restait avec lui.

-Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, répondit-il.

-Que.. ? Bien sûr ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Me raconterez-vous un jour ?

-Si l'occasion se présente.

-Demain… Je vous en prie, venez demain… J'ai été si aveugle ! Je vous en prie, Newt, j'ai besoin de comprendre… Depuis combien de temps ?

Newt soupira. La culpabilité suintait par tous les pores de la peau de son mentor. Sans doute pouvait-il lui en parler. Mais ça n'allait pas l'aider. Ça n'allait aider aucun d'entre eux. Surtout pas lui, qui s'en voudrait de le faire souffrir. Mais il savait que Dumbledore ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il avait une façon de savoir attendre patiemment la vérité qui pouvait parfois être particulièrement agaçante. Mais il tenait toujours bon. Autant lui en parler maintenant, puisqu'il en avait l'occasion.

-Demain, répondit-il.

-Nous serons samedi, venez-donc me voir à Poudlard… Mettons, vers dix heures ? Aurez-vous terminé de nourrir vos Créatures ?

-Oui, je serai libre. Bunty ne sera pas là, mais je peux les laisser pour une journée. Ne vous en faites pas trop, professeur…

-Difficile en s'apercevant d'un autre de ses plus grands échecs…

Newt releva les yeux vers lui, peiné malgré lui.

-Vous me considérez donc comme un échec ?

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux, comprenant que sa phrase ai pu être mal interprétée.

-Non ! Merlin, non ! Mais je vous voyais, seul au milieu de tous, presque sans famille, marginal avec votre passion pour les animaux magiques… J'ai naïvement cru que je pouvais vous aider à ma manière, mais j'ai été aveugle sur le plus important ! J'ai échoué, Newt, en tant que professeur, et en tant qu'être humain ! J'ai été orgueilleux et aveugle ! C'est moi qui ai échoué auprès de vous, comme j'ai échoué auprès de ma sœur…

-J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre sœur, professeur, ma vision ne m'a pas tout montré. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous m'avez aidé. Sans votre soutien, je n'aurais jamais tenu si longtemps, et je ne serais pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui…

Dumbledore secoua la tête, semblant abasourdi et désabusé.

-Mais, Poudlard… Comment ai-je pu ne rien voir ?

Newt soupira.

-Nous parlerons de tout cela demain. Au revoir professeur. Aurelius. Bonne soirée…

-Bonne soirée, Newt, à demain, répéta Dumbledore, comme si il craignait qu'il oublie leur rendez-vous, tout en sachant pertinemment que les Vampires ont une excellente mémoire, bien trop bonne pour la durée de leur vie…

Newt regarda partir son mentor, la tête basse, le dos légèrement voûté. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette nouvelle affecterait son professeur à ce point ! De son point de vue, Dumbledore avait déjà tant fait pour l'aider ! C'était lui qui lui avait permis de tenir ! Newt n'avait plus ni père, ni mère, ni qui que ce soit, et il désespérait de voir la fierté ou l'encouragement briller un jour dans les yeux de son frère…

Alors il s'était contenté de son professeur de Métamorphose.

-Professeur Dumbledore, le rappela-t-il, alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à passer la porte.

-Oui, Scamander ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Un cœur pur de signifie pas sans tâche, vous savez ? Parfois, un repentir sincère peu suffire…

Il vit étrangement les yeux de son mentor qui se mouillaient de larmes alors que Dumbledore hochait brièvement la tête, disparaissant ensuite au dehors.


	12. Chapter 11

On en apprends un peu plus sur Newt, Aurelius, Dumbledore et Grindelwald, et il n'y en à pas un pour rattraper l'autre!

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est avec une certaine appréhension que Newt se présenta aux portes de Poudlard. Dumbledore l'attendait dans le hall. Contrairement à ce que Newt pensait, ce n'est pas dans son bureau que son mentor le mena, mais dans ses appartements privés. ..

-Ici, nous sommes surs de ne pas être entendus, expliqua-t-il. Je sais que le Ministère ne voit pas toujours d'un bon œil votre espèce et aucune oreille indiscrète ni fantôme ne peut passer mes barrières…

-Je vous remercie, professeur. Où est Aurelius ?

-Je l'ai envoyé chez Aberforth pour la journée. Mon frère adore le monter contre moi, tout en sachant qu'il y à des enseignements que seul le Chef de Famille peut prodiguer…

-C'est exact. Theseus à eu bien des problèmes avec moi lorsque ce rôle lui est revenu. Lui même n'était pas formé. Au final, ce sont nos Elfes de Maison qui nous ont éduqués tous les deux.

Dumbledore sourit.

-Les Sorciers vont devoir comprendre un jour à quel point ces petites Créatures sont utiles, puissantes et intelligentes…

-Tout ce que les humains détestent : que des êtres qu'ils considèrent comme inférieurs puissent êtres plus utiles, plus puissants et plus intelligents qu'eux. Quand le lien qui liait les Elfes à leur Sorcier, autrefois par affection, respect et affinité s'est-il transformé en lien d'esclavage ?

Dumbledore poussa un soupir.

-J'ai bien peur que cela ne remonte au moins jusqu'au Moyen-Age. Je vous aurait bien offert un thé, mais je ne souhaite pas vous rendre malade. Une sucette au sang, peut être ? Proposa Dumbledore en désignant une corbeille richement fournie.

Newt sourit, et prit une sucette au sang au hasard dans la corbeille remplie de douceurs que lui présenta Dumbledore, surpris de voir que son mentor avait inclut ce genre de friandise. Peu d'humains les consommaient. Reportant son regard sur la corbeille, il constata avec amusement qu'elle dégorgeait de bonbons en tout genre…

-Vraiment, professeur, je ne vous imaginais pas avec la dent aussi sucrée…

Dumbledore se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-La faute en revient à Aurelius, j'en ai peur. J'avoue humblement que l'arrivée de cet enfant perdu et terrorisé m'a pris au dépourvu. Lorsque j'ai reçu votre lettre, j'ai été pris d'une frénésie d'achat assez inexplicable. Incapable que j'étais de mesurer l'horreur qu'avait du être la vie de mon petit frère pendant tout ce temps, au point qu'il en soit devenu un Obscurial, j'ai voulu faire en sorte que son arrivée soit la plus agréable possible et, je dirais, tout lui rendre d'un seul coup, tout ce que son enfance aurait du comporter de douceur, de rires et de joie. En somme, je paniquais complètement ! Et il à vingt-huit ans. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une montagne de peluches, il préfère les livres, les vêtements que je lui avait choisis n'étaient pas à son goût, ni à la bonne taille, et il ne savait que faire d'un balai ou bien de jeux magiques… Mais il à complètement craqué pour les bonbons et à gardé un ours en peluche, je crois pour me faire plaisir…

Newt avait écouté ce récit, attendri, ayant bien du mal à dissimuler son sourire. Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous pouvez vous moquer, je vous y autorise. Mon frère l'a fait, lui. Et il n'a rien changé à ses habitudes. Il à juste nettoyé un peu mieux l'une de ses chambres…

Newt s'autorisa un léger gloussement.

-C'est plutôt mignon je trouve. Si Aurelius à probablement été gêné au début, il à sans doute également été touché de tant d'attention. Comment se fait-il à la vie à Poudlard ?

Un sourire tendre prit place sur les lèvres de Dumbledore.

-Il à beaucoup grandi en quelques jours. Pour l'instant, il ne se montre pas trop à Poudlard, même si le directeur est au courant de sa présence et qu'il à sa chambre ici. Je pense que le bar d'Aberforth se rapproche -tristement- plus de ce qu'il à connu à New-York, et il est plus souvent là-bas. Ça ne m'étonne pas trop non plus. Aberforth à toujours été plus doué que moi avec notre sœur…

-Elle était une Obscurial, n'est ce pas ?

Le visage de Dumbledore se fit plus grave.

-Oui. Probablement. Qu'avez-vous vu, exactement ? Votre lettre était plutôt évasive…

Newt soupira.

-Mon don est d'ordinaire plutôt orienté vers le futur, mais il m'arrive parfois de voir le passé. En me concentrant, j'ai pu voir celui d'Aurelius. J'ai rapidement parcouru sa vie aux côtés de Mary-Lou Barebone car je la connaissais déjà, et je me suis concentré sur son passé plus lointain. Mais comme je n'ai pu voir que ce qui le concernait directement, je n'ai pas tous les éléments. Libre à vous de me les révéler où pas…

Newt prit une inspiration inutile, et finalement, soupira.

-Je ne suis pas la seule personne que vous connaissez qui est impliquée. Me promettez-vous de ne jamais lui en parler ? Sauf pour la réconforter ? Je sais qu'elle s'en veut encore, après toutes ces années…

Dumbledore ouvrit de grands yeux, sans savoir quoi répondre.

-Vous m'intriguez. Si cette personne à aidé ou bien à eu une place dans la vie d'Aurelius, je n'ai pas de raison de lui en vouloir. Dans le cas contraire, où bien si cette place était mauvaise, comme celle de sa mère adoptive, par contre…

D'un geste de la main, Newt le détrompa.

-Cette personne lui à sauvé la vie, bien que sans le savoir. Et ce geste à coûté la vie à son petit frère. Elle s'en veut encore aujourd'hui.

De plus en plus perplexe, Dumbledore lui fit signe de continuer.

-J'ai vu votre sœur perdre le contrôle de sa Magie, et effrayer votre mère alors qu'elle était enceinte. J'ai vu des Aurors venir chercher votre père, et votre mère qui effectuait ce sortilège pour garder son enfant en stase. Je vous ai vu, votre frère, votre mère, et vous, essayer de contenir les colères toujours plus dévastatrices de votre sœur, sans y parvenir. J'ai vu votre mère craindre pour sa vie et celle de son bébé, et finalement lever le sortilège. Je l'ai vue donner le jour à Aurelius et le confier à une famille de Sang-Pur, stérile et de vos amis. J'ai vu cette famille partir en vacances à bord d'un bateau. J'ai vu… J'ai vu Léta, Léta Lestrange qui échangeait son petit frère contre Aurelius alors que le bateau faisait naufrage. J'ai vu Aurelius être appelé Corvus et confié à Mrs Barebone par la servante demi-elfe des Lestrange, pendant que la chaloupe du véritable Corvus chavirait, avec les parents adoptifs d'Aurelius…

Une tasse de thé à la main, Dumbledore resta songeur.

-Léta… Murmura-t-il.

-Je crois avoir été la seule personne au courant de cette histoire dans tout Poudlard. Elle m'a un jour fait suffisamment confiance pour m'en parler.

-Et vous lui avez raconté votre histoire, n'est ce pas ?

Avec un maigre sourire, Newt hocha la tête.

-Dans les très grandes lignes, oui. Disons qu'elle à su que ma famille valait la sienne. Et elle est restée à mes côtés.

-Mais malgré toute son affection à votre égard, vous ne la lui avez jamais retournée. Pourquoi ?

-C'est faux, répondit Newt. J'ai follement aimé Léta. Mais j'avais trop peur de perdre le contrôle. Sur toutes les parties de moi. Et… Et j'attendais mon Calice…

Dumbledore se passa une main sur le visage, l'air soudainement fatigué.

-Donc c'est confirmé. Vous étiez bien un Vampire à Poudlard. Dites-moi, quand est-ce arrivé ? Comment ?

L'air un peu triste, Newt piocha un autre bonbon dans la corbeille. Sang de Chimère. Ça le changeait du goût de son propre sang amer…

-Avant toute chose, pouvez-vous me promettre que vous ne parlerez jamais de tout cela à qui que ce soit ? Et surtout pas à Theseus, ni à Léta ?

Dumbledore lui lança un regard surpris, comme si cette condition allait de soit.

-Vous avez ma promesse, Newt.

Alors Newt lui raconta toute l'histoire. Comment il était devenu un Obscurial. Comment il était devenu un Vampire. Comment il avait réussi à contrôler ses instincts, suffisamment pour qu'aucun humain ne le débusque. Comment il s'était aperçu de la présence de Joshua, qui avait dès lors pris une certaine place dans sa vie, lui permettant de tenir lorsque ni Léta, ni Theseus, ni lui, Dumbledore, n'était à ses côtés…

L'homme se montra d'abord abasourdi par ses origines, horrifié par la façon dont il avait été traité, attristé par sa solitude, et finalement, étrangement ému d'apprendre qu'il avait tenu une telle place dans sa vie.

-Je suis touché que vous m'ayez considéré comme une figure paternelle, Newt.

-C'est toujours le cas, répondit-il, un peu gêné. Vous étiez mon mentor. Vous le resterez.

Dumbledore reprit une tasse de thé, laissant Newt reprendre contenance.

-Donc… Reprit-il, vous avez passé vos années à Poudlard à manger et à agir comme les autres pour ne pas vous faire repérer…

-Et à vomir tout ce que j'avalais dès que j'en avais l'occasion.

-Vous avez refusé l'affection de Léta car vous aviez peur de perdre le contrôle sur votre Vampire ou sur l'Obscurial… Et bien sûr, elle n'était pas votre Calice…

-C'est cela.

Dumbledore releva le regard vers lui, et le dévisagea d'un air inquiet.

-Vous l'avez trouvé, n'est ce pas ? Votre Calice… Et il ou elle vous à rejeté…

-Pardon ? Demanda Newt, stupéfait.

-Newt… Les Vampires sont censé être des Créatures d'une grande beauté, assez grande pour ensorceler leurs proies ! J'imagine que votre mentor parmi eux vous à enseigné un sort pour dissimuler cet état, mais même si je ne suis qu'un simple professeur de métamorphose, je sais reconnaître un glamour…

Newt détourna le regard.

-Où l'avez-vous rencontré ?

-A New-York.

Le silence retomba un instant. Puis…

-Je suis désolé, prononça Dumbledore.

Newt se retourna vers lui, surpris.

-Pourquoi ? Même si il est vrai que c'est vous qui m'avez envoyé à New York, vous ne pouviez pas savoir…

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

-Je suppose que c'est vrai. Mais tout de même. Qu'est ce qui l'a poussé à refuser une union parfaite ? Un lien d'âme-sœurs ?

-Né-moldu. Plus ou moins. Élevé par une femme puritaine. Il n'a jamais eu le moindre contrôle sur sa vie. C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé un sort interdit.

Dumbledore fronça soudainement les sourcils.

-C'est à dire ?

-Un sort Vampire, qui bloque les effets du lien de son côté. En temps normal, il devrait se sentir attiré par moi. En fait, la Magie ne lui aurait laissé aucun choix…

-Et pourquoi le lui avoir laissé ?

-Parce que justement, il n'a jamais eu le choix sur quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux vivre sans lui, mais il le peut sans moi.

-Mais il ne sera jamais aussi heureux que si il était à vos côtés…

-Et alors ? Des centaines de personnes, moldues comme sorcières vivent heureuses sans jamais rencontrer leur âme-sœur.

-Mais le lien de votre côté n'est pas bloqué !

Newt détourna brusquement le regard.

-La douleur est atroce… De plus en plus insupportable… Prévenez-moi si, parmi vos septième années, l'un d'entre eux semble avoir des prédispositions particulières avec les Créatures… Je vais avoir besoin d'un remplaçant.

Dumbledore hocha tristement la tête.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je sais d'ores et déjà que aucun des élèves de Poudlard n'a votre affection pour les Créatures en tout genre…

Newt ne répondit rien. Dumbledore réchauffa son thé froid d'un coup de baguette d'un air songeur.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je peux vous poser une question sur New-York ? Demanda Newt.

Dumbledore lui accorda à nouveau toute son attention.

-Je suppose, oui, qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Pourquoi m'y avoir envoyé ? Vous saviez que j'y rencontrerai Grindelwald, et peut être même qu'il serait après Aurelius…

Newt observa alors avec surprise la fatigue des années qui sembla tomber d'un seul coup sur les épaules de son mentor…

-Oui, mais je ne savais pas que Aurelius était mon frère. Je savais juste que Grindelwald cherchait un Obscurial. Ou plutôt, je m'en doutais. Quant à vous, Newt, je vous ai envoyé là bas car vous ne choisissez pas de camp. Vous ne cherchez pas à savoir si une chose est bonne ou mauvaise. Vous vous demandez si elle est juste, et si elle l'est, vous agissez, à n'importe quel prix…

Newt resta silencieux un moment, incapable de trouver quoi répondre. Finalement, il demanda autre chose.

-Tout le monde souhaite vous voir vous élever contre lui. Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ?

Dumbledore grimaça.

-Je ne le peux pas.

-Certes, j'entends bien, mais pourquoi ? Est ce que vous pouvez me le dire ? J'aimerais comprendre… Demanda Newt d'une voix douce.

Dumbledore passa une main sur son visage fatigué et soupira.

-On dirait bien que c'est à moi de raconter une histoire…


	13. Chapter 12

Dumbledore se passa une main sur le visage d'un air las. Newt s'en voulu de raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

-Si vous ne souhaitez pas en parler…

Dumbledore chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

-Non, vous m'avez fait confiance en me confiant votre histoire, il est tout naturel que je vous confie la mienne. J'avoue avoir peur de votre réaction, mais étant donné la façon dont je vous ai mis en danger ces derniers temps, il est bien normal que vous me demandiez une explication. Faites-moi juste la même promesse que je vous ai faite…

-Je vous promets que tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous, répondit Newt.

Dumbledore se frotta les yeux et commença.

-Lorsqu'elle était enfant, ma sœur Ariana était un petit ange blond qui mettait de la joie dans la maison. Mais à six ans, elle était imprudente. Des moldus l'ont vue faire de la Magie et l'ont agressée, battue et traitée de monstre… Elle ne fut plus jamais la même après ça. Traumatisée à vie, elle s'est mise à réprimer sa Magie. Elle se montrait même incapable d'en faire, mais ses colères étaient spectaculaires. Mon père à été enfermé à Azkaban pour avoir vengé notre sœur et agressé les trois moldus. Je n'ai jamais su si ils les avait tués ou non. Il s'est laissé enfermer car expliquer la raison de son geste aurait envoyé Ariana à Ste Mangouste et qu'il était persuadé, à mon avis avec raison, que cela la tuerait. A cette époque là, nous ne savions pas que notre mère venait tout juste de tomber enceinte et nous avons déménagé à Godric's Hollow pour protéger Ariana. Aberforth et moi, nous suivions notre scolarité à Poudlard pendant que notre mère restait à la maison avec notre sœur. Aberforth était le frère préféré d'Ariana, celui qui s'occupait le plus souvent d'elle et qui calmait le plus facilement ses accès de rage. Mais il n'était pas à la maison le jour ou Ariana s'est mise en colère et à accidentellement tué notre mère, peu de temps après que nous ayons vu avec surprise son ventre s'arrondir et qu'elle nous ai expliqué pour son bébé et le sortilège de stase, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, un jour, enceinte jusqu'au yeux, et qu'elle ne revienne, le ventre plat, en larmes, en nous disant que le bébé était mort né…

Dumbledore fit une pose dans son récit et avala machinalement un suçacide en grimaçant. Le trou que la friandise lui fit à la langue lui donna un léger zozotement.

-Suite à cela, Aberforth à voulu abandonner ses études pour s'occuper d'Ariana, mais en tant que nouveau Chef de Famille, je l'en ai empêché, et ai pris Ariana sous ma responsabilité. C'est à peu près à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Grindelwald pour la première fois…

Agacé, Albus soupira, et lança un sort de cicatrisation mineur sur sa langue…

-J'ai honte de dire que nos idées étaient à l'époque parfaitement en accord. Pire, c'est moi qui lui ai donné les miennes. J'avais soif de reconnaissance et de pouvoir. Perdu dans nos projets de domination du monde, j'ai délaissé mon rôle de tuteur. Lorsque Aberforth me l'a fait remarquer, Grindelwald l'a attaqué en lui lançant un Doloris. Bien évidemment, je suis intervenu, et un combat à trois à commencé. Ariana, qui était présente, à paniqué, et à voulu s'interposer. Personne ne sait quel sortilège l'a tuée, mais Aberforth m'a toujours accusé, et bien évidemment, après ça, Grindelwald à compris que je ne le suivrais plus et s'est enfui…

Newt demeura silencieux un moment, laissant Dumbledore se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de finir par demander…

-Professeur Dumbledore ? Je suis désolé, mais… Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Dumbledore le regarda, un maigre sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est vrai. Je dois avouer que j'espérais que vous l'oublieriez. Je ne peux pas m'élever contre Grindelwald. Nous avons fait un pacte de sang qui nous en empêche, et ce pacte, c'est Grindelwald qui le conserve. Tant qu'il ne sera pas détruit, nous ne pourrons pas nous battre l'un contre l'autre…

Newt écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais votre combat, qui à tué Ariana.. !?

-Il est tout à fait possible que ce soit de ma faute. Tout comme il est possible que cela soit de la faute de Grindelwald, ou d'Aberforth, ou de nous trois à la fois. I mon avis deux solutions : soit nos sortilèges l'un envers l'autre étaient déviés par Magie, ce qui me semble malgré tout peu probable, compte tenu des nombreuses blessures que je portais à la fin du combat et qui ne pouvaient être toutes imputées à mon frère… Soit, si l'un d'entre nous avait mortellement blessé l'autre, la Magie aurait entraîné l'autre dans la mort…

Il détourna le regard.

-Pas que ce foutu pacte change quoi que ce soit sur ce point, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, comme pour lui même…

Mais Newt, avec son ouïe fine de Vampire, l'avait entendu. Sans rien dire, il observa attentivement le visage de son mentor, qui reflétait une étrange douleur. La vague de Magie, d'une tristesse à pleurer, qui s'échappa dans la pièce percuta Newt de plein fouet. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Dumbledore avait certes perdu sa sœur, et quelque part, son frère, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait… Autre chose...

-Professeur Dumbledore ? Appela Newt.

Semblant sortir de ses pensées, Dumbledore se retourna vers lui.

-…Que se passe-t-il ? Finit-il par demander, incapable de trouver la bonne façon de formuler sa question.

Dumbledore sourit d'un air amer.

-J'aurais du me douter que vous, un Vampire, vous le sentiriez. C'est toujours comme ça lorsque je parle de Grindelwald : ma Magie m'échappe, et elle trahit mes sentiments…

-…Est ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Je pense avoir déjà compris, cependant…

Il se sentit pâlir. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le faire ?

-…C'est mon plus grand secret, Newt. Me jurez-vous de ne pas le révéler, même par erreur ?

-Dois-je faire un Serment Inviolable ?

Las, Dumbledore secoua la tête.

-Jurez-moi que vous protégerez ce secret de votre mieux, cela suffira.

-Je vous le jure, Monsieur.

-Grindelwald est fou, Newt, il s'est perdu dans la nuit ! C'est un Sang-Pur qui est devenu complètement aveugle et sourd, y compris à sa propre Magie…

Dumbledore soupira, et puis sous le regard stupéfait de Newt, il commença à se dévêtir, retirant sa veste de costume moldu et déboutonnant sa chemise. Lorsqu'il dévoila sa poitrine, Newt poussa un cri. Le signe qui se trouvait sur le torse de Dumbledore, ce symbole qui semblait comme gravé au fer rouge, juste au dessus du cœur, tout bon sorcier de Sang-Pur le connaissait, tout sorcier de Sang-Mêlé dont le parent sorcier lui avait enseigné les bases de leur société le connaissait, toute Créature, à fortiori les Vampires et les Elfes, Gardiens du Savoir Ancestral le connaissaient !

-C'est impossible… Balbutia Newt. Comment Grindelwald peut-il l'ignorer ? En… En toute connaissance de cause !?

-Parce qu'il l'ignore réellement. Moi, j'ai reconnu la présence de ce lien entre nous dès le premier regard, et je l'ai accepté. Lui ne l'a pas fait, jamais. Et ce malgré tous mes efforts pour éveiller sa conscience, malgré ma présence quasi-constante à ses côtés. Ce lien est aussi la raison de ma négligence envers Ariana : torturé, ensorcelé, j'étais prêt à n'importe quoi pour que Grindelwald s'aperçoive de cette Magie commune… Mais il était trop obnubilé par le pouvoir…

Abasourdi, Newt ne dit plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il ne comprenait que trop bien la peine et la douleur de son ancien professeur et une admiration toute nouvelle à son égard fit son apparition dans son cœur. Cet homme souffrait en silence et depuis si longtemps, sans jamais avoir la possibilité de parler, de soulager son cœur, auprès de qui que ce soit, même pour quelques secondes avant un sort d'Oubliettes… Parce que l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur était un idiot doublé d'un criminel !

-Je lis dans vos yeux que vous me comprenez, reprit Dumbledore. Merci, Newt. Il n'y avait probablement que vous pour cela. Et vous ne me jugez pas. C'est un tel soulagement pour moi…

-Mais vous me voyez dans une situation embarrassante car nos confidences sont maintenant d'un niveau inégal…

-Pardon ? Demanda Dumbledore, surpris. Je vous ai raconté mon plus grand secret, ne m'avez-vous pas dit les vôtres ?

Un peu gêné, Newt secoua la tête.

-Oui et non. Disons que j'ai menti par omission. Pardonnez-moi, j'avais moi aussi peur de votre réaction…

-…Vous m'intriguez, Newt. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Avant tout, jurez-moi que vous ne lui en parlerez pas, jamais ! Que vous laisserez la personne concernée vivre sa vie et sans jamais vous interposer en ma faveur… Et si possible, de ne pas vous mettre en colère… S'il vous plaît…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de demander :

-Dois-je prêter Serment ?

Newt sourit.

-Seulement si vous me le demandez…

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait tout à l'heure, et je ne le ferai pas maintenant. Je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous pouvez garder un secret, Newt. Merlin, quels secrets avez-vous gardés pendant des années ! Et maintenant que je suis au courant de votre nature de Vampire, je comprends pourquoi vos pensées m'ont toujours semblé… Embrouillées…

Newt se permit un sourire.

-C'est vrai. Notre nature différente rend nos pensées différentes. Il est donc plus difficile pour un Légilimens sorcier, non pas de les forcer, mais de les comprendre… A quelles occasions avez-vous essayé ?

-Pendant votre enfance. J'ai tenté un nombre incalculable de fois de percer à jour la raison de votre solitude. Il n'est jamais ressorti de toutes mes tentatives autre chose qu'une profonde affection pour tout ce qui n'était pas humain…

Newt sourit.

-Vous m'avez malgré tout bien cerné alors.

-Mais pas assez. J'aurais voulu vous éviter cette souffrance qu'à du être votre enfance, Newt.

-Vous ne l'auriez pas pu. Tout comme je n'aurais pas pu vous éviter la peine de la perte de votre sœur et de la trahison de Grindelwald.

-C'est vrai. Mais vous comme moi aurions pu accepter un confident…

-J'avais Joshua…

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir compter sur mon ombre, moi aussi. Maintenant, dites-moi, de quoi s'agit-il ? Je vous promet de garder le secret et de ne pas tenter d'interférer, mais pardonnez-moi, je peux difficilement vous promettre de contrôler ma colère… D'ailleurs, j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que vous auriez pu faire et qui pourrait la justifier… Avez-vous une bêtise d'étudiant à me confesser ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Tendu, Newt déglutit. Il avait espéré détourner l'attention de Dumbledore par des bavardages inutiles…

-Non professeur. Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que j'ai eu ma part de problèmes, mais il s'agit de mon Calice…

Intrigué, Dumbledore l'invita à continuer.

-Et bien ? Je croyais que vous l'aviez rencontré à New-York.. ?

-C'est le cas, oui. Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il y était resté…

Dumbledore sembla considérer la question un instant, avec que son regard ne s'éclaire.

-Non… Aurelius ?

Mortifié, Newt hocha lentement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Le simple fait de penser à lui le faisait souffrir…

-Mais… Mais ce serait le meilleur moyen de vous débarrasser de l'Obscurial ! De vous en débarrasser tous les deux ! Pourquoi ce sortilège, Newt !?

Surpris, Newt sursauta. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle serait mentir. Mais il s'attendait à voir son professeur hurler et ce mettre en colère ! Pas à ces questions ! Et il avait déjà donné ses raisons…

-Je vous l'ai dit, professeur. Aurelius n'a jamais eu le moindre choix dans sa vie. J'ai refusé de lui prendre celui là. Il est trop important, trop précieux. Et encore une fois, il peut vivre sans moi…

-Vous ne lui avez pas dit que vous alliez mourir, n'est ce pas ?

Newt sourit d'un air ironique.

-Évidemment que non. De toute façon, je suis déjà mort ! Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, vous savez ? Il vous à vous, il à votre frère, il à une famille qui l'aime…

-Mais pour vous, votre frère n'a jamais suffi…

-Et il ne suffira jamais. Je me suis trop éloigné de lui pour le protéger pour qu'il suffise. Léta n'a jamais suffi non plus, car je savais d'avance qu'elle ne m'étais pas destinée. Mais dans le cas d'Aurelius, il n'attends qu'un peu d'affection sincère pour pouvoir se raccrocher corps et âme à cette personne qui l'aime…

-Mais pour vous, Aurelius suffirait...

-Mais vous m'avez promis de ne pas intervenir, rappela Newt avec un sourire.

Dumbledore en gémit de dépit.

-Vous me prenez en tenaille, Newt ! Vous pourriez être heureux, et rendre mon petit frère heureux ! Vous pourriez lui sauver la vie, et sauver la vôtre en même temps, et vous refusez que je fasse ne serait-ce que l'envoyer chez vous ?

-Pourquoi viendrait-il chez moi ? Même si il peut se demander ce que je deviens, il à suffisamment peur de notre lien pour ne pas venir.

-Il s'intéresse beaucoup aux Créatures, figurez-vous ! Il ne cesse d'en parler en fait. Et avec des étoiles plein les yeux, s'il vous plaît ! Du moins, lorsqu'il ne parle pas des clients louches d'Aberforth, ou bien des livres de la bibliothèque, ou bien de tout ce qu'il peut voir lors de ses promenades sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou…

-Il se sent suffisamment sur de lui pour évoluer seul dans le monde magique ?

-Aberforth l'envoie faire un tour -Merlin merci!- lorsque ses clients sont vraiment trop louches. Lorsqu'il reçoit des harpies, par exemple. Ou des gens faisant partie d'organisation diverses. C'est embarrassant à dire pour moi, mais mon frère n'a jamais été trop regardant sur sa clientèle… Ça lui permet de récupérer tout ce qui traîne, notamment ce qui ne rentre pas chez Mrs Rosmerta, et sans en avoir l'air, il récolte tout un tas d'informations plus où moins légales… Nous enseignons tous les deux à Aurelius les rudiments de la Magie petit à petit. Étant donné les circonstances, entre les fréquentations qu'il peut avoir à la Tête-de-Sanglier et l'Obscurus, vous vous doutez bien que l'un des premiers sorts que je lui ai enseigné à été un sort de bouclier. Il l'a très vite réussi, d'ailleurs, et d'une façon assez spectaculaire…

-Sa Magie ne demande qu'à sortir. J'espère juste qu'il saura la canaliser jusqu'à ce que l'Obscurus disparaisse. Et qu'il saura le contenir le jour il se sentira menacé…

-Vous voulez dire le jour où Aurélius commencera à se sentir aimé ?

Newt hocha la tête.

-Oui. Un Obscurial est une force parasite qui à pratiquement une volonté propre. Si le changement se fait en douceur et sans problèmes, tant mieux, mais autrement, l'Obscurus risque d'attaquer pour se défendre…

-C'est très possible, murmura Dumbledore, songeur. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé…

-Vous n'y êtes pas encore. Je pense que vous aurez le temps de voir venir…

Newt se leva, prêt à prendre congé. Tout semblait avoir été dit…

-Au revoir Newt. Je suis désolé, mais je dois au moins prévenir mon frère. Vous me mettez au supplice avec cette promesse.

-Tant que vous ne l'oubliez pas… Répondit-il, saluant son mentor avant de quitter la pièce…

Certaines de ses Créatures devaient avoir faim…


	14. Chapter 13

Je vais être absente les prochaines semaines alors je poste en avance, bisous!

* * *

Lorsque Newt, quelques jours plus tard, sentit l'odeur familière d'Aurelius qui se rapprochait, il se demanda si il devait embrasser ou maudire son mentor adoré…

Un grondement sourd sortit de sa gorge lorsque Joshua le saisit fermement par le bras et l'empêcha de se précipiter vers la porte alors que la sonnette retentissait.

-Contrôle-toi, lui murmura son ami. Si tu le blesse, tu le regrettera.

Cette simple injonction calma Newt instantanément, et il se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour vomir du sang. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et croisa son reflet dans le miroir, il se dit qu'il ressemblait à un cadavre…

Normal pour un Vampire. Ou pas, pour un prédateur. Quelle ironie !

La sonnette retentit une seconda fois, et il rajusta son glamour avant de plaquer un sourire qu'il espérait convainquant sur son visage.

-Aide-moi, demanda-t-il, au vide autant qu'à Joshua.

Un nouveau grondement, mais qui venait cette fois ci d'à l'intérieur de lui lui répondit. L'Obscurial s'agitait…

Il descendit et finit par ouvrir la porte, se retrouvant face à un Aurelius qui semblait prêt à repartir et qui fut surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir.

-Bonjour Aurelius, le salua Newt. Pardonne-moi, j'étais en bas et je ne t'ai pas entendu.

Inutile qu'il lui rappelle qu'il était un Vampire et qu'il l'avait perçu depuis un moment déjà…

-Ce n'est rien, répondit le garçon en baissant le regard vers le sol. Si je vous dérange, je peux repasser…

-Mais pas du tout, je t'en prie, entre ! L'invita-t-il, s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

Il servit au jeune homme un jus de citrouille, une boisson typiquement sorcière que Aurelius semblait préférer au fameux thé britannique, -son côté américain devait d'ailleurs déplorer l'absence de café!- et l'installa au salon. Newt avait toujours de quoi sauver les apparences en présence d'humains, au cas où…

-Je n'attendais pas ta visite, commença Newt d'une voix douce. Non pas qu'elle me déplaise, s'empressa-t-il de préciser, loin de là, mais y-a-t-il une raison à te venue ? Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me voir…

Gêné, le garçon rougit, comprenant qu'il faisait référence à leur lien.

-Et bien… Je vous dois beaucoup… Je veux dire… Vous m'avez sauvé de ma mère, enfin, cette femme… Vous m'avez sauvé de… De Grindelwald… Vous m'avez fait entrer dans votre monde, dans _mon_ monde… Et vous m'avez… Vous m'avez rendu ma famille… Je voulais vous remercier… Albus m'a dit où vous trouver…

Newt haussa un sourcil. Une semi-malédiction alors ? Dissimulant son sourire d'une main négligemment posée sur son menton, Newt sentit son cœur fondre…

Aurelius avait dit tout ça en rougissant, gêné, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il était adorable. Un frisson de désir parcourut Newt et il sentit Joshua qui raffermissait sa prise autant qu'un flot de sang qui remontait dans sa gorge. Il déglutit. Joshua sentait les changements qui s'opéraient dans sa Magie, et sa Magie sentait lorsqu'il ne prévoyait pas de la contenter.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, répondit Newt. Je l'aurais fait, même si tu n'avais pas été mon Calice. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé là-bas, jamais ! Mais là, étant donné notre lien, je n'aurais pas non plus pu faire autrement. Si ça peut te soulager, tu peux te dire que j'y étais contraint…

-Pourquoi me soulager ? Est-ce un mal de se sentir reconnaissant ?

Newt se mordit la lèvre et de nouveau, le goût amer de son sang se répandit sur sa langue alors qu'une de ses canines perçait la chair. Aurelius était si innocent…

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il. Simplement, je ne pensais pas que tu souhaiterais me revoir avec toute cette histoire… J'ai même pensé que Dumbledore… Pardon, Albus, t'avais traîné avec lui l'autre jour, à la librairie.

-Je… Oui, un peu… Je veux dire, j'étais gêné, je ne savais pas comment réagir… Je ne le sais toujours pas, d'ailleurs… Je ne comprends pas très bien ce lien…

-Il n'y à rien à comprendre. La Magie t'a désigné comme étant mon âme-sœur. Étant donné que je suis un Vampire, cela s'est traduit par un lien de Vampire à Calice. C'est tout.

-Mais, si je suis votre âme-sœur… Ne suis-je pas censé pouvoir être heureux à vos côtés ?

Le temps d'un étrange instant, Newt eût l'impression que son cœur s'était remis à battre. Comme si il avait fait un bon. Il retint un sanglot.

-Oui et non. Tu es un humain, et moi un Vampire. Cela signifie que tu es la seule personne dans ce monde capable de me rendre heureux. J'aurais pu naître il y à des millénaires, je t'aurais attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si jamais tu venais à mourir, personne dans les millénaires suivants ne pourrait te remplacer. Parce que je suis un Vampire. Mais toi, tu es un humain. Tu es libre, Aurelius. Libre de vivre ta vie, et de vivre une vie normale. Libre d'aimer une jolie femme, ou éventuellement, un bel homme, libre d'avoir des enfants ou d'en adopter, libre de vivre comme tout le monde… Tes possibilités à toi, en tant qu'humain, sont infinies !

-Mais… Mais n'êtes-vous pas censé être le _mieux_ pour moi ?

Newt sentit distinctement Joshua qui raffermissait sa prise alors que tout son corps se tendait vers son Calice. Aurelius ne le voyait pas, mais Joshua avait été contraint de le saisir à bras le corps !

Il avait beau avoir un excellent contrôle sur ses instincts, Aurelius, avec ses questions si cruelles et innocentes à la fois, le mettait à rude épreuve !

-En théorie, oui. D'où le sortilège que j'ai du te lancer. Tu ne t'en est jamais rendu compte, tu n'en as pas eu le temps, mais étant donné la puissance brute, sauvage et destructrice de nos Magies, si je n'avais rien fait, le lien nous aurait poussé l'un vers l'autre avec une puissance phénoménale ! C'est aussi ce que sont les Compagnons Magiques en fait : seuls les Mages et Sorciers les plus puissants ont un Compagnon désigné par la Magie, car ils ont pour rôle de canaliser la Magie l'un de l'autre.

-Canal.. ? Comment ça ?

-Pas des actes sexuels, Aurelius. Les Compagnons s'aiment tant qu'ils ont fréquemment des relations. Par ce biais, ils absorbent la Magie de l'autre, avant de l'excréter par leur souffle amoureux, et de la restituer à la Terre Mère…

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Aurelius rougit de nouveau.

-Je… Ne suis pas sur que…

-Si je n'avais pas utilisé ce sortilège, nous nous serions probablement liés -en d'autres termes, tu aurais fini dans mon lit- en moins d'une semaine…

Aurelius rougit un peu plus. Newt se mordit la joue pour contenir son sourire. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Les pommettes rosées de son Calice étaient à croquer ! Et l'afflux de sang sous la peau fine de son visage répandait dans la pièce une odeur absolument divine…

-Mais… Dans ces conditions, balbutia Aurelius, une relation… Normale… Est-elle vraiment possible ? Je veux dire, ne serait-ce pas… Dangereux… Pour ma… Mon… La personne ?

Le sourire de Newt retomba. Ma compagne. C'est ce que Aurelius avait voulu dire.

-Pas si tu réussi à contrôler ta Magie par ailleurs. Je ne doute pas que tu y arriveras, Albus est un excellent professeur...

-L'Obscurial…

-S'est-il un peu calmé, maintenant que tu es chez toi et que des gens t'aiment ?

-Oui… Un peu… Il est toujours là, mais… J'arrive mieux à le contrôler. Il n'est pas encore ressorti depuis que je suis arrivé ici…

-Et c'est tant mieux ! L'Obscurial existe pour te protéger, tu l'as créé pour te défendre de ceux qui te reprochaient d'exister. Il ne se manifestera que si tu te retrouve dans une situation d'insécurité…

-…Et chez vous ? Demanda Aurelius, un peu tendu, hautement conscient que sa réponse risquait d'être différente…

-Je ne peux pas dire qu'il est moins violent, ce serait mentir. En revanche, sa façon de se comporter à changé, et je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Tu n'as de toute façon pas à t'inquiéter, car j'ai sur lui un excellent contrôle. Je ne l'ai pas relâché depuis des années.

Pas besoin qu'il sache que maintenant, l'Obscurus se retournait contre lui.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? Pour le contenir, je veux dire ?

Newt considéra la question un instant, et poussa un soupir.

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je me suis souvent interrogé à ce sujet, et à chaque fois une réponse s'imposait d'elle même, mais j'ignore si elle est bonne : je suis tout simplement devenu un Vampire presque en même temps que je suis devenu un Obscurus. J'ai toujours pensé que mes deux natures se compensaient l'une-l'autre…

-…Vous aviez quel âge ?

-J'avais cinq ans.

-Je… Je peux vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Newt lui sourit d'un air un peu absent. Ces souvenirs revenaient toujours beaucoup trop vite.

-Peut être un jour, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Mais pas aujourd'hui, si tu veux bien…

-Je suis désolé…

-Ne le soit pas. Il est normal que tu souhaite savoir, ne serait-ce que pour nous comparer. C'est juste que l'Obscurial s'agite en ta présence car tu le menace. Je ne suis pas dans un état émotionnel très stable ces derniers temps, je ne voudrais pas tenter le Diable…

-Je menace votre Obscurial ?

-Bien sûr. Tu es le seul capable de le faire disparaître. Mais encore une fois, la réciproque n'est pas forcément vraie pour toi.

-Mais nous lier serait le moyen le plus sur ?

-Mais pas le seul. Pas pour toi.

Aurelius poussa un soupir avant de siroter son verre de jus de citrouille en silence, songeur. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsqu'un grand fracas retentit. Newt s'était tant absorbé dans la contemplation de son Calice, qu'il venait seulement de remarquer que son Niffleur s'était échappé et mettait le boxon dans la cuisine…

A la frontière de son esprit, il entendit Joshua ricaner. Newt leva les yeux au ciel. L'amour rendait donc aveugle, sourd et con !

Il rattrapa vivement la femelle et la pendit par les pieds pour la forcer à vider sa poche. Aurelius l'observa, apparemment abasourdi de voir qu'une si petite créature pouvait contenir autant de choses. Amusé, Newt lui tendit l'animal, qui cessa aussitôt de se débattre en cherchant à s'échapper, considérant le nouvel arrivant d'un air curieux…

Spontanément, Aurelius prit le Niffleur dans ses mains et commença à lui gratter la tête derrière les oreilles, appréciant la douceur de sa fourrure. L'animal s'installa aussitôt confortablement dans ses bras en émettant un petit ronronnement, l'air béat…

-Elle semble t'apprécier, remarqua Newt, de plus en plus amusé.

-Elle ? Demanda Aurelius.

-C'est une femelle. Je lui cherche un mâle qui lui convienne pour l'accoupler, mais mademoiselle est difficile. Elle aime les ambitieux, capable de lui ramener des objets volés au nez et à la barbe des sorciers, mais c'est surtout elle qui excelle dans cette capacité…

-Elle n'a volé que des objets brillants, constata Aurelius en avisant la montagne de foutoir sur le sol.

Newt gloussa et agita sa baguette. Tous les objets se rangèrent à leur place, au grand désespoir de la demoiselle qui agita ses petits bras vers son butin perdu. Avant que Aurelius ne se mette à lui gratouiller le ventre et qu'elle n'abandonne…

-Décidément, elle t'adore ! Constata Newt. C'est la principale caractéristique des Niffleurs, ils ne s'intéressent qu'à ce qui brille ! Certains cambrioleurs les utilisent parfois pour commettre leurs méfaits, mais ça ne marche que dans les endroits ou rien ne peut les distraire des bijoux et des pièces d'or…

-Je crois que je comprends, renchérit Aurelius. Elle avait chipé des cuillers ou des encriers…

-Exactement.

-Et ça, qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda le jeune homme, en avisant une petite chose verte, ressemblant fortement à une brindille, qui passait timidement la tête par l'ouverture de la poche de Newt.

Newt tendit le doigt et Pickett s'y accrocha.

-C'est Pickett, un Botruc. Ils ne vivent que dans les arbres à baguettes magiques, ils en sont considérés comme les Gardiens. Les cambrioleurs les utilisent également pour ouvrir des serrures. J'ai du garder Pickett contre moi pour le réchauffer parce qu'il avait attrapé froid, et depuis, il refuse de retourner dans son arbre. Il à peur que les autres se moquent de lui en disant que je fais du favoritisme… Ce qui fait que je fais effectivement du favoritisme…

-Vous avez beaucoup de Créatures utiles aux cambrioleurs, Monsieur, remarqua Aurelius, amusé.

-Appelle-moi Newt. J'ai bien plus que ça. Tu veux voir ?

Aussitôt, le visage d'Aurelius s'illumina…


	15. Chapter 14

Dumbledore avait raison, au milieu des Créatures, Aurelius semblait fou de joie…

Il fut amusé par les Veaudelunes, effrayé par l'Eruptif, fasciné par le Kelpie, attristé par les Augurey, attendri par les Fées…

Le soir même, il repartait avec un Boursouf aussi noir que ses cheveux, qui semblait s'être attaché à lui et le regardait avec adoration de ses grands yeux humides et brillants. Le lendemain à l'aube, Newt retrouvait Aurelius sur le pas de sa porte, les joues roses et les yeux baissés vers le sol, qui lui demanda d'une petite voix si il voudrait bien lui apprendre à s'occuper de toutes ses Créatures…

Réflexion faite, il allait peut être rouler une pelle à Dumbledore…

Joshua pestait déjà contre le nombre incalculable de fois où il devrait retenir Newt et se promis de se tenir prêt à intervenir à chaque instant, mais le sourire de son ami valait bien cet effort.

Aurelius expliqua à Newt que, compte tenu de la présence de l'Obscurial et de son âge, qui pourraient tous deux le mettre dans une situation difficile à Poudlard, Albus avait opté pour qu'il reçoive un enseignement à domicile grâce à un tuteur. Ils étaient cependant au beau milieu de l'année scolaire, et trouver un bon professeur était dur : il commencerait donc ses classes pour rattraper son retard en connaissances et en Magie au début de l'année suivante, sans compter les cours que Albus et Aberforth lui avaient déjà donné, et qu'ils continueraient à lui donner tous les soirs et tous les week-end. Mais en semaine, tous les jours de huit heures à dix-sept heures, il serait libre pour l'aider à s'occuper de ses Créatures, et puis, Albus lui avait dit qu'il cherchait un assistant…

Newt se jura d'envoyer à Dumbledore un énorme colis de bonbons en tous genres…

Il avait bien fait de ne pas lui faire faire de Serment Inviolable, tiens…

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en pensant aux futurs cours d'Aurelius.

-Albus n'a donc toujours pas compris que tu as surtout besoin de cours théoriques ? Bien sûr, savoir se servir de sa baguette est toujours utile, mais tu es trop instinctif, et en même temps trop puissant pour en avoir besoin. Les baguettes ne servent qu'à canaliser le flux de Magie pour ceux qui ont du mal à le faire sans…

-Comment ça ? Demanda Aurelius, surpris.

-Sort ta baguette et choisis un sort au hasard parmi tous ceux que Albus et Aberforth t'ont déjà appris. Un sort que tu maîtrise.

Curieux, Aurelius s'exécuta.

-Euh, je ne sais pas… Le sort de Lévitation ?

-_Wingardium Leviosa_, on tourne, et on abaisse, n'est ce pas ?

Le garçon hocha la tête alors que Newt venait se placer derrière lui. Le prenant par surprise, il lui mit une main devant les yeux.

-Tes frères et toi, vous oubliez un peu vite que tu es un Obscurus, Aurelius. Ta Magie ne demande qu'à sortir. Ressens la Magie qui coule en toi, écoute ton Obscurial, et suis ton instinct…

Il sentit Aurelius qui se tendait alors qu'il se plaçait derrière lui, le plongeant de surcroît dans le noir.

-Mais… Est ce que ce n'est pas… Dangereux ? Demanda-t-il, un peu effrayé.

-De ?

-D'écouter l'Obscurus ?

Newt se permit un sourire. Il se pencha vers le jeune homme pour murmurer à son oreille.

-Je t'ai demandé de l'écouter. Pas de le laisser sortir.

Joshua savait à quel point il profitait de chaque instant en ce moment. Chaque souffle de son Calice, chaque battement de cœur, chaque frémissement de son corps, était sien…

Nerveux, Aurelius déglutit. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne comprenait pas ! Écouter l'Obscurus ? Mais il n'avait pas envie de tout détruire ! Cette force qu'il sentait gronder en permanence au fond de lui, il en avait peur ! Il savait que c'était sa Magie qui voulait sortir, mais…

Peut être que si il n'en prenait qu'un tout petit peu ?

Lâchant sa baguette, Aurelius se mit à respirer profondément. Cette force faisait partie de lui. C'était sa Magie. Elle faisait de lui ce qu'il était, un sorcier, et il l'acceptait. Et même si pour l'instant, cette force était incontrôlable, il espérait bien la dompter un jour, si il ne pouvait pas la faire disparaître… On lui avait dit qu'il allait mourir, mais pour l'instant, il était vivant, alors il devait bien faire avec…

Il écouta le grondement de l'Obscurial, cette sorte de masse noire qui portait son visage. Il n'avait besoin que d'un peu de cette force, un tout petit peu…

Spontanément, il se sentit qui tendait la main devant lui, paume vers le haut…

La main froide de Newt se retira de ses paupières. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant comme un gloussement à son oreille. Et vit un Niffleur et quelques Veaudelunes qui se baladaient dans les airs, au milieu des livres, d'une fourche et d'une ribambelle de brins de paille…

-Pour ce qui est de la précision, on repassera, mais autrement, c'est bien ça. Tu utilise juste un peu trop de Magie. Tous ces sorts que tu apprends, commence par les maîtriser avec ta baguette, puis essaye de les reproduire sans. Bientôt, lorsque tu aura appris à utiliser juste la bonne quantité de Magie, tu n'auras plus besoin de ce bout de bois. Et comme tu te sentira en sécurité, il ne te répondra plus…

-Parce que ma baguette est en saule ? Mais la vôtre aussi…

-Mais moi, je suis différent. Comment puis-je me sentir en sécurité alors que je suis un danger pour l'humanité, au point que les Vampires, mais aussi les humains me surveillent ?

-Mais moi aussi, répondit Aurelius en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

-Les humains et tes frères te surveillent, oui. Les humains, parce qu'ils ont peur de toi, et tes frères, parce qu'ils t'aiment et veulent t'éviter des problèmes. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur des Vampires. Ils te protègent. Ils te protégeront toujours. Même si je viens un jour à mourir, alors que nous ne sommes pas liés, ils continueront à te protéger, parce que tu restera l'un des nôtres.

-Comment ça, si vous mourrez alors que nous ne sommes pas liés ?

-Les liens de Vampire à Calice sont très puissants, Aurelius, je te le redis, ce sont des liens d'Ames-Soeurs. Et le Vampire est bien plus dépendant de son Calice que le Calice ne l'est du Vampire, puisque le Vampire se nourrit du Calice ! C'est pour ça que si un Vampire perd son Calice, il meurt. L'inverse, cependant n'est pas vrai. Encore que, ce serait sans doute préférable. Si un Calice perd son Vampire, le plus souvent, il sombre dans la folie, et ne passe pas l'année. Mais si je meurs alors que nous ne sommes pas liés, tu n'en sera pas affecté.

-Et si c'est moi qui meurt ?

Newt le regarda gravement un moment, et puis haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose que je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre… Tant que tu es vivant, je peux au moins te protéger. Si tu meurs, c'est que j'aurais échoué…

Aurelius ne répondit rien, songeur. Newt enchaîna sur la journée, et bientôt, un genre de routine s'installa. Aurelius venait le voir au matin, il avait même fini par lui donner une clé, pour qu'il n'ait plus à sonner à sa porte, et surtout, pour qu'il n'ai pas forcément à rester sous la pluie et qu'il puisse se réchauffer avec un thé ou bien se rafraîchir avec un jus de citrouille si il le désirait. Il repartait ensuite vers midi, car Newt lui donnait une pause d'une heure, et même si il avait toujours la possibilité de manger ici, il ne le faisait que rarement, préférant sortir prendre l'air un moment. Il revenait à treize heure, et repartait à dix-sept heure. Les soirs de semaine, il rentrait à Poudlard auprès de Albus, et le vendredi soir, il partait à Pré-au-Lard où il rejoignait sa chambre attitrée chez Aberforth et passait le week-end à la Tête de Sanglier. Il avait deux portoloins spécifiques pour les transports, en attendant de maîtriser suffisamment sa Magie pour apprendre à transplaner…

Cette routine aurait pu être confortable, et en temps normal, Newt aurait sans doute pu se contenter de voir son Calice de cette façon, mais la vérité, c'est que son état se dégradait à grande vitesse…

Que Aurelius vienne auprès de lui et reparte chaque jour faisait faire des bons spectaculaires à sa Magie, et Joshua finissait par le contraindre des plus puissants sortilèges sorciers qu'il pouvait connaître. Il voulait les faire durer le plus possible avant de passer aux sortilèges vampires…

Après à peine quelques mois de travail auprès de son nouvel assistant, Newt se sentait à bout. Les moments qu'il passaient avec Aurelius étaient aussi agréables que ceux qu'il passaient loin de lui étaient la pire des tortures !

Il avait trouvé le moyen de s'amaigrir encore, et sans son glamour, il était presque squelettique. A peine Aurelius avait il passé la porte pour venir le voir, qu'il était à ses côtés, prêt à travailler, même si Joshua devait l'empêcher de le revendiquer. A peine Aurelius avait-il passé la porte pour s'en aller, même si ce ne devait être que pour une heure, que Newt se pliait en deux pour vomir…

Son teint était cireux, sa peau avait la consistance froide et dure de la peau des cadavres, et tout au long de l'absence d'Aurelius, il sentait l'Obscurial qui se baladait, soulevant sa peau, s'insinuant dans ses veines, écartant ses organes…

Il n'allait pas tarder à mourir. L'Obscurus n'allait pas tarder à sortir. Et il avait demandé à Joshua, en larmes, d'appeler du renfort, non pas pour le retenir, mais pour protéger Aurelius.

Son ami s'était empressé d'aller voir le Seigneur Enachos et de demander une Ombre pour le Calice non revendiqué de Newt Scamander, le Vampire-qui-ne-Boit-Jamais, d'ores et déjà surnommé l'Immortel-qui-va-Bientôt-Mourir…

La rumeur du sortilège interdit qu'il avait utilisé avait fait le tour de leur Communauté depuis bien longtemps. Enachos ne s'était pas interposé. La situation de Newt était bien trop compliquée pour qu'il puisse le juger, et surtout, son cœur était bien trop grand ! Nombreux étaient les Vampires, même parmi les Seigneurs de leurs peuples, à souhaiter qu'il lève le sortilège et force ce jeune homme à accepter son Vampire, mais Enachos connaissait trop bien Newt pour penser qu'il en serait heureux. Certes, le lien aurait pu grandement faciliter les choses, mais les sentiments d'Aurelius n'auraient que peu de valeur si ils étaient contraints. Cela, autant Newt qu'Enachos le savaient, et le comprenaient. Certes, le lien était la meilleur solution, et pour tous les deux, mais Enachos avait suffisamment entendu Joshua parler de ce Calice pour penser que Newt avait raison. Un Calice terrifié et contraint ne pourrait rien apporter de bon ! Joshua était reparti avec une de ses collègues, Bellarione, une Vampire brune de plusieurs siècles, de quelques décennies sa cadette, et dont le premier rôle serait de protéger Aurelius et de le mettre en sécurité si par malheur, Newt venait à perdre le contrôle de son Obscurial, et tant qu'elle y était, de le protéger contre tout type d'agression, puisqu'il était un précieux Calice. Le second serait d'aider Joshua à tuer Newt. On ne menace pas un Calice. Jamais. Même lorsque l'on est son Vampire…

Newt, de son côté, avait prévenu Dumbledore de ce développement et l'avait à nouveau imploré de ne rien dire. Il désirait la mort depuis si longtemps ! Mais il était hors de question que Aurelius s'en sente coupable ! Qu'il le laisse croire que son Obscurial était devenu trop puissant ! Ce n'était pas vraiment faux après tout…

Dumbledore avait prévenu Aberforth qui avait été au début enchanté d'apprendre que leur petit frère était un Calice promis à l'amour éternel, mais qui voyait maintenant leur relation, ou plutôt leur non-relation d'un mauvais œil… Ce fichu Vampire devenait dangereux !

Newt était dangereux. Newt était mourant. Il le savait, il le sentait. Il n'avait que trop retardé ce fameux dîner avec son frère. Il lui devait la vérité avant sa mort. Elle le ferait souffrir, mais il n'avait plus le droit de le maintenir dans l'ignorance…

Ce soir, il allait accepter de dîner avec Theseus et Léta. Et il leur préciserait bien qu'il aurait à leur parler de choses importantes…


	16. Chapter 15

Newt expira un grand coup avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. A peine quelques instant plus tard, Leta vint lui ouvrir, sublime dans sa robe rouge qui la mettait en valeur, avec son fameux sourire qu'elle adressait maintenant autant à son frère qu'à lui…

-Enfin, Newt ! Il en aura fallu du temps pour que tu accepte nos invitations à dîner !

Il lui sourit en l'enlaçant.

-Bonsoir, Leta, répondit-il.

Son frère vint le saluer, un verre d'alcool à la main.

-Newt ! Enfin…

Newt lui rendit son étreinte et le suivit au salon, où ils commencèrent par discuter de tout et de rien. Theseus l'interrogea vaguement sur ses créatures et Newt ne lui répondit que de façon évasive. Il savait que Theseus ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment, qu'il ne comprenait pas son attrait pour les Créatures Magiques. Newt lui rendit la politesse en l'interrogeant sur son travail au Ministère, pendant que Leta terminait de préparer le dîner. Sauf que lui, il se souciait vraiment du travail de son frère. Il ne le comprenait pas non plus, mais il se souciait sincèrement de Theseus. Et quelque part, il savait que son frère se souciait de lui aussi. A sa manière. Même si ils ne se comprenaient pas l'un-l'autre…

Newt fit tout son possible pour repousser la conversation inévitable et Theseus sembla lui accorder ce répit, car durant l'apéritif et tout le repas, ils ne parlèrent que de choses et d'autres. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la vaisselle terminée qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous une nouvelle fois au salon et que le silence sembla retomber. Theseus leur servit deux verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu, pendant que Leta préférait une coupe d'Hydromel. Ils étaient tous les trois servis, les banalités étaient épuisées, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, et Theseus n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de patient. Contrairement à Newt, qui pouvait rester immobile pendant des heures, simplement pour apercevoir le bout d'une antenne de Botruc…

-Alors ? Finit par demander Theseus. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Newt poussa un soupir, et jeta un bref regard à Leta.

-Je préférerais te parler seul à seul, si c'est possible…

Theseus fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié.

-Tout ce que j'entends, elle peux l'entendre, Newt…

Mais Leta se leva.

-Voyons, Theseus ! Vous vous voyez si peu souvent, je peux comprendre que vous ayez besoin de vous parler entre frères !

Finalement, Newt la rappela.

-Non, attends ! Il à raison, je suis désolé… Toi qui à été ma seule amie à Poudlard et… Et la seule femme que j'ai aimé… Tu as le droit de savoir la vérité…

Theseus lui lança soudainement un regard méfiant.

-Je savais qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre vous, constata-t-il.

-Jamais ! S'exclama Leta d'un air surpris. J'ai bien eu des sentiments pour toi, Newt, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'ils étaient partagés…

-Ils l'étaient, répondit Newt dans un soupir. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer… J'étais dangereux pour toi, et tu ne m'étais pas destinée…

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère, qui l'observait d'un air circonspect.

-Et pour que tout soit clair, je n'ai plus maintenant pour toi qu'une profonde affection, et autant de reconnaissance, pour avoir rendu plus supportables mes années à Poudlard…

Leta se rassit, attendrie.

-Et il en est de même pour moi. Mais pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien tenté ? A cette époque où je ne connaissais pas ton frère, j'aurais dit oui…

-Ce n'était pas possible. Je te l'ai dit, je n'en avais pas le droit, souffla-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Leta, perplexe.

Newt expira un grand coup et se retourna vers son frère.

-Est ce que tu te souviens de quand notre père est mort et que j'ai disparu pendant près d'un mois, lorsque nous étions enfants ? Tu lui en à parlé ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Leta de la tête.

Theseus ouvrit de grand yeux surpris.

-Un mois !? S'exclama-t-il. Presque deux ! Tu avais cinq ans, et j'ai été fou de terreur pour toi lorsque je me suis levé au matin pour découvrir le corps de papa, et que je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais plus là ! Hikki n'a raconté que des choses incohérentes !

-Cette pauvre elfe était terrifiée, et c'était bien normal…

-On à jamais su ce qui était arrivé… Tu…

Et Theseus lui lança un regard soudain soupçonneux.

-Tu as toujours dis que tu ne te souvenais de rien…

Newt fixa alors son frère d'un air profondément triste…

-Theseus… La personne qui à tué notre père… Ou plutôt devrais-je dire _ton_ père… C'est moi…

Theseus avala de travers sa gorgée de Whisky. Leta elle même manqua de s'étouffer.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, Newt, mais qu'est ce que tu raconte !? S'exclama Theseus. Comment, à cinq ans, aurais-tu pu tuer papa, et pourquoi !? Je suis d'accord pour dire que tu as forcément été choqué par ce qui est arrivé, et c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été le même après ça, je… Je n'ai jamais réussi à recréer notre intimité d'avant… J'ai eu beau essayer, et essayer encore aujourd'hui, tu… Tu m'éloigne ! Mais jamais, à un seul instant, je n'ai pensé que tu pouvais être coupable.. ! Et qu'est ce que tu raconte encore, Newt !?Tu es mon frère !

Newt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, touché. C'était vrai, c'était lui qui avait instauré cette distance. Pour le bien de son frère. Parce qu'il était dangereux. Mais son frère avait été profondément choqué par la mort de leur père et avait eût terriblement peur pour lui lorsqu'il avait disparu. A son retour, il s'était efforcé de le prendre sous son aile, mais Newt doutait qu'il le considérerait toujours comme son frère à la fin de son histoire…

-Je suis bien ton frère, Theseus, mais je ne suis que ton demi-frère… Je suis le fils d'oncle Aeneas…*

Theseus reprit une gorgée de whisky et fronça les sourcils.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Oncle Aeneas est mort avant ta naissance, tu ne l'as même pas connu !

-Parce qu'il à violé notre mère et que ton père s'est vengé en lui envoyant une bouteille d'alcool empoisonné, répondit Newt d'une voix douce. Une fois à suffit pour m'engendrer. Ton père, -mon oncle- Perseus à tué son frère, -mon père- en représailles, et moi… Moi, je suis né, fils bâtard, en tuant sa chère épouse, notre mère… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi mon nom de suivait pas la tradition familiale de nous nommer selon les grands sorciers de la mythologie grecque ?

Theseus se resservit un verre de whisky pour se donner une contenance, abasourdi. Il sembla ressasser tout ce que Newt venait de lui dire un moment. Leta regardait Newt d'un air compréhensif qu'il aurait pu trouver étrange si il n'avait pas autrefois gagné sa confiance jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parle de son enfance. Même si lui ne lui avait rien dit, ça les avait rapprochés. Ils étaient deux bâtards, perdus dans une famille qui ne voulait pas d'eux…

-Mais enfin, d'où sors-tu tout ça ? Finit par demander Theseus d'une voix blanche.

-De la bouche de ton père, Theseus. Il ne cessait de me le répéter. Devant toi, ou devant d'autres, il faisait comme si tout allait bien, mais en réalité, il me haïssait ! Autant qu'il t'adorait ! Et il ne cessait de me battre, de m'accuser d'avoir tué notre mère, de me dire des choses horribles et de me rouer de coups ! Surtout quand il était ivre ! Notre elfe Hokky à été renvoyé parce qu'il avait essayé de s'interposer avant que, en ta qualité toute neuve de Chef de Famille, tu ne le rappelle à nos côtés. Hikki -l'épouse de Hokky, mais je crois être le seul à l'avoir remarqué- est restée pour essayer de me rendre les choses plus supportables, mais ton père à…

Newt ferma alors les yeux d'un air douloureux, prenant pour la énième fois une longue inspiration inutile…

-Il à fait de moi un Obscurus…

Theseus et Leta eurent un mouvement de recul. Par réflexe, Theseus sortit sa baguette, et Newt lui renvoya un regard blessé, mais comment réagir autrement ?

Theseus s'aperçut de son geste et baissa prudemment sa baguette.

-Tu mens… Ce n'est pas possible, un Obscurial ne peut survivre aussi longtemps ! Père n'était pas comme ça ! Et tu n'aurais pas pu canaliser ta magie !

De nouveau, Newt parut profondément triste. Il laissa l'Obscurité envahir son regard et se retirer, sous le regard proprement terrifié de son frère et de son amie d'enfance. Puis, lentement, sans faire de mouvements brusques, il se leva, et retira sa veste, puis sa chemise, dévoilant d'innombrables cicatrices, traces de coups, de blessures, de coupures, et même, de larges cicatrices rondes, là ou Perseus Scamander avait éteint ses cigares…

Theseus et Leta poussèrent un cri.

-Un soir, Perseus est rentré en colère du travail et il à une nouvelle fois bu plus que de raison, commença Newt. Il à fini plus ivre que d'habitude. J'ai eu le malheur de descendre de ma chambre pour aller demander à Hikki un verre de lait lorsqu'il m'a croisé. Tu me connais, je n'aimais déjà pas appeler les elfes et faire comme si ils étaient à ma disposition… Perseus m'a empoigné par le bras et m'a tiré jusqu'à son bureau. Il à verrouillé la porte et à jeté un sort de silence, comme il le faisait toujours. Il m'a battu plus fort que d'habitude, ce soir là. Jusqu'à ce que… Jusqu'à ce que…

Newt releva le regard vers son frère et son amie, figés, un air horrifié gravé sur leurs visages. Puis il se retourna, et provoqua de nouveaux cris de terreur devant l'étendue de la brûlure qui recouvrait son dos. Il soupira en ramassant sa chemise et en la revêtant.

-Jusqu'à ce que d'un coup de pied, il me projette dans la cheminée… De sa botte en cuir de Dragon, il m'y à maintenu. Il à essayé de me brûler vif, Theseus… C'est la première fois que j'ai perdu le contrôle… Conclut Newt en terminant de se rhabiller…

-Mais… Ta disparition…

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Newt se rassit.

-Je me suis enfui. J'étais terrifié. Un monstre venait d'en tuer un autre, et il pouvait s'en prendre à moi aussi ! Je n'ai pas compris à l'époque que le monstre, c'était moi... Et tu étais à l'étage… J'ai couru, couru, couru, en espérant que ce monstre, quoi qu'il soit, me suivrait moi, plutôt que de s'intéresser à toi. J'ai couru dans la forêt qui bordait notre manoir, jusqu'à sortir des limites de la propriété. J'ai quitté un monstre pour tomber sur un autre…

Newt tendit son verre de whisky intouché à son frère, qui le prit sans rechigner…

-J'ai croisé un Vampire, ivre d'avoir bu le sang d'une personne qui l'était. Il m'a transformé par jeu. Il est normalement contre nos lois de transformer des enfants. Pour éviter la sanction, il m'a prit avec lui. Mais mes gigantesques accès de magie instinctive et mes crises de paniques lorsque je ne comprenais pas la situation -et je ne comprenais rien- lui faisaient peur. Je pense qu'il à fini par comprendre ce que j'étais. Et un jour, alors qu'il m'avait drogué pour me faire dormir -chose normalement impossible pour les Vampires- je me suis réveillé et je l'ai vu qui tenait un pieu au dessus de mon cœur… Ça à été la deuxième et dernière fois que j'ai perdu le contrôle…

Cette fois-ci, Theseus se leva et pointa sa baguette sur son frère. Leta se précipita vers lui, tentant de le tempérer, où au moins, de laisser plus de temps à Newt, mais elle même tremblait, peu rassurée…

-Tu mens, prononça Theseus d'une voix froide. Ce n'est pas possible ! Rien n'est possible dans ce que tu dis !

Newt ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant ses canines surdimensionnées dans un triste sourire. Leta déglutit.

-L'Obscurial aurait du me tuer, mais ma nature de Vampire m'a fait survivre. Et l'Obscurus m'a permit de grandir, d'évoluer comme n'importe quel humain. J'ai déjà juré au MACUSA et à la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, que je n'avais jamais saigné qui que ce soit et que je n'avais jamais perdu le contrôle de mon Obscurus après ça… Dit-il en tendant le bras et en exhibant la trace de son Serment, les filaments argentés qui le liaient à la Magie-Mère…

Theseus ne bougea pas, mais Leta le toisa d'un air interloqué.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu vivre pendant tout ce temps avec un tel contrôle ?

-Ma perte de contrôle au moment où j'ai tué mon Sire à été repérée. D'ailleurs, tuer son Créateur est un crime grave ! Mais le Seigneur-Vampire qui règne sur le monde vampirique de Grande-Bretagne m'a jugé digne d'intérêt, m'a initié et m'a appris à me contrôler et à décidé de me laisser vivre, pour m'étudier. Et puis il y à aussi la Douleur, répondit Newt. La douleur de sentir mon corps s'autodétruire petit à petit, mes cellules qui se désagrégeaient et se reconstituaient en permanence, mes organes qui se déchiraient et se décomposait avant de se recréer, tout mon corps qui s'ouvrait et se refermait en même temps sous les actions conjuguées de l'Obscurial et de la Magie Vampire, cette douleur là à toujours été plus forte que la douleur de la soif… Mais j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que j'étais suivi, en permanence, par un Vampire de haut rang, un Chasseur de Renégats, qui à pour mission de m'éliminer si je dois un jour perdre à nouveau le contrôle et mettre en danger les communautés Sorcières, Moldues et surtout, Vampires. Je le suis toujours…

Theseus baissa sa baguette et retomba dans son fauteuil, s'y affaissant comme une poupée de chiffons, épuisé.

-Pourquoi, Newt ? Pourquoi me parler de tout ça maintenant ?

Newt lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

-Parce que je vais mourir, répondit-il d'une voix douce. J'ai pensé que tu avais le droit de savoir ce qui était arrivé à ton père…

-Mourir ? Comment peux-tu mourir si même ton Obscurial ne peut pas te tuer ?

-Il ne me tue pas à cause de ma nature de Vampire… Mais si la partie Vampire abandonne…

Theseus lui fit signe d'un geste de continuer.

-A New-York, j'ai rencontré mon Calice, Theseus. Même si il n'en à jamais eu conscience, il m'a rejeté. La Magie, dans ce genre de liens, se contente de peu. Mon Obscurial et sa puissance m'accordent probablement un délai, et mon Calice aussi, car nous nous voyons régulièrement, mais il n'est pas au courant que son rejet me tue à petit feu, et je ne pense pas durer plus d'un an…

Theseus se plongea le visage dans les mains, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Newt releva le regard vers Leta, qui était toujours à ses côtés.

-Quant à toi, Leta, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, bien que je t'ai aimée de tout mon cœur, je ne pouvais prendre le risque de te mettre en danger. Tu étais déjà bien trop proche de moi en étant mon amie. Et même si mon contrôle semble encore aujourd'hui à toute épreuve, je n'ai pas voulu tenter ma chance… Tu méritais de vivre une longue vie d'humaine, pas d'être saignée par un Vampire… Et tu n'était pas mon Calice…

Des larmes plein les yeux, Leta acquiesça dans un remerciement muet. Theseus ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de sa torpeur. Newt se leva.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir infligé cette peine. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à un autre résultat ce soir. Je comprendrais que vous ne souhaitiez pas me revoir…

Leta le toisa d'un air incertain. Theseus ne releva même pas la tête. Newt se dirigea vers le porte seul. Lorsqu'il sortit et se retrouva dans une petite ruelle sombre, il n'eût pas besoin de s'enfoncer un doigt dans la gorge pour vomir ce qui avait sans doute été le délicieux repas de Leta. Il n'en avait guère profité de toute façon. Tout ce qui n'était pas le sang de son Calice avait un goût de terre et de cendre…

*Aeneas est le nom anglais d'Énée. Fils de la Déesse Aphrodite et d'Anchise, membre de la famille royale de Troie, il est l'un des héros de la Guerre de Troie, chanté par Virgile dans l'Énéide.


	17. Chapter 16

Le lendemain, la journée commença par se dérouler comme d'habitude. Enfin, si il était honnête avec lui-même, Newt reconnaissait qu'il ne mettait guère de cœur à l'ouvrage. Tellement que Aurelius s'en aperçut, et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Je me suis disputé avec mon frère, répondit Newt avec un pauvre sourire. Je ne pense pas que nous nous revoyons un jour. Ni lui, ni mon amie d'enfance, qui est aujourd'hui sa fiancée.

-Je suis désolée, répondit Aurelius.

-Ne le soit pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je lui ai dit comment j'étais devenu un Vampire et un Obscurial. Tu m'as toi aussi posé la question autrefois. Sache que je suis tout simplement un fils bâtard. Theseus Scamander est mon frère, mais mon demi-frère. Son oncle, mon père, à violé notre mère et m'a conçu. Le père de Theseus, mon oncle, s'est vengé de cela en tuant son frère, mon père. Quant à notre mère à Theseus et à moi, elle est morte en me donnant le jour. Son époux me l'a fait payer toute mon enfance, faisant de moi un Obscurial au passage, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il essaye de me brûler vif. J'ai alors perdu le contrôle et je l'ai tué, sans comprendre que c'était de ma faute. J'ai cru qu'un monstre en avait après moi et je me suis enfui. J'ai croisé un Vampire qui m'a transformé, avant d'également essayer de me tuer en comprenant ce que j'étais. Lui aussi est mort par ma faute. Le Seigneur-Vampire de notre pays m'a alors pris sous son aile, il m'a éduqué, m'a appris nos Lois et nos sortilèges, et il m'a laissé rentrer chez moi, tout en gardant en permanence un œil sur moi, via Joshua. J'ai alors repris ma vie comme si rien n'avait changé, alors que tout était différent. Theseus et moi étions les derniers Scamander encore vivants, nous étions seuls, sans personne pour nous soutenir. Et même si Theseus à fait de son mieux pour m'aider, je l'ai toujours repoussé, car j'avais peur de le mettre en danger…

Aurelius resta silencieux un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Et puis…

-C'est une histoire horrible. Je me sens honteux maintenant d'être devenu un Obscurus pour si peu…

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Newt se retourna brusquement et le serra dans ses bras, en profitant pour inhaler son odeur intoxicante, retenant un gémissement de désir…

-Si peu ? Gronda-t-il. Si peu ? Être battu, persécuté et rabaissé pendant près de trente ans, ce n'est pas « peu », Aurelius ! Si ce qui m'est arrivé est horrible, ce qui t'es arrivé à toi et à tes frères et sœurs l'est tout autant ! Jamais un seul enfant n'aurait du être confié à cette femme ! Jamais elle n'aurait du être capable de lever la main sur toi, ou sur qui que ce soit ! Nous ne sommes pas tous égaux face à la peine, Aurelius ! Tu as sans doute l'impression que j'ai souffert plus que toi, mais elle à autant étouffé ta Magie que mon oncle à étouffé la mienne ! La différence entre nous maintenant, c'est que toi, tu peux t'en sortir ! Tu peux vivre, aimer et guérir ! Moi, je suis déjà mort ! Aimer, je le peux, mais rien de plus !

-C'est de ma faute… Murmura Aurelius d'un air penaud.

Furieux, Newt l'empoigna par les épaules et le secoua légèrement, le forçant à relever la tête, faisant malgré tout de son mieux pour ne pas le blesser, alors même que Joshua et Bellarione grondaient d'avertissement.

-Jamais Aurelius, tu m'entends !? Jamais ! C'est moi qui ai décidé de ne pas te forcer ! Moi et seulement moi !

-Oui mais… Mais… Je… Rejette ce genre d'unions uniquement parce que j'ai été élevé par cette… Cette femme ! Parce qu'elle m'a élevé dans le monde moldu ! Mais il y à tout un rayonnage sur les liens entre Créatures dans la bibliothèque de Hogwarts et… Et tous les livres en parlent comme d'une chance inouïe alors… Alors parfois je me demande… Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée, vraiment pas ! Pour moi, c'est… Contre-nature ! Mais apparemment, ici, les hommes peuvent porter des enfants… Et les liens entre Créatures sont extraordinaires… Alors parfois, je me demande… Est-ce que je fais bien de lutter ?

Abasourdi, Newt sentit ses résolutions flancher.

-Je suis touché que tu te pose la question, Aurelius.

-Je sais que vous souffrez à cause de moi…

-Je souffre parce que je l'ai choisi !

-Mais si je me fie à ce que disent les livres, vous allez mourir… Je… Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu conscience, je crois, mais même inconsciemment, je vous ai rejeté, n'est ce pas ?

Brusquement, Newt se figea. C'était la première fois que Aurelius relevait les yeux vers lui. La première fois qu'il lui voyait une expression si déterminée et franche. Il en resta sans voix.

-Ça aussi, je l'ai choisi, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Alors que sans le sortilège, je serais déjà dans vos bras ?

A ce stade là de la conversation, Newt était perdu. N'avait-il pas déjà répondu à cette question, et plusieurs fois ?

-Tu me semble perturbé… Et pas que à cause de notre conversation… Quelque chose s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Un ricanement se fit entendre, mais pour ses oreilles et celles de Joshua, seulement.

_Ce n'est pas trop tôt_, entendit-il.

Bellarione.

Il reporta son regard sur Aurelius, qui arborait à sa grande stupéfaction une jolie couleur pivoine et son sang dégageait une odeur divine…

-Rien du tout, balbutia-t-il.

Amusé, Newt haussa un sourcil, moqueur.

-Tu es sur ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'il s'était trahi, Aurelius se passa les mains sur le visage pour chasser l'afflux de sang et soupira.

-Ce n'est rien… Répondit-il. Un truc idiot…

-Un truc idiot ? Quoi donc ?

-Je… J'ai lu que les Vampires pouvaient parfois être très possessifs et… Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en colère…

Newt haussa de nouveau un sourcil.

-Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

Aurelius rougit de nouveau.

-Non… C'est juste… C'est à propos de… D'une fille ?

Touché. Newt retint à grande peine le grondement mécontent qui monta dans sa gorge…

-Quel genre de fille ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de mesurer.

-Une idiote, sans doute, répondit Aurelius. C'est juste que… Ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a perturbé… Je veux dire, j'ai vingt-huit ans ! Mais ma… Cette femme… Me gardait tellement sous son emprise ! J'ai l'impression de grandir tous les jours ! Mais je me rends compte maintenant que je suis ignorant sur beaucoup, beaucoup de choses…

-Développe ! Exigea Newt, d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Voyant Aurelius grimacer, il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

-Pardonne moi. Tu as raison, les Vampires sont des Créatures jalouses. Mais tu n'as pas à m'en parler si tu ne le veux pas…

-Je… Veux vous en parler, je crois. J'ai besoin d'un avis la-dessus. Un avis qui ne vienne pas de Albus où d'Aberforth… Mais encore une fois, ça risque de ne pas vous plaire…

-Et bien si ça ne me plaît vraiment pas, Joshua me retiendra. Je ne sais pas ce que cette fille à fait, mais elle à plus à craindre que toi. Maintenant je sais d'où viens cette odeur inconnue sur toi…

-Euh… Vous allez la tuer ?

Newt fronça le nez.

-Tout dépend de ce qu'elle t'a fait !

Dans son dos, Joshua ricana.

-Rien de grave, par Merlin ! Le problème vient de moi ! C'est juste…

De nouveau gêné, il se mit à bafouiller.

-C'est arrivé ce midi, après le déjeuner… Je me promenais dans les rues de Londres, lorsqu'une fille s'est jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser… Apparemment, c'était un pari avec son amie… J'ai été surpris et je n'ai pas réagi. Elle à dit que je ne savais pas embrasser. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle m'avait pris par surprise et que je n'avais pas voulu l'embrasser. Elle m'a alors demandé de l'embrasser parce que sinon ce n'était pas du jeu et son amie n'allait pas l'accepter. J'ai essayé. Et le fait est que je ne sais pas embrasser… J'ai vingt-huit ans et je ne l'avais jamais fait avant ! Forcément, elle s'est moquée de moi ! Son amie à voulu essayer, pour voir. J'ai dit que j'en avais assez, que je ne voulais pas embrasser quelqu'un que je n'aimais pas. Elles m'ont répondu qu'on avait pas besoin d'être amoureux pour ça. Que tout le monde le faisait, que c'était comme ça. Elles m'ont demandé d'où je sortais…

Dans les Ombres, Joshua et Bellarione étaient mort de rire, alors qu'ils saisissaient tous deux Newt à bras le corps.

_Par le sang des soixante-douze vierges de Babylone, Newt, contrôle toi !_

_Ces deux pétasses, je vais les tuer !_

_Mais non, mais non, ce ne sont que des humaines ! Stupides, certes, mais des humaines !_

_Je vais les saigner ces deux garces ! Je vais leur faire payer d'avoir humilié mon Calice !_

_Mais non, enfin, arrête de dire des conneries ! Et puis en parlant de ton Calice, tiens, écoute-le, il te pose une question !_

A ces mots, Newt se calma instantanément…

-Newt ? Vous allez bien ?

Newt se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air agacé.

-Pardonne-moi, Aurelius. Je dois juste résister à l'envie d'aller égorger ces deux andouilles…

-Euh… Je ne suis pas sur que ça en vaille la peine… Balbutia le garçon, un peu effrayé.

-Sans doute que non, mais ça me soulagerait… Enfin bref, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, Aurelius. Ces deux filles étaient effectivement des idiotes ! Tu as peut être vingt-huit ans, mais tu as encore le temps de tomber amoureux et de te trouver une compagne ! Surtout en étant un Sorcier, car ta durée de vie dépasse de loin celle d'un humain normal… Donc vraiment, pour aimer, tu as le temps ! Et si cette personne que tu décide d'aimer t'aime également, alors elle saura te comprendre et ne te tiendra pas rigueur de ton inexpérience… Au contraire, elle sera honorée d'être la première personne à t'approcher…

-Mais… Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'ennuie…

Newt se redressa, lui lançant un regard surpris.

-Ah bon ? Et bien quoi alors ?

-C'est… C'est plutôt le fait que… Que moi, je ne connais rien de tout ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'on aime… Ni ce que ça fait d'embrasser quelqu'un qui nous aime ! Ni même ce que ça fait d'embrasser quelqu'un pour jouer, comme l'on fait ces deux filles… Je… En terme d'affection, je ne connais que les étreintes… Apparemment factices de… De Grindelwald… Ou bien les étreintes fraternelles de Albus et Aberforth… Mais rien de plus…

Newt lui caressa la joue un instant, attendri…

-Tu as le temps de vivre tout cela, Aurelius, rassure-toi.

Aurelius baissa la tête et rougit de nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas, je… Au fur et à mesure que je découvre le monde magique… Je découvre chaque jour de nouvelles choses… Et au final, je ne sais plus quoi penser… Je suis perdu entre ce qu'on m'a appris avant, et ce que j'apprends maintenant…

-Mais Aurelius, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te pose autant de questions. Tôt ou tard, tu tombera amoureux. Ce jour là, et si tu aimes vraiment cette personne, sincèrement, du plus profond de ton cœur, tu ne te posera pas de questions…

-Je sais, mais… En fait, non, je ne sais pas… J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, mais j'ai peur que…

-Demande. Nous verrons bien ce que je te répond.

Aurelius se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Dans ces moments là, il semblait regretter de ne plus les avoir assez longs pour se cacher derrière.

-Je… Je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureux de vous, mais… Vous, vous m'aimez, n'est ce pas ? Est ce que… Est ce que vous voudriez-bien m'embrasser, s'il vous plaît ? Que je sache ce que cela fait de… D'être embrassé par quelqu'un qui m'aime…

Newt se raidit, se crispa, alors qu'il entendait les deux Vampires ricaner. Puis il soupira profondément, relâchant tout son corps…

-Comment veux-tu que je refuse, Aurelius ? Tu me prends par les sentiments, là, littéralement…

Le jeune homme rougit. Il n'avait encore jamais atteint une teinte si intense, remarqua Newt avec un sourire.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé. J'ai parfaitement conscience que c'est cruel de ma part, je veux dire… Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs…

-Ça, c'est un peu tard, remarqua Newt en posant une main sur sa joue, amusé.

-Je suis désolé… Répondit le jeune homme, sans oser affronter son regard…

-Ne le soit pas. C'est moi.

Et sans prévenir, Newt déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, Aurelius gémit. Les lèvres de Newt étaient si froides contre sa peau si chaude qu'il en frissonna, un long frisson qui lui remonta tout le long de la colonne vertébrale…

Les lèvres de Newt bougèrent doucement contre les siennes et spontanément, il les imita, les entrouvrant légèrement, les décalant…

Newt sentit Aurelius qui se faisait de plus en plus réceptif entre ses bras alors même que toute la force et la Magie des deux Vampires-Gardiens était employée à l'empêcher de plaquer son Calice contre une table voisine. Sentant le jeune homme qui se détendait entre ses bras, il s'enhardit jusqu'à laisser s'aventurer sa langue, froide et humide sur les lèvres de son humain favori. Surpris, Aurelius les entrouvrit, bien que de toute évidence sans le vouloir, et aussitôt, Newt s'engouffra dans l'ouverture inattendue…

Il ne put retenir un grondement de désir en découvrant enfin le goût de son Calice. Aurelius gémit en sentant la fraîcheur de sa langue contre la sienne. A peine conscient de ses actes, il se raccrocha à la veste de Newt, se rapprochant de lui inconsciemment. Se coulant dans le baiser autant que dans l'étreinte, il se mit à répondre avidement à cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne.

C'était bon ! Tellement agréable ! La différence de température créait un contraste si étrange ! Il avait un peu de mal à respirer… Mais si il se concentrait, ça allait… Le corps de Newt était si froid ! En comparaison, il avait l'impression que le sien était bouillant…

Il sentit la chaleur qui se concentrait dans son bas-ventre… Son ventre se tordit… C'était bizarre… Mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait en ce moment, c'était se rapprocher un peu plus de Newt… Et il avait cette main froide dans sa nuque, et cette autre main froide dans son dos… Et ce grondement qui montait de la gorge de Newt, et qui faisait vibrer tout son corps…

Une raideur, qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, en heurta une autre, et Aurelius rompit brusquement le baiser…

-Que… Pardon, je suis désolé, je…

Aurelius jeta un bref regard vers la porte, avant de se précipiter au dehors. Newt entendit les deux Vampires qui les surveillaient éclater de rire, alors qu'il fixait la porte battant au vent, la tête inclinée sur le côté, un sourire aux lèvres, songeur…

Est ce que son Calice venait bien de s'enfuir parce qu'il avait « un peu trop » apprécié leur baiser ?

Soudainement de meilleur humeur, Newt décida que c'était finalement une bonne journée…

Lorsque, une petite heure plus tard, une petite carte apparut devant lui avec marqué :

« _Si vous n'étiez pas son Vampire, je vous aurais déjà maudit de tous les pires sorts que je connais __pour m'avoir forcé à avoir ce genre de conversation avec mon petit frère de trente ans__ ! Et j'en connais beaucoup ! A.D_ », il éclata de rire…


	18. Chapter 17

Le lendemain, Newt se demanda si il devait compter sur la venue du jeune homme, mais Aurelius fut bien là, comme prévu. Encore que, Newt eût l'impression que Dumbledore y était peut être pour quelque chose…

-Pardon de m'être enfui hier soir, balbutia le jeune homme, les yeux rivés au sol, alors que dans l'esprit de Newt retentissait deux rires moqueurs…

-Je t'en prie. C'est moi. Je n'aurais pas du profiter de la situation comme je l'ai fait. Je suis désolé.

-C'est, euh, ce n'est pas grave… C'est juste… Je n'ai pas su réagir…

_On à vu_, ricana Joshua. Newt le fit taire.

-Ce n'est rien. Je dois dire que je me demandais si je te verrais aujourd'hui…

-C'est, euh, Albus m'a obligé… Il avait des classes…

Newt s'efforça de masquer son sourire. Il adorait son Calice. Mais par moment, il avait envie de le torturer…

-Tu es parti si vite hier. J'ai eu peur que tu n'utilise pas ton portoloin et que tu finisse par te blesser…

-Euh… J'ai couru un peu au hasard… Avant de me rappeler que j'avais ce portoloin, c'est vrai…

-Ou te dépose-t-il ?

-Juste devant les barrières de Hogwarts…

-Et donc ? Demanda Newt, amusé. Comment es-tu rentré ? J'ai reçu un mot de Albus, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais été… Bouleversé…

Aurelius rougit et prit une délicate teinte… Coquelicot !

-C'est faux ! J'ai bien pris soin de régler le problème avant de…

-Rentrer ? Suggéra Newt, de plus en plus amusé.

Mortifié, le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Et donc ? Qu'as-tu fais pour te… Soulager ?

Tomate. Trop mûre…

-Vous le savez très bien ! Gémit Aurelius.

-Et où ?

-Euh… Dans la Forêt Interdite… Enfin, au bord… Enfin, caché quand même, quoi ! C'était l'heure de sortie des classes…

Incapable de se contrôler, Newt éclata de rire !

-Je dois dire, Aurelius, que je suis surpris ! Tu as certes, vingt-huit ans, mais je te pensais encore trop inhibé pour te masturber…

Écrevisse. Ravissant !

-Certains livres sur les Créatures sont très explicites, grommela-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Et dis-moi, à qui pensais-tu en faisant cela ? Une jolie sorcière as-t-elle sur attirer ton attention ? Ou un sorcier, peut être ? Ou même une autre Créature ? J'ai cru comprendre que la Tête de Sanglier avait certaines… Fréquentations…

Aussitôt, Aurelius détourna le regard, son visage tirant de plus en plus sur la betterave…

-N… Non… Pas une sorcière…

-Sorcier ? Demanda Newt, agréablement surpris.

-Non… Non plus…

-Une Créature ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi. Mâle ou femelle ?

Incapable de répondre, Aurelius resta le regard obstinément rivé sur le sol. Tout amusement disparu en Newt, remplacé par de l'étonnement pur et simple lorsqu'il comprit.

-Moi ? Balbutia-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

Mortifié, Aurelius hocha la tête.

-Est ce que c'est à cause du lien ? Gémit-il. Est ce que le sortilège s'estompe ?

Tout désir s'évanouit devant l'évidente détresse de son Calice, Newt ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter pour Aurelius pour le serrer contre lui, respirant profondément son odeur.

-Non Aurelius, non ! Pardonne-moi, j'ignore si savoir cela peut te faire te sentir mieux ou non, mais il s'agit d'un sort Vampire, un sort de sang ! Il ne s'estompera pas comme les sorts sorciers, seul un contre-sort, où bien l'acceptation du lien peut le faire disparaître…

-Donc… Donc ce sont bien mes sentiments ?

-J'en ai bien peur… Répondit Newt.

Il sentit Aurelius qui se crispa contre lui, incertain. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme se détendit. Légèrement.

-Je ne sais pas. Vous étiez ma première véritable expérience. J'ai peut être pensé à vous, juste comme ça…

Newt retint un soupir et une quinte de toux. Aurelius…

Vraiment, son Calice était d'une candeur adorable. Et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps alors que hier, après leur baiser, le sang se tarissait enfin dans sa gorge… Il venait d'en sentir à nouveau le goût. Aurelius lui avait accordé hier un sursis de la même façon qu'il lui faisait du mal aujourd'hui : sans même s'en apercevoir…

-Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Après tout, je suis ton seul point de référence… Je dois dire que j'en suis flatté. Mais dès qu'apparaîtra dans ton monde une nouvelle personne à désirer, tu t'empresseras de m'oublier…

-Ne dites pas ça… Répliqua Aurelius d'une voix triste en se dégageant de ses bras. Je suis désolé, je ne me rends même pas compte du mal que je peux vous faire… Je ne cesse de vous rejeter, n'est ce pas ?

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Newt. S'était-il trompé ?

-Et alors ? Quelle importance ? Lorsque je ne serais plus là, tu veilleras sur mes Créatures pour moi.

-Elles mes détesteront. J'aurais tué leur mère. Elles le sentiront dans leur Magie…

-Tout comme elles ressentiront ton repentir. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Aurelius. Si j'avais voulu survivre à tout prix, je ne t'aurais jamais lancé ce sortilège et je ne t'aurais pas laissé le choix…

-Je sais. Et je vous en remercie. De m'avoir laissé ce choix, je veux dire…

-Aucun problème, répondit Newt en se détournant, prêt à commencer la tournée de ses Créatures.

Ils avaient déjà trop tardé. Il était content d'avoir eu cette discussion avec Aurelius, il avait craint qu'il en revienne pas. Au moins, il n'y avait plus de gêne entre eux. Et il avait fait le bon choix, il le savait, même si il devait en mourir… Il se retourna et tendit à Aurelius le seau de granulés pour les Veaudelunes, et s'aperçut avec surprise que le visage du jeune homme s'était teinté de peine…

-Ce n'est pas trop dur ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Quoi donc ? Répondit Newt, sincèrement surpris.

-D'être proche de moi… La douleur…

De nouveau, Newt s'attendrit.

-C'est plutôt pour toi que tu devrais t'inquiéter, Aurelius. Hier, pendant notre baiser, deux Vampires-Gardiens m'empêchaient de te violer…

Subitement, Aurelius pâlit et recula d'un pas.

-La douleur est gérable, continua Newt. Après tout, je suis un Obscurus depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant, j'y suis habitué. Et tu le sais, Joshua me surveille en permanence, il à autant pour rôle de m'empêcher de laisser le Vampire ou l'Obscurial prendre le dessus, que de te protéger, et il y à peu de temps, il à été contraint de demander du renfort, car l'Obscurus se fait de plus en plus présent…

Aurelius se figea un instant, tentant d'analyser la situation. Il restait bloqué sur le mot viol, mais il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'énorme ! Qu'est ce que Newt avait dit exactement ? Il supportait la douleur, mais seulement parce qu'il l'endurait depuis plus de vingt ans ! Un Vampire pour le surveiller, un deuxième en renfort… L'Obscurial qui tente de prendre le dessus…

Il se sentit pâlir, alors qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de ce que Newt voulait dire.

-Vous êtes en train de mourir, énonça-t-il

Ce n'était pas une question, simplement un constat. Joshua, qu'il avait fini par rencontrer, n'était plus suffisant pour contrôler Newt. Pour contrôler son Obscurial. Parce que l'Obscurial allait finir par sortir. Et lorsqu'un Obscurial sort de son hôte…

-Tu comprends pourquoi je suis content de t'avoir pour assistant, répondit Newt avec un sourire. Comme ça, ils ne seront pas seuls. Tu as raison de m'appeler leur mère, ils sont un peu mes enfants… Dit-il en englobant sa ménagerie dans un geste large.

Ils se trouvaient sur le palier où il préparait la nourriture pour toutes ses Créatures. Un petit coin rien qu'à lui, ensorcelé pour qu'aucune de ses bestioles ne puisse venir fouiner. Autrement, tout le monde serait déjà obèse ! Oui, vraiment, ses animaux étaient ses enfants ! Il les aimait sans condition, quelle que soit leur race, leur espèce et leur dangerosité. Et il le lui rendaient bien…

Avec stupeur, il sentit les bras chauds de son petit humain qui se refermaient sur lui, alors que Aurelius posait sa tête entre ses deux épaules. Horrifié, il sentit une odeur de sel qui montait à ses narines.

-Tu pleure ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez à cause de moi ! Gémit l'humain.

Newt poussa un soupir. Lentement, il se détacha de l'étreinte d'Aurelius et se retourna, pour tomber sur son beau visage mouillé de larmes.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion cent fois. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Aurelius. C'est moi qui l'ai choisi…

Il s'était attendu à des dizaines de réactions différentes !

Des cris de frustration, des gémissements de tristesse, encore plus de pleurs.. !

Mais certainement pas à ce que Aurelius le saisisse par le col pour l'embrasser ! Abasourdi, ne sachant pas quand est ce que cette occasion allait se re-présenter, Newt décida d'accepter ce qui lui était donné. Merlin, qu'il était faible…

Aurelius était encore novice, hésitant dans l'art d'embrasser. Newt n'eût aucun mal à reprendre le contrôle du baiser, et il s'efforça de le rendre le plus agréable possible pour son Calice…

Il sut qu'il avait réussi lorsque la langue d'Aurelius se mit à répondre à son baiser avec avidité. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la sienne alors qu'il semblait se couler dans son étreinte avec délice, chacun de ses mouvements provoquant un gémissement un peu plus fort que le précédent…

Ce fut lui qui rompit le baiser, à contrecœur, alors que Aurelius peinait à respirer. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'il était excité : l'odeur qui parvenait à son nez était simplement divine ! Chargé des phéromones du garçon, l'air avait une odeur sucrée et totalement addictive…

-Je ne suis pas sur que tu sois mieux qu'hier… Plaisanta Newt.

Aurelius, les joues déjà d'une jolie couleur rouge, rougit un peu plus.

-…Et vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pardon ? Répondit Newt, sans comprendre.

-…Est ce que ça va mieux ?

Newt s'interrogea un instant, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Et puis il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus le goût de son sang dans la bouche et que l'Obscurus s'était mis en sourdine. La douleur était plus supportable…

-Oui, c'est vrai… L'Obscurial s'est mit un peu en retrait…

-Alors… Peut être que… Qu'on pourrait fonctionner comme ça un moment ? Je… Ne peux pas vraiment vous aimer, mais… Si ça peut vous soulager ?

Newt s'écarta, abasourdi par ce que Aurelius lui proposait.

-Seulement si cela te convient, Aurelius… Autrement, je t'assure que tu n'as pas à faire tout ça…

Le jeune homme rougit encore, détourna le regard et déglutit, avant de timidement relever les yeux vers lui.

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'être dérangé par tout ça ?


	19. Chapter 18

Ce fut ainsi que se déroulèrent les semaines suivantes. Au moins un baiser par jour, c'était ce à quoi Newt avait droit. Incapable de résister à ce que Aurelius lui proposait, il prenait ce qu'il lui offrait. Ce qu'il était prêt à lui offrir. Même si, derrière, il ne pouvait que souffrir, vomissant du sang dès que le garçon était parti, son état se dégradant aussi rapidement à son départ qu'il s'améliorait à son retour. Il avait l'impression que Aurelius le savait parfois, mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour améliorer les choses. Il savait que le garçon se sentait coupable, mais aussi qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Ce fut un jour que Aurelius rentra contrarié de son déjeuner que tout changea.

Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'il travaillait avec Newt. Il avait commencé les cours avec son tuteur, qui se montrait ébahi par sa puissance. Au point que les cours que Aurelius recevait étaient surtout théoriques, car en termes de Magie, il était très instinctif, obtenant presque ce qu'il voulait de sa baguette. Ses cours s'étaient donc considérablement réduits en terme de durée, et n'avaient lieu que le matin. Il pouvait donc passer l'après-midi avec Newt, à s'occuper de ses Créatures. Et cet après-midi là, Newt avait observé le garçon poignarder la paille à coups de fourche, manquer de jeter les granulés à la figure des Veaudelune -il s'était, fort heureusement, retenu à temps, semblant se rappeler que ces petites Créatures adorables étaient absolument innocentes- et découper la viande pour les Grapcornes et quelques autres bestioles d'un air rageur. Il hésitait à demander lui demander ce qui le tracassait, il avait peur de se faire découper en petits morceaux…

Ce fut finalement le garçon qui vient à lui, au soir…

Il était en train d'examiner un l'un de ses animaux qu'il croyait malade, lorsque Aurelius l'appela.

-Newt ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui ? Répondit le Vampire, se demandant si il devait lui accorder une attention soutenue ou si il risquait de se faire arracher les yeux…

-Je… Suis désolé d'avoir été d'une humeur si massacrante…

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Newt sourit. Au moins, il s'en était rendu compte…

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il. Tout le monde à le droit d'être en colère. J'espère cependant que je ne suis pas ta cible…

Comprenant qu'il avait été d'une compagnie exécrable, Aurelius rougit.

-Non. Non, pas du tout, c'est… Je… Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais depuis le début, je prends la plupart de mes repas chez Monsieur Kowalski…

-Vraiment ? Demanda Newt en se retournant vivement. Comment va Jacob ? Et Queenie ? Tina ?

-Jacob va bien. Sa boulangerie prospère, et dans les deux mondes ! Même si ses brioches ne bougent pas et qu'elles ne sautent pas dans les ventres… Queenie et lui vont bientôt se marier, ils hésitent à vous en parler… Et Tina…

Il vit Aurelius serrer les poings d'un air rageur. Il nota l'information sur Queenie et Jacob dans un coin de son esprit.

-C'est donc Tina qui t'a agacé ?

Aurelius serra un peu plus les poings. Newt entendit ses jointures qui craquaient.

-Oui… Depuis qu'elle sait que vous êtes un Vampire… Ça fait un an qu'elle ne cesse de me harceler ! Elle est persuadée que vous êtes une Créature Sombre, un être méchant, vil et dangereux, mais moi…

Newt haussa les épaules et soupira.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça. Beaucoup de sorciers pensent ainsi.

-Je sais. Mais moi…

Soudain, Aurelius se tut, restant silencieux.

-Oui ? Finit-il par l'interroger Newt.

-Moi, j'adore passer du temps avec vous, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le garçon avait la tête basse, le regard planté sur ses pieds.

-Je… J'en ai assez, balbutia-t-il.

-De ? Demanda Newt.

Aurelius releva la tête et ses épaules se détendirent un peu.

-D'avoir peur du bonheur…

Newt se figea, sa créature dans la main, incapable de bouger. Il ne dut qu'à l'aide inopinée de Joshua de ne pas écraser brutalement son pauvre Boursouf qui n'avait rien demandé dans sa poigne de Vampire. Est ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

-Pardon.. ? Tu... Tu es sûr de toi, Aurelius ? Je ne veux te forcer à rien…

-Je sais…

Newt se redressa et se retourna vers lui. Aurelius ne le regardait déjà plus. Il lâcha sa petite créature, ronde et duveteuse, qui allait bien. Elle avait juste trop mangé, comme à son habitude. Combien de fois lui en avait-il déjà parlé ? Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher : ce pauvre petit Boursouf avait été abandonné, et avait terriblement souffert de la faim, alors maintenant, il se gavait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir faire autre chose que rouler…

Newt poussa un soupir. Aurelius semblait aussi terrorisé qu'au début de leur relation en cet instant. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir sa détermination. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment. Ils approchaient de l'heure ou tout humain doit se coucher. Aurelius était venu ici en connaissance de cause…

Il allait lui laisser tout le loisir de s'enfuir, de refuser cette fois encore, mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cette occasion. Lentement, il s'approcha du jeune garçon et le prit par la main. Aurelius le suivit et il le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Sa chambre à lui. Aurelius n'y était jamais entré avant aujourd'hui, respectant docilement son intimité, comme il le lui avait demandé. Il l'avait agrandie magiquement, comme toutes les autres pièces. C'était un endroit confortable, aux murs tendus de vert, mais surtout, recouverts de bibliothèques, avec deux grandes armoires de bois sombre. Devant la cheminée où ronflait souvent un grand feu, bien qu'il ne souffre pas du froid, trônaient une table basse et de confortables fauteuils en velours, avec un canapé. Le lit n'occupait qu'une place mineure dans la pièce. Après tout, il ne dormait jamais. Mais il était quand même là, un grand lit à deux places aux draps d'une blancheur immaculée et toujours propres, avec des oreillers moelleux et un matelas ferme.

Ce lit n'était pas là pour qu'il s'étende dessus, ce qu'il ne faisait d'ailleurs jamais, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait jamais perdu espoir…

De rencontrer Aurelius.

Le jeune garçon sembla découvrir sa chambre d'un œil curieux, son œil s'arrêtant avec surprise sur les innombrables livres, et il sembla apprécier l'agréable chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, bien que son principal occupant ne ressente pas le froid. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur le lit, il se figea. Newt le tira par la main et le força à s'approcher du lit.

-Tu peux encore refuser, tu sais ? Tant que je ne t'aurais pas mordu, tu le pourra toujours. Après, par contre, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière…

Aurelius frissonna, et acquiesça.

Newt le saisit par sa veste et le rapprocha doucement de lui. Il n'était pas question que son future calice soit aussi tendu pendant la morsure, il n'en ressortirait rien de bon ! Alors il allait le détendre, même contre son gré…

Toujours avec une extrême lenteur, il fit glisser la veste d'Aurelius sur ses épaules. S'assurant de regarder le garçon dans les yeux malgré sa tête toujours baissée, il fit sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Ce n'était pas Aurelius qu'il avait devant lui en cet instant, c'était Credence Barebone. C'était incroyable comme Aurelius pouvait redevenir le fils de cette femme violente et puritaine qu'était Mary-Lou Barebone* dès que que les choses touchaient à la nudité où au sexe. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Et il allait s'assurer que Aurelius oublie tout de cette femme, de sa violence à ses interdictions multiples…

Lentement, il passa ses mains sur la peau nue de ses épaules et, passant sous la chemise, il la fit glisser sur le sol avec la veste, puis, il porta ses mains à la ceinture. Aurelius eût un mouvement de recul et ses mains se posèrent brusquement sur les siennes. Il sembla lutter un instant avec lui-même, se mettant à trembler sous le regard désolé de Newt, mais alors qu'il allait enlever ses mains et s'en aller, pour laisser le jeune homme se rhabiller, Aurelius retira les siennes, et sembla se faire violence pour rester…

-Tu n'es pas obligé, lui rappela Newt d'un murmure.

La mâchoire crispée, Aurelius hocha la tête, mais ne se recula pas. Encore plus lentement, Newt déboucla sa ceinture et la fit glisser des passants, la laissant tomber au sol avec le reste des vêtements. Il voulait vraiment laisser à Aurelius toute latitude pour refuser. Peut être qu'ainsi, il le torturait, mais il était hors de question qu'ils se lient contre son gré !

Toujours aussi lentement, il déboutonna le pantalon et le fit glisser sur les jambes du jeune homme avant de s'agenouiller devant lui sur le sol, non pour se retrouver dans une position tendancieuse, mais simplement pour délacer ses chaussures et les lui enlever, une à une, en même temps que son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Lorsque Newt eût fini, il se releva et posa son front contre celui d'Aurelius, portant doucement ses mains à sa taille, caressant sa peau d'un doigt de chaque main seulement, tous les autres reposant sur le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Voulait-il ? Ne voulait-il pas ? Ne recevant aucun signe du jeune homme, il lui retira aussi ce vêtement là, le laissant l'enlever seul cette fois, une fois qu'il fut tombé à ses pieds.

Newt prit la main d'Aurelius et lui appuya légèrement sur la poitrine, le poussant à s'allonger. Aussitôt que le dos d'Aurelius fut en contact avec la literie moelleuse, il se remonta le plus possible, s'éloignant de lui jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne puisse aller plus loin sur l'oreiller, serra les jambes et les ramena contre lui, masquant totalement son intimité, avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine…

Newt regarda tendrement le garçon nu sur son lit, pudique et offert à la fois, et s'aperçut qu'il portait encore ses vêtements. Pas étonnant que Aurelius soit gêné. D'une façon toujours aussi lente, prêt à s'arrêter au moindre signe, Newt entreprit de les mettre à égalité, dévêtant son torse marqué par les coups de son oncle, que même sa transformation en vampire n'avait pas pu faire disparaître. La Magie peut effacer les coups infligés par le sort, mais pas ceux infligés par la haine. Aurelius portait les mêmes marques de la part de celle qu'il avait appelé sa mère. Ils étaient déjà égaux sur ce point.

Lorsqu'il fut nu, Newt vit distinctement le soulagement se refléter dans les pupilles sombres du garçon, alors qu'il avisait son sexe flasque. Merlin merci ! Il réussissait à contrôler ses instincts autant que son érection…

Il monta sur le lit devant lui et se retrouva devant les genoux verrouillés du garçon, qui ne semblait pas spécialement prêt à les ouvrir. Fort bien, il ferait avec.

Newt saisit les pieds d'Aurelius et les porta à ses lèvres. Il y déposa ses baisers, une myriade de baisers. Il en embrassa chaque orteil, puis la plante, le dessus, chaque centimètre carré. Puis, petit à petit, avec une extrême lenteur et autant de douceur que possible, il remonta le long des chevilles, des jambes parcourues de poils bruns, embrassa le creux des genoux, le dessus, les côtés…

Il passa aux cuisses, embrassa chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, et petit à petit, Aurelius, frémissant, chaviré par autant de douceur, presque par inadvertance, sans paraître en être conscient, le laissa s'y glisser. Une fois Newt entre ses cuisses, il ne put plus les refermer, et n'eût pas d'autre choix que de laisser reposer ses pieds de chaque côté sur les draps.

Cependant, à peine les deux cuisses avaient-elles commencé à s'écarter que deux mains pudiques vinrent recouvrir l'intimité du jeune homme. Newt ne s'y intéressa même pas et tourna soigneusement autour. Alors que ses lèvres découvraient tendrement la peau soyeuse des hanches d'Aurelius, l'odeur sucrée qui parvint à ses narines de vampire le renseigna, et il s'efforça de ne pas montrer sa joie. Le garçon avait une légère érection et, comme à son habitude, en avait honte. Newt allait s'assurer que cela ne durerait pas. Il continua son œuvre, embrassant les hanches, le ventre, les bras qui le gênaient, le nombril, prenant bien soin de ne jamais laisser Aurelius sentir son érection de plus en plus dure contre lui et le laissant toujours maître de ses mouvements, ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Aurelius haletait légèrement lorsqu'il arriva à sa gorge. Il retint un gémissement lorsque Newt l'embrassa derrière l'oreille, juste sous le lobe, mais le vampire l'entendit. Newt embrassa son visage, la ligne de sa mâchoire, son nez, son menton, ses joues, ses pommettes, ses paupières, son crâne…

Lorsqu'il redescendit vers ses lèvres, Aurelius accepta le baiser avec un soupir. Un baiser, ce n'était pas grand-chose, il connaissait cela. Et il aimait. Beaucoup. Plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Et leur baiser fut sans doute plus passionné que ce à quoi Aurelius lui même s'attendait. Pourtant, même si le jeune homme ne s'en était peut être pas rendu compte, Newt n'avait rien dirigé, le laissant s'exprimer. Puis, lorsqu'ils se furent embrassés, il redescendit le long de sa gorge, l'embrassa de nouveau, de tous les côtés, de sous le menton au os du cou, en prenant bien soin de remonter régulièrement derrière l'oreille, suçotant le lobe, prenant parfois le cartilage entre ses lèvres. Toujours, il revenait, insistait sur le côté qu'il voulait. Et Aurelius, haletant, se mordillait la lèvre d'une façon délicieuse alors qu'il aspirait la peau tendre de sa gorge. Ses doigts et ses orteils crispés sur les draps menaçaient de les déchirer, mais Newt n'en avait cure. Seul comptait son calice, son bien être, son plaisir. Il était sa raison d'être, sa raison d'exister pour l'éternité, et il lui était entièrement dévoué…

Newt sentait l'odeur délicieuse qui émanait de tout son corps. Les phéromones qui émanaient de son sexe, qu'il avait cessé de cacher, lui tournaient la tête, et il ne savait comment il réussissait à garder autant de contrôle. L'odeur de son sang qui parcourait tout son corps, le bruit de ce sang qui pulsait de plus en plus rapidement dans ses veines, accéléré par le plaisir qui y courait, cette pulsation, infime, invisible pour n'importe quelle autre créature qu'un vampire, à sa gorge, là ou se trouvait la carotide, asséchaient sa gorge plus sûrement que des années de soif non contentée.

Pourtant, Newt restait calme. Son sexe pulsait douloureusement entre ses cuisses, ses canines menaçaient de transpercer ses lèvres, mais il n'était pas pressé. Aurelius était son calice. Le sien. A lui. A personne d'autre. Et il était là, sous son corps, haletant, son ventre se contractant à chaque inspiration précipitée, la tête roulant de tous côtés, gémissant sans même s'en rendre compte, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'embrasser son corps. Qu'il ne l'avait pas encore touché. Qu'ils avaient à peine échangé un baiser. Pouvait-il éprouver plus de plaisir encore ? Il allait s'en assurer, et il continua son œuvre, admirant la gorge maintenant couverte de traces rosées, d'un rose à peine plus marqué que la carnation du garçon, suçons délicats, qu'il s'empressa d'appuyer, là, juste là, à cet endroit de la gorge que la carotide marquait d'un léger battement, à cet endroit d'où s'échappait le plus fortement cette odeur de sang, à cet endroit où la peau était si fine, qu'il n'aurait qu'à y enfoncer le bout de ses dents…

Il fut récompensé par un long gémissement, qu'Aurelius n'eût même pas conscience de laisser échapper. Lorsqu'il enfonça ses canines dans la peau tendre de sa gorge, les bras d'Aurelius se refermèrent sur sa nuque, le serrant à lui briser le cou. Ses jambes se refermèrent sur ses reins, le corps du garçon se souleva, s'arqua contre le sien, alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un cri silencieux.

Newt aspira le sang avec délice, savourant ce goût de sucre et d'épices, ce goût de jeunesse et ce goût de vie ! Il s'efforça de ne pas gémir trop fort, alors qu'il sentait Aurelius haleter, contre lui, le corps contracté de tous ses muscles, et qu'il le devinait, les paupières à demi fermées, les pommettes rosées, et le regard perdu. Lorsque Newt relâcha sa gorge, le corps d'Aurelius s'affaissa brusquement, comme si la bouche de Newt l'avait retenu. Il lécha sa plaie pour la faire cicatriser grâce à sa salive aux pouvoirs curatifs pour son calice uniquement, mais les bras du jeune homme refusèrent de le lâcher, et Newt, souriant, ravi, du bouger doucement pour le pousser à les écarter. Il se mordit le poignet et le présenta à la bouche d'Aurelius, qui le saisit vivement et y porta ses lèvres avec avidité, avalant avec un contentement certain le liquide rouge, épais et au goût de fer et de Magie. Newt gémit en le sentant qui aspirait sa peau froide, la léchait, comme pour en avoir plus, mais sa plaie devait déjà s'être refermée. Cela importait peu. Ce qu'il avait bu était largement suffisant, et bientôt, Aurelius retomba sur l'oreiller. Newt embrassa chastement ses lèvres, alors qu'il voyait ses paupières se fermer.

-Dort, murmura-t-il. Le lien fatigue. Nous nous reverrons demain…

Apparemment rassuré, Aurelius se laissa aller. Ses paupières lourdes scellèrent ses beaux yeux noirs, alors que Newt défaisait les draps déjà bien malmenés pour le glisser à l'intérieur. Avait-il seulement perçu ce moment où leurs érections étaient entrées en contact ? Avait-il seulement compris qu'il avait joui, au moment même où les dents de Newt avaient percé sa peau ? Son plaisir et son odeur, en plus du goût de son sang sur sa langue, entraînant instantanément celui de Newt ?

Si Aurelius avait ressenti ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de douleur, son sang se serait teinté d'amertume, même un court instant, et cette amertume, bien que légère, aurait été absolument immanquable pour le palais du vampire. Mais le sang d'Aurelius était resté invariablement doux et sucré, il n'avait ressenti que du plaisir, et leur lien allait être d'une puissance exceptionnelle ! Il ne restait plus à Newt qu'à lui faire ressentir autant de bien être lors de la finition du lien, et il se jura d'y arriver.

Incapable de résister, Newt se baissa sur le ventre de son futur calice pour lécher leurs deux semences mélangées. Le simple goût d'Aurelius sur sa langue suffit à lui donner une nouvelle érection, et il se résolu à la faire passer d'une main lente, sans hâte, admirant le visage du jeune homme endormi, son corps maintenant soigneusement caché par les draps pour qu'il ait chaud. Newt brûlait d'envie de le rejoindre dans le lit, mais il savait que tant que le lien ne serait pas fini, Aurelius serait incapable d'apprécier sa froideur. Et il était hors de question qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit qui lui serait désagréable, ou pire ! Qui pourrait le faire tomber malade.

Newt avait sans doute des créatures dont il pourrait s'occuper, mais leur ébauche de lien incomplet l'empêchait de s'éloigner. D'ailleurs, même après, ils devraient vivre très proches l'un de l'autre pour un temps. Le temps que cette partie de leurs Magies, maintenant commune, se stabilise. Cela pouvait prendre de quelques jours à quelques semaines, à toujours devoir être dans la même pièce ou avoir un contact physique. Ensuite, le Calice supportait plus ou moins bien l'éloignement, selon son caractère, son vécu, et tout un tas de choses.

Newt eût un léger sourire un peu triste. Connaissant Aurelius et ce qu'il avait vécu, cette période durerait sans doute quelques décennies. Et il n'avait absolument pas hâte de voir cette période se terminer. Est ce que ça faisait de lui une mauvaise personne ?

De toute façon, pour l'instant, il était hypnotisé par l'image de son compagnon endormi. Ses Créatures allaient devoir se passer de lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait espéré que son Boursouf allait bien, et que son plus faible Sombral n'allait pas encore se faire persécuter par sa Chimère, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, il n'avait d'yeux que pour le léger frémissement des paupières d'Aurelius, n'entendait que son souffle délicat qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et ne sentait que l'odeur de leurs essences mélangées qui restait sur sa peau…

Avant d'oublier, il agita la main et fit venir à lui la table basse d'un sort informulé. Il agita ensuite la main en direction de l'une des deux armoires. La première contenait ses vêtements de ville, ceux qu'il mettait lorsqu'il n'était pas en voyage et ne devait pas vivre dans sa valise. La deuxième était restée vide pendant des années, jusqu'à il y à très peu de temps, et n'existait presque que pour ce moment. Bardée de sorts préservations en tout genre, elle gardait de la nourriture au chaud et l'empêchait de pourrir. Lorsque la nourriture y restait suffisamment longtemps, -ce qui était le cas-, les plats finissaient par s'imprégner de ces mêmes sortilèges. En se réveillant, Aurelius allait avoir monstrueusement faim, et pendant toute une journée, le temps que sa Magie s'adapte au nouveaux changements et se prépare aux prochains, il n'allait faire que manger et dormir. Manger comme un ogre et dormir comme une souche. La Magie adapte le corps du Calice pour qu'il puisse fournir de grandes quantités de sang à son vampire. En conséquence, elle pousse le Calice à manger à peu près le tiers de son poids à chaque repas, mais comme elle empêchait aussi le vampire de s'éloigner de son Calice de plus de vingt centimètres tant que le lien n'était pas complété, Newt avait du trouver une solution…

Newt agita de nouveau la main et fit venir à lui tout un assortiment de petits pains, de brioches et de gâteaux qu'il avait commandé chez Jacob Kowalski. Newt avait été stupéfait la première fois, lorsqu'il était entré dans la boutique et s'était trouvé face à des brioches en forme d'Éruptif, de Niffleur ou de Demiguise. Queenie l'avait salué avec un sourire en percevant dans ses pensées de quoi il était question. Tina l'avait braqué de sa baguette et il l'avait royalement ignorée, tandis que Jacob se montrait ravi et surpris de le croiser, lui, Vampire, dans sa boulangerie. Il avait plaisanté sur le fait que les Vampires se mettaient au pain, maintenant, et qu'ils allaient sans doute apprécier les siens autant que le sang, mais Newt s'était contenté de sourire et de répondre que ce serait pour Aurelius, qui travaillait avec lui. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches, ces derniers temps, Aurelius était de plus en plus détendu en sa présence, et au cas où le meilleur arriverait, il ne souhaitait pas se trouver démuni…

Il était ensuite reparti avec un exemplaire de chaque brioche, gâteau ou petit pain, qu'il avait ensuite dupliqués pour en faire une montagne. Il y avait aussi du beurre, tout un assortiment de confitures, des œufs brouillés, au lard, des haricots blancs à la tomate, des saucisses, des champignons, et des litres de thé, café et chocolat. Tout réapparaîtrait au fur et à mesure qu'Aurelius se servirait, et non, Newt n'avait sans doute pas vu trop grand !

Bon, peut être un peu. Surtout avec le sort de Réapparition en fait. Autrement, il ne doutait pas que son futur Calice aurait tout dévoré. Il voulait surtout qu'il ne manque de rien…

Il se retourna vers lui et retomba automatiquement dans sa contemplation. Maintenant, il pouvait. Et il lui caressa le visage et les cheveux d'un air béat, alors qu'il sentait la Magie se réarranger entre eux…

Il était tard, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il avait senti Joshua et Bellarionne quitter la pièce dès qu'il avait enfoncé ses dents dans la chair d'Aurelius. Sans doute, l'un d'entre eux était allé prévenir Dumbledore. L'autre était allé prévenir Enachos. Que « le Vampire-qui-ne-mord-jamais » avait mordu. Que « le Vampire-qui-allait-bientôt-mourir » allait survivre. Parce qu'il avait trouvé son Calice…

*Une grosse différence de signification, n'est ce pas, entre « Bellebosse » et « Barebone », littéralement « Os à nu »…


	20. Pause

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Je vous présente mes excuses pour ce long, très long silence de ma part, dans une période compliquée où mes histoires auraient pourtant pu en faire sourire certain(e)s. L'explication en est simple: non seulement j'ai une grosse perte d'intérêt pour le slash/yaoi et les fanfics ces derniers temps (ça, vous le savez déjà), mais en plus, j'ai énormément de choses à gérer sur le plan personnel...

Pas des choses énormes, hein? Simplement une avalanche de petites choses qui, mises bout à bout, donnent une montagne! Ca va de "régler un problème de santé qui dure" à "me tirer de ce foyer de m**** ou à 25 ans je ne peux même pas inviter mes parents" en passant par "changer de régime alimentaire", "une amitié terminée", "trouver un travail", "passer mon permis" et "préparer les cadeaux de Noël..." Comment ça on est en Juillet? Bah justement! J'ai pas un rond, c'est pour ça que j'y pense maintenant!

Le Covid? J'étais perdue en Charente, aucun souci à part une prune à contester alors que je n'étais pas en infraction. J'ai pas de nouvelles d'ailleurs...

Bref, la suite de cette histoire va arriver, les réponses aux Reviews aussi, c'est promis, mais vous le savez, cette histoire sera ma dernière, oki?

J'espère du fond du coeur que vous allez bien, vos familles et/où ceux que vous aimez aussi, je vous embrasse fort, à très bientôt dès que je le peux!

Bisous!


	21. Chapter 19

Lorsque Aurelius se réveilla, comme prévu, il dévora. En fait, le plateau se serait même sérieusement vidé sans les sorts de Réapparition. Merlin, était-ce parce qu'Aurelius était un jeune adulte, ou bien cette garce de Mary-Lou Barebone avait-elle affamé ses enfants en plus de les battre ?

Mais bien vite, la Magie se rappela à lui, et c'est sans enthousiasme qu'il termina son petit pain en forme de Niffleur. Newt n'eût qu'à passer sa main sur ses paupières pour qu'elles se ferment et que le jeune homme ne retombe dans son lit.

Newt renvoya le petit déjeuner dans l'armoire et fit venir à lui le déjeuner : côtelettes d'agneau et de porc, écrasé de pommes de terre, pommes de terre fondantes, haricots verts, gigot, saucisses, légumes en tout genre, yaourts, fromage blanc, fromages, sucre, miel, tarte à la citrouille, à la mélasse, à la framboise, aux noix de pécan, aux pralines…

Une nouvelle fois, vers midi, Aurelius se réveilla, dévora, et se rendormit, et le soir, lorsqu'il eût terminé ses potages, tourtes à la viandes et aux pommes de terre, sa tarte aux fraises et celle au chocolat, et qu'il eût avalée sa dernière cuillerée de glace à la vanille, il repoussa le plateau, restant éveillé cette fois ci, en proie à un léger malaise.

Newt, en pantalon et chemise boutonnés à la hâte -il s'était rhabillé à vitesse vampirique ce matin, peu avant le réveil d'Aurelius, sachant que le voir nu le mettrait mal à l'aise, et ne s'était franchement pas inquiété du caleçon ou des chaussettes-, lui retira le plateau et sourit. Le jeune homme resta appuyé contre son oreiller, sa main frottant machinalement sa gorge à l'endroit de la morsure, son visage trahissant une légère nausée, que Newt savait absolument sans lien avec l'énorme quantité de nourriture ingurgitée en une journée. Aurelius se frottait la gorge et la grattait de ses ongles dans un mouvement compulsif, au point de faire rougir sa peau, presque de s'écorcher. Bien qu'il aurait sans doute dû l'en empêcher, Newt se contenta de s'asseoir aux côtés de son presque Calice, attendant qu'il vocalise son inconfort. D'énormes progrès avaient déjà été faits. Le garçon ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était encore nu sous les draps, ou bien il n'y avait pas fait attention. Ni au fait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux, dans la même pièce, de toute évidence beaucoup trop proches, alors qu'il était endormi. Aurelius avait enfin compris qu'il était en sécurité avec lui, qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal…

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Finit par geindre le jeune homme.

Newt, déboutonnant sans bruit sa chemise, se pencha sur le jeune homme et cueillit ses lèvres carmines en un baiser qui le laissa légèrement haletant, se débarrassant de son vêtement d'un coup d'épaule. Sans que le jeune homme ne le voit, il déboutonna son pantalon.

-C'est la Magie qui fait son travail, Aurelius.

Il mordilla tendrement la peau de sa gorge et le garçon poussa un cri dont il sembla lui-même surpris. L'endroit de la première morsure restait toujours délicieusement sensible…

-Tu as besoin que je te morde. Mais quelque chose manque. Le lien n'est pas complet…

Il sentait déjà les battements de cœur du garçon qui s'accéléraient. Mais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Avec surprise, il sentit les bras d'Aurelius qui se refermaient timidement sur sa nuque.

-D'accord… Balbutia le garçon.

Newt, stupéfait, ne put empêcher un grand sourire de lui manger le visage, et il plongea tendrement sur les lèvres de son presque amant. Il allait veiller à ce qu'il ressente autant de plaisir que pendant la morsure, et même plus, et il se débarrassa prestement de son pantalon, dans un mouvement si rapide que Aurelius n'eût même pas le temps de se poser des questions…

Comme la veille, il décida de privilégier la douceur. Il commença par un baiser qui laissa Aurelius pantelant, demandant plus. Il embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire et descendit le long de sa gorge, pour arriver à l'endroit de la morsure, et aspira, lécha, mordilla la petite cicatrice, mais sans jamais percer la peau, car le processus de régénération du sang n'était pas complètement amorcé. Aurelius avait énormément mangé aujourd'hui, et il se sentait mal car trop de sang coulait dans ses veines, mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de le mordre pour le soulager maintenant, il n'était pas temps.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tant insister, et pendant si longtemps, que Aurelius, les mains auparavant crispées sur les draps, désinhibé par la sécurité qu'il ressentait en cet instant et par le souvenir du plaisir de la veille, s'était mis à fourrager dans ses cheveux, gémissant, les jambes crispées jusqu'au bout des orteils, se soulevant pour un peu plus de contact, que Newt lui refusait pour l'instant, le frustrant…

Un vampire normal aurait été incapable de frustrer son calice sexuellement, pas sans en souffrir lui-même. Dommage pour Aurelius en cet instant, Newt n'était pas un vampire normal, mais un vampire avec un contrôle surhumain -vampirique- sur ses instincts. Mais il savait que Aurelius ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, au contraire ! Cela n'en serait que meilleur…

Cela dit, ce n'était pas pour cela que Newt vivait les choses facilement. Merlin ! Qu'il avait se retenait de ruer contre son calice et qu'il avait envie de s'enfouir en lui avec force ! Mais il était hors de question qu'il fasse cela sans délicatesse comme le dernier des sauvages !

Il voulait que son Calice soit aussi dépendant de lui qu'il l'était déjà lui-même. Il voulait prouver à Aurelius Dumbledore, anciennement Croyance Barebone, à quel point le plaisir pouvait mener aux portes du Paradis plutôt que des Enfers. Et c'est pour ça que lorsqu'il eût de nouveau laissé un magnifique suçon sur sa gorge, il monta à son oreille, qu'il suçota et mordilla de tous côtés. C'est pour ça qu'il appliqua le même traitement à l'autre, avant de descendre s'en prendre aux deux petits grains de chair rosée, tendus, brûlants, qui semblaient n'attendre que ses dents pour les martyriser, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus cachés par deux bras encombrants.

Aurelius hoqueta en se découvrant ce nouveau point sensible, et gémit de plaisir. De temps en temps, il tentait de retenir ses gémissements, mais régulièrement, il perdait la bataille contre lui même, et gémissait bruyamment. Newt adorait cela. Il se jura que bientôt, son adorable Calice n'aurait plus peur de s'entendre…

Il sentit ses abdominaux qui se contractaient sous sa langue alors qu'il les redessinait de sa salive, son muscle froid s'engouffrant dans la petite cavité, faisant glapir son propriétaire de surprise, dernière étape avant la plus délicieuse des friandises…

Lorsque la bouche de Newt s'égara enfin sur la verge d'Aurelius, ce dernier se cambra sur les draps. Pourtant, Newt n'avait fait qu'y poser ses lèvres, et il parcourait la verge de baiser et de coups de langues, comme il l'avait fait avec le reste de son corps. Mais lorsqu'il entendit Aurelius qui gémissait d'un air désespéré, suppliant pour plus, il ne put résister. Souriant, ravi d'avoir atteint ce résultat qu'il n'avait fait qu'espérer, Newt plongea sur la verge raide avec délice, l'engouffrant dans sa bouche avec une lenteur qui tenait probablement du supplice.

Aurelius gémit bruyamment et souleva ses hanches dans un mouvement compulsif. Mais Newt ne cessait de jouer avec sa proie, l'avalant puis la relâchant, tournant autour de sa langue taquine, aspirant, suçant autant que possible, mordillant parfois, l'éraflant de ses deux gigantesques canines ! Et lorsqu'il sentit l'épieu de chair qui durcissait un peu plus sur sa langue, il s'en éloigna brusquement, lui préférant subitement l'intérieur de cuisses, les hanches, s'attirant un gémissement de la plus pure frustration de la part de son compagnon. Ce n'était pas son but. Pas totalement.

Mais à peine sa langue eût-elle effleuré le petit œillet rose que Aurelius poussa un cri de stupeur et referma brusquement ses genoux sur sa nuque, l'empêchant de descendre plus bas, alors que son corps se crispait brusquement de quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas du plaisir. Newt, s'attendant à cette réaction, releva la tête vers lui.

-Arrête ! S'exclama Aurelius, c'est…

-Sale ? L'interrompit Newt.

Mortifié par la honte, Aurelius hocha la tête. Par Merlin, Dieu et tous leurs copains, qu'est ce que Newt aurait souhaité pouvoir découper Mary-Lou Barebone en petits morceaux en cet instant…

-Tu n'es pas sale, Aurelius, répondit-il avec douceur. Fais-moi confiance…

Aurelius, incertain, ne desserrait toujours pas ses jambes.

-T'ai-je déjà donné une raison de douter ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

Aurelius, haletant, semblait partagé entre le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'ici et la honte de ressentir ce même plaisir. Finalement, Newt baissa la tête et érafla de ses canines pointues les deux petits bijoux qui renfermaient le plus délicieux des nectar, et Aurelius poussa un cri en rejetant sa tête en arrière, alors que ses deux genoux se séparaient et que ses pieds retombaient sur les draps. Newt saisit aussitôt cette occasion et plongea sur la petite ouverture, la maltraitant de sa langue, aspirant et suçotant la chair rosée, caressant l'intérieur des cuisses de ses doigts froids, jusqu'à ce que Aurelius se remette à gémir et que ses jambes se soient ouvertes si largement que ses genoux reposaient eux aussi sur les draps…

Puis, sans prévenir, Newt le reprit en bouche et Aurelius cria ! Il ne sentit même pas le doigt qui s'introduisait en lui, ne le sentit pas qui fouillait, cherchait, mais le sentit qui trouvait. Il poussa un long gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il découvrait une sensation encore inconnue. Ce point si étrange en lui, le doigt ne cessait d'y appuyer, il allait jouir juste avec un doigt, oh Merlin ! Sa mère était une idiote ! Il sentait ce doigt à l'intérieur de son ventre, tout son corps se crispait et se détendait d'une manière merveilleuse, il ressentait tellement de plaisir qu'il peinait à le trouver supportable, il n'était pas possible d'avoir plus…

Il se trompait. Il n'entendit pas Newt qui murmurait un sort, il ne sentit même pas le doigt qui se retirait, perdu qu'il était dans le plaisir qui parcourait son corps, et il gémit puissamment en sentant quelque chose de tellement plus gros qu'un doigt, qui appuyait si précisément à cet endroit…

Une vague de Magie balaya la pièce et détruisit tout sur son passage, faisant trembler les murs. Newt réussissait tant bien que mal à contrôler son Obscurus, qui craignait pour sa survie, mais de toute évidence, Aurelius avait plus de mal. Et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Newt espéra que la décharge de Magie n'allait pas créer trop de dégâts dehors. Il avait d'autres choses à s'occuper pour l'instant…

Aurelius gémissait et criait à s'en casser la voix. Comment avait-il pu avoir peur de ça ? Un tel plaisir ne pouvait être démoniaque ! Ou alors, Merlin, il signait tout de suite pour les Enfers, si il pouvait y retrouver Newt !

Il gémit de dépit en sentant le vampire se retirer et se cambra sous ses doigts en le sentant revenir. Merlin ! Était-ce possible de mourir de plaisir ? Incapable de contrôler son corps, incapable de contrôler ses cris, Aurelius ne put que crocheter ses doigts à la tête de lit et projeter ses hanches à la rencontre de Newt avec force. Tout était parfait. Tout aurait pu l'être si son sang ne tourbillonnait pas dans ses veines à lui en donner le tournis ! Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il aurait tellement aimé ressentir plus, tellement plus…

Le vampire jubilait. Son calice était éblouissant ainsi, abandonné dans le plaisir le plus pur, gémissant et criant librement, libéré de toutes ses interrogations et de tous ses doutes…

Il ne manquait qu'une chose. Qu'il le débarrasse de son trop plein de sang qui lui donnait le vertige en battant avec tant de force dans ses veines. Et lorsqu'il se pencha et perça la peau de la gorge de ses dents, Aurelius rugit littéralement de plaisir en sentant son sang s'échapper de son corps ! Ça ! C'était ça qu'il lui manquait ! Et il lâcha la tête de lit et crocheta ses bras dans la nuque de Newt alors que l'orgasme le prenait par surprise et le soulevait comme une lame de fond ! Il gémit bruyamment en sentant Newt qui retirait brusquement ses dents de sa gorge et, mûs par une force incontrôlable, ils rejetèrent la tête en arrière…

Newt sentait son Obscurial qui se débattait, mais il avait déjà perdu. Haletant, il regarda une fumée noire obscurcir les yeux de son Calice et s'éclaircir progressivement pour devenir d'une blancheur immaculée, teintant ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux, avant de se retirer. Il devina que le même phénomène s'était produit dans ses propres yeux, et comprit en sentant la force gronder au fond de lui que l'Obscurial n'avait pas réellement disparu !

La haine l'avait fait, tout comme le désir de Destruction qui avait grondé en lui pendant des années. La force brute qui les caractérisaient, elle, était restée. Elle était simplement devenue contrôlable et pure…

Newt et Aurelius gémirent d'un gémissement commun en sentant le plaisir qui leur incendiait les reins de nouveau, et Newt s'empressa de plonger sur la gorge d'Aurelius pour cicatriser sa plaie, la Magie ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps ! Il suça la peau, aspirant un peu de sang au passage, et Aurelius se mit à trembler d'une manière incontrôlable alors que Newt se remettait à le pilonner !

Ce n'était pas normal. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais ce n'était pas normal. Qu'est ce qui pouvait justifier une union aussi longue et puissante ? Ils étaient unis, liés irrémédiablement par un lien de Vampire à Calice, jusqu'à la fin des temps, alors que manquait-il ? Newt ne se sentait pas complet, et il décelait l'inconfort dans les gémissements de son délicieux amant…

Ne sachant quoi faire pour le consoler, il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'il aperçut la légère fumée blanche qui s'échappait de la bouche d'Aurelius, mais son compagnon ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se reculer et termina le mouvement. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, tout comme leurs Obscurus…

Ce fut comme une explosion de jouissance. Une déflagration. Un raz-de-marée qui les submergea sans prévenir, alors que leurs Magie se liaient au plus haut niveau, fougueuses et incontrôlables. La vague de Magie qui se répandit dans la pièce fit exploser les vitres et se répandit alentour. Le Ministère allait sans doute les emmerder, mais pour l'instant, Newt avait d'autres choses à penser. Sa bouche était scellée à celle de son Calice et il était hors de question qu'il s'occupe d'autre chose que de son souffle, de sa langue, de son plaisir. Du plaisir qui les ravageait tous les deux. La jouissance les avait balayés en même temps que leur Magie, mais elle peinait à redescendre, comme rechignant à les abandonner, et ce ne fut pas avant un orgasme de plus qu'ils s'apaisèrent…

Aurelius, haletant, épuisé, s'endormit presque aussitôt, alors que Newt baisait encore chaque parcelle de sa peau avec fougue, incapable de s'en empêcher, incapable de perdre le contact de la peau de son Calice sur ses lèvres, mais il se calma bien vite en constatant qu'il s'était endormi et, soudainement rempli de tendresse, il ramena le drap du lit sur leurs corps nus, Aurelius se collant immédiatement contre lui, pourtant plongé dans un profond sommeil…

* * *

**Je suis de retour!**

Bon, rien n'a changé par rapport au message que j'ai posté il y à deux jours, mais j'ai pris le temps de répondre aux reviews et tout ça. Donc, voilà.

Merci d'avoir attendu pendant tout ce temps, j'espère que tout le monde va bien, et les publications reprennent. Le rythme sera peut être un peu plus aléatoire vu que j'ai quand même une tonne de trucs à gérer, mais sinon, je suis là. Pas de changement par contre sur le fait que cette histoire **est et restera la dernière**. Mais ne vous en faites pas, mes histoires, vous pourrez les garder, ok? :)

Bises à tous, à bientôt pour la suite! :)


	22. Chapter 20

Le lendemain, Nobert ne s'étonna pas d'entendre, aux premières lueurs du jour, son frère qui approchait, accompagné de trois autres personnes. Incapable de s'éloigner d'Aurelius trop longtemps, il se désincarcéra des bras du garçon et s'habilla à vitesse vampirique, avant de rejoindre son calice, qui gémissait déjà d'inconfort. Il l'enroula dans les draps, se débrouillant pour retrouver un contact peau-à-peau avec lui. Aurelius, épuisé, dormait toujours, et il allait sans doute le faire encore un moment. Pour plus de sûreté, il l'entoura d'un sort de silence, et il descendit rapidement faire le tour de ses Créatures, distribuant à l'aide de la Magie sans baguette la nourriture qui leur manquait depuis deux jours. Il s'étonna de réussir à faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Sa Magie était définitivement plus stable, et beaucoup, beaucoup plus puissante. Testant les limites de ses pouvoirs, il ouvrit la porte à distance alors que son frère s'apprêtait à sonner. Il entendit les Aurors qui pénétraient prudemment son logement, probablement la baguette au poing, et reconnu l'odeur du parfum de Leta. Il les guida jusqu'à lui grâce à divers objets volants, et se retourna vers eux tout en rattrapant un bébé Niffleur qui tentait de s'échapper d'un habile sort d'Attraction informulé. Theseus, l'air fatigué, baissa sa baguette en avisant le jeune homme qu'il portait, et fit signe à ses collègues et à sa fiancée de l'imiter, mais seule Leta, également éreintée, lui obéit.

-Vampire, grommela l'un des deux autres.

Avec un grondement menaçant, Newt agita la main et leur deux collègues refirent violemment leur chemin en sens inverse avant de se retrouver projetés dehors. Theseus leva les yeux au ciel. Les abrutis ! Puisqu'ils avaient compris que Newt était un Vampire, pourquoi avaient-il menacé son Calice ?

Par ailleurs, ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de blesser un civil ? Ni son frère, mais enfin bref. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire encore, et qui était ce garçon, au final ?

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, Newt ? Il y à eu des perturbations magiques toutes la nuit, et ton logement en est bizarrement l'épicentre… Nous avons été sur le pied de guerre pendant des heures pour empêcher les moldus de le remarquer,et j'ai eu du mal à empêcher Travers d'intervenir…

Newt sourit.

-Je suis désolé, Theseus, ce n'était pas volontaire. C'était la Magie du lien…

Theseus poussa un soupir, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

-Alors ce garçon est ton Calice et tu ne vas donc pas mourir ? Qui est-il ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il s'appelle Aurelius. Aurelius Dumbledore…

-Pardon ? Demanda Theseus, abasourdi.

-C'est le petit frère du professeur.

-Mais depuis quand vous connaissez-vous ? Et… Tout ce bazar… C'était la Magie du Lien ?

-C'est ça. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à New-York…

-Tu as tenu presque un an alors, remarqua Leta.

-Oui. Aurelius n'a eu de cesse de m'accorder des sursis. Un baiser de temps en temps, c'était suffisant pour calmer l'Obscurus…

-Et maintenant, qu'est-il devenu ?

-Ils ont disparu. Le mien comme le sien. Il en était un aussi, il ne connaît sa véritable famille que depuis peu de temps. Ou plutôt, non. Je ne sais pas vraiment pour lui, mais pour moi, l'Obscurus n'a pas vraiment disparu. Il à juste… Changé. Il est devenu plus contrôlable. Il n'est plus maléfique. C'est comme si la force dévastatrice avait disparu, mais que sa Magie était restée…

-Donc… Tenta de démêler Theseus. Si je comprends bien, les Obscurus n'ont pas réellement disparu mais leur côté maléfique est parti. Vous conservez leur puissance, mais elle est maintenant entièrement contrôlable…

-C'est ça, répondit Newt. Après tout, les Obscurial sont des Créatures de haines. Tandis que les liens de Créatures sont des liens d'âme-sœurs. Des liens d'amour pur. Alors la haine à disparu…

Semblant comprendre, Theseus hocha la tête.

-Bien. J'ai donc la certitude que tu t'occupera bien de ce garçon et que les humains ne courent aucun danger en ta présence… Et pour ce que ça vaut depuis tout ce temps, je suis content que tu ne meure pas, petit frère…

-Vraiment !? Demanda Newt, abasourdi.

Avec Theseus et Leta, ça avait été le silence radio depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Theseus grimaça.

-Je suis désolé… Il m'a fallu du temps… Ce que papa -mon père- t'a fait est horrible… Et ça me fait de la peine de… Je veux, dire, je ne m'en suis jamais aperçu ! J'étais trop jeune, et focalisé sur le fait de transmettre dignement le nom des Scamander ! Je ne me suis pas aperçu que mon propre père n'en était pas digne ! Tu reste mon petit frère… Et je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir de l'avoir tué, alors qu'il… Que tu ne l'a même pas compris toi-même… Je… Je suis juste désolé, Newt… Je voulais être là pour toi… Mais j'ai été si aveugle ! Au final, c'est toi qui t'est le plus comporté comme un grand frère… Tu m'as protégé, envers et contre tout, même si ce devait être de toi même…

La voix de Theseus se brisa. Les yeux humides de larmes, Newt fut incapable de répondre.

-Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre ça, continua Theseus. Que si tu t'étais à ce point éloigné de moi, si tu me repoussais à ce point là, ce n'était pas parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi, mais pour me protéger… De toi…

Papillonnant des paupières, Leta prit Theseus par les épaules en signe de soutien. L'Auror se détourna brièvement, le temps de s'essuyer les yeux. Newt, lui, ne l'avait pas fait. Il fut distrait par Aurelius, qui commença à gigoter…

-Je vais te laisser avec ton Calice, reprit Theseus. Amène-le à dîner, un de ces soirs. Il mangera ta part…

La gorge nouée, Newt hocha la tête. Portant toujours Aurelius dans ses bras, Newt raccompagna Theseus et Leta jusqu'à la porte, où ils retrouvèrent les deux Aurors, baguette brandie, alors qu'ils essayaient par tous les moyens d'entrer à nouveau. Newt gronda. Theseus, d'un mouvement de sa baguette, désarma les deux idiots.

-Arrêtez vos bêtises ! Ordonna-t-il.

Un hibou survola les Aurors et entra dans la maison, se posant patiemment sur un meuble en attendant que Newt ait les mains libres.

-On dirait un hibou de Hogwarts, remarqua Leta.

-C'est sans doute Dumbledore, répondit Newt. Il doit s'inquiéter pour Aurelius.

-Au revoir, Newt, conclut Theseus. Je vais m'occuper de Travers. Serez-vous libres pour dîner, ce mardi ?

-Nous serons là, répondit Newt avec un sourire.

Et il regarda son frère partir.

Portant Aurelius, qui se réveillait de plus en plus, d'un seul bras, il tendit la main vers le hibou et décrocha la lettre. Effectivement, Dumbledore avait commencé par s'inquiéter de ne pas voir son frère rentrer, la veille, lorsqu'il avait reçu la visite de Joshua. Il se montrait ravi de la situation, mais se demandait comment allait Aurelius, ainsi que la permission de passer, avec Aberforth, plus tard dans la journée, pour le savoir…

Newt répondit oui, vers midi. Le temps que Aurelius se réveille pour de bon et mange un peu…

Ce fut avec un Aurelius bouiné contre lui que Newt reçu ses deux beaux-frères. Si Albus sourit, Aberforth le toisa d'un air revêche. Newt s'excusa et expliqua que leur lien tout neuf ne leur permettait pas de se séparer plus : Aurelius avait malheureusement tant souffert pendant son enfance que leur lien les empêchait de s'éloigner de plus de quelques centimètres. En fait, Aurelius se mettait même à pleurer dès que Newt le lâchait, tant il avait l'impression d'être abandonné…

Newt l'avait prévenu que le lien pourrait avoir ce genre de conséquences, mais même lui n'avait pas prévu que ce serait aussi extrême. Pas que ça le dérangeait, mais ils durent adapter l'emploi du temps d'Aurelius. Enfin, pas tant que ça au final, car son professeur fut juste terrorisé d'apprendre qu'il s'était lié à un Vampire et refusa tout net de continuer les cours. Alors Aurelius dut se contenter de lire quelques livres, ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt. Ses cours étaient horribles ! Quand à ses leçons sur le monde sorcier avec Albus et Aberforth, elles pouvaient bien attendre un peu que le lien se soit stabilisé. Ainsi, il resta dans les bras de son Vampire et ce fut toujours dans cette position qu'il rencontra Theseus et Leta….

Bientôt, une confortable routine s'installa. Après une petite semaine, Newt put lâcher Aurelius à condition de rester à proximité. Il s'occupaient donc des Créatures à deux. Newt remplaçait le professeur d'Aurelius lorsqu'il le pouvait, et selon le cas, soit ils se déplaçaient jusqu'à Albus, soit ils allaient voir Aberforth. Pour une raison que Newt ignorait, Aberforth n'était pas ravi de voir Aurelius avec lui, mais lorsqu'il eut comprit que l'Obscurial avait disparu, preuve évidente du bonheur de son petit frère, il commença à se montrer plus cordial. Newt avait de toute façon compris dès le début que son animosité était plus motivée par son inquiétude envers son frère que par un quelconque ressentiment envers lui…

D'ailleurs, plus le lien se consolidait, plus Aurelius prenait de l'assurance !

Il utilisait maintenant la Magie librement, comme tout bon sorcier, à l'exception du fait que sa baguette l'avait laissé tomber…

Littéralement ! Du jour au lendemain, elle avait cessé de fonctionner…

Celle de Newt aussi d'ailleurs…

Amusés, il comprirent qu'ils n'en avaient plus besoin, le Saule avait parlé…

Cela signifiait aussi de façon claire et nette qu'ils se sentaient enfin bien, vivants -du moins autant que possible, pour Newt- et heureux de l'être… Ils étaient surs d'eux, de leur Magie et de leurs sentiments. Ils n'avaient plus à avoir peur d'être des dangers, pour eux mêmes et pour les autres, ils n'avaient plus à avoir peur de mourir…

Et ça changeait tout ! De l'avis de Albus, comme de Theseus, leur métamorphose à tous deux était spectaculaire ! Au point que Joshua et Bellarione, qui avaient souhaité rester un peu après leur lien, histoire de voir ce qu'ils allaient devenir, étaient partis, maintenant entièrement rassurés sur leur sort.

Joshua avait d'ailleurs été profondément ému de devoir quitter Newt, qu'il avait vu grandir et considérait comme son fils. Newt n'en avait pas mené large non plus, mais il avait promis de passer voir son ami…

Ils étaient passés voir Jacob aussi, pour lui expliquer pourquoi Aurelius ne venait plus chercher son déjeuner…

De fait, Aurelius lui acheta de quoi nourrir une armée. Il était un Calice après tout ! Et surtout, ils ne risquaient pas de manquer d'argent maintenant ! Le Peuple des Vampire disposait de montagnes d'argent, moldu comme sorcier, qui dormait et fructifiait depuis des siècles ! Les Calices étant particulièrement protégés, une sorte de pension leur était versée, à eux comme à leur Vampire, afin qu'ils puissent se nourrir et ne manquer de rien. Newt vit ses moyens augmenter brusquement, et il sauta sur l'occasion pour agrandir sa ménagerie…

Lorsque Jacob les vit tous les deux, il les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Ce fut la réaction de Tina qui peina le plus Newt, mais celle de Queenie et de Jacob le toucha, tout comme celle d'Aurelius…

De l'extérieur, Newt entendait justement Jacob qui se disait qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Aurelius aujourd'hui non plus, et qui trouvait étrange que le garçon ait ainsi disparu. Il se demandait si il allait bien et aussi comment ça allait avec sa famille…

Heureusement, ils avaient décidé de passer presque à l'heure de fermeture, pour pouvoir discuter. Grand bien leur en pris, car dès que Tina aperçu Newt, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui.

-Vampire, cracha-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Newt cacha Aurelius derrière lui et se mit à gronder.

-Vous menacez mon Calice ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Personne ne sait ce que son exactement les Calices ! On ne sait presque rien sur eux ! Cracha Tina. On dit qu'ils sont les compagnons des Vampires, mais les Vampires se nourrissent d'eux ! Quel genre de personne accepterait de se faire mordre par un Vampire !? Les Calices sont ensorcelés, personne n'a jamais pu dire si il s'agit d'un véritable lien ou si ils sont forcés ! Que lui avez-vous fait !?

-Que… Non, Tina ! Commença Jacob. Vous ne devriez pas les menacer, ils…

-Il à ensorcelé Aurelius !

-Mais… Non ! Aurelius m'a un peu expliqué, les Calices sont protégés… Newt serait apparemment en droit de vous tuer alors vous devriez…

-Seulement si il le libère de son emprise !

-Mais enfin, Tina, réfléchissez ! Si les Calices sont si précieux, c'est que…

-C'est pour leur sang, et c'est tout !

-Tina, ma chérie, tu devrais arrêter tes bêtises, approuva Queenie avec un large sourire. Leurs sentiments sont sincères, ils s'aiment tellement fort !

-Aurelius est ensorcelé !

Puis soudainement, la baguette de Tina lui échappa des mains et elle poussa un glapissement suraigu alors qu'elle s'élevait subitement dans les airs et se retrouvait brusquement plaquée contre le mur. Surpris, Newt se retourna vers Aurelius.

-Vous commencez à m'agacer, grinça-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Aurelius ? Interrogea Newt, agréablement surpris.

-Mais… Balbutia Tina.

-La ferme ! S'exclama le garçon. Me lier avec Newt est la meilleure décision que j'ai pu prendre dans ma vie, alors bouclez-là avec vos histoires de sortilèges ! Vous ne connaissez rien, absolument rien au peuple des Vampires, alors de quel droit vous permettez-vous de les juger ? Vous les sortez d'où, vos affirmations, si ce n'est de la bouche d'autres personnes qui n'y connaissent rien !? Le lien de Vampire à Calice est un lien d'Âmes-Soeurs ! Au point que cela à fait disparaître nos Obscurus ! Et vous _osez_ pointer vos baguettes sur nous !? Savez-vous de quel façon la Magie punie toute personne qui tente de séparer un couple d'âmes-sœurs ? Votre Magie vous sera arrachée, lentement et dans la douleur ! L'opprobre sera jetée sur votre famille, sur votre sœur ! Ce n'est déjà pas suffisant de vous être fait renvoyer du MACUSA, il faut que vous le soyez de toute la Communauté Magique Internationale ? Vous serez mise au ban de la société, jetée hors de votre logement, incapable de trouver du travail, réduite à mendier ce que les gens voudront bien vous donner, et encore, seulement ceux qui voudront bien vous prendre en pitié ! Et ça, c'est uniquement si le Peuple des Vampires vous laisse vivre assez longtemps pour souffrir à ce point là ! Encore que, je ne doute pas que leurs méthodes de punitions soient bien pires… Car il n'y à rien de plus sacré pour notre peuple, que les Calices ! Quant à la morsure, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je peux l'attendre toute la journée…

Il semblait trembler de rage. Et surtout, il n'avait pas bougé un muscle… Newt tentait désespérément de garder son self-contrôle, non pas parce que cette garce avait osé menacé son Calice, mais parce qu'il ressentait toute sa fureur à travers leur lien...

Cette femme… Cette femme tentait de contrôler sa vie comme l'avait fait sa mère ! Elle tentait de décider de ce qui était bon et mauvais pour lui, comme l'avait fait cette femme qui se disait sa mère ! Comment pouvait-elle oser tenter de le contrôler !? Alors qu'il avait vingt-huit ans, et qu'il n'était plus un enfant !? Et surtout, _comment pouvait-elle oser tenter de le séparer de son Vampire !?_

Le silence tomba brutalement sur la boulangerie, heureusement vide de tout client. Et puis…

-Il à raison, Tina, renchérit Queenie. Ils s'aiment, bien plus que nous nous aimons, Jacob et moi… Et pourtant, Merlin sait à quel point nous nous aimons… Je peux lire dans ses pensées, dans leurs pensées, qu'ils te tueront si tu ne fais ne serait-ce qu'une tentative pour attaquer leur moitié… Conclut-elle d'une voix blanche…

Il y eu un nouveau silence, et puis Jacob soupira.

-Ok, j'en ai assez, Aurelius, s'il te plaît, relâche-là, qu'elle s'en aille…

Aurelius tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le visage crispé par la rage. Jacob recula prudemment, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

-Laisse-là s'en aller, s'il te plaît… De toute façon, elle ne reviendra pas, elle devra se trouver un autre emploi… Depuis qu'elle est là, elle ne me pose que des problèmes…

-C'est vrai, Tina, approuva Queenie. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu es horripilante à tout le temps vouloir agir comme une Auror… Tu n'en est pas une, et la dernière fois qu'on t'a donné un badge, tu n'as fait que des bêtises… Bon, tu as défendu Aurelius, mais tu as agressé une moldue et donné une montagne de travail aux Oubliators, tu as arrêté Newt alors que tu n'en avais pas le droit et tu l'as empêché d'agir assez vite pour ne pas impliquer Jacob, tu l'as empêché de récupérer ses Créatures et elles ont semé la pagaille dans la ville… Et depuis que tu es ici, tu veux jouer les Aurors alors que tu n'es que vendeuse. Tu es trop inquisitrice, tu cherche trop la petite bête, tu t'en prends aux clients que tu juge hautains et méprisants, alors qu'ils ne sont que anglais… Tu es agressive et méchante parce que tu est agacée de devoir refaire tes études et amère que l'on t'ai refusé un poste pour lequel tu te jugeait qualifiée, alors du coup, tu ennuie les gens et nous perdons des clients… Tu es aussi agacée de devoir travailler avec nous, tu nous trouve horripilants dans notre bonheur parce que tu es jalouse de ne pas avoir la même chose, et tu trouve que tu mériterais mieux qu'un poste de vendeuse, tu voudrais plus, simplement parce que nous sommes sœurs et que tu pense que j'ai de l'influence sur le patron…

Queenie avait déclamé ses quatre vérités à Tina sur un ton de reproche, encore que, sans méchanceté de sa part. On sentait, cependant, qu'elle avait cela sur le cœur depuis longtemps, et Tina en resta sans voix, les larmes aux yeux, vaincue. Aurelius la laissa tomber et elle glissa lourdement sur le sol…

-Allez-vous en, Tina. Newt et Aurelius seront toujours les bienvenus ici, Vampire où non, Calice ou non. Parce que ce sont des amis, et que sans eux, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Queenie… C'est vrai, sans vous, ce ne serait pas arrivé non plus, mais encore une fois, vous ne nous attirez que des problèmes… Je vous donnerai vos gages ce soir… Conclut Jacob d'un air embarrassé et un peu triste. Puis il se retourna vers Aurelius…

-Aurelius ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? On à quelques invendus…

Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents…

* * *

J'aime pas Tina, désolée... :p


	23. Chapter 21

Navrée de vous avoir oublié(e)s, tou(te)s! Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai d'autres choses à penser et j'ai pas mal décroché de ff...

Je pense qu'il y à un bug ffnet car je ne reçois aucun message m'indiquant que j'ai reçu des mp ou des reviews. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête et je vous répondrai plus tard, quand tout sera rétablit, d'accord? Bisous à tou(te)s, je vous aime, voici la suite! :)

Et si vous vous posez la question, **je ne connais les noms des persos que parce que j'ai lu le livre! **

**Karasu Soren,** ce chapitre est pour toi! xD

* * *

Quelque part au dessus de l'océan, un carrosse tiré par des Sombrals et escorté par des Aurors , s'apprêtait à connaître des turbulences…

Un homme examinant une petite fiole et tenant un étrange étui se trouvait face à un homme enchaîné et étrangement immobile, le regard fixe, encadré par deux Aurors…

-Plus de mauvais tours, n'est ce pas ? Se moqua l'homme à la fiole.

Il rigola moins lorsque l'homme enchaîné changea d'apparence…

Ce qui signifiait que celui qui aurait du être enchaîné était libre ! Sans doute était-ce lui qui venait de détruire leurs baguettes, et si il était en mesure d'utiliser aussi facilement sa puissance, c'est qu'il venait sans doute de se débarrasser des deux chauffeurs et de tous les Aurors…

Et l'homme à la fiole et les Aurors n'étaient que ça, des hommes, sans leurs précieuses baguettes…

Mais l'homme qui aurait du être enchaîné valait mieux que ça, il était tellement plus que ça, et cela, l'homme à la fiole et les des Aurors le savaient…

Le visage de cet homme apparut à travers la vitre, et l'homme à la fiole s'empressa d'ouvrir l'étui, espérant y trouver une baguette qui pourrait l'aider à sauver sa vie. Il n'y trouva qu'une étrange Créature dont il se débarrassa bien vite, avant que l'homme enchaîné ne lui fonce dessus en hurlant et ne lui fasse lâcher la fiole…

Abernathy s'empressa de la récupérer en serrant la chaîne entre ses lèvres, mais les Aurors réussirent à la lui faire lâcher et le plaquèrent contre la fenêtre. Il put ainsi observer son Maître qui fouettait les Sombrals, ainsi que le ballet aérien des Aurors qui regagnaient du terrain…

Mais Abernathy ne s'inquiéta pas. Pourquoi aurait-il du s'inquiéter pour son Maître ? Si il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un, c'était pour lui, car il ignorait ce qui allait se passer par la suite…

Ils frôlèrent le fleuve et il s'empressa de retenir sa respiration alors que de l'eau remplissait l'habitacle. N'oubliant pas sa mission, il récupéra la fiole qui flottait, la gardant dans sa bouche…

L'homme qui avait eu la fiole, -Spielman- et les deux Aurors s'efforçaient de tenir, de ne pas se noyer, tandis qu'au dehors, la foudre frappait les Aurors, les éliminant un par un ! Puis le visage de Grindelwald apparut à la vitre, vérifiant que Abernathy avait bien récupéré la fiole…

Il ouvrit la porte, vidangeant le carrosse de son eau et de ses occupants. Ne restèrent que Abernathy et Spielman, qui suffoquait, prit à la gorge par la Créature, un Chupacabra*, carnivore et avide de chair humaine. Grindelwald le récupéra avant de le jeter par la porte, puis il saisit Spielman à bras le corps et l'approcha de l'ouverture. L'homme, terrifié, se mit à trembler, bien conscient qu'ils étaient en vol à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus du sol…

Grindelwald le laissa tomber avec une baguette qu'il avait récupéré. L'homme réussi à la saisir juste à temps pour amortir sa chute et ne rien faire de plus que se mouiller…

La Confédération Magique Internationale et le Ministre allaient le tuer !

Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant que Aurelius et Newt s'étaient liés, et de temps en temps, Newt ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sur tout ce qui avait changé pour lui…

Il avait un Calice, il ne souffrait plus, l'Obscurus avait disparu, il était en pleine possession de sa Magie, il s'était réconcilié avec son frère, il venait d'accueillir un serpent géant…

Oui, vraiment, Newt se disait qu'il avait tout pour être heureux…

Surtout là, maintenant, tout de suite, alors que la langue d'Aurelius s'enroulait avec délice autour de son sexe…

Décidément, toutes les inhibitions d'Aurelius semblaient se lever à vitesse grand V ! Et alors qu'il avait presque supplié Newt de le laisser essayer, il n'avait pu que céder…

Comment aurait-il pu résister à une demande pareille, aussi ?

Bon, d'accord, les Vampires sont normalement des Créatures extrêmement dominatrices, et n'importe quel autre Vampire que lui aurait sans doute soumis son Calice pour lui rappeler qui était le dominant dans leur couple, mais encore une fois, Newt avait toujours eu un très grand contrôle sur ses instincts…

Et si une partie de lui ne cessait de gronder son désaccord, l'autre était… Très occupée à gémir son contentement…

Et même si cette partie mécontente de lui gronda encore plus fort lorsque Aurelius lui demanda de se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, elle se tut soudainement en couinant lorsque l'humain à la peau si chaude l'empala d'un pieu brûlant…

Aurelius semblait avoir très bien assimilé la partie de ses cours qui disait que les Vampires ne sont que peu sensibles à la douleur…

Ce fut sans doute pour ça que Newt se mit à gémir immédiatement…

C'est que son humain était doué aussi !

Il enfonça ses doigts dans les draps, les déchirant allègrement, alors qu'il explosait sur le matelas en sentant une douce chaleur le parcourir…

Une bouche chaude se posa sur sa nuque alors que des dents lui mordillaient la peau, faisant couler le sang tendrement, et il gémit de nouveau.

Merlin, Aurelius était parfait !

Oui, vraiment, Newt avait tout pour être heureux…

Maintenant, si seulement le bureau des Aurors pouvait juste lui rendre son passeport international…

D'ailleurs, sa prochaine entrevue -la foutue cinquième, depuis le temps qu'il essayait- allait commencer dans quelques heures…

Décidément, le Ministère ne faisait jamais rien pour se faire apprécier ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à son Calice et lui, ils seraient tous deux restés bien plus longtemps au lit…

Mais on avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait dans la vie ! Et à l'heure dite, Newt se présenta devant Travers et ses sbires, tandis que Aurelius restait à la porte, où Leta lui tenait gentiment compagnie… Fort heureusement, ils réussissaient à s'éloigner un peu, maintenant !

Theseus lui avait demandé de ne pas trop faire de vagues, de ne pas être trop « lui-même », et de rester ouvert d'esprit. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de garder l'esprit ouvert, sachant que personne ne pouvait avoir l'esprit aussi fermé que les personnes qui l'attendaient dans cette pièce, Newt l'ignorait ! Surtout qu'il sentait d'ici l'odeur de Grimmson, qui devait être en train de se terrer dans un coin, en attendant de pouvoir l'humilier…

Newt retint un grondement à grand peine. Cet homme était clairement une menace pour sa communauté autant que pour son Calice, et même pour toutes les Créatures que pouvait compter le Monde Magique, alors il se dit qu'il en avait assez de ne pas faire de vagues ! Surtout qu'il sentait bien que, dans le fond, personne dans cette pièce n'était disposé à accéder à sa demande…

-L'Audience est ouverte, commença Travers. Vous voulez qu'on abroge votre interdiction de voyager à l'étranger, pourquoi ?

Newt soupira intérieurement. Bon. Il n'allait pas tenter le Diable non plus. Tant que tout se passait bien…

-Parce que j'aime voyager à l'étranger, répondit-il.

-Sujet peu coopératif et évasif sur les raisons de son dernier voyage à l'étranger, remarqua Spielman, qui était sorti de son bain…

-C'était un voyage d'études, précisa Newt. Je collectais des informations pour mon ouvrage sur les Créatures Magiques.

-Vous avez détruit la moitié de New-York, l'interrompit Travers.

-Non, c'est inexact pour deux raisons, je…

-Newt… L'interrompit Theseus.

Newt haussa un sourcil méprisant.

_La ferme. Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez ?_

-Mr Scamander, intervint Guzman, je comprends votre frustration, et en toute franchise, c'en est une pour nous aussi… C'est pourquoi, et pour trouver un compromis, nous souhaitons vous faire une proposition…

-Quel genre de proposition ? Demanda Newt.

Il y avait baleine sous gravillon. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte…

-Le Comité consent à lever votre interdiction de voyager, intervint Travers, à une condition…

-Vous rejoindrez le Ministère, reprit Spielman, et plus précisément le Département de votre frère.

Newt faillit s'étrangler de stupeur. Il comprenait maintenant la raison du besoin de l'ouverture d'esprit… Non mais est ce qu'ils étaient dingues !? Lui, travailler pour le Ministère ? Cette bande d'abrutis incapables de faire autre chose que de limiter les droits des gens qui ne leurs ressemblaient pas ? Cette bande de planqués infoutus d'arrêter un Mage Noir, et que le Chef du Bureau des Aurors en personne avait laissé s'échapper, celui-là même qui le considérait d'un air hautain en ce moment même ? JA-MAIS ! L'idée était tellement stupide qu'elle en était carrément comique, au point que Newt ne put retenir le sourire mesquin qui étira se lèvres…

-Non, répondit-il simplement. C'est Theseus l'Auror, pas moi. Je pense que mes talents sont ailleurs, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne figure.

-Monsieur Scamander, commença Guzman, le monde des Sorciers et des Non-Sorciers sont en paix depuis maintenant plus d'un siècle. Grindelwald veut voir cette paix réduite à néant, et pour certains membres de notre Communauté, son message est fort séduisant, c'est un fait ! Beaucoup de Sang-Purs pensent qu'ils ont acquis un à la naissance le droit de gouverner pas seulement notre monde, mais aussi celui des Non-Sorciers. Ils voient Grindelwald comme leur héros, -à ces mots, le reflet magique au centre de la table montra l'image de Grindelwald- et Grindelwald voit dans ce garçon -le reflet changea pour montrer le visage de Credence. Pas Aurelius, Credence. Credence, le garçon qu'il était encore il y à quelques mois…- le moyen de rendre tout cela possible…

Newt ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil dubitatif.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais vous parlez de Credence comme si il était encore là…

Il ricana intérieurement.

-Le garçon à survécu, Newt, répondit Theseus.

Il lança à son frère un regard surpris. Ainsi, Theseus n'avait rien dit ? Mais… Mais… Mais… Par les couilles de Merlin, comment avaient-ils pu manquer l'existence d'un nouveau Dumbledore de toute façon ? Ou alors, quoi, il suffisait que Aurelius passe ses journées avec lui et ses déjeuners dans le Monde Moldu avec Jacob pour ne pas se faire repérer !? Et on appelait ça des Aurors ? Alors que Aurelius faisait le service à la Tête de Sanglier et avait vécu à Hogwarts avec Albus.. ?

-Il est toujours en vie, poursuivit Theseus, jouant maintenant clairement son rôle, il à quitté New-York il y à quelques mois. Il est quelque part en Europe. Où, nous ne savons pas, mais…

Newt se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Dans le doute, il allait attendre la suite. Ça pouvait devenir encore plus drôle, surtout si ce connard de Grimmson se décidait à sortir de son coin sombre où il se pensait planqué…

-Vous voulez que je pourchasse Credence et que je le tue ? Demanda-t-il d'un air malgré tout extrêmement sombre et donc totalement crédible…

On lui demandait de tuer son Calice, là, Bordel !

-Scamander ! Je te reconnais bien, là ! S'exclama enfin Grimmson, sortant de derrière un pilier.

-Que fait-il ici ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Je viens accepter ce travail pour lequel tu n'as pas la carrure ! Ricana-t-il. C'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant des trois hommes d'un air avide…

L'image de Credence tremblota à la surface du reflet. Newt serra les poings et se mit à trembler. Il sentit sa mâchoire craquer. Cet homme parlait avec délectation de tuer son Calice…

Il n'eût à effectuer qu'un léger mouvement du bras pour que Grimmson se retrouve violemment plaqué contre le mur, où il porta les mains à sa gorge, comme si il étouffait.

Ce qu'il était totalement en train de faire…

Aussitôt, Travers, Spielman et Guzman se levèrent, baguettes brandies. Theseus, par contre, eût un mouvement de recul et leva les mains en signe de non-confrontation. Il ne pouvait pas défendre son frère sans perdre son travail. Mais il n'allait pas aider les crétins qui lui servaient de patrons non plus…

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers lui alors que leurs baguettes leurs étaient violemment arrachées des mains par un sort et se consumaient spontanément sous leurs yeux. Cette fois-ci, Newt n'empêcha pas le grondement menaçant de sortir de sa gorge. Il resserra son emprise sur Grimmson, qui émit un couinement aigu.

-Sécu… Commença à appeler Travers, mais un nouveau mouvement de la main de Newt projeta les trois hommes au fond de leurs sièges et les contraignit au silence…

-Vous me demandez, gronda Newt, de pourchasser Credence Barebone et de le tuer, c'est bien cela ?

Incertains, Travers, Guzman et Spielman hochèrent la tête. Newt desserra légèrement son emprise sur Grimmson, il était hors de question qu'il tourne de l'œil !

-Pourquoi !? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec ?

Les trois hommes, terrifiés, ne répondirent rien. M'enfin, c'était peut être parce qu'ils étaient encore sous sort de silence… Toujours est-il qu'ils n'esquissèrent aucun mouvement potentiellement coopératif…

Theseus, les bras toujours levés, immobile, soupira.

-Grindelwald le cherche, répondit-il.

Les trois hommes parurent outrés de le voir divulguer des informations confidentielles.

-J'ai bien compris, mais pourquoi ? A part sa puissance, je veux dire…

Theseus soupira de nouveau et, baissant les bras, se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air fatigué…

-Il pense qu'il est le dernier descendant d'une très vieille famille de Sang-Purs française. Un tel allié lui permettrait de recruter tous les Sang-Purs d'Europe et du Royaume-Uni, tous ceux qui doutent encore de lui…

-Quelle famille ? Gronda Newt.

-Lestrange, répondit Theseus.

A ce mot, Newt haussa si haut les sourcils qu'ils se perdirent dans ses cheveux en bataille…

-Mais il est con ! S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

Theseus sembla un instant surpris que Newt soit au courant, et puis il haussa les épaules, un petit rictus désabusé au coin des lèvres.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était intelligent…

Ce fut au tour de Newt de se pincer l'arête du nez et de soupirer…


	24. Chapter 22

-Bien, faisons les choses simplement ! Commença-t-il.

Il frappa dans ses mains d'un air enthousiaste, un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres.

-Corvus Lestrange est mort ! Asséna-t-il. Et n'importe quelle personne qui connaît un tant soit peu la famille Lestrange le sait ! Si vous en doutez, vous n'avez qu'à vérifier leurs archives ou demander à leur dernière descendante… Donc non, Credence Barebone n'est pas Corvus Lestrange ! Ensuite…

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, se foutant ouvertement de leur gueule en leur faisant un grand sourire.

-Pas besoin de le chercher ! Il à bien quitté les États-Unis, et je peux même vous dire où il est…

Newt se redressa et prit une grande inspiration. Merlin, qu'il se haïssait pour ce qu'il allait faire…

-Credence ! Appela-t-il.

A l'extérieur de la salle, Aurelius se figea. Est ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

Bien sûr qu'il avait senti la fureur de son Vampire à travers le lien, il avait même fait peur à Leta tant sa rage s'était vue sur son visage… Il avait cependant réussi à se calmer, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour Newt à l'intérieur de cette salle, mais ça, il ne s'y était pas attendu…

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'efforça de rester calme. Il était en train de faire une crise de panique, et même si il n'avait apparemment plus à craindre l'Obscurus, ce n'était pas une raison pour le vérifier…

Il n'avait rien à craindre. Newt était son Vampire, il était incapable de le blesser. Pas volontairement en tout cas. Et si il y avait été contraint, même psychologiquement, alors il devait déjà en souffrir le martyre !

Si il l'avait appelé Credence, c'était que l'espace d'un instant, d'un instant seulement, il avait besoin de Credence…

Inconsciemment, il rentra la tête dans les épaules et baissa le regard. Timidement, il poussa la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement…

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rentre, Credence, lui demanda Newt.

Credence s'avança jusqu'à son Vampire, le visage fermé, les mâchoires crispées, qui faisait face à trois hommes visiblement terrifiés, mais étonnamment silencieux… A côté, écrasé contre un mur, se trouvait un quatrième homme qui les fixait tous les deux d'un regard haineux, plus Theseus, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, libre de ses mouvements, et il devina que Leta les observait depuis le couloir…

-Comme vous le voyez, Credence Barebone n'est pas bien loin, messieurs… Maintenant, dis-nous, Credence, quel est ton nom ?

-Mon nom ? Balbutia-t-il, haïssant ses automatismes pour revenir aussi vite…

-Ton véritable nom, répondit Newt en lui caressant tendrement la joue de sa main froide, toutefois sans quitter les trois hommes du regard, et sans en accorder un seul au quatrième, qui semblait désespérément tenter de de se libérer du sortilège…

Aurelius soupira de soulagement intérieurement.

-Aurelius, répondit-il en se redressant, reprenant sans même s'en apercevoir sa place en tant que Mage, et laissant sa Magie s'échapper dans la pièce, suffocante.

-Aurelius comment ? Demanda Newt.

-Dumbledore, répondit-il. Fils de Kendra et de Percival Dumbledore, frère de Albus, Aberforth et Ariana Dumbledore…

La stupéfaction sembla telle chez les trois sorciers que Travers réussit même à briser le sortilège de silence !

-C'est impossible, il est bien trop jeune ! S'exclama-t-il.

Newt haussa un sourcil hautain.

-Impossible, Monsieur Travers, dans le Monde Magique ? Il y à des centaines de possibilités pour que Aurelius soit aussi jeune, trouvez la bonne!

-Dumbledore n'a pas de sœur ! Grommela-t-il.

-Morte dans l'enfance, répondit Newt d'un ton sec. Maintenant, que les choses soient bien claires…

Il se pencha par dessus la table au reflets et approcha son visage tout près de celui de Travers, dévoilant ses canines dans un horrible sourire… Travers pâlit, déglutit bruyamment et se renfonça autant qu'il le put dans sa chaise, lançant un bref regard à ses deux comparses qui les observaient, paniqués.

-Je vais m'occuper du cas de Grindelwald car cet homme est une menace pour mon _Calice_, énonça Newt, et j'ai de toute façon d'autres raisons de m'intéresser à lui, mais il _hors de question_ que je devienne un Auror, est ce bien clair !? Cracha-t-il.

Travers hocha vivement la tête…

-Et maintenant, pour être sûr que nous nous comprenions bien, je vais utiliser des mots simples…

Il pointa vivement un doigt sur Grimmson, toujours collé à son mur, qui le toisait maintenant avec dégoût.

-Laissez _cet homme_ s'approcher de mon Calice, et mon peuple considérera cela comme une déclaration de guerre ! Empêchez-nous, mon Calice et moi, de quitter le pays, et mon peuple considérera cela comme une déclaration de guerre ! Faites quoi que ce soit pour nous épier, nous contrôler, ou nous faire surveiller, et mon peuple considérera cela comme une déclaration de guerre ! J'ai été gentil avec vous jusque là, Travers ! J'ai tout de même joué les gentils petits humains et ai tenté par cinq fois d'obtenir ce passeport par les voies normales, mais vous n'avez de toute façon _pas le droit_ de m'interdire de voyager, que cela soit à l'international ou sur notre territoire ! Car après tout, Aurelius et moi ne dépendons pas des lois Sorcières, n'est ce pas ? Et tant qu'on y est, vous êtes vraiment le dernier des abrutis ! Choisir vos mercenaires _parmi les fidèles de Grindelwald_, il est beau le Chef du Bureau des Aurors !

Soudainement, Travers pâlit. Enfin encore plus si c'était possible.

-Que… Grimmson ?

-Sérieusement, Travers ? Gronda Newt. Un homme comme lui qui se considère comme supérieur à tout ce qui n'est pas humain, pensez-vous vraiment que sa mansuétude s'étend à tout ce qui n'est pas magique ? Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il considère les moldus autrement que comme du bétail ? Ce sont les types comme lui que recrute Grindelwald ! Et maintenant, que nous en avons terminé, j'attends mon nouveau passeport et celui d'Aurelius d'ici deux jours ! Je paierai vos baguettes, précisa-t-il.

-Merci… Ce sera fait... Balbutia Travers.

Aussitôt, Newt prit la main d'Aurelius et s'apprêta à partir.

-Nous vous attendons tous les deux ce soir pour le dîner, le rappela Theseus.

-C'est évident. A ce soir, Theseus, Leta, les salua Newt.

-A ce soir, répondit Leta.

-Attendez, Scamander ! S'exclama Travers, vous dites que nos actions risquent d'être prises comme des déclarations de guerre par votre peuple, mais vous n'avez pas peur que ce que vous venez de faire soit considéré comme tel par le nôtre !? Alors que vous avez caché un Obscurial et que…

Newt se retourna vivement à vitesse vampirique et se pencha de nouveau par dessus la table, surprenant Travers qui se renfonça aussitôt dans sa chaise.

-Mais absolument pas, Monsieur Travers. Premièrement, Aurelius était bien loin d'être « caché », étant donné qu'il à commencé par vivre à Hogwarts en faisant le service à la Tête-de-Sanglier, à Pré-au-Lard… Ensuite, se promener librement au Ministère, je n'appelle pas ça être « caché » non plus, Travers, êtes-vous sur que ce ne sont pas plutôt vos Aurors qui sont aveugles ? Et vous même ? Quant à Aurelius, vous apprendrez qu'il n'est plus un Obscurial depuis que la Magie du Lien à fait son office et qu'il est devenu mon Calice… Et pour finir, vous apprendrez qu'il était définitivement loin d'être « caché », attendu qu'il était sur le territoire britannique avec l'aval du Ministre, et même de la Confédération Magique Internationale… Mais ça, si Monsieur le Ministre n'a pas jugé bon de vous en informer, ce n'est pas mon problème, Travers… Après tout, peut être est-il en train de reconsidérer votre présence à ce poste, après l'évasion ridicule de Grindelwald ?

-Comme si vous auriez pu l'en empêcher… Grommela Travers en lançant un regard à Spielman, toujours muet.

-J'aurais pu, ricana Newt en se tournant vers lui. Mais je ne l'aurais pas fait, car la Magie ne l'aurait pas permis. Elle n'aime pas que l'on s'en prenne à ses enfants chéris. Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir encore vous servir d'une baguette, Spielman…

Travers fronça les sourcils, déjà prêt à brandir le spectre de la Coopération Magique Internationale pour recel d'informations, mais Newt s'en contrefichait. Il n'avait en théorie rien dit qu'ils n'étaient incapables d'interpréter, mais ça, ce n'était que de la théorie. Encore fallait-il qu'ils connectent leurs neurones, et là, Newt doutait sérieusement de leurs capacités…

Là dessus, il sortit, prenant Aurelius par la main et l'entraînant derrière lui, levant les sorts d'entrave et de silence au passage, laissant Grimmson s'écraser lourdement au sol. Il lui avait peut être rajouté un peu de poids aussi…

Il discuterai de tout ça avec Theseus et Leta ce soir. Ce soir, mais pas maintenant. Il avait blessé Aurelius en lui demandant de redevenir Credence, même pour un instant. Son Vampire en lui hurlait son repentir, et Aurelius en tremblait encore, alors pour l'instant, il devait se faire pardonner d'abord, pendant que quelque part en France, un idiot avec des cheveux blonds massacrait une famille de moldus pour squatter leur maison…

A peine furent-ils arrivés à l'Aire de Transplanage du Ministère que Newt serra Aurelius contre lui pour qu'ils puissent enfin rentrer chez eux. Il faudrait que Aurelius passe le permis de transplanage un de ces quatre, lorsque leur lien les autoriserait à s'éloigner, mais Newt n'était pas si pressé de voir ce jour arriver…

Ils arrivèrent directement dans la chambre. Aussitôt, Aurelius se retourna dans les bras de Newt pour l'embrasser avec tout l'énergie d'un désespéré !

-Je suis désolé, lui murmura Newt, le front collé contre le sien, une fois qu'ils se furent séparés. Je suis désolé…

-Je sais, répondit Aurelius, tremblant, mais…

-Je n'aurais jamais du t'appeler comme ça, reprit Newt. Tu n'es plus lui. Jamais !

Se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, Aurelius hocha la tête.

-Tu veux que je te morde ? Demanda Newt.

Aurelius releva timidement les yeux vers lui, les pommettes légèrement rosées.

-S'il te plaît… Demanda-t-il en baissant légèrement les yeux, gêné.

Alors Newt commença à le déshabiller, passant les mains sur ses épaules pour lui retirer sa veste, avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Ce n'était pas vraiment obligatoire, mais ça lui permettait d'éviter de mettre du sang partout, et surtout, ça lui permettait de pouvoir caresser son Calice…

Calice qui frissonna adorablement en sentant ses mains froides sur sa peau. Newt retira vivement sa veste et fit s'allonger Aurelius sur le lit, avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

Lentement, Newt recommença à l'embrasser, quittant sa bouche pour descendre progressivement jusqu'à sa gorge en un chemin de baisers que Aurelius avait toujours adoré…

Il mordilla délicatement la marque de la première morsure, la seule qui avait laissé une cicatrice, et Aurelius se cambra sous lui en gémissant. Avec douceur, il enfonça ses dents, perçant la chair avec une délicatesse que bien peu soupçonnaient chez les Vampires, et Aurelius soupira de contentement.

Il avait eu besoin de ça. Il avait eu besoin d'être rassuré par son Vampire, et quel meilleur moyen de l'être que la morsure ? Pourtant, Newt ne buvait pas, ou très peu, il le sentait. Cette morsure était juste pour lui…

Maintenant complètement détendu, les membres épars sur le lit, Aurelius glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Newt alors que le désir faisait son apparition en lui. Maintenant qu'il se sentait rassuré, il n'était pas contre le fait de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés ce matin…

Newt n'eût pas besoin du lien pour le décrypter, et il cicatrisa la morsure avant de remonter à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Le corps de Aurelius s'enflamma, et il s'empressa de déshabiller son Vampire, pressé qu'il était de se retrouver contre son corps froid. Newt, plus qu'impatient d'accéder à sa demande, les débarrassa de leurs derniers remparts de vêtements, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus l'un contre l'autre, ils laissèrent échapper un long gémissement de contentement…

A peines quelques minutes plus tard, Aurelius gémissait déjà son plaisir alors que la langue de Newt s'enroulait autour de son sexe, avant de descendre l'explorer plus au sud. Merlin qu'il adorait ça, quand Newt faisait durer les préliminaires !

Le problème, c'était que lui n'allait pas durer longtemps si le Vampire continuait ! Un grondement de contentement monta de la gorge de Newt et il s'empressa de satisfaire son adorable Calice gémissant. Oui, vraiment, cette entrevue au Ministère leur avait fait perdre beaucoup trop de temps…


	25. Chapter 23

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

-Ooh Merlin.. ! Oui ! Aah… Aah… Encore… ! Gémit Aurelius alors qu'il rebondissait avec enthousiasme sur les hanches de Newt.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que les Compagnons Magiques étaient regardés avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Si les filles préféraient s'attarder sur l'aspect âmes-sœurs, les garçons n'oubliaient pas que les Compagnons d'Âmes étaient des amants absolument _parfaits_, énergiques, demandeurs et _très_ _expressifs_…

La plupart des humains les auraient traités de chaudasses. Calices auraient simplement dit les Vampires. Compagnons, auraient renchérit les autres Créatures. Et puis allez-vous faire foutre, auraient-ils tous répondu aux humains, pragmatiques…

Oui, vraiment, avoir un Compagnon Magique était une chance formidable, que beaucoup de gens jalousaient…

Même si ils ne s'arrêtaient que sur le sexe ou l'amour, et définitivement pas sur les autres aspects du liens, comme le partage de sentiments, de Magie, de pensées parfois, la protection inconditionnelle du Compagnon par la Créature, ou bien Magique de l'un lorsque l'autre -en particulier le Compagnon- souffrait...

En somme, les humains stupides ne s'arrêtaient qu'à ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, et la plupart des Créatures s'accordaient à dire que c'était très bien comme ça : moins les humains en savaient, moins ils les emmerdaient !

Sauf dans de rares cas qui pouvaient aboutir à une déclaration de guerre, mais ce n'était pas bien grave parce que c'était rarement les humains qui gagnaient, et que ça donnait une occasion aux Créatures de maraver la gueule de ces misérables fourmis qui considéraient que, parce qu'elles étaient plus nombreuses, elles avaient le droit de dominer le Monde avec leurs idées étriquées et réductrices… Comme si les Créatures Magiques étaient trop stupides pour conclure des Alliances ! Si les Centaures où les Êtres de l'Eau étaient attaqués, ils entraîneraient dans leur sillage les Vélanes et Veelas, qui entraîneraient avec eux les Harpies, qui entraîneraient avec elles les Vampires, qui entraîneraient avec eux les Loups-Garous... Autant dire que les arrogants sorciers avaient peu de chance de s'en relever... Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il allaient un jour se pencher sur la question ! Il suffisait de voir à quel point ils étaient persuadés depuis des siècles que les Vampires et les Loups-Garous se haïssaient ! Alors qu'au contraire, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du Monde, leurs deux races étant si complémentaires que les uns s'occupaient de ce que les autres ne pouvaient pas faire, et que le commerce entre leurs deux espèces était florissant ! Quoi de mieux que des Loups-Garous pour protéger les Vampires pendant la journée ? Quoi de mieux que des Vampires pour encadrer des Loups-Garous pendant leurs pleines lunes ? Et tant qu'ils y étaient, les sorciers feraient peut être bien de capter qu'il était loin de n'exister qu'une seule espèce de Garous... Newt en avait croisé une quantité de différents au cours de ses voyages, et ils allaient du guépard à la panthère noire, en passant par les ours, chèvres, requins, baleines, et allez savoir pourquoi, tritons... Bon, après, c'était vrai qu'un loup était plus dangereux qu'une chèvre... Mais les Chèvres-Garous avaient un véritable don pour la grimpette ! Il crapahutaient sur tout et n'importe quoi, et passaient tant de temps en forêt qu'ils la connaissaient comme leur poche ! Pour toutes ces raisons, ils finissaient bien souvent garde-chasse ou sauveteurs en montagne, voir même tailleurs de pierre, pour les plus acrobates, qui finissaient souvent arnachés au mur d'une cathédrale...

Mais alors qu'il avait un Calice repu qui se reposait, haletant, sur son torse, Newt se dit qu'il commençait à s'égarer. Loin, bien loin de lui l'idée de vouloir bouger, mais il du retenir un grondement lorsque son regard tomba sur la pendule et qu'il vit qu'il était l'heure pour eux de se préparer pour le dîner chez Leta et Theseus…

Repoussant tendrement son Calice qui commençait à s'endormir, Aurelius protesta d'un couinement indigné en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Newt sourit.

-Je suis désolé, Aurelius, mais je ne peux pas te laisser dormir. Nous devons aller dîner chez mon frère tu te souviens ?

Aurelius releva la tête vers lui, l'air visiblement contrarié.

-C'est obligé ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'en ai bien peur, répondit Newt. Tu connais mon frère, si nous refusons aujourd'hui, il nous harcèlera jusqu'à ce que nous acceptions, sans compter que je le connais, il doit trépigner d'impatience en attendant de pouvoir discuter de Grindelwald…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un foutu Auror. Et que même si ça me tue de dire ça, il n'est pas idiot. Pas toujours. Il à parfaitement noté ce que j'ai dit sur Grindelwald…

-Quand tu as dit que la Magie le protégeait, c'est bien ça ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

-D'après toi ? Demanda Newt, un brin moqueur.

Aurelius soupira.

-C'est Albus, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Ne lui dit pas que je t'en ai parlé, je lui avait promis de garder le secret.

-Ça va, je suis son petit frère ! Je ne vais pas aller crier ça sur les toits ! Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est ce que Grindelwald est comme ça ? Aussi noir, je veux dire.

Newt haussa les épaules.

-Parce qu'il est idiot, je suppose. D'après Albus, il à perdu le contact avec sa Magie, et cela depuis avant même leur rencontre…

-Mais c'est un Sang-Pur ! S'exclama Aurelius.

Newt haussa les épaules.

-Hey, qu'est ce que j'y peux, moi ?

Aurelius se laissa retomber sur le lit, se sentant comme appelé par les deux oreillers moelleux…

-C'est vraiment un abruti, grommela-t-il.

-Absolument ! Maintenant, debout ! Ricana Newt en lui retirant les couvertures.

Aurelius poussa un cri indigné avant de se relever, complètement nu, et de courir après Newt, tout aussi nu, jusqu'à la salle de bain…

Bon, il avait dit qu'il était l'heure de se préparer, mais il avait compté le temps de câlin !

Ce fut très exactement avec trois minutes et cinquante-quatre secondes de retard qu'ils se présentèrent chez Theseus et Leta, et ils se chamaillaient toujours. Leta ouvrit la porte en souriant, amusée de les voir se disputer comme des enfants.

Comme Newt l'avait prévu, cependant, les choses redevinrent sérieuses rapidement. Dès l'apéritif, Theseus lui tendit deux passeports…

-Comme tu vois, le service des Relations Magiques Internationales sait se montrer rapide lorsque tu es persuasif, ricana-t-il.

-Je ne serai jamais Auror, Theseus, répondit-il, flairant l'entourloupe.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que Leta et moi avons reçu pour ordre de venir avec vous.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel en prenant les passeports.

-Toutes mes excuses, Theseus, mais crois-tu réellement que nous réussiront à approcher Grindelwald avec deux Aurors pour nous coller au train ? Je suis obligé d'y aller pour Aurelius, et il est obligé de me suivre à cause du lien, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je laisserai le Ministère se débrouiller avec Grindelwald. De toute façon, il finira par débarquer ici !

-Certes, mais mieux vaut se débarrasser de lui avant ça, non ?

-Je ne le ferai pas, Theseus. Je ne m'en prendrai pas à Grindelwald.

-Mais pourquoi ? Répondit Theseus en fronçant les sourcils. Il menace ton Calice…

-Et c'est pour ça que je vais aller lui dire bonjour et probablement lui coller une baffe. Mais il est hors de question que je brandisse ma baguette contre lui!

Les yeux de Theseus s'étrécirent légèrement avant qu'il ne soupire.

-Tu sais quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? Tu l'as dit au Ministère…

-Je sais que la Magie le protège et qu'elle ne laissera personne s'en prendre à lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Navré, j'ai promis de ne pas en parler.

-A Grindelwald ? Gronda Theseus.

-A une autre personne également concernée. J'ai bon espoir qu'une fois qu'on lui aura remit les idées en place, Grindelwald abandonnera ses folles idées. Il n'en aura d'ailleurs pas le choix, la Magie l'y contraindra.

Theseus se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air fatigué.

-Merlin, je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce que tu veux dire…

-Disons juste qu'il s'est choisi le mauvais ennemi, Theseus. En fait, il à choisi de se battre contre la seule personne qu'il ne peut pas attaquer…

Theseus le considéra un instant, subitement épuisé. Merlin, son petit frère allait le tuer avec ses secrets et ses mensonges…

-Nous partons demain, répondit-il. Le Ministère nous à affrété un portoloin pour midi. Nous atterrirons à Paris, où nous pensons que Grindelwald se cache…

-C'est parfait, répondit Newt. Cela nous laisse le temps de prévenir les frères d'Aurelius de notre départ…

Par frère, il entendait surtout Dumbledore, mais enfin bref, Aberforth aussi avait le droit d'être informé.

Dès leur retour chez eux, Newt envoya un hibou urgent à Dumbledore, l'avertissant de prévoir une entrevue pour le lendemain matin, et aux premières lueurs du jour, ils étaient dans son appartement à Hogwarts…

Encore en robe de chambre, -après tout, ils étaient de la famille-, Dumbledore les reçut une tasse de thé à la main, mais avec malgré tout un air grave sur le visage. Même si l'heure n'était pas forcément à la détente, Aurelius, lui aussi friand de thé au citron, ne se priva pas pour piocher allègrement dans les biscuits à sa disposition.

-Newt, commença Dumbledore. Votre message m'a alarmé, que se passe-t-il ?

-J'en ai eu assez de jouer avec le Ministère. J'ai effectué cinq tentatives au total pour qu'on me rende mon passeport international, mais comme on m'accusait d'avoir détruit New-York, rien n'y faisait. Et voilà que hier, on m'a demandé de faire un « compromis » et de devenir Auror, tout en me demandant de partir à la poursuite d'Aurelius et de le tuer…

-Pardon !? S'exclama Dumbledore, abasourdi.

-Figurez-vous que ces abrutis du Ministère le pensaient disparu et du côté de Grindelwald, alors qu'il attendait simplement la fin de mon audience dans le couloir… Vous vous doutez bien que nous nous sommes empressés de les détromper et de faire valoir notre appartenance au peuple des Vampires pour récupérer nos passeports, mais là où le Ministère à probablement raison, c'est que Grindelwald doit toujours être en train de chercher Aurelius…

-Oui, cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il aura probablement voulu obtenir la puissance d'un Obscurial après avoir été témoin des colères de Ariana…

-Mais il ignore la véritable identité d'Aurelius, il le tient pour Corvus Lestrange, ce qui lui permettrait de récupérer le soutien des Sang-Purs d'Europe et du Royaume-Uni…

-Corvus, ce bébé que Leta à échangé, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

Dumbledore posa sa tasse de thé et soupira.

-Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire, Newt ?

-Je vais partir à la poursuite de Grindelwald. Il est en France. Je ne peux le laisser menacer mon Calice, même si je préférerais ne pas le mettre en danger moi-même…

-Votre partie Vampire vous laisse faire ?

-Oui, parce qu'elle sait que Grindelwald ne vaut -sauf votre respect- pas un clou face à la puissance conjuguée du Vampire et de l'ancien Obscurial. Mais contrairement à ce que présume le Ministère, mon principal objectif ne sera pas de tuer Grindelwald…

Albus se passa une main sur le visage, réfléchissant.

-Si vous pouviez simplement récupérer le Pacte de Sang… Je pourrais trouver un moyen de le détruire, et je m'occuperais de Gellert ensuite… Je vais trouver un moyen de le détruire…

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Theseus et Leta vont m'accompagner…

-On ne se débarrasse pas si facilement du Ministère, ricana Dumbledore.

-Vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Répondit Newt en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Newt, et prenez-ceci, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il en lui tendant une petite carte noire.

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Newt.

-L'adresse d'un très vieil ami à moi. Un lieu sûr à Paris, des sortilèges renforcent sa protection… Au cas où les choses devraient tourner au désastre…

Newt prit la carte en hochant la tête.

-Je vous remercie. Effectivement, face à Grindelwald, ce genre de lieu est toujours utile. J'espère juste que nous n'attireront pas d'ennuis à votre ami. Considérez simplement que nous sommes absents pour une durée indéterminée, c'est tout. Je vous tiendrai au courant si les choses dégénèrent…

-Ne vous en faites pas pour Nicolas, il à certes quelques siècles, mais il sait se défendre. Vous devez sans doute passer voir Aberforth ?

Newt se permis de lever un sourcil inquisiteur. Quelques siècles ? Dumbledore avait-il d'autres connaissances parmi les Immortels ? Il était bien curieux…

-En effet, c'était prévu, oui. Ensuite, nous passerons voir Jacob et Queenie pour les prévenir…

-Alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Veillez-bien sur mon frère, Newt.

-Il est inutile de me demander ça, professeur, sourit le Vampire.

-Je sais, mon ami. Bon voyage. Et toi, Aurelius, même si je sais que c'est également inutile de te le demander, fait attention à toi…

Aurelius hocha la tête et ils partirent. Une fois sortis de Hogwarts, ils transplanèrent à la Tête-de-Sanglier, presque vide à cette heure matinale, mais Aberforth était levé. Il ne se montra pas spécialement enchanté de voir son petit frère partir à la poursuite d'un Mage Noir, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Du moment que son Vampire l'avait décidé, il devait suivre, pas vrai ?

Le dernier arrêt de Aurelius et Newt fut pour la boulangerie de Jacob, où Queenie et lui les accueillirent avec de grands sourires. Tina les avait quittés, elle s'était trouvé un autre travail et un autre logement, et l'ambiance était maintenant beaucoup plus détendue au sein du magasin, ils regagnaient des clients. Heureusement, à cette heure-ci, le rush du matin était passé, et quand ils entrèrent, le magasin était vide.

-Newt ! Aurelius ! S'exclama Queenie. Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Quelle surprise ! Jacob, trésor, peux-tu venir ?

Jacob sortit de la réserve, côté moldu, absolument couvert de farine de la tête jusqu'aux pieds !

-Newt ! Aurelius ! Vous me voyez dans un état ! Excusez-moi, l'un de mes sacs de farine s'est déchiré, et il y en à partout ! Queenie, chérie, je suis désolé mais pourrais-tu m'aider à nettoyer ? C'est dangereux d'avoir dans l'air autant de farine de cette qualité…*

Queenie agita aussitôt sa baguette et la réserve fut nettoyée.

-Merci ma chérie, sourit Jacob d'un air béât. Décidément, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

-Des bêtises, trésor, répondit Queenie en lui pinçant la joue d'un air affectueux.

-Tu as probablement raison, répondit Jacob d'un air un peu niais.

Puis il sembla se rappeler qu'ils avaient des clients...

-Alors Aurelius, est ce que tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il avec les joues légèrement roses…

Newt sourit. Ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux, quoi que légèrement horripilants…

-Prends ce que tu veux, dit-il à Aurelius. Après tout, nous partons pour un long voyage.

-Vous partez quelque part ? Demanda Jacob, surpris.

-Nous partons à la poursuite de Grindelwald, avec qui, vous le savez, nous avons des comptes à régler, et surtout, il menace Aurelius ! Nous venions vous prévenir que vous ne nous verrez plus pendant quelques temps…

-Alors, ça ! Répondit Jacob. Tu es sûr de ce que vous faites, Newt ? Je veux dire, tu lui amène Aurelius sur un plateau, non ?

-A moins que vous ne soyez plus fort que lui, répondit Queenie. Après tout, on ne connaît pas vraiment votre puissance…

-J'ai surtout d'autres raisons de vouloir rencontrer Grindelwald, répondit Newt. Et Aurelius et moi ne seront pas seuls, nous seront accompagnés par deux Aurors, je pense assez compétents…

-Je croyais que tu détestais les Aurors ? Demanda Jacob.

Newt haussa les épaules.

-C'est le cas. Mais je ne peux rien faire, là. C'est mon frère et mon amie d'enfance…

-Ah. Oui, en effet, remarqua Jacob.

-D'ailleurs, je crois que vais vous prendre quelques pâtisseries pour eux aussi. Je suis curieux de voir leurs têtes lorsque je leur dirai que les délicieux gâteaux en forme d'Eruptif, de Demiguise où de Niffleur qu'ils sont en train de manger ont été préparés par un moldu… Ricana Newt.

-Tu n'as aucune idée du goût de mes gâteaux, tu ne les a jamais goûtés, mon vieux ! Répondit Jacob, amusé.

-C'est relativement vrai, mais pas totalement. Tout d'abord, Aurelius adore vos gâteaux, donc ça m'étonnerai qu'ils soient mauvais, et ensuite, le sang du Calice prends plus où moins le goût de ce qu'il mange. Lesquels de vos gâteaux ressemblent à des genres de brioches à l'orange ?

-Les Ponchkis ? Demanda Jacob, surpris.

-Ce sont les préférés d'Aurelius, je dois le réfréner pour qu'il ne fasse pas ses repas entièrement avec ça, ricana Newt en se tournant vers son Calice, qui rougit.

-Ce sont les préférés de tout le monde, rayonna Jacob. Je vous fais un assortiment à tous les deux.

-Je vous lance un sort pour préserver tout ça, renchérit Queenie.

-Et moi, je lancerai un sort pour les dupliquer. Je vous aurais bien évité de devoir retourner en cuisine, Jacob, mais vos clients moldus risquent de se poser des questions si j'ensorcelle vos rayonnages…

-Effectivement, il vaut mieux éviter, répondit Jacob. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour la cuisine, si je dois y retourner, c'est que j'ai beaucoup vendu, pas vrai ?

-Tout à fait, vous voulez que je vous achète tout le stock ? Ricana Newt.

Jacob pâlit.

-Euh, non, peut être pas, laisse-moi de quoi assurer la jonction avec la fournée suivante, tu veux bien ?

Newt éclata de rire.

-Il te faisait marcher, trésor, sourit Queenie. Bon courage face à Grindelwald, reprit-elle en leur tendant leurs sachets. Et ne vous en faites pas, nous ne dirons rien à Tina. Autrement, elle risquerait de vous suivre, renchérit-elle.

-Effectivement, j'aimerais éviter cela, répondit Newt. Merci Queenie, Jacob.

-Bon voyage, vieux ! Je vous aurais bien accompagné, mais avec la boulangerie…

-Nous vous raconterons tout, c'est promis !

-Bon voyage ! Les salua Queenie.

Ils sortirent. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à récupérer leurs affaires, et à rejoindre Theseus et Leta au Ministère…

* * *

*La concentration de particules dans l'air le rend explosif. Il suffit qu'une particule s'enflamme et enflamme les autres (cigarette, allumette, déclenchement d'un appareil électrique, etc. C'est le même principe que pour les explosions de gaz, la loupiote d'un frigo peut suffire!) Plus les particules sont fines, plus elles sont concentrées dans l'air et plus l'explosion est forte. Autrefois, il y avait souvent des accidents dans les moulins ou les minoteries, lorsque le travail de la farine n'était pas sécurisé comme aujourd'hui.


	26. Chapter 24

Newt, Aurelius, Theseus et Leta arrivèrent au beau milieu du Ministère des Affaires Magiques, leurs valises réduites, passeports tous neufs -pour Aurelius et Newt- et titres de séjour en poche. Theseus avait été particulièrement contrarié de voir que Newt avait emmené sa valise, mais Newt n'en avait pas démordu : les Créatures pouvaient leur sauver la vie à de nombreuses occasions, voir même les aider dans leur enquête !

Ils partirent aussitôt prendre possession de l'appartement qui leur avait été alloué. Ils déjeunèrent, et se mirent à discuter des lieux où Grindelwald pouvait se trouver, où il pouvait organiser un rassemblement, où lui ou ses fidèles pouvaient se rendre…

Attendu qu'il cherchait Corvus Lestrange, qu'il le croit réellement vivant, ou qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un nom pour recruter des fidèles, Leta fit donner des ordres au Ministère pour qu'on la prévienne si quelqu'un cherchait à accéder aux archives de sa famille et ils repérèrent sur une carte la localisation du cimetière du Père-Lachaise, où les Lestranges avaient leur crypte. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, enfin prêts à avancer, c'était le début de la soirée.

Ils lancèrent un sort de confusion au pauvre policier moldu qui avait le malheur de garder l'entrée du Monde Magique Français, encore que, sans doute sans le savoir, et passèrent sous la jupe de la statue de pierre. Newt n'arrivait pas à se décider sur si cette entrée était plus bizarre que l'arrière cours d'un bar, mais décidément, les français semblaient surtout prêts à tout pour se faire remarquer !

Il n'eût cependant pas le temps de considérer la question plus avant, car à peine eurent-il fait quelques pas dans la rue qu'ils tombèrent sur une grande place où se produisait un cirque de monstres…

Des demi-sang en tout genre -Demi-Trolls, Demi-Géants-, effectuaient des tours de force, tandis que d'autres, -Demi-Elfes ou Gobelins-, récoltaient de l'argent. Il y avait même un Zouwu, emprisonné dans une cage… Cette Créature était faite pour courir, pour l'amour de Merlin !

Un cirque de _Monstres_. Qui étaient sans doute considérés comme des _Sous-Êtres_. Newt avait toujours détesté ces appellations. Les seuls monstres et sous-êtres selon lui étaient ceux qui exploitaient des Créatures innocentes pour les yeux voyeurs de sorciers stupides !

-Newt, allons-nous en, dit simplement Theseus, voulant commencer à enquêter.

Mais un grondement sortit de la gorge de Newt et l'interrompit.

-Hors de question, cracha le Vampire en entrant dans la tente, suivi par son Calice, qui n'était pas loin de partager son avis sur les esclavagistes…

Theseus soupira, mais Leta posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-C'est de ton frère qu'il s'agit, Theseus. Tu sais comment il est, sourit-elle.

Theseus leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Newt. Puis il avisa son visage fermé et ses mâchoires serrées, ainsi que la main d'Aurelius fermement serrée dans la sienne.

-Newt, écoute, même si je sais à quel point tu adore les Créatures, il y aura toujours ce genre d'établissement quelque part…

-Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Newt, crispé. Pas que. Il y à ici quelqu'un qui veut s'en prendre à Aurelius…

Theseus et Leta s'entre-regardèrent. Un fidèle de Grindelwald ? Mais ils n'étaient pas censés s'en prendre à Credence Barebone, puisque Grindelwald le voulait, non ? D'un autre côté, Theseus était Auror depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que certains pouvaient avoir des façons particulières d'exécuter les ordres… Mais ils ne pouvaient pourtant pas s'être déjà fait repérer, ils venaient tout juste d'arriver ! A moins qu'un membre du Ministère ne les ai trahis, ou bien que quelqu'un de totalement indépendant de leurs problèmes n'ai une dent contre la famille Lestrange… Dans tous les cas, Newt allait vouloir régler ce problème là d'abord…

Soupirant devant ce contre-temps, Theseus, Leta, Newt et Aurelius prirent place dans les tribunes. Devant eux défilèrent toutes sortes de Créatures étranges, parfois humanoïdes, parfois non, sous les commentaires d'un gros homme à l'air crasseux.

-Et maintenant, dans notre petit spectacle de Monstres et de Bizarreries, dit le gros homme, je vous présente… Une Maledictus !

Une jeune femme splendide, au visage exotique et vêtue de bleu rentra sur la piste, sous les cris d'excitation du public. Newt se tendit. Il sentait d'ici l'odeur de la Malédiction qui régnait sur la jeune fille…

-Capturée dans les jungles indonésiennes, reprit le gros homme, elle porte une Malédiction du Sang ! Ces sous-êtres sont condamnés tout au long de leur vie à se transformer en animal !

Le gros homme ménagea une pause et la foule émit des cris mi-dégoûtés, mi-désolés.

-Mais regardez-là…Reprit-il. Elle est si belle, n'est ce pas ? Dit-il d'un air libidineux…

Newt avait, comme les autres, les yeux fixés sur la pauvre fille, même si il recherchait du coin de l'œil la menace. Et que, contrairement aux autres, il ne se sentait pas heureux de ne pas être à sa place, non, il cherchait un moyen de la faire sortir…

Et puis son Vampire se mit à gronder. La bas, en face, un homme venait de bouger. C'était cet homme qui en voulait à son Calice…

Newt serra les poings. Chaque chose en son temps. Pour cet homme, tant qu'il ne serait pas directement menaçant, un sort de traçage suffirait pour l'instant… Il était inutile de perdre la trace d'un potentiel fidèle de Grindelwald… Il essaya tant bien que mal de se focaliser à nouveau sur le discours du gros homme…

-Mais bientôt, elle prendra une apparence dont elle sera un jour à jamais prisonnière ! Toutes les nuits, quand elle dort, Mesdames et messieurs… Elle se transforme en…

Le gros homme leva les bras. La jeune fille sembla hésiter un instant, et puis se transforma en un gigantesque et magnifique serpent, sous les exclamations d'horreur de la foule.

-Un jour, elle sera incapable de reprendre forme humaine ! Elle sera à jamais emprisonnée dans un corps de serpent ! Conclut le gros homme en s'appuyant aux barreaux de la cage de la jeune fille avec délectation…

A ce stade du spectacle, Newt était déjà fou de rage. Il s'occuperait du type plus tard !

-Et qu'en est-il de toutes les lois sur la possession des Créatures, que vous violez allègrement ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

A ces mots, la foule s'écarta brusquement de leur petit groupe, les laissant étrangement seuls au milieu de la multitude, alors que le silence tombait brusquement sur le cirque.

-Et de la maltraitance que subissent toutes vos Créatures, y compris celles que vous avez importées et obtenues illégalement ? Continua-t-il d'une voix froide.

Theseus retint un soupir. Leta et lui sortirent leurs badges. A cette distance, cet abruti ne verrait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas français et de toute façon, ils avaient l'aval de la Confédération Magique Internationale pour agir sur le sol du pays…

Le gros homme déglutit, les fixa un moment, voyant Leta qui traçait un cercle dans les airs avec sa baguette, et esquissa un mouvement pour s'enfuir. D'un simple geste, Newt le figea sur place. Aussitôt, les membres du public se mirent à paniquer et Theseus appliqua le reste de la procédure que Leta avait initiée, et se lança un Sonorus.

-L'enceinte du cirque est confinée ! S'exclama-t-il. Les membres du public n'ont pour l'instant commis aucune irrégularité, merci de rester calme et de simplifier la procédure !

Theseus et Newt échangèrent un regard. Ils se comprenaient. La menace pour Aurelius resterait là et ils s'en occuperaient…

Semblant un peu rassurés, les badauds se regroupèrent dans un coin, laissant les Aurors travailler. Newt ouvrit la cage et s'approcha du serpent, qui dans le doute, n'avait toujours pas reprit forme humaine. Il s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla devant le serpent.

-Mademoiselle, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, est ce que vous me comprenez sous cette forme ?

Semblant interloqué un instant, le serpent hocha la tête.

-Vous êtes libre. Vous pouvez rester avec nous si vous le souhaitez, vous serez la bienvenue, mais je dois vous prévenir que nous avons un travail ennuyeux à faire dans ce pays, et également potentiellement dangereux, avant de pouvoir rentrer chez nous, en Angleterre. Vous pouvez aussi vous en aller…

-Mais elle est indonésienne, remarqua Theseus, qui s'était approché. Vu comment ce type traite ses Créatures, elle n'a sans doute pas de papiers…

Newt soupira de dépit et hocha la tête.

-Et les Maledictus sont rejetés y compris par leur propre communauté. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu empêcher l'un d'entre eux de se donner la mort lors de mon dernier voyage. Il se transformait en panthère noire…

Il accorda de nouveau son attention au serpent, qui semblait de plus en plus perturbé.

-En ce cas, il serait préférable pour vous que vous veniez avec nous. Vous serrez bien traitée et aucun mal ne vous serait fait. Vous êtes un être humain, une Créature à la rigueur, mais certainement pas une esclave. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous forcer à nous accompagner non plus, vous avez donc le choix…

Newt se releva, et laissa la jeune fille se décider. Il sortit en laissant la porte de la cage ouverte. Leta se dirigea vers lui.

-Il y à plusieurs cages remplies de Créatures, Newt, mais je n'en ai ouvert aucune, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

-Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Une petite cage avec des genre de dragons nains. Une baignoire crasseuse avec une Créature à la tête remplie d'eau. Plein de Demi-Sangs et de Créatures qui me sont totalement inconnues ! Et à l'extérieur, il y à une cage avec ce qui ressemble à un énorme chat…

-Je vois, répondit Newt en re-rentrant dans la cage et en y déposant sa valise sur le sol, prêt du serpent. Aurelius, tu peux t'occuper des Dragfeu et du Kappa ? Prend l'un des concombres qui sert de friandises aux Veaudelune pour l'attraper, et installe-le dans le lac au milieu de la forêt de bambous ! Et fait attention à ne pas te brûler ! Je vais m'occuper du Zouwu, appelle moi si tu as besoin d'aide…

L'un après l'autre, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la valise. Aurelius en ressortit avec un concombre et des gants en cuir de dragon, et Newt, avec un jouet pour chat à grelot, pendant que Theseus et Leta surveillaient le gros homme et le public.

Newt sentit plus qu'il ne vit Leta se tendre. Se tournant vers ce qu'elle avait vu, son regard tomba sur un homme à la peau noire, et il émit un grondement grave de menace…

Leta lui lança un bref regard, et puis appela l'homme.

-Yusuf ! Appela Leta. Puis-je te parler un instant ?

La foule s'écarte de l'homme, qui lui lança un regard incertain avant de s'avancer prudemment.

-Quelle surprise de te voir ici. Que me veux tu, petite sœur ?

-C'est ton frère !? S'exclama Theseus, surpris.

-Je vous expliquerai. Chaque chose en son temps.

Elle échangea un regard entendu avec les deux frères. Le sien ne sortirait pas d'ici.

-J'ai à te parler, Yusuf. Peux-tu attendre que nous ayons terminé ?

Le dénommé Yusuf lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

-Je suppose. Après tout, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus… Dit-il en lançant un regard prudent à Newt, qui le dévisageait d'un air hargneux.

-Leta, demanda Theseus, peux-tu amener ce type au Ministère, et les Elfes de Maison au Service de Replacement ? Dit-il en désignant le propriétaire du cirque de la tête.

Leta hocha la tête. Elle saisit le gros homme toujours immobilisé par l'épaule, et les Elfes, sachant qu'ils avaient perdu leur travail, s'accrochèrent à elle. Elle transplana.

Aurelius posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son Vampire. Tout allait bien pour l'instant, et l'homme n'allait pas l'attaquer en public. Semblant se reconnecter à la réalité, Newt hocha la tête et lui désigna l'arrière du chapiteau. Aurelius s'y dirigea tandis que Newt sortait dehors. Il se retrouva face à tous les Demi-Sang du cirque, qui s'interrogeaient sur ce qu'il s'y passait, ayant vu la barrière magique. Le public s'était éloigné, ne souhaitant pas avoir d'ennuis, mais restait irrémédiablement voyeur, jetant aux monstres des regards à la dérobée…

-Le cirque est démantelé, expliqua Newt d'une voix douce. Votre patron à été arrêté pour trafic et possession illégale de Créatures Magiques. Rentrez-chez vous si vous avez un foyer…

-Et si on en à pas ? Gronda un Semi-Troll. Ce type est peut être une enflure, mais au moins, on avait un travail !

Newt lui lança un regard mi-surpris, mi-désolé.

-Si personne n'a accepté de vous en donner à part cet homme, c'est que vous n'êtes pas tombés sur les bonnes personnes ! Elles sont peu nombreuses, j'en conviens, mais ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent venir avec moi, car j'ai toujours besoin d'aide pour m'occuper de mes Créatures… Autrement, les Semi-Gobelins sont très appréciés comme comptables, et les Semi-Elfes, comme aide-ménagers, nourrices ou précepteurs. Les Semi-Trolls et les Semi-Géants, eux, sont très demandé dans les carrières de pierre, la construction, ou la Sécurité, et même si je ne sais pas comment les choses se passent en France, en Angleterre, vous pouvez au moins prendre des cours de Magie par correspondance… Vous pouvez aussi tenter votre chance auprès d'autres peuples, souvent plus tolérants, comme le peuple des Vampires… Les Seigneurs du Sang règnent sur des territoires variés où vivent de nombreuses Créatures. Ils en emploient certaines, et ne deviennent violents que si elles le sont et font trop dégâts, ou bien risquent de révéler leur existence…

-C'est vrai ? Demanda le Troll, abasourdi.

-Ça l'est, répondit Newt.

-Et si on veut juste rentrer chez nous ? Demanda un autre Troll d'une voix triste.

-Alors vous pouvez toujours venir avec moi. J'ai encore des choses à faire dans ce pays, mais une fois que j'aurais terminé, je pourrais repartir en voyage et vous déposer.

-Et où resterons-nous pendant ce temps là ?

Newt sourit.

-J'ai avec moi une valise magique. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qui peut rentrer dedans. J'y ai déjà plusieurs dizaines de Créatures plus ou moins dangereuses, que je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas menacer. Laissez moi le temps d'agrandir l'espace et de vous créer une place à chacun, et vous pourrez venir avec moi. Vous aurez de la nourriture en quantité, et ne souffrirez pas du balancement grâce à un sort de stabilité. Bien sûr, vous serez libre de partir quand vous le voudrez…

Un silence choqué tomba sur le groupe. Et puis Newt se réveilla lorsqu'un petit Semi-Elfe se mit à tirer sur le jouet pour chat, faisant retentir le grelot.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix aiguë.

Aussitôt, un étrange grondement, qui ne venait pas de Newt pour une fois, se fit entendre, et une Semi-Elfe Vint récupérer l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras.

-Excusez-le, Monsieur, il est très jeune…

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais je vais vous demander de vous écarter car il à attiré son attention… Dit-il en se tournant vers la cage du Zouwu.

Lentement, passant au milieu des Demi-Sang, il s'approcha de la minuscule cage où se trouvait ce qui aurait pu être un splendide félin aux poils rouges. Newt se mit à gronder lui aussi. Les poils ternes de sa crinière abîmée faisaient dire à Newt qu'il était presque adulte, mais pourtant, il avait encore la taille d'un enfant ! Le Zouwu recula brusquement et grogna en l'entendant, et Newt s'en voulut de lui avoir fait peur. Il s'éloigna un peu, et puis d'un geste, il ouvrit la cage.

Le Zouwu commença par s'y renfoncer, apeuré. Puis, voyant que Newt ne bougeait pas, timidement, il s'avança. Il posa une patte dehors, puis deux, toisant Newt avec prudence.

Newt contint un nouveau grondement courroucé. D'un léger mouvement du doigt, il brisa le cadenas qui maintenait le félin enchaîné à sa cage…

Aussitôt, le Zouwu se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin, et Newt aurait sans doute eu bien du mal à respirer si il en avait eu besoin ! Il se mit à rire en voyant que le Zouwu ne voulait pas le lâcher, et se mit à agiter son jouet. Le grelot attira immédiatement l'attention du gros chat, dont les yeux s'élargirent comme si il avait pris de la cocaïne…

S'assurant que le Zouwu suivait le jouet du regard, d'un sort, Newt fit léviter le jouet devant lui, l'agitant de temps à autre. Hypnothisé, le Zouwu le lâcha et se mit à suivre le jouet comme un Veaudelune suit la course de l'astre lunaire. Menant le Zouwu à l'intérieur de la tente, il ne prêta pas d'attention aux cris du public, et agitant une dernière fois le jouet au dessus de la valise ouverte, il l'y laissa tomber…

Le Zouwu s'engouffra à l'intérieur dans un courant d'air qui faillit balayer la tente, et la valise se referma. Newt savait qu'il s'installerait tout seul au milieu de la forêt de bambous…

Il arriva juste à temps pour voir Aurelius qui attirait le Kappa avec son concombre. Il avait une petite brûlure au visage, mais rien de bien grave. Il rouvrit la valise et regarda Aurelius qui y descendait, suivit du Kappa. Aurelius avait beaucoup appris, il n'allait pas avoir besoin d'intervenir…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme ressortit.

-Il y avait tout un tas de Créatures mineures, mais rien de véritablement dangereux à l'intérieur de la tente. Toutes sont dans la valise, j'ai préféré garder le Kappa pour la fin.

-A l'extérieur, il n'y avait que le Zouwu de notable, et les Demi-Sang, dont un certain nombre va sans doute nous accompagner.

-Que… Pardon !? S'étrangla Theseus. Newt, on ne peut pas se promener comme ça avec des Demi-Géants !

-Toi, non, rit Newt. Moi, si, répondit-il en désignant sa valise. Laisse-moi juste le temps de les installer, et nous partirons…

Theseus soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Leta revint dans un craquement sonore. Ils libérèrent les gens qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

-Vous pouvez vous disperser, les avertit Theseus. Newt, s'il te plaît, occupe toi des autres, que nous puissions partir…

Newt ressorti, et demanda aux Demi-Sang qui souhaitait venir et quel genre d'habitat ils souhaitaient. Certains étaient déjà partis, notamment la plupart des Demi-Gobelins et des Demi-Elfes, sachant qu'ils pourraient trouver du travail ailleurs, à Gringotts, par exemple, bien qu'à des postes de moindre importance que les véritables Gobelins, ou bien dans des familles de sorciers, qu'ils soient Sang-Purs ou Sang-Mêlé. Quelques un restaient, cependant. Ceux qui étaient trop vieux pour encore travailler, ou ceux qui devaient s'occuper d'enfants en bas âge. Les Demi-Trolls et les Demi-Géants étaient restés, bien conscients qu'il allait être beaucoup plus difficile pour eux de trouver des emplois autres que ramasseurs de bouse de Troll ou Gardiens de Stades de Quidditch…

Après avoir recueilli les souhaits de chacun, Newt s'isola dans sa valise. S'asseyant à l'exact centre de l'endroit qu'il avait créé, il laissa échapper sa Magie. C'était lui qui avait conçu ses ménageries, au sein de son appartement ou ici. Autrefois, il les utilisait comme un déversoir à la Magie incontrôlable de l'Obscurus. Aujourd'hui, il n'en avais plus vraiment besoin, mais la Magie, il l'avait toujours. Cela lui prit juste un peu de temps et d'énergie, mais après un petite demi-heure, il ressorti. Les Demi-Trolls furent très content de se retrouver dans des cavernes avec de bons lits. Les Semi-Gobelins avaient préféré des cavernes aurifères, avec de bons lits également. Les Semi-Elfes avaient demandé de petits logements proprets, ou bien de petits lits douillets, au milieu de la forêt de bambous, où ils pourraient jouer avec le Zouwu. Les Demi-Géants avaient surtout demandé un endroit adapté à leur grande taille, et Newt les installa dans de grandes maisons de bois. Tous semblèrent ébahi et ravi d'être aussi bien traités, et ils avaient en plus de la nourriture en quantité, Newt ayant sorti et ensorcelé les réserves de nourriture qu'il emportait toujours pour Aurelius. Tout le monde pouvait se servir et cuisiner, à la condition d'accepter la vie en communauté, ce qu'ils semblèrent heureux de ne pas avoir à quitter. Après tout, il venaient d'un cirque, qui était un peu une grande famille, si l'on oubliait leur patron. L'autre condition était qu'ils ne s'approchent pas des Créatures : certaines pouvaient être dangereuses, et Newt ne voulait pas d'accidents. Aussi les avait-il isolées des habitations par un sortilège. Enfin, autant que possible, sachant que la plupart de ses bestioles étaient insensibles à la Magie…

Lorsque Newt ressortit, il retrouva Aurelius, Theseus, Leta, et surtout, ce Yusuf, dans le chapiteau maintenant vide.

* * *

Les kappas sont des créatures issues du folklore japonais et ressemblant à des tortues humanoïdes à la tête creuse et remplie d'eau. Ils aiment à jouer des tours et peuvent être aussi inoffensifs que sanguinaires. Ils sont friands de concombres, qu'ils aiment encore plus que la chair des enfants. Pour les tuer, il suffit de les saluer: le kappa, poli, vous rendra votre salut, et sa tête se videra de l'eau qui lui est vitale...


	27. Chapter 25

Nouveau chapitres! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

Un nouveau grondement sortit de sa gorge et aussitôt, Leta et Theseus pointèrent leurs baguettes sur Yusuf.

-Mais qu'est ce que cela signifie !? Demanda-t-il, indigné.

-Que voulez-vous à Aurelius ? Demanda Newt d'une voix grave.

-Vous trois, je vous présente Yusuf Kama, c'est mon demi-frère, expliqua Leta. Fils de Mustafa et Lorena Kama…

-Ton père à ensorcelé ma mère pour la violer ! Cracha-t-il.

-Cela n'explique pas ce que vous voulez à Aurelius, répondit Theseus, ramenant l'attention au sujet présent.

-Mais qui est Aurelius !? Demanda Kama, perdu.

-C'est moi, répondit le principal concerné.

-Si ce n'est pas lui que vous cherchez, c'est que vous poursuivez Corvus Lestrange V, intervint Newt. Pourquoi ?

-Pardon ? Interrogea Kama, surpris et soudainement méfiant.

-Vous êtes une menace pour mon Calice, répondit Newt d'un air froid. Or, il n'y à que deux raisons pour que vous vous en preniez à lui : soit vous êtes un fidèle de Grindelwald et vous le recherchez pour lui, soit vous avez un grief personnel contre lui !

Le visage de Kama se durcit.

-Alors c'est toi, grinça-t-il.

-Que lui veux-tu, Yusuf ?

Il leva vivement sa main droite, dévoilant les marques de son Serment Inviolable.

-Ce que je veux !? J'ai juré à mon père sur son lit de mort que je priverais le tien de tout ce qui lui est précieux ! Que je tuerais l'être qu'il avait de plus cher ! Il ne t'as jamais aimé, pas plus qu'il n'a aimé ma mère ou sa seconde épouse ! La seule personne qu'il a jamais aimé dans sa vie est son fils…

-Alors ton Serment n'a plus lieu d'être, répliqua Leta en baissant sa baguette. Corvus est mort. C'est moi qui l'ai tué, et il suffit d'un tour aux archives pour le prouver…

-Mon nom est Aurelius Dumbledore, confirma Aurelius, mais je suppose que nous pouvons suivre Leta si cela est nécessaire pour vous convaincre…

-Dumbledore ? Demanda Kama d'un air dubitatif.

-Le Ministère est ouvert toute la nuit, confirma Theseus. Nous pouvons y aller tout de suite si vous le souhaitez.

Toujours maintenu en joue par deux baguettes, et n'oubliant pas la présence du Vampire, Yusuf n'eût pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, mais alors qu'ils allaient tous quitter le chapiteau, une petite voix se fit entendre…

-S'il vous plaît…

Ils se retournèrent tous vivement. Une jeune asiatique à la peau pâle et en robe bleue les dévisageait d'un air incertain.

-Tiens, s'adoucit Newt, mademoiselle Serpent. Vous vous êtes fait oublier. Vous êtes-vous décidée ?

Incertaine, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Je m'appelle Nagini. Est ce que je peux venir avec vous ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Newt. Vous êtes porteuse d'une Malédiction du Sang, n'est ce pas ? Le Peuple des Vampires, -mon peuple-, est très doué pour lancer ou briser les Malédictions du Sang. Si vous restez avec nous, peut être pourrons-nous la lever ?

-Il… Il n'y à qu'une seule manière de lever la malédiction.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Newt.

-Il faut que je rencontre mon âme-sœur… Avant la Transformation Finale… Mais le monde est si grand, cela n'arrive que peu souvent !

-Et quand aura lieu cette transformation, Nagini ?

-Le jour de mes dix-huit ans.

-Et quel âge avez-vous ?

-Dix-sept ans.

-Alors nous n'avons que peu de temps. Heureusement que je voyage beaucoup. J'espère de tout cœur que vous rencontrerez votre âme-sœur. Autrement, vous serez toujours la bienvenue chez moi, serpent ou non…

-…Merci, balbutia la jeune fille.

-Je m'appelle Newton Scamander, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Newt, et voici mon frère, Theseus, sa fiancée, Leta Lestrange, et mon Calice, Aurelius Dumbledore. Quant à cet homme que voici, dit-il en lançant à Kama un regard mauvais, il semblerait qu'il soit le demi-frère de Leta. Mais selon ses actions, il pourrait ne pas vivre longtemps, gronda-t-il.

Kama grimaça.

-J'ai dit que j'acceptais de voir les archives, grommela-t-il.

-Alors allons-y, répondit Newt.

Puis, se retournant vers Nagini.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous transformiez pendant votre sommeil. En ce sens, je comprendrais que vous ne souhaitiez pas dormir. Autrement, je peux facilement vous créer une place dans ma valise…

-Euh… Ça va pour l'instant… Merci…

Newt lui sourit, et tous ensemble, ils partirent.

Se rendant au Ministère, les deux Aurors les menèrent tous jusqu'aux archives.

-Lestrange, demanda Leta, devant les gigantesques étagères.

Aussitôt, les archives se mirent à se mouvoir, se déplaçant, tournoyant, se réorganisant, jusqu'à ce qu'une colonne s'arrête devant Leta. Juste devant elle, à la hauteur de ses yeux, se trouvait un casier portant son nom. D'une main légèrement tremblante, elle l'ouvrit, et la Magie l'ayant reconnue comme membre de la famille, elle sortit du casier un petit coffret, qu'elle déposa sur le sol…

-Mon père possédait un arbre généalogique très particulier, expliqua-t-elle. Seuls les hommes y ont leur place. Les femmes y sont représentées par des fleurs… Belles. Séparées…

L'arbre généalogique s'ouvrit, se déploya, les différents portraits des hommes de la famille s'épanouissant tandis que les fleurs fleurissaient autour d'eux, s'entrelaçant aux noms, selon qu'elles étaient femmes, filles ou épouses. Le portrait du petit Corvus Lestrange V, dernier du nom, se ternit, signe qu'il était mort. L'image ne représentait qu'un petit bébé, autour duquel s'enroulait la fleur de sa demi-soeur…

-Tu sais que notre bateau à fait naufrage, Yusuf. Ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est que je ne supportais pas les pleurs incessants de mon petit frère, alors dans l'espoir de pouvoir avoir la paix, même pour un seul instant, je l'ai couché aux côtés d'un autre bébé, dans une autre chambre. Lorsqu'il nous à fallu partir, j'ai volontairement pris le mauvais enfant, et dans la confusion du naufrage, notre nourrice et la mère de l'enfant n'ont rien remarqué. Corvus est mort, et Aurelius à été sauvé…

-…Donc ce garçon est bien celui que Grindelwald recherche, mais pas celui que moi je recherche, conclut Yusuf, fixant l'arbre généalogique à l'enfant mort d'un air désabusé…

Newt soupira de soulagement. La menace avait disparu.

-Ne paraissez pas si triste, répliqua Newt. Vous pensez peut être avoir perdu votre raison de vivre, mais maintenant, vous êtes libre…

Las, Yusuf se passa une main sur le visage, avant de gémir de douleur en la crispant sur son œil.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda Leta.

Grognant de douleur, Yusuf sortit un flacon compte-gouttes de sa poche, mais Newt le devança.

-Theseus, tiens-le, demanda-t-il.

Sans se poser de question, Theseus obéit et saisit Yusuf par les bras, les tirant en arrière et le forçant à se mettre à genoux. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de s'interroger sur les actions de son petit frère. La leçon avait été brutale, mais Newt avait toujours une bonne raison...

-Mais qu'est ce que.. !? Protesta l'homme.

Mais Newt lui saisit le menton et regarda attentivement son visage…

-J'ai vu un tentacule. Vous passez souvent du temps dans les égouts, Monsieur Kama ? Les Dragons d'Eau sont porteurs de parasites… Aurelius, ma pince à épiler, s'il te plaît.

Aurelius ouvrit la valise et en sortit la pince qu'il lui tendit.

-Essayez de garder l'œil ouvert. Ça va être un peu douloureux. Theseus, maintient le bien…

Saisissant le petit tentacule, Newt tira dessus, alors que Kama se débattait en gémissant de douleur. Theseus avait tant de mal à le tenir que Aurelius et Leta durent lui apporter du renfort et enfin, Newt réussit à retirer le parasite, petit amas de tentacules qui gigotait au bout de la pince. Newt resserra ses doigts et l'écrasa.

-Mettez vos gouttes, et dans quelques jours, cela ira mieux.

-…Merci, répondit Kama, épuisé.

-Ne me remerciez pas. Si par le plus grand des hasards, vous décidiez tout de même de vous en prendre à mon Calice, je vous tuerai sans hésiter.

-…Et cela serait bien normal, Monsieur Scamander. Heureusement, je n'ai jamais souhaité tuer qui que ce soit, dans le fond…

-Ni moi, répondit Leta.

-C'était un accident, Leta, répondirent Newt et Theseus en cœur.

La jeune femme sourit tristement.

-Si il n'y avais eu que toi, Newt, j'aurais dit qu'il n'y à pas un monstre auquel tu ne t'attache pas…

-Mais il n'y a pas que moi. Cela prouve bien que tu n'est pas un monstre…

Le silence retomba sur leur petit groupe un moment, et puis finalement, Leta rangea l'arbre généalogique dans son coffre. Aussitôt, l'étagère reprit sa place originelle.

-Et maintenant ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Yusuf, toujours au sol, perdu maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de serment à tenir.

-Trouver Grindelwald. Il est une menace pour mon Calice. Cependant, et dans la mesure ou il souhaiterait venir à nous, il est préférable qu'il ignore la véritable identité d'Aurelius pour l'instant…

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, répondit Kama, voyant où il voulait en venir…

Il se releva. L'heure n'était plus aux apitoiements…

-Vous allez tuer Grindelwald ? Demanda-t-il.

Newt écarquilla les yeux.

-Certainement pas ! La Magie nous le ferais chèrement payer, même à Aurelius ou moi…

Kama fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Leta aussi semblait perplexe. Theseus, lui, semblait exaspéré.

-Newt, tu le sais que nous avons -Leta et moi- pour ordre de tuer Grindelwald ! Alors explique-nous, qu'est ce qui, selon toi, justifierais de ne pas tuer le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ? Cela fait plusieurs fois que tu insinue que cela nous sera impossible…

-Pas que c'est impossible, répondit Newt, mais que la Magie réclamerait vengeance ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous en prendre à une âme-sœur, Theseus.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, l'Auror s'étrangla avec sa salive. Leta et Kama semblèrent stupéfaits.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Demanda Theseus d'une voix rauque.

Newt secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Et tu tiens ça de qui !? Demanda son frère, abasourdi.

-De son âme-sœur, répondit simplement Newt.

Theseus soupira de dépit.

-Et tu ne veux pas nous dire qui c'est, pas vrai ?

-Navré, mais je ne le peux pas. Je l'ai promis…

-Comment est-ce possible que nous ignorions cela ? Demanda Leta.

-Parce que lui même l'ignore. Grindelwald est un idiot, au Sang Pur, certes, mais qui à perdu le contact avec sa Magie depuis des décennies ! Son âme-sœur m'a demandé de le ramener à la raison…

Theseus se frotta les yeux d'un air las et fatigué…

-J'ai besoin d'un verre. Et de sommeil, conclut-il.

-Je crois que ce serait pour nous tous une bonne idée, approuva Newt. Pour demain, je suggère que nous allions rendre visite à quelqu'un. Dumbledore m'a donné l'adresse de l'un de ses alliés…

-Alors nous verrons cela demain, répondit Theseus.

-Avec votre permission, j'aimerais vous accompagner, demanda Yusuf. Grindelwald à beau être un Mage Noir, je reste un Sorcier de Sang-Pur. En ignorant son âme-sœur, il est en train de commettre un crime grave, et de toute façon, je n'ai jamais trouvé ses idées séduisantes…

-Et bien, puisque vous n'en avez plus après mon Calice, je suppose que c'est possible, conclut Newt.

* * *

Yusuf Kama, personnage qui aurait pu être intéressant mais dont l'histoire est désamorcée si vite qu'il en devient aussi inutile qu'une Léta Lestrange dépressive qui préfère se suicider que de faire son boulot d'Auror! Enfin, vous allez sans doute me dire qu'on en est plus à ça près, avec JKR...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, bisous!


	28. Chapter 26

Le lendemain, c'est avec surprise qu'ils entrèrent dans une maison vide et silencieuse. Même Newt ne percevait que des bruissements, comme des frôlements. L'endroit était plutôt poussiéreux, mais étrangement, il ne semblait pas inoccupé.

-C'est étonnant que la porte se soit ouverte si facilement, remarqua Theseus d'un air dédaigneux. On pourrait penser qu'un ami de Dumbledore utiliserait plus de protections…

-Il y en à, répondit Newt. Et de très puissantes en vérité. Tu ne les as pas senties, tu ne le peux pas, car tu n'es qu'un humain, mais ce ne sont pas les protections qui sont inactives, elles se sont levées pour nous laisser entrer. La variation dans la Magie à été très douce et légère, presque comme si elles s'étaient levées d'elles mêmes, mais c'était bien l'œuvre d'un Sorcier… Il y à une... Non, deux personnes qui vivent ici… Des personnes très, très âgées… Répondit Newt avec une certaine révérence…

-En attendant, je crois que cet endroit est vide pour l'instant, répliqua Theseus. Qui est cet ami chez qui Dumbledore nous envoie ?

Newt haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée, il n'y à pas de nom sur la carte, répondit-t-il.

Newt frissonna. Ils étaient environnés de Magie. Elle tournoyait autour d'eux dans des volutes absolument délicieux. Elle les goûtait, les jaugeait, semblant décider de si ils étaient dignes d'être ici. Newt sentait que Aurelius le percevait. Nagini aussi haletait doucement, le visage empreint de respect. Les trois sorciers les regardaient d'un air perplexe…

-Vous êtes des humains, expliqua Newt d'une voix douce. Pas des Vampires, pas des Créatures, des humains. Vous ne pouvez pas le sentir. A moins d'être extrêmement puissants.

Theseus haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Et Aurelius ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il appartient au peuple des Vampires par notre lien, répondit Newt. Et il à été un Obscurus, il est au moins aussi puissant que moi, si ce n'est plus…

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait quelque chose ici. Quelque chose d'extrêmement chargé en Magie. Une chose, un objet à la puissance suffocante…

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Newt ne put faire autre chose que se diriger vers un petit cabinet sur sa droite. L'ouvrant, il constata que devant lui se trouvait un livre, et sur l'étagère du dessus, une grosse pierre rouge, aux bords abrupts, qui semblait rayonner de puissance…

La mâchoire de Newt se décrocha. Il savait chez qui ils étaient. Merlin, cet homme était aussi vieux que certains Vampires !

Soudain, son ouïe perçut de léger bruits de pas…

-Quelqu'un approche, prévint-il.

Aussitôt, Theseus sortit sa baguette dans un mouvement réflexe. Newt le désarma d'une main distraite.

-Tu ne veux pas attaquer cet homme, Theseus. Crois-moi…

A tous petits pas, une personne s'approchait. Bientôt ils virent s'avancer, avec prudence et lenteur, un homme d'apparence très âgé, aux cheveux blancs, au corps sec et menu, l'air aussi fragile qu'une feuille de papier. S'apercevant qu'il était toujours devant le cabinet ouvert, Newt le referma en souriant, et tendit la main au nouvel arrivant. L'homme mit sa main dans la sienne et Newt la serra délicatement.

-C'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Flamel, je m'appelle Newton Scamander. Voici mon frère, Theseus, sa fiancée, Leta Lestrange, et mon Calice, Aurelius Dumbledore. Voici également Yusuf Kama, un allié, et Nagini, une amie. Pardonnez-nous de débarquer à l'improviste, mais Albus Dumbledore nous à donné votre adresse…

-Ce n'est rien, répondit l'homme d'une voix chevrotante. Albus m'avait prévenu que des amis à lui risquaient de passer… Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, mon jeune ami, dit-il en serrant la main d'Aurelius. Albus ne cesse de me parler de vous dans ses lettres…

Décontenancé, Aurelius rougit. La main dans la sienne était sèche et sa texture évoquait celle du vieux parchemin. Elle semblait si fragile. Il la serra avec prudence…

Nagini et lui n'avaient pas réagi, le nom de Flamel n'évoquait rien pour eux. Leta, Theseus et Kama, en revanche, paraissaient tous les trois interloqués.

-Flamel… Comme dans Nicolas Flamel ? Demanda Yusuf, abasourdi.

Inconsciemment, les trois humains jetèrent un regard au cabinet à la pierre rouge.

-Et bien, oui, répondit le vieil homme en haussant les é en connaissez un autre ?

-Je vous déconseille d'y penser, ricana Newt. La Pierre Philosophale est l'Artefact le plus protégé qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de toute ma courte existence…

-Naturellement, répondit Flamel. Je suis moi aussi ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Scamander. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très intéressant, vous savez ? Vous changez le futur, même si, pour l'instant, le résultat reste le même…

Newt resta surpris un instant, avant de demander :

-Et quel est le résultat, Monsieur Flamel ?

Nicolas le regarda d'un air grave.

-La destruction de Paris…

Newt haussa les sourcils, stupéfait.

-Je vais causer la destruction de Paris, moi ?

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

-Pas vous, Grindelwald. J'étais en train de chercher un moyen d'éviter cela lorsque vous êtes arrivés. Je dois avouer que je compte sur votre aide, je ne me suis pas battu depuis plus de deux siècles !

Newt fronça le nez, amusé par le manque du confiance du vieil homme, en comparaison de la puissance ressentie dans l'air ambiant.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, je suis sur que vous saurez très bien vous débrouiller si nécessaire… Puis-je vous demander ce que vous savez ?

A cet instant, un hibou toqua à la vitre. A petits pas pressés, Flamel alla lui ouvrir et prit la lettre.

-Il semble que cela soit pour vous, Mademoiselle Lestrange, indiqua-t-il.

Surprise, Leta s'avança et prit le parchemin. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Quelqu'un à demandé à accéder aux archives de ma famille et les à emportées, énonça-t-elle.

-C'est impossible, répondit Theseus. Seul les membres de ta famille peuvent accéder aux archives et tu en es la dernière représentante…

-Ou une personne munie d'un passe-droit international, remarqua Newt.

Theseus releva le regard.

-Un Auror, traduisit-il.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. L'arbre généalogique avait été très clair : Leta était la dernière Lestrange vivante. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que son nom allait disparaître avec son mariage, car n'importe lequel de ses enfants pourraient y prétendre ! Cependant, le fait que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait pu récupérer les archives ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : un Auror l'avait fait.

-Peut être qu'il n'est pas forcément du côté de Grindelwald, balbutia Theseus. Peut être qu'il cherche simplement des informations sur Aurelius et écoute les rumeurs…

-Sauf qu'un Auror, quelle que soit sa nationalité, doit étudier les archives sur place, il n'a pas le droit de les sortir du Ministère. Or, le mot dit que les archives ont été transférées…

-Au cimetière du Père-Lachaise, compléta Flamel. Oui, c'est ainsi que les choses doivent se passer. C'est bien un Auror qui à fait sortir les archives du Ministère. Je connais bien les sorts utilisés par le Ministère des Affaires Magiques, j'en ai mis au point un certain nombre. Malgré tous mes efforts pour faire entendre raison au tout premier Ministre, il à toujours refusé de considérer que ses Aurors pouvaient ne pas être fidèles ! Il n'y à aucun sort qui empêche la sortie des archives du Ministère, car les Aurors sont censés être tenus par leur serment et leur honneur ! C'est moi qui ai ajouté le sort de traçabilité sans que le Ministre ne le sache, pour éviter les catastrophes…

-Mais pourquoi les Lestrange ? Finit par demander Newt, sans comprendre.

A ces mots, Yusuf sortit un petit livre de sa poche.

-Grindelwald et ses fidèles se basent sur les prédictions de Tycho Dodonus, intervint-il. Et je dois dire que je l'ai fait aussi…

-Tycho Dodonus ? Demanda Newt, surpris. Mais c'est de la Poésie !

Yusuf soupira.

-Il semblerait, répondit-t-il, visiblement dépité. Mais avouez que jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne la véritable identité de votre Calice, ça collait…

-Comment ça ? Demanda Aurelius, soupçonneux.

Yusuf ouvrit son livre et se mit à lire.

« _Un fils banni par les siens, _

_Une fille désespérée, _

_Le Grand Vengeur revient,_

_Du fond des eaux, ailé_ »

-Je… Je ne suis pas sur de tout comprendre, répondit Aurelius, intrigué.

-C'est pourtant très simple, répondit Yusuf. Tu connais notre histoire, à nous, les Kama-Lestrange : tu aurais été le fils banni par les tiens, que Corvus Lestrange IV aurait envoyé au loin et qui aurait disparu lors du naufrage, le Corbeau revenu du fond de la mer. Leta est la fille désespéré d'avoir tué son frère, et moi, je suis le Vengeur de ma famille brisée…

Aurelius fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas un peu… Prétentieux ? Comme façon de voir les choses ?

Kama leva les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que je serai le Grand Vengeur ? Qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi ? De toute façon, tu n'es pas un Lestrange, la Prédiction ne tient pas. Ces textes, au fil du temps, ont fini par être considérés comme des Poésies, et peut être qu'ils ne sont que cela, mais Grindelwald y croit…

-Pourquoi un Corbeau ? Demanda Aurelius.

-Le Corbeau est l'emblème de la Famille Lestrange, répondit Leta…

De l'autre côté de la Manche, un groupe d'une dizaine d'Aurors débarquait à Hogwarts. Ils ne repartirent pas avant d'avoir mis des bracelets de traçage magique à un homme qui, de toutes façons, ne pouvait rien faire. La surveillance de Dumbledore fut doublée -Travers ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il avait avoué le faire surveiller-, et il avait maintenant interdiction d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce qui ne posait donc guère de problèmes, puisque Dumbledore était professeur de Métamorphose et de Duel…*

Quelle bande d'abrutis ! Et Travers était sans doute le pire, incapable qu'il était de comprendre à quel point ses méthodes répressives poussaient les gens dans les bras de Grindelwald…

* * *

*Et encore une fois, PAS de DCFM ! Ni de duel, d'ailleurs ! Ça c'est du fanservice pour le film, tout comme le fait que les cours aient lieu dans le bureau directorial (ça s'appelle aussi du recyclage de décors…) Dumbledore était un prof de Métamorphose, point !


	29. Chapter 27

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la matinée à discuter avec Nicolas Flamel de ce qu'il avait pu voir dans sa boule de cristal, ceux qui avaient encore besoin de se nourrir décidèrent de partir déjeuner. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque, depuis leur terrasse, ils virent de grands voiles noirs recouvrir la ville. Heureusement, ils semblaient invisibles aux yeux des moldus, mais pour les sorciers, le message était clair : Grindelwald appelait ses fidèles, et le corbeau qui apparaissaient sur les voiles à quiconque s'y intéressait indiquait où !

Le tombeau des Lestrange, au cimetière du Père Lachaise.

Newt frissonna lorsqu'il comprit.

-Grindelwald n'a pas pu te contacter, Aurelius, mais il compte sur ta présence. Parce que je suis là, et qu'il sait que nous avons réussi à communiquer autrefois…

-Et bien il sera surpris, répondit Aurelius d'une voix calme, car je serai bien là, mais que je ne serai pas celui qu'il croit…

Newt se retourna vers son Calice, qui arborait un visage sur et déterminé. Il sourit. Son Vampire hurlait son désaccord et ne désirait rien de plus que le jeter sur son épaule et l'emmener loin d'ici, loin du danger, mais au fond de lui, Newt savait qu'il n'y en avait pas. Pas vraiment. Parce que Grindelwald avait au final bien plus à craindre qu'Aurelius. Parce que Aurelius était à lui, et qu'il était fort et puissant. Bien assez fort pour ne pas succomber aux idées corrompues du Mage Noir. Ce soir, la vérité éclaterait, et Grindelwald n'allait pas s'en remettre…

Ils retournèrent chez Nicolas après le repas et convinrent de se rendre au rendez-vous. Leta et Theseus avaient de toute façon reçu un hibou les y enjoignant. Tout un contingent d'Aurors français, britanniques et américains allaient être présents. Mais Leta et Theseus savaient des choses qu'ils ne savaient pas…

-Les choses vont devenir compliquées, remarqua Theseus. Nous ne devrons pas seulement protéger les civils et les fidèles, mais aussi Grindelwad… Par la barbe de Merlin, je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir faire ça un jour ! Je vais protéger un Mage Noir ! Gémit-il…

Leta posa une main compatissante sur son épaule d'un air amusé.

-Aurelius et moi allons faire en sorte de limiter les dégâts au niveau magique, renchérit Newt. Vous connaissez notre puissance, et nous avons maintenant un excellent contrôle dessus. Nous essaierons de l'utiliser à bon escient…

-Cela serait préférable, remarqua Yusuf. Des centaines de personnes seront présentes.

-Nous en sommes conscient, répondit Aurelius. Mais nous ne pourrons sans doute pas éviter les dommages collatéraux, le cas échéant…

Le silence retomba, et puis Theseus finit par grommeler.

-Même si elle n'est pas encore ouverte à proprement parler, c'est une guerre ! Il y à toujours des dommages collatéraux !

-Je resterai à votre disposition en cas de besoin, intervint Flamel, mais encore une fois, je ne me suis pas battu depuis au moins deux siècles…

-Tout se passera bien, répondit Newt.

Ils passèrent encore quelques temps à discuter, et à mettre au point un éventuel plan, mais il y avait tellement d'inconnues ! Combien de personnes ? Où ? Dans quel environnement ? Hostiles ou coopératives ? Jusqu'à quel point ..? Et puis…

-Il est l'heure, les prévint Leta.

Tendus, ils se rendirent au cimetière dans un silence concentré. Inquiet, Newt saisit la main d'Aurelius, qui lui adressa un maigre sourire. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement sensibles à l'anxiété l'un de l'autre…

Theseus serrait la main de Leta, lui aussi, et ils ne se parlaient pas. Spontanément, pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux couples, Kama marchait un peu en retrait, avec Nagini. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Leta les guida jusqu'au caveau de sa famille. Il était vide, mais ils y retrouvèrent l'arbre généalogique…

-Normalement, c'est à ce moment là que j'aurais du vous confronter, exposa Yusuf d'un ton plat.

-Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? Demanda Nagini.

A peine eût elle posé cette question, qu'un pan de mur derrière eux s'ouvrit pour révéler un passage. Des bruits de voix se faisaient entendre…

-Le meeting doit avoir commencé, comprit Newt.

Suivant le chemin proposé, ils débarquèrent dans une gigantesque arène souterraine au plafond haut, avec une petite scène surmontée de gradins. L'air grave, ils constatèrent que des centaines de personnes avaient répondu à l'appel…

-Comment un tel endroit peut-il exister sous le cimetière du Père Lachaise !? Murmura Leta, ébahie.

-Comment l'une des entrées d'un tel endroit peut-elle se trouver dans le caveau de ta famille ? Renchérit Theseus.

Incapable de répondre à cette question, Leta se tut.

-Nous devons prendre place, remarqua Newt.

-Bien sûr. Mieux vaut nous séparer, renchérit Theseus.

Pas question cependant que Newt se sépare d'Aurelius, ni que Aurelius se sépare de Newt. Theseus et Leta, par contre, se s'éloignèrent de quelques rangées de sièges. Ils étaient tous les deux des Aurors, ils pouvaient s'en tirer. Yusuf resta avec Nagini pour la protéger. Même si elle appartenait au Monde Magique, elle n'était pas une sorcière à proprement parler.

Lorsque Grindelwald fit son entrée, tout le monde se mit à l'applaudir, ou presque. Les gens qui, comme eux, n'étaient pas encore convaincus, s'en dispensèrent, mais ils étaient malheureusement peu nombreux…

Grindelwald se conduisait comme une star. Le temps de laisser les applaudissements retomber, et il se mit à parler.

-Mes frères, mes sœurs, mes amis, commença-t-il, la belle récompense de vos applaudissements n'est pas pour moi, non ! Elle est pour vous. Vous êtes venus aujourd'hui animés d'un profond désir, et en ayant conscience, que les usages anciens ne nous conviennent êtes venus parce que vous aspirez à quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose de différent…

A ce stade, Newt et Aurelius s'entre-regardèrent. C'était du discours bateau pour politique de base. Mais ils pressentaient qu'ils allaient bientôt égratigner l'aspect tyrannique de la politique de Grindelwald…

-Il est dit, reprit le Mage Noir, que je déteste les _Non-Magiques_, dit-il en français, les Moldus. Les Non-majs' ! S'exclama-t-il, alors qu'un cri retentissait dans l'assemblée. Les Sans-Charme.. !

Il fit une pause. Et puis…

-Je ne les hais pas. Pas du tout. Mon combat n'est pas motivé par la haine… Je dis que les Moldus ne sont pas inférieurs, ils sont différents. Ils ne valent pas rien, ils valent autre chose. Ils ne sont pas différents. Ils sont d'un tempérament différent…

Newt fronça les sourcils. C'était typiquement un discours creux et plein de mensonges pour qui savait lire entre les lignes, mais il était suffisant pour convaincre les esprits simples…

-La Magie s'épanouit seulement chez des êtres d'exception.

Ah, enfin, ils arrivaient au cœur du problème. Les Moldus ne sont pas inférieurs, mais ils ne sont pas des êtres d'exception, donc il sont inférieurs quand même…

-Elle est accordée à ceux qui poursuivent de grands desseins.

Donc les Moldus ne valent pas rien, mais ils sont tellement moins importants que les Sorciers pour le monde…

-Ah, quel monde pourrions-nous bâtir pour l'humanité entière, nous, qui vivons pour la liberté ! Pour la vérité ! Et pour l'amour !

Le sien, sans doute…

-Le moment est venu de vous montrer comment je vois l'avenir qui nous attend si nous ne nous soulevons pas, continua Grindelwald d'un air grave.

Il s'avança légèrement dans la lumière. Un léger scintillement attira le regard de Newt…

Sa mâchoire se décrocha. Non, ce n'était pas possible, si !?

-… Pour occuper la place qui nous revient dans le monde, continua Grindelwald.

Intrigué, Aurelius lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Le plus discrètement possible, il répondit :

-Il faut qu'on récupère la broche qu'il à épinglée à son col. On s'en fiche si il s'enfuit ! Murmura Newt.

Aurelius fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Newt grimaça. Il détestait mettre ses Créatures en danger à peu près autant qu'il détestait mettre en danger son Calice…

Pendant qu'une très belle femme habillée à la mode française rejoignait Grindelwald sur la scène avec un narguilé en forme de crâne, Newt prit quelque chose dans sa poche et, posant discrètement sa valise sur le sol devant lui, il fit sauter les verrous et, sans l'ouvrir, glissa une main à l'intérieur…

Frottant une pincée de paillettes argentées entre ses doigts, il attendit.

Il attendit qu'une petite boule de poils toute douce se mette à tirer sur ses doigts d'un air surexcité ! Il saisit fermement la Niffleur et la sortit de la valise avant de refermer son bagage. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il mit la Créature dans sa poche aux paillettes, où il sentit la petite femelle qui fourrageait dans tous les sens…

Tout aussi discrètement, Newt sortit Pickett de sa poche de poitrine et le mit dans la poche opposée à celle du Niffleur. Le Botruc se demanda pourquoi il était ainsi exilé, mais son maître semblait si concentré qu'il n'osa pas protester…

Grindelwald aspira une bouffée de fumée d'un air solennel, avant de la recracher dans la salle…

Aussitôt, la vision s'étendit sous la voûte de pierre. Des rangées de soldats courraient à la bataille. Des chars d'assaut moldus écrasèrent le public, qui poussa des cris de terreur. Des monuments s'effondrèrent sous les obus tandis que des avions mitraillaient leurs cibles. Toute une population de déportés marchait tristement en rang, regroupée par un instinct grégaire propre aux temps de guerre, lorsque soudain, un éclair illumina la salle, faisant se taire tous les cris. Une explosion monumentale retentit dans la salle silencieuse, alors que s'élevait la fumée radioactive d'un gigantesque champignon nucléaire, devant la foule, abasourdie…

Les images terrifiantes de cette guerre semblèrent conquérir le public… Et Grindelwald en profita ! La femme quitta la scène…

-Voilà ce qu'il nous faut affronter ! Gronda-t-il. Le voilà, notre ennemi ! Leur arrogance ! Leur soif de Pouvoir. Leur barbarie ! Encore combien de temps avant qu'ils ne prennent les armes contre nous !?

Étrangement, il sourit.

A cet instant, Newt perçu de léger bruissements. Il se retourna discrètement. Les Aurors, menés par Travers, venaient d'arriver. Tentant d'être discrets, ils se déployèrent dans la salle et les allées, mais ils étaient tous bien trop sur leurs gardes pour être naturels…

Newt entendit d'ailleurs son frère râler à voix basse.

-Les idiots, même Travers est grillé. Lancer le premier sort reviendrait à déclarer la guerre…

-Mais ne faites rien, reprit Grindelwald. Vous devez garder votre calme, et contenir vos émotions… Demanda-t-il avec un geste d'apaisement.

Il lança un bref regard autour de la salle.

-Il y à des Aurors parmi nous, énonça-t-il avec calme.

Aussitôt, la foule se répandit en imprécations outrées et menaçantes… Les gens se mirent à regarder autour d'eux d'un air soupçonneux…

-Approchez, frères sorciers, rejoignez-nous ! Les invita Grindelwald.

Nerveusement, les Aurors commencèrent à descendre les allées en direction de la scène. Stupidement, ils s'étaient tous regroupés au même endroit. Ils étaient des Aurors provenant de trois pays différents, et il n'y en avait pas un pour appliquer les stratégies de base…

-Ils ont tué bon nombre de mes disciples, expliqua Grindelwald, c'est vrai. Ils m'ont enfermé et torturé à New-York. Ils ont anéanti leurs amis sorcières et sorciers…

Theseus sentait venir le problème. Il se trouvait au bord d'une allée, il avait une pleine vue sur ses collègues. Ils avaient tous la main crispée sur leur baguette et paraissaient prêts à s'en servir au moindre mouvement suspect. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de ne pas savoir gérer la tension nerveuse dans ce genre de mission ! Mais bon sang, quel genre d'Aurors étaient ses collègues pour se faire avoir d'une façon aussi basique !?

-Dont le seul crime à été de vouloir connaître la vérité… Continua Grindelwald.

C'était surtout les Aurors du bord du groupe qui inquiétaient Theseus.

-D'aspirer à la liberté…

Un Auror s'arrêta à la hauteur d'une jeune femme rousse, qui le toisa avec dégoût.

-Votre colère et votre désir de vengeance sont naturels.

La rousse esquissa un mouvement. Theseus n'attendit pas que son collègue réagisse.

-Expelliarmus ! S'écria-t-il.

La baguette de l'Auror s'échappa de ses mains et atterrit dans celle de Theseus, qui sortit du rang.

-N'avez-vous pas honte !? Cracha-t-il d'un ton froid, sans faire attention aux baguettes de ses collègues, braquées sur lui.

-Scamander ? Demanda Travers, incrédule.

-Vous alliez lancer un sort à une femme innocente ! S'exclama Theseus. Êtes-vous sorti de l'école depuis si peu de temps, pour être incapable de gérer la tension nerveuse inhérente à un métier d'Auror ?

-Elle allait… Balbutia l'homme sans baguette.

-Elle allait porter la main à sa baguette, oui, comme toute personne normalement constituée qui ne se sentirait pas en sécurité ! Elle est une suivante de Grindelwald, vous êtes un Auror, vous vous attendiez à ce qu'elle vous offre des fleurs et vous serve le thé !?

-Suffit, Scamander, commença Travers, vous…

-Vous, la ferme ! Grinça Theseus à voix basse.

Travers se tût, choqué. En bas, au centre de l'arène, Grindelwald gloussa.

-En voilà un Auror intelligent ! Quel dommage que vous ayez empêché votre collègue d'attaquer, il aurait jeté toutes ces personnes dans mes bras, ricana-t-il.

-C'est justement ce que j'aimerais éviter, grinça Theseus.

Amusé, Grindelwald remonta l'allée en direction de Theseus et s'arrêta devant lui.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous appeliez Scamander ? Demanda-t-il.

Theseus renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-C'est exact, oui. Theseus Scamander.

Travers leva stupidement sa baguette et la pointa sur Grindelwald.

-Monsieur Grindelwald, vous…

-La ferme ! S'exclamèrent Theseus et Grindelwald, en chœur…

D'un bref mouvement de sa baguette, Grindelwald envoya Travers faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assomme contre le mur. Plusieurs Aurors se précipitèrent à ses côtés, les autres restèrent derrière Theseus, baguette au poing, mais baissée…

-N'avez-vous pas un frère appelé Newt ? Il m'a causé beaucoup de tort à New-York…

Haussant un sourcil, Newt décida de se faire remarquer.

-Je suis là, Grindelwald ! Appela-t-il.

La foule s'écartant autour de lui, Newt décida de se faire voir lui aussi. Aurelius sur ses talons, il sortit discrètement son Niffleur de sa poche aux paillettes et le glissa dans sa poche de poitrine où il créa un renflement, juste avant de sortir du rang.


	30. Chapter 28

Newt alla se placer près de Theseus, Aurelius à ses côtés. Grindelwald jubila.

-Vous m'avez attiré de sérieux ennuis à New York, Monsieur Scamander…

-Vous vous êtes attiré ces ennuis vous même, rétorqua Newt.

-Quelle était cette Créature que vous avez utilisée pour m'attraper ?

-Un Démonzémerveilles. C'est également le venin de cette Créature qui à été utilisé pour oublietter toute la ville, et c'est un Oiseau-Tonnerre qui l'a répandu dans l'atmosphère…

Grindelwald eût un petit gloussement amusé. Newt sentait dans sa poche la Niffleur qui gigotait…

-Incroyable, sourit-il d'un air narquois, les Créatures ne sont donc pas toutes bonnes à être exterminées, comme le pensent la plupart des sorciers ? Ricana-t-il

-Le Monde Sorcier gagnerait, au contraire, beaucoup plus à les protéger, répondit Newt.

-Et qu'avez-vous donc encore dans votre valise ?

-Tout un tas de choses, y compris ces derniers temps un certain nombre de Demi-Sang, -Gobelins, Troll, Géants, Elfes…- le personnel d'un cirque de Monstres que nous avons démantelé à notre arrivée ici…

Grindelwald baissa les yeux vers la valise rapiécée, dubitatif.

-Vous faites rentrer des Demi-Trolls la dedans ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai aussi quelques Dragfeu, un Kappa et un Zouwu, pour ne citer qu'eux…

La Niffleur émergea à moitié de la poche de Newt avec un couinement soulagé, prenant une grande goulée d'air ! Newt s'en voulut un peu…

Grindelwald considéra la petite bête avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

-Merlin, qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette Créature ? Demanda-t-il, mi-intrigué, mi-perplexe.

-Un Niffleur, répondit Newt. Il est attiré par les objets brillants. Mais il n'y à pas vraiment de risque ici, tout est sombre. Faites attentions à vos boucles de chaussures, cependant…

Il y eût un léger bruissement dans le public de gens qui vérifiaient leur tenue. Grindelwald ricana, et puis finalement, se retourna vers la personne qu'il avait le plus attendue. Mais le public s'inquiétait inutilement, La Niffleur avait déjà trouvé plus intéressant que des boucles de chaussures…

-Et qui avons-nous là ? Demanda le Mage Noir. Le jeune Corvus Lestrange…

Un murmure parcouru la salle. Et puis…

-Je ne suis pas Corvus Lestrange, répondit Aurelius. Les prédictions de Tycho Dodonus ne sont que de la poésie, rien de plus.

Nouveau murmure. Grindelwald fronça légèrement les sourcils. Les choses ne se passaient pas comme il l'avait prévu.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il dit vrai ! Retentit la voix profonde de Kama.

Il les rejoignit dans l'allée lui aussi, tenant par la main Nagini. Le Niffleur tendit ses petites pattes, il les tendit de toutes ses forces !

-Je suis Yusuf Kama ! Prononça-t-il d'une voix forte. J'ai juré la mort de Corvus Lestrange V sur le lit de mort de mon père, car je lui ai fait le Serment Inviolable de priver Corvus Lestrange IV de tout ce qui lui était précieux ! Dit-il en levant haut la main, dévoilant la trace de son serment. Un serment qui n'a jamais eu de raison d'être, car Corvus Lestrange V est mort depuis des années !

Cette fois-ci, la salle parut choquée.

-Qu'en savez-vous !? Finit par demander Grindelwald, légèrement -très légèrement- paniqué.

Il lui manquait juste quelques millimètres… Juste un peu…

-Parce que les archives ne mentent pas, Grindelwald, retentit une voix de femme. Ces mêmes archives que vous avez envoyé un Auror de vos fidèles chercher au Ministère, car j'aurais en temps normal du être la seule à pouvoir les retirer…

Leta quitta son siège et s'avança elle aussi, tenant le coffret de ses archives familiales haut au dessus de sa tête et bien en vue.

-Un Auror ? Demanda l'un de ceux qui se tenait encore derrière Theseus, soupçonneux.

-Je suis un Vampire, énonça Newt d'un ton plat. Ce coffret porte l'odeur d'un Auror américain que j'ai rencontré lors de mon passage à New York et qui s'appelle Abernathy…

Il y eût une exclamation de stupeur parmi les Aurors américains.

-Abernathy à démissionné il y deux mois ! S'exclama l'un d'entre eux, furieux.

-Et vous n'avez pas vérifié si il avait bien rendu son badge ? Demanda Leta d'un ton froid.

L'Auror s'apprêtait visiblement à répliquer mais Grindelwald ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Leta Lestrange, sourit-il.

Le nom résonna dans la salle comme une promesse de vérité. Newt, d'un doigt, poussa légèrement, très légèrement la Niffleur hors de sa poche. Parce que son maître l'aidait maintenant ? Ça voulait donc dire qu'elle avait le droit, pour une fois…

-Corvus est mort, Grindelwald. C'est moi qui l'ai tué. C'était une erreur, le geste d'un enfant qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il peut impliquer. Excédée par les pleurs incessants de mon petit frère, je l'ai échangé avec un autre enfant. Lorsque le bateau à fait naufrage, ni notre nourrice, ni la mère de l'enfant ne s'en sont aperçus. La chaloupe de Corvus à chaviré, et ni lui, ni cette femme n'ont reparu. Et ma nourrice tenait Aurelius dans ses bras…

Theseus posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. De nouveaux murmures parcoururent l'assemblée. Grindelwald tressaillit. Tous ses plans venaient de voler en éclat. Et la foule l'avait compris. Il s'était trompé. Mais qui était cet enfant ?

-Tu t'appelle donc Aurelius ? Demanda-t-il d'un air curieux.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon terrifié qu'il avait rencontré à New-York…

-Mais alors, qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Aurelius haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-Je suis un enfant laissé en stase pendant huit ans. En réalité, vous avez plutôt bien connu ma famille… Et même très bien ! Vous m'avez connu moi, même si je n'étais pas né. Mes deux frères et vous avez tué ma sœur…

Grindelwald réfléchit, pâlit, et puis eu un mouvement de recul…

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-il. Ta famille va donc me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin des temps !?

-Et même plus que ça, ricana Aurelius. Mais ça vous plaît, avouez-le…

Seuls Leta, Newt et Theseus saisirent le sous entendu. Le reste de la foule se demanda surtout qui il était et quel était son nom pour que le grand Grindelwald en perde ainsi ses moyens. Mais il était temps pour eux de s'en aller, ils avaient rempli leur mission…

Se reculant un peu, Newt posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Partons, Theseus, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici…

Stupéfait, Theseus le regarda d'un air surpris. Newt haussa les sourcils d'un air innocent. Theseus fronça légèrement les siens. Il haïssait quand son frère faisait ça. Il savait, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas ! Et son frère, son frangin, qu'il avait toujours cru si sensible et transparent, lui avait prouvé qu'il savait parfaitement garder ses secrets et les révéler au bon moment. Merlin, que c'était agaçant ! Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant son ancien professeur de Métamorphose…

Il leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement. Son frère ne changerait jamais…

-Aurors ! Appela-t-il d'une voix forte. Ramassez Travers ! Nous partons !

-Et en quelle qualité donnez-vous cet ordre ? Demanda un Auror américain d'un air supérieur.

-En ma qualité d'Auror qui possède des informations que vous n'avez pas, répondit Theseus d'un ton tranchant. Des objections ?

-Vous voulez que l'on laisse Grindelwald s'en aller ? Demanda un Auror français d'un air stupéfait et avec un horrible accent !

-Vous voudriez faire autrement ? Si vous voulez pousser tous ces Sang-Purs dans ses bras en l'arrêtant gratuitement, libre à vous ! Mais en attendant, se rassembler n'est pas illégal et ces gens n'ont rien fait de mal…

-Mais c'est de Grindelwald qu'il s'agit ! Gronda l'Auror américain.

-Et alors ? Répondit Theseus. Si vous souhaitez vous attaquer à lui en la présence de quelques centaines de ses fidèles pour le défendre, allez-y, je vous en prie ! Mais personnellement, je refuse de m'en prendre à des innocents autant que je refuserai d'aller récupérer votre cadavre. Mesdames, messieurs, au plaisir. Pour ceux qui veulent me suivre, ramassez Travers et nous partons !

L'Auror américain grommela d'un air mauvais mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Theseus remonta l'allée, suivit de Leta, Newt, Aurelius, Kama et Nagini. Quelques Aurors transplanèrent, emportant Travers. Petit à petit, tous quittèrent la salle, sous le regard stupéfait de Grindelwald…

Mais merde alors ! Décidément, rien ne se passait comme il le voulait ces derniers temps !

A peine furent-il sortis dehors que Theseus se retourna vers son frère.

-Merlin, Newt, pourquoi as-tu voulu partir !? Grindelwald était là, à notre portée !

-Mais nous avons ce que nous étions venu chercher, Theseus.

-Par les Fondateurs, de quoi est-ce que tu parles !? S'exclama l'Auror.

Newt sourit, secouant la tête d'un air désabusé. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Il se doutait que son frère aurait oublié.

Sortant la Niffleur, Newt plongea un doigt dans sa poche ventrale. Il en retira une petite fiole en métal brillant avec une petite chaîne. Au centre de la fiole tournoyait et brillait ce qui ressemblait à deux gouttes de sang…

-C'est… C'est la broche que portait Grindelwald, remarqua Kama.

Grindelwald n'avait rien vu ! Ou plutôt, si il avait bien vu le Niffleur, il n'avait pas vu ses petites pattes qui s'étaient tendues vers son col, qui avaient délicatement tiré sur la fiole et qui l'avaient engouffrée dans sa poche…

Theseus écarquilla les yeux et se figea, soudainement muet.

-Rentrons à la maison, Theseus. Notre prochaine étape est Poudlard…

-Alors je vous laisse ici, les prévint Kama. J'ignore quel est votre véritable but, mais il est temps pour moi de dire au revoir au spectre de mon père…

-Vous êtes libre maintenant. Puisse votre vie être longue et agréable, plutôt que constamment menacée par un Serment Inviolable.

Kama inclina la tête en signe de remerciement.

-Je vous dois beaucoup, Monsieur Scamander. Puisse votre vie et celle de votre Calice être aussi longue que celle d'un Seigneur-Vampire…

Et sur ces mots, Kama se détourna et se mit tranquillement à marcher entre les tombes, se dirigeant à pas lents vers l'une des sorties du cimetière.

Leur petit groupe, en revanche, retourna chez Nicolas Flamel, qui se montra presque déçu de n'avoir finalement pas du intervenir. Mais au moins, Paris était toujours debout…


	31. Chapter 29

Désolée pour la semaine dernière, j'ai trouvé un travail alors je suis plus occupée... J'espère que ces nouveaux chapitres vous plairont, bisous! :)

* * *

Dès le lendemain, ils prirent un portoloin pour rentrer à Londres. Theseus, bien sûr, s'attendait à entendre parler de Travers, mais il savait aussi que, bientôt, la vérité éclaterait et Travers passerait pour un abruti. Et qu'il serait bien content de ne pas avoir attaqué au risque de perdre sa Magie, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais…

Newt, Aurelius et Nagini étaient partis en direction de Hogwarts dès qu'ils avaient posé le pied sur le sol britannique. A circonstances exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles, et Theseus avait vu son frère saisir la main de son Calice d'un côté, la main de la jeune fille de l'autre, et disparaître dans les ombres…

Il avait toujours du mal, parfois, à se remettre du fait que son frère était un Vampire…

Envoyant un Patronus à Dumbledore dès leur arrivée à Hogwarts, Newt progressait à pas vifs, Aurelius et Nagini peinant à suivre son rythme. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il leur lança un petit regard d'excuse et ralentit. Dumbledore les accueillit dans son bureau, prit par surprise…

Sans même attendre les salutations, Newt sortit la fiole de sa poche. Le regard de Dumbledore passa de l'un à l'autre d'un air ébahi…

-Vous avez réussi… Balbutia-t-il, abasourdi.

-Oui, et Grindelwald s'est probablement enfui. En tout cas, les Aurors ne sont pas intervenus…

Dumbledore prit la fiole dans ses doigts tremblants.

-J'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un moyen de le détruire… Mais maintenant que je l'ai sous la main…

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Newt gloussa.

-Albus… Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, vous avez tendance à oublier vos alliés, vous savez ?

-Pardon ? Interrogea Dumbledore, surpris.

Newt tendit la main.

-Donnez-moi cette fiole, demanda-t-il, amusé. Pour briser un pacte contenant une telle force magique, il suffit de lui opposer une magie plus grande, non ? Vous oubliez que vous avez deux anciens Obscurial à votre disposition…

Dumbledore les regarda alternativement, Aurelius et lui.

-Vous pensez que.. ?

-Laissez nous essayer, nous verrons.

Dumbledore déposa prudemment le Pacte de Sang dans la main tendue du Vampire, qui se retourna vers son Calice. Incertain sur la marche à suivre, Aurelius posa sa main par dessus.

-Relâche juste un peu ta Magie. Concentre-là sur la fiole avec dans l'idée de la détruire…

Aurelius fronça légèrement les sourcils. Certes, il avait acquis un certain contrôle sur sa Magie depuis le temps, mais enfin quand même ! Mais Newt semblait confiant. Faisant comme il lui avait demandé, il concentra sa Magie sur la fiole, cherchant à la briser…

Il y eût un bruit, comme un métal qui se fendille. L'onde de Magie qui se libéra ébranla tout Hogwarts ! Lorsque les mains de Newt et d'Aurelius se séparèrent, les deux gouttes de sang s'élevèrent dans les airs et s'évaporèrent, chacune d'elle rejoignant sa source première…

-Incroyable, balbutia Dumbledore, bouche bée.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, et puis secoua la tête.

-Je suis son âme-sœur… Je sais en permanence où il se trouve… Je vais y aller… Annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche…

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il serra Aurelius contre lui.

-Au revoir, Aurelius. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer. Tu connais sans doute les conséquences de ce que je vais faire, depuis le temps. Je vais sans doute mourir aujourd'hui. Mais je sais que Newt et Aberforth s'occuperont bien de toi, alors…

Il saisit le jeune homme par les épaules et le regarda d'un air ému.

-Soit heureux, conclut-il.

Aurelius le serra contre lui, les yeux pleins de larmes, et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire, mais alors que Dumbledore ouvrait la porte, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Theseus.

-Merlin, vous êtes encore là ! S'exclama l'Auror.

-Theseus ? Mais…

-Que fais-tu ici ? Interrogea Newt.

-Mon travail, répondit Theseus en ricanant. Si tu m'avais emmené avec toi, j'aurais sans doute pu le faire plus tôt. Encore que, dans tous les cas, ça reste sans l'accord du crétin qui me sert de patron…

Mi-amusé, mi-soucieux, Dumbledore voulut protester.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Scamander ? Je ne veux pas vous attirer d'ennuis…

Theseus se rembrunit et secoua la tête d'un air sombre en agitant sa baguette. Les traceurs de Magie se détachèrent des poignets de Dumbledore et tombèrent au sol.

-Newt à été contraint de nous révéler certains de vos secrets, à Leta et moi… Soyez sans crainte, ils sont bien gardés. Et je m'occuperai de Travers… Répondit-il, l'air grave.

Newt sourit d'un air un peu triste, mais son frère et Leta étaient des personnes de confiance. Albus, quant à lui, hocha brièvement la tête avant de serrer vivement la main de Theseus dans les siennes, ému.

-Merci, dit-il, la gorge serrée.

Et il sortit. Il partit prévenir le directeur qu'il avait besoin d'un congé urgent et pour une durée indéterminée, et aucune de ses supplications ne put le faire rester. Il savait que Minerva pourrait tout à fait le remplacer pour le cours de Métamorphose au pied levé. Le professeur de DCFM assurerait les cours de Duel. Et un assistant pourrait facilement aider Minerva en Sortilèges. Toute cette folie n'avait déjà que trop duré…

Il traversa le parc à grands pas, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sorti des barrières de Hogwarts qu'il s'arrêta. Fermant les yeux, il laissa sa Magie le guider, et se sentit transplaner. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait au bord d'un fleuve qui sinuait au milieu d'une plaine rocailleuse, sorte de petite clairière au milieu d'une forêt. Il faisait froid. Il n'avait que son costume. D'un sort, il se réchauffa.

En levant la tête, il aperçut un château perché tout en haut d'une falaise. Comme un nid d'aigle. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, mais il savait qu'il était loin de l'Angleterre. D'ordinaire, la Magie n'autorise pas les transplanages sur d'aussi longues distances et il ressentait d'ailleurs un léger vertige. Mais le cas était particulier. Après tout, il cherchait son âme-sœur…

Grindelwald était ici. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Aucun d'entre eux n'allait se relever de ce combat…

Il leva sa baguette et se concentra. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas censée venir à lui. D'ordinaire, son Patronus était un Phoenix, comme pour tout bon Dumbledore qui se respecte. Encore que, il savait de source sure, c'est à dire lui-même, que le Patronus d'Aurelius était une chauve-souris, mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes…

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas censée venir à lui, mais il pressentait aussi que pour aujourd'hui, et aujourd'hui seulement, elle serait là !

Il lança le sortilège et observa la silhouette argentée disparaître entre les arbres et grimper la falaise d'un air nostalgique…

Grindelwald, après le fiasco qu'avait été sa dernière apparition publique, s'était décidé à rentrer chez lui, à Nurmengard, en Autriche. Bizarrement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise que dans ce qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une gigantesque prison fortifiée qu'il avait bâtie lui même et selon ses propres plans ! Quel dommage, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'y enfermer grand monde…

Il aurait pourtant bien vu les frangins Scamander au fond de ses geôles ! A croire que ces gamins n'existaient que pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues…

D'abord, New York avec le cadet, et ensuite, Paris avec l'aîné ! Et pire que tout, il s'était aperçu qu'il avait perdu le Pacte de Sang qui le liait à Albus !

Comment avait-il pu perdre un truc pareil !? Alors qu'il l'avait toujours sur lui !? Qu'il le portait à son col ? Si on le lui avait pris, il l'aurait senti, d'autant plus que personne n'osait le bousculer, ça aurait été signer pour une mort douloureuse et pas si instantanée ! Et il était normalement trop bien attaché pour avoir glissé, alors quoi ? Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

Fixant la falaise opposée d'un air pensif, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, il soupira. Il était bien avancé, maintenant, tiens ! Le Pacte de Sang était dans la nature, et il n'avait pas plus de fidèles qu'avant ! Il en avait même moins, car les derniers qu'il avait recrutés s'étaient fait la malle après Paris ! Seuls ceux qui étaient là depuis la première heure étaient rentrés avec lui. Les autres, ceux qui s'étaient rendus à l'assemblée, et grâce à ce jeune blanc-bec qui avait empêché ses collègues de faire des conneries, n'étaient toujours pas convaincus du bien fondé de ses actions ! Parce qu'après tout, tous les gouvernements n'étaient pas corrompus, et certaines personnes, comme ce foutu Scamander, restaient intègres et œuvraient pour le bien du Monde Magique !

Fais chier ! Même sauter Rosier ne l'avait pas détendu ! Elle était pourtant bandante…

Mais enfin bref, il n'avait jamais été vraiment porté sur les filles de toute façon…

D'ailleurs, elle était là Rosier, à lui caresser le bras, à essayer de savoir ce qu'il pensait... Ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante ! Et il savait qu'il avait encore deux ou trois sbires, -des types incapables de penser par eux même, de vrais clébards!- dans la pièce. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on lui foute la paix…

Il se sursauta en entendant un éclat de rire cristallin qui retentissait dans son dos et, l'espace d'un instant, il tressaillit. Ce rire, il le connaissait. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pensé l'entendre encore. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rosier qui se retournait vivement, brandissait sa baguette… Et la baissait lentement, visiblement perplexe. La salle était silencieuse. Ses hommes ne devaient pas savoir comment réagir devant l'intruse. Et c'était sans doute normal…

Lorsqu'il se retourna, et bien qu'il s'y soit plus ou moins attendu, son verre de Whisky en cristal de Baccarat s'écrasa sur le sol. Là, devant lui, souriante, se tenait la silhouette argentée d'Ariana !

Ce n'était pas possible ! Ca ne pouvait pas être le Patronus d'Albus. Son Patronus était un Phoenix, son Patronus avait toujours été un Phoenix…

Ses hommes étaient là, la baguette pendant au bout de leurs poings d'un air idiot, parce que l'on n'attaque pas un sortilège, n'est ce pas ?

Un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage, la jeune fille se mordilla l'ongle du pouce d'un air moqueur, comme si elle se retenait de rire, et puis finalement, elle éclata de rire à nouveau.

-Comme tu as changé, Gellert ! Décidément, tu as vieilli !

Rosier se retourna brièvement vers lui, incrédule, avant de reporter son regard sur la silhouette argenté.

-Ariana… Dit-il, sans savoir quoi dire de plus…

Qu'aurait-il dit, d'ailleurs ? Je suis désolé ? Pour quoi ? Il ne l'était pas. Personne n'aurait pu dire qui avait lancé ce sortilège, et puis, il n'avait fait qu'utiliser Albus. Même si la compagnie de son ami avait été agréable, et même si elle lui manquait toujours un peu aujourd'hui, Ariana les avait freinés dans leur élan de recherche des Reliques de la Mort pour régner conjointement sur le monde ! Même si il n'avait jamais voulu de mal à la jeune fille, sa mort restait une petite satisfaction…

Semblant deviner ses pensées, le sourire de la jeune fille se fit plus dur, plus mesquin, plus ironique…

-Mon abruti de frère te fais dire qu'il t'attends, en bas, dans la clairière, pour un duel. Oui, Gellert, tu as bien compris, un Duel. Le Pacte de Sang qui vous protégeait l'un de l'autre n'est plus. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de dommage collatéral! Alors prends bien ta baguette la plus puissante, celle que tu as volé à Gregorovitch -ne soit pas surpris, on sait beaucoup de choses lorsque l'on est un esprit- et tiens toi prêt, car mon frère à fait une erreur une fois, il ne la fera pas deux fois… Énonça-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Puis, elle jeta ses deux mains dans son dos et se pencha en avant, souriant comme une petite fille.

-Dois-je transmettre un message de réponse ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air de nouveau espiègle.

Grindelwald soupira d'un air las.

-Non, c'est bon, Ariana, je descend…

La jeune fille se redressa et le regarda d'un air neutre.

-Bonne chance alors. Ne sois pas surpris, rétorqua-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir de grands yeux. Chez les esprits, tout le monde sait que l'issue du combat importe peu ! Vous allez souffrir et mourir tous les deux…

Elle poussa un soupir et se détourna.

-A la prochaine, conclut-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui. Peut être même à bientôt !

Et puis soudain, elle disparut.

Grindelwald resta là un instant, à fixer le vide. Et puis il sortit la baguette de sureau de sa poche et commença à partir…

-Maître, attendez ! Le rappela Rosier.

Il se retourna vaguement. Non, décidément, la jolie brune ne lui faisait aucun effet…

-Qu… Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda-t-elle. Qui était cette jeune fille, que…

-Il ne s'est rien passé dont vous devez vous soucier, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

-Mais elle à parlé de duel et…

-Et cela ne vous regarde pas, ni vous, ni qui que ce soit. Ce combat est entre lui et moi. Je vous interdit de me suivre, je vous interdit d'observer et je vous interdit de vous interposer, est ce bien clair !? Ordonna-t-il à l'ensemble de ses fidèles.

D'un geste dédaigneux de la main, il les congédia, tous. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux maintenant. Ce qu'il craignait était en train d'arriver, et il devait l'assumer. Albus avait du, d'une façon ou d'une autre, récupérer le Pacte de Sang et le détruire. Autrement, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de venir jusqu'ici. Grindelwald n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre lui. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de se battre contre lui. Il avait toujours été son seul ami…

D'un pas lent, il descendit. Il quitta la pièce, quitta le château, et transplana.

Il trouva Albus, qui méditait assis sur le sol, face à la rivière…

Il le vit tressaillir. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait du sentir sa présence. Albus avait toujours été capable de sentir sa présence. C'était comme si sa Magie l'avertissait…

Il était un peu comme ça parfois lui aussi, mais c'était très rare. Et uniquement avec Albus.

-J'aurais pu terminer ce combat avec un seul sort, remarqua-t-il

Albus se releva, dépliant ses longues jambes, faisant craquer ses genoux. Comme lui, il semblait avoir perdu en souplesse avec l'âge…

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, le souffle de Grindelwald fut coupé comme avant. Merlin, ces yeux…

-Un procédé fort lâche, dont j'ai préféré te penser indigne, répondit Dumbledore.

-Tu vois toujours le bien partout, ricana Grindelwald.

-Malheureusement, oui, répondit Albus. Autrement, je ne serais pas là. Mais je refuse de penser que c'est un défaut, Gellert. Autrement, nous n'aurions vraiment aucun espoir…

Grindelwald haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-De quel espoir parle-tu, exactement ?

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la leva devant lui dans un salut. Il l'imita. On pouvait être un Mage Noir, et accorder de la valeur aux convenances…

-Celui que la Magie nous pardonne, répondit Albus.

Et le premier sort fusa…


	32. Chapter 30

Sa baguette s'échappa de ses mains et Grindelwald s'affaissa sur le sol, vaincu. Merlin, Albus était toujours aussi sexy lorsqu'il était en colère…

En face de lui, Dumbledore, le dos voûté, boitant, le bras qui tenait sa baguette pendant, inerte, le long de son corps, tandis qu'il essayait de son autre main de compresser une blessure à l'épaule, le visage couvert de sueur, de crasse et de sang, s'avança.

-Tu as perdu, Gellert.

Grindelwald s'affaissa un peu plus.

-J'avais remarqué.

Il jeta un regard à la baguette de sureau qui avait atterri non loin. Elle était à Albus maintenant. Il le savait. Mais il ne semblait guère intéressé par le Pouvoir ces derniers temps…

Avec un gémissement de douleur, Albus rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et lui tendit la main. Grindelwald la considéra, perplexe. Ça c'était inattendu…

-Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-il, trop fatigué pour rendre compte de sa surprise autrement.

-Relève-toi, Gellert. Ce n'est pas fini.

Grindelwald fronça les sourcils et regarda tout autour de lui, la plaine rase qu'ils avaient transformée en véritable champ de bataille. Il était épuisé, à moitié mort, il avait tellement tiré sur sa Magie qu'il pressentait qu'il ne pourrait pas se relever sans s'écrouler à nouveau lamentablement sur le sol, et Merlin seul savait comment Albus pouvait encore tenir debout. Ça lui semblait fini à lui. Albus voulait-il le massacrer à mains nues maintenant ?

Grindelwald reporta son regard sur la main toujours tendue et la saisit pour se relever. Le gémissement de douleur qui s'en suivit fut commun. Il avait salement amoché l'épaule d'Albus. Mais il méritait peut être une droite ou deux…

Avec difficulté, il se stabilisa sur ses pieds. Albus aussi. Ils s'étaient tellement tapés dessus qu'ils avaient failli finir par terre tous les deux. Et le blond observa, surpris, son ami de toujours qui ressortait sa baguette pour s'entailler les deux paumes, avant de lui présenter ses mains, l'une paume vers le ciel, l'autre paume vers la terre. Grindelwald sentit ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient malgré lui.

-Un nouveau lien de sang ? Mais pourquoi ?

Dumbledore le toisa d'un air las, fatigué.

-Ce n'est pas un lien de sang, Gellert. Tu as perdu, maintenant, assume-en les conséquences jusqu'au bout…

Grindelwald regarda Dumbledore sans comprendre. Oui, il avait perdu. Il allait finir sa vie à Azkaban où approchant. Alors qu'est ce que Albus pouvait bien vouloir dire.. ?

D'un air circonspect, Grindelwald alla ramasser la baguette de sureau. Elle n'était pas plus puissante que n'importe quelle baguette dans ses mains maintenant, mais peu importe, cela suffirait. Il imita Albus et lui prit les mains. L'idée de le tuer maintenant qu'il était désarmé ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'envie de toute façon…

-Maintenant, répète après moi, lui dit Dumbledore, et ne me prends pas pour un con s'il te plaît, je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour t'en coller une…

Grindelwald sourit, de ce petit sourire en coin qu'il savait que Albus aimait tant, attendant.

-Moi, Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore…

La sourire de Grindelwald s'élargit. C'était sans doute ça qu'il voulait dire par « ne me prends pas pour un con ». Oh, il ne le ferait pas ! Lui aussi était trop fatigué pour ça…

-Moi, Gellert Adolf Wolfgang Grindelwald…*

-Demande pardon à ma Mère, la Magie… Continua Albus.

Les yeux de Grindelwald s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise. Ça, des crimes contre la Magie, il avait effectivement du en commettre un certain nombre, mais il ne voyait pas lesquels pouvaient impliquer Albus…

-Demande pardon à ma Mère, la Magie… Reprit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Pour m'être élevé contre elle… Poursuivit Albus.

-Pour m'être élevé contre elle…

-Et contre sa décision…

-Et contre sa décision… Répéta Grindelwald.

-En m'élevant contre mon Âme-Sœur…

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Grindelwald s'agrandirent de stupeur et il se sentit pâlir.

Non !

Ce n'était pas possible !

Il fixa Dumbledore, cherchant dans ses yeux une réponse. Une unique larme coula sur Sa joue…

-Tu es un Sang-Pur, Gellert, comment as-tu pu être sourd et aveugle à ta Magie à ce point-là ?** Demanda Dumbledore, sa voix se brisant.

-C'est impossible… Balbutia Gellert.

Mais Dumbledore lui serra brusquement les mains avec force.

-Dis-le, Gellert ! Tu as perdu maintenant, alors assume ! DIS-LE !

-En… En m'élevant contre mon Âme-Soeur… Bredouilla-t-il.

-Et accepte la punition, continua Dumbledore.

-Et accepte la punition, répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Qu'elle aura choisie pour moi…

-Qu'elle aura choisie pour moi… Conclut-il, la gorge nouée.

Aussitôt, Albus et lui se courbèrent et s'affalèrent sur le sol, pliés en deux sous une douleur insoutenable, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux ! Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti pareille souffrance, aucun d'entre eux ! C'était un véritable déchirement intérieur, une douleur qui venait du plus profond d'eux même, si forte, si puissante, qu'elle les balayait comme des fétus de paille et s'étendait, encore et toujours, au-delà des cris et des larmes ! Ils avaient trahi la Magie ! Elle leur avait fait le privilège de les désigner comme âmes-sœurs, ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps et régner sur le monde, ensemble, du haut de leur puissance, mais ils avaient trahi ! Ils avaient commis le pire des crimes en ignorant la parole de leur Mère, et maintenant, elle les punissait ! La Magie allait se retirer d'eux, de leur sang ! Le processus pouvait durer des jours, des mois, des années ! Tout dépendait de leur puissance et de leur crime, de la propension de la Magie à leur pardonner ! Et Merlin savait à quel point ils étaient puissants, à quel point leur crime était horrible et à quel point la Magie ne pardonnait jamais, ou presque ! Des années de douleur, des années de souffrances insupportables, pendant lesquelles ils verraient leur puissance magique décroître en même temps que leur vie, sans qu'ils ne puissent mettre fin à leurs jours pour accélérer les choses, des années de supplices en attendant que la Magie ne daigne enfin mettre fin à leur vie ! Des années de tourments pendant lesquelles leur Mère allait leur laisser une chance : celle de s'excuser, profondément, sincèrement, du plus profond de leurs cœurs, et si un jour elle s'estimait satisfaite, si un jour la Magie pensait que ses enfants avaient été assez punis, qu'ils avaient été assez tourmentés, peut être accepterait-elle enfin de laisser la douleur s'éteindre. Elle les tuerait probablement. Leur crime était trop grand pour qu'elle les pardonne réellement…

Albus et Gellert gémirent ensemble d'un gémissement commun. Un gémissement de la plus pure douleur qui puisse exister, et ils savaient que leurs peines et leurs tourments seraient sans fin. Allongés tête-bêche sur le sol, Gellert se retourna vers Albus…

-Il nous reste encore quelques siècles, pas vrai ?

Albus gémit de souffrance et se retourna vers lui. Leurs bouches et leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de distance…

-Au moins un ou deux, probablement…

Les yeux de Gellert s'égarèrent sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis…

-Alors ces un ou deux siècles, je veux les passer avec toi, souffla-t-il…

Albus gémit à nouveau de douleur et de dépit. Il commençait doucement à s'habituer à la peine qu'allait être sa vie. Gellert avait toujours été plus résistant à la douleur que lui.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai fallu qu'on s'entre-tue pour que tu me dise enfin ça… Rit-t-il malgré lui, en se retournant vers son ami.

Le regard de Gellert se fit triste. Sur une impulsion, il franchit les quelques millimètres qui le séparaient de lui. Une onde de Magie pure secoua la clairière alors que leurs lèvres se soudaient, dans un gémissement qui ne devait cette fois-ci rien à la douleur. Ils se sentaient enfin complets. Leurs Magies s'étaient enfin reconnues comme sœurs, jumelles, même. Deux faces d'une même pièces. Et ils furent incapables de se séparer, leurs langues se découvrant avec une délectation proche de l'indécence, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle pointe de douleur ne les force à s'éloigner, alors qu'un flot de sang remontait dans leurs gorges. Ils avaient trop tiré sur leurs magies respectives pour se lier. Et la Magie n'allait certainement pas les aider…

-Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Grindelwald en gémissant de douleur…

Dumbledore ricana, alors qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres.

-D'après toi, Gellert ? Tu réalise que la Confédération Internationale ne te laissera pas t'en tirer comme ça ?

-Ils ne peuvent pas me condamner, répondit Grindelwald en se redressant difficilement en position assise.

Dumbledore l'imita.

-Non, mais ils seraient foutus d'essayer…

-Tu propose quoi alors ? Demanda Grindelwald.

-De devancer la condamnation, répondit Dumbledore.

Grindelwald haussa un sourcil, moqueur.

-Tu voudrais que j'aille m'enfermer à Azkaban de bon cœur ?

Dumbledore haussa les épaules, toussa et cracha un peu de sang sur le sol.

-Tu n'y serais pas seul, Gellert. J'irai aussi. Nous ne pouvons plus nous séparer maintenant, tu te souviens ?

Grindelwald écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

-Mais tu n'as rien fait ! La… Même la Confédération ne pourrait pas t'y forcer !

Dumbledore grimaça. Sa Magie lui faisait un mal de chien !

-Je me fous de la Confédération, Gellert. Ce n'est pas eux que je crains. Ils ne sont qu'une bande d'humains haut placés, certes suffisamment pour nous emmerder. Mais des humains. Ce que je veux, c'est apaiser la Magie. Le plus possible. J'espère qu'ainsi, nos souffrances, si elles ne seront pas moindres, seront plus courtes…

Grindelwald pâlit.

-Tu veux que l'on meure plus vite…

Il se mit à tousser violemment lui aussi. Un peu de sang gicla d'entre ses doigts. Dumbledore attendit qu'il s'apaise, puis caressa d'une main tendre sa joue, couverte de crasse et de sang, où apparaissait petit à petit une ecchymose violacée.

-Est ce que tu vois une autre solution, Gellert ? La Magie ne nous laissera pas nous lier. Son but est de nous faire souffrir, tu te souviens ? Nous laisser compléter notre lien reviendrait à trop nous apaiser. Mais elle ne nous laissera pas mourir non plus. Alors tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est tenter de la pousser à nous prendre en pitié…

Grindelwald ferma les yeux, en poussant un soupir douloureux.

-Mais j'ai tué et fait souffrir tant de gens… Balbutia-t-il d'une voix faible.

Albus passa une main sous son menton et le poussa à relever la tête.

-Je sais. Et moi, j'ai tué ma sœur et j'ai raté beaucoup de choses avec ma mère, mon père, et surtout mon frère…

-Mais c'est peut être moi qui ai tué ta sœur, répondit Grindelwald.

Albus, tristement, sourit.

-Quelle importance ? Trouver un coupable ne la fera pas revenir, elle est morte !

-Ton Patronus…

-A probablement changé juste pour cette fois-ci. Je l'ai appelée à moi, et je savais qu'elle serait là. Elle à bien voulu te transmettre mon message…

Le silence retomba. Et puis Grindelwald soupira de nouveau.

-Azkaban alors ? Demanda-t-il.

-Azkaban, répondit Albus.

Ils se redressèrent, déplièrent leurs longs membres courbaturés, et durent se retenir l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Sommairement, ils soignèrent leurs blessures. Un bleu par-ci, une coupure par là. Une côte brisée de ce côté, une épaule démise de celui là. Les Détraqueurs n'allaient pas les soigner, et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de voir leurs blessures s'infecter. Il n'aurait plus manqué que leurs souffrances deviennent un peu plus insupportables…

Puis, ils se saisirent l'un-l'autre à bras le corps, humant délicatement l'odeur de l'autre. Seuls, ils étaient bien incapables de transplaner, mais ensemble, ils devaient pouvoir y arriver. Ils pouvaient tout faire ensemble. Quel dommage qu'ils n'aient fait que s'entre-tuer.

Ils fermèrent les yeux, posèrent la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre et se concentrèrent sur leur destination. Lorsqu'ils sortirent en crachant leurs poumons de l'étroit tuyau qui les avaient compressés, ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre en gémissant de douleur alors qu'ils atterrissaient sur le sol glissant d'algues d'un rocher battu par la pluie, la mer et les vents. Pleurant, hurlant sous la force des souvenirs qui les assaillaient et le froid qui transperçaient leurs vêtements, étourdis par un transplanage qui n'aurait jamais du se produire sur une aussi longue distance, ils demeurèrent incapables de se relever.

Ce ne fut pas grave. Les Détraqueurs vinrent les chercher.

Peu importait qu'ils ne soient pas sur la liste de leurs prisonniers, ces deux hommes avaient des choses à se faire pardonner. Éloignant leurs baguettes d'un geste et les rejetant à la mer, les Créatures emportèrent les deux hommes. Sensibles à leur lien malgré tout, elles firent un geste et les enfermèrent dans des cellules contiguës…

Elles les protégeraient des sorciers du Ministère, elles les cacheraient. Après tout, ces hommes ne faisaient pas partie des prisonniers des Sorciers. Ils étaient les prisonniers de la Magie, et c'était leur rôle, leur rôle premier, à eux, les Détraqueurs, de garder ceux que la Magie voulait faire souffrir…

*Je n'ai aucune idée de si Grindelwald à d'autres prénoms ou non ! Ce serait étonnant qu'il n'en ai pas, mais ils ne sont pas donnés par le Wikia ! J'ai choisi comme nom Adolf et Wolfgang, car il n'est pas de nationalité britannique (même si on ne sait pas vraiment au final) et qu'il à bâti Nurmengard en Autriche. J'ai donc fait comme si il était Autrichien et ai choisi des prénoms qui viennent de ce côté, Adolf ayant également une connotation nazie, puisque JKR s'est inspirée de Hitler pour créer son personnage… (ce qui explique que Grindelwald n'ait jamais été puissant en Grande-Bretagne ! Le Royaume Uni à toujours résisté à Hitler pendant la guerre, et il considérait Churchill (aka Dumbledore) comme son plus grand ennemi ! :D)

**En vrai, on n'en sait rien, et encore une fois, le Wikia ne le dit pas. Dumbledore est Sang-Mêlé par contre…


	33. Chapter 31

Bon, je viens de choper le covid. Autant dire que pour le boulot c'est tendu et que j'ai rien à faire chez moi à part mon ménage. Youhouh...

J'espère que tout le monde va bien, la fin de cette histoire est pour la semaine prochaine alors j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus! Bisous!

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la disparition de Dumbledore fit les gros titres.

Où était Dumbledore ? Où était le professeur de Métamorphose et de Duel ? Il avait disparu le jour même de son congé et plus personne n'entendait parler de lui !

Plus personne n'entendait parler de Grindelwald non plus, et ses fidèles semblaient s'être évanouis dans la nature…

Tout ce qu'on savait, c'est que l'Auror Theseus Scamander avait à un moment donné prétendu détenir des informations, et des informations suffisantes pour justifier que les Aurors se retirent de l'assemblée de Grindelwald. Interrogé, il répondit que ses collègues et lui avaient été très largement inférieurs en nombre, et qu'il avait prit sur lui de les évacuer. Sa fiancée, Leta Lestrange, n'en dit pas plus. Quand à Newt Scamander, le frère de Theseus, Vampire de son état et lié au jeune frère inconnu de Dumbledore, qui avait autrefois prétendu vouloir « régler le problème Grindelwald », lui aussi avait disparu !

Petit à petit, la rumeur se mit à courir que les deux Mages ennemis s'étaient entre-tués, loin d'ici, dans un lieu inconnu de tous…

Sans doute les Aurors britanniques étaient-ils stupides aussi, car Newt Scamander utilisait allègrement son passeport international…

Il avait une promesse à tenir ! Aussitôt que Dumbledore avait quitté Hogwarts, il était reparti, son Calice sur ses talons, accompagné d'une ravissante jeune fille à l'aspect exotique…

Ensemble, ils avaient parcouru le monde ! Déposant Demi-Elfes, Demi-Trolls, Demi-Géants, et autres Créatures étranges au gré de leurs escales !

Nagini les avait suivit comme une ombre, appréciant de découvrir tant de nouveaux pays, de nouvelles cultures, de nouveaux mondes ! Sans jamais perdre espoir d'y rencontrer un jour celui qui l'aimerait, celui qui serait capable de voir la femme au-delà de la Malédiction, l'Humaine au-delà du Serpent…

Malheureusement, après les huit mois qu'avaient duré leur périple, malgré les centaines de personnes qu'ils avaient croisé chaque jour, aucune n'avait éveillé cette résonance dans sa Magie, ce petit quelque chose dont parlaient les anciens, en lui disant qu'un jour, peut être, si elle avait beaucoup de chance, la chance de ressentir ce petit quelque chose, alors elle resterait humaine…

S'étant d'abord découragée, après avoir pleuré pendant des heures sur le bateau qui les ramenait en Angleterre, Nagini avait fini par se résigner. Elle profitait maintenant de tout le temps que Newt et Aurelius pouvaient lui donner, eux qui étaient les seules personne à ne pas la regarder avec horreur ou dégoût, ni même avec pitié. Eux qui la regardaient simplement comme si elle était un membre de leur famille, alors même qu'elle s'immisçait toujours entre eux, entrant souvent dans une pièce lors de rapports intimes, comme si elle était attirée par leur Magie, par leurs Sentiments, par leurs Liens…

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir ce petit quelque chose lors de leur retour à Londres !

Ils étaient allé chercher si loin quelque chose qui se trouvait si près…

Ils étaient dans le Londres moldu. Ils savouraient tous la possibilité de ne pas se faire repérer par des Aurors, et envisageaient d'aller dire bonjour à Jacob. Ils venaient de rentrer, mais ils avaient passé une excellente nuit et le voyage en bateau passé à ne rien faire ne les avait pas exactement fatigués. Ici, dans le Londres moldu, ils étaient toujours plus ou moins en vacances, se demandant comment occuper leur temps libre, flânant, retardant le moment de retourner dans le monde magique, qui risquait fort pour eux d'être encombré et bruyant, car ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé Grindelwald et Dumbledore…

Newt était la dernière personne que les Aurors devaient interroger, et si il avait réussi à se dérober à eux jusqu'ici, il n'était pas pressé de se jeter dans leurs bras maintenant. Pour l'instant, ils avançaient tous sans but, ne faisaient que passer, marchant tranquillement dans une rue, une glace ou une brioche à la main -les deux pour Aurelius-, et Nagini elle-même dégustait lentement sa glace à la vanille lorsque subitement, elle se figea, immobile et muette ! Elle lâcha sa glace, qui alla s'écraser sur le sol…

-Nagini ? L'interrogea Newt, s'apercevant de sa stupeur.

Lentement, bouche béé, comme statufiée, la jeune fille s'avança vers un bâtiment carré, en briques sombres, d'aspect plutôt sinistre.

-Est ce qu'on peut entrer ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

Soucieux, Newt s'inquiéta..

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Toujours figée, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Oui… Je crois… Est ce qu'on pourrait juste entrer là ?

-C'est un orphelinat, observa Aurelius, désignant la plaque à l'entrée.

Newt fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de les hausser jusqu'à ce qu'ils se perdent dans ses cheveux. Comprenant que quelque chose se passait, il s'avança et sonna à la porte.

-Restez à côté de moi, demanda-t-il, les plaçant légèrement derrière lui.

Une femme entre deux âges, aux cheveux blonds sales, au tablier tâché et à l'air revêche vint leur ouvrir.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix grinçante.

-Bonjour, la salua Newt avec un grand sourire. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

-C'est pour quoi ? Demanda la femme d'un air soupçonneux.

-Et bien, les enfants ! Répondit Newt. Comme vous le voyez, j'adopte ! Dit-il en ouvrant les bras pour désigner ses deux compagnons…

Spontanément, Nagini et Aurelius sourirent. Comment passer cette vieille grive autrement ? Aurelius faisait encore jeune. Magie ou retard de croissance du à son enfance, la plupart des gens ne lui donnaient que dix-sept ans…

La femme se fit encore plus soupçonneuse…

-Vous me paraissez bien jeune pour adopter…

-Mais j'ai des moyens, rétorqua Newt. Mon fils et ma fille vous semblent-ils à plaindre ?

Aurelius et Nagini sourirent de plus belle…

-Je suis allé chercher mon fils aux États-Unis, et je suis allé jusqu'en Orient pour adopter ma fille. J'aimerais, cependant, avoir un enfant du pays… Continua Newt.

La femme sembla les considérer un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte, comme à contre-coeur…

-Je vais prévenir Mrs Cole… Mais je dois vous dire que nous n'avons que peu d'enfants aussi âgés…

-Je m'occupe tout aussi bien de plus petits, ma sœur en à trois ! Répondit Newt. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

La femme haussa les épaules.

-Si vous voulez. C'est l'heure de la récréation de toute façon…

De fait, toute une ribambelle de gamins en blouse grise et souvent sale jouaient dans la cour intérieure, cernée de hautes grilles et d'un portail en fer forgé…

Pourtant, alors que Newt laissait Nagini passer devant, ce ne fut pas vers la cour que la jeune fille se dirigea. Passant comme une flèche à côté de lui, elle s'enfonça dans le couloir, prit un tournant, et se retrouva devant la nurserie…

-C'est pour quoi ? Demanda une femme un peu plus jeune, à l'air plus avenant, qui donnait le biberon à un bébé gesticulant dans ses bras…

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Nagini sourit, émue.

-Ce bébé… Murmura-t-elle.

Newt s'avança, posant une main sur son épaule.

-C'est ce bébé que tu voudrais comme petit frère ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

Vivement, Nagini hocha la tête. La femme les regarda d'un air stupéfait.

-Alors ça ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un choisir un enfant comme ça ! Ce n'est pas un caprice, mademoiselle ! Ce garçon est un petit démon ! Même si il ne pleure presque jamais, il…

Nagini s'approcha et se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant.

-Il est parfait, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Et étrangement, le petit garçon se calma en la voyant, tendant ses petits bras dans sa direction, refusant de boire plus longtemps…

-Bah ça alors ! S'exclama la femme, dans un accent populaire.

Nagini amorça un mouvement pour prendre l'enfant, ce que la femme ne put refuser car l'enfant se mettait à gigoter, se tendant de toute sa force en direction de la jolie inconnue, qui le prit dans ses bras, le petit se mettant aussitôt à gazouiller…

-Bah ça alors ! Répéta la femme, ébahie.

Newt et Aurelius regardèrent Nagini et l'enfant, attendris. Ils furent cependant interrompus par le bruit de quelqu'un arrivant au galop !

-Enfin, je vous trouve ! S'exclama la femme qui leur avait ouvert. Mais enfin, on à pas idée de s'éloigner autant ! Les enfants sont dans la cour de récréation !

-Je vous remercie, mais nous avons trouvé, répondit Newt, en désignant Nagini.

-Lui !? S'exclama la femme, stupéfaite.

La femme qui l'accompagnait, une femme un peu maigre et à l'air fatigué, la reprit.

-Voyons, Moira ! Si il part, alors vous devriez être heureuse pour ce garçon !

-Oui, bien sûr… Mais enfin, c'est qu'il…

La femme chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

-Si vous faites encore allusion à ces peluches qui s'envolent ou à ces biberons qui apparaissent dans son berceau, je suis sure que vous vous trompez, Moira. Je vous assure que ce garçon n'est pas possédé par le Démon ! Vous avez juste oublié un biberon dans son berceau et laissé la fenêtre ouverte…

-Mais.. !

-Suffit, Moira ! Laissez-nous.

-Bien Mrs Cole, répondit la femme d'un air contrit.

-Faut dire, Madame, renchérit la jeune femme qui s'occupait des bébés, qu'il y à quand même beaucoup d'choses étranges qui s'passent en sa présence…

-Hasards et coïncidences, Julia, rien de plus, dit-elle avec un sourire indulgent, comme se moquant gentiment de ses employées trop croyantes…

Mrs Cole se retourna vers Newt, pendant que Julia changeait de biberon et prenait un autre enfant.

-Vous souhaitez donc adopter cet enfant, Monsieur.. ?

-Scamander, Newt Scamander, enchanté Mrs Cole… Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Mrs Cole la serra d'un air méfiant.

-Moira à raison, vous me paraissez jeune pour adopter un enfant. Et vous dites que vous avez déjà adopté ces deux grands.. ?

-Bonjour, Madame, répondit poliment Aurelius.

-Bonjour, mon garçon répondit Mrs Cole. Et bien, je vois que votre sœur à effectivement déjà adopté cet enfant…

De fait, Nagini chantonnait en souriant, berçant l'enfant doucement…

Mrs Cole les regarda un instant, considérant la jeune fille, puis Newt et son « fils ». Elle n'aimait pas quand les gens débarquaient ainsi de nulle part. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire que ces enfants n'avaient pas l'air heureux et en bonne santé… Et puis cette jeune fille semblait tellement heureuse avec ce petit dans ses bras ! Cet enfant serait aimé, pas de doute !

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas surprise par ce choix, cependant. Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de rumeurs sur cet enfant. Au début, elle avait cru à de la superstition, mais tous ses employés finissaient par avoir peur de ce bébé, même les nouveaux !

-Voulez-vous bien me suivre dans mon bureau ? Demanda-t-elle.

Newt et Aurelius s'entre-regardèrent. Sans broncher, ils suivirent Mrs Cole, Nagini et l'enfant sur leurs talons. Mrs Cole les mena dans un petit bureau qui faisait aussi salon. La table de travail était recouverte de papiers, et les fauteuils élimés…

-Asseyez-vous, les invita-t-elle en désignant une chaise, s'installant elle-même à son bureau.

-Ainsi, ce bébé vous à tapé dans l'œil, à vous et à votre fille. Je vais être honnête avec vous, Monsieur Scamander : vous sortez de nulle part et désirez adopter le premier enfant que vous voyez. J'ai du mal à vous prendre au sérieux, même si vos enfants semblent bien traités… Je veux dire, je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre cet enfant pour satisfaire un caprice de votre fille…

Newt jeta un bref regard à Nagini. Elle n'écoutait même pas, perdue qu'elle était dans les grands yeux chocolat du nourrisson.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, je vous assure, répondit Newt. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'un autre enfant… J'ai adopté les deux premiers avec mon épouse, lorsqu'elle était encore en vie, et même si la maladie l'a emportée avant, nous voulions désespérément un autre enfant…

Newt mentait allègrement. Mais depuis le temps, entre l'Obscurial, sa nature de Vampire et Grindelwald, il était habitué…

Mrs Cole étrécit les yeux.

-Je suis désolée pour votre femme. Cependant, est ce que vous voulez dire que ce petit n'aurait aucune présence féminine ? Que vos deux enfants n'ont aucune figure maternelle à laquelle se référer maintenant ?

Newt fit mine de paraître gêné.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il y à ma sœur, qui passe très souvent. C'est une personne adorable ! Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, mais je ne me sens malheureusement pas prêt à me remarier… Le décès de ma femme est encore récent dans mon cœur, vous voyez…

Mrs Cole hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr, je comprends. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez de toute façon les moyens d'élever cet enfant ?

-Oui, bien sûr, s'exclama Newt. J'ai un bon travail, je suis dans les affaires, voici un relevé de compte, si vous voulez…

Il sortit un vieux parchemin élimé de sa poche. C'était effectivement un relevé de compte. Il datait de quelques mois, un jour où il avait été curieux de voir ce que lui coûtaient ses voyages, malgré tout son or Vampire…

Mrs Cole chaussa de petites lunettes, avant d'observer le parchemin en écarquillant les yeux d'un air stupéfait.

-Vous avez un emploi fort lucratif, en effet… Gringotts?Je ne connais pas cette banque…

-C'est une banque étrangère. Mon travail m'amenait autrefois à beaucoup voyager. Mais la mort de ma femme m'a poussé à revenir m'installer à Londres, pour m'occuper des enfants, vous voyez ? Je serai disponible pour ce petit, il n'y à vraiment aucun problème…

Mrs Cole était méfiante à juste titre et posait les bonnes questions, mais Newt commençait à s'impatienter. Il relâcha légèrement son charme Vampirique. Pas trop, ce n'était qu'une humaine. Et il entendit distinctement Aurelius, qui retenait sa respiration…

L'effet fut littéralement magique ! Mrs Cole releva les yeux vers lui et le toisa d'un air béât.

-Alors ? Demanda Newt avec un sourire. Pouvons-nous adopter cet enfant ?

Mrs Cole ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau avec précipitation et en sortit toute une liasse de papiers que, dans sa hâte, elle froissa…

-Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle. Remplissez ça et signez là, là, là et là !

Amusé, Newt, s'exécuta. Aurelius fut prit d'une quinte de toux, et Newt n'aurait su dire si il cherchait à camoufler son rire ou bien un gémissement de désir…

-Je suis donc le père de cet enfant ? Demanda-t-il en rendant les papiers à la directrice, qui lui en tendit un exemplaire.

-C'est ça ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air joyeux, fixant Newt avec adoration.

-Fort bien, répondit Newt, je vous remercie du fond du cœur ! Et quel est son nom ?

-A mon cœur ? Demanda Mrs Cole, avec un grand sourire niais.

Cette fois-ci, Aurelius camoufla clairement son rire.

-A l'enfant, répondit Newt en souriant.

-Oh !

Mrs Cole sembla déçue.

-Tom, répondit-elle. Tom Marvolo Riddle, il à deux ans et demi…*

*Notre bon Tom Jedusor est né en 1926, Dumbledore envoie Newt à New-York en 1927 et ils ont voyagé pendant plusieurs mois. On peut donc penser qu'ils sont en 1928…


	34. Chapter 32

Le temps passa. Bientôt, trois années tranquilles s'écoulèrent. Tom grandissait joyeusement aux côtés de Nagini, et sa vie était faite de jeux et de rires ! Il était un petit garçon adorable et splendide avec ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau pâle et ses yeux chocolat ! Nagini ne se transforma pas à sa majorité, car sa Magie avait reconnu Tom et l'attendait. Au contraire, la jeune fille pouvait maintenant contrôler ses transformations et rester humaine pour dormir à ses côtés, mais quelle ne furent pas leur surprise, un jour, de voir Tom converser tranquillement avec elle alors qu'elle était sous sa forme de serpent…

Ils furent plus surpris encore le jour où Newt emmena Tom à Gringotts, pour tenter de savoir si il avait un héritage du côté d'un éventuel parent sorcier. A leur grande stupéfaction, les Gobelins s'agitèrent et se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, les conduisant promptement au bureau d'un haut dignitaire Gobelin, qui se présenta comme le directeur de la banque, et ils apprirent que Tom était l'héritier direct de Salazar Serpentard…

Cela ne fit aucune différence pour Newt et Aurelius. Encore moins pour Nagini, qui était simplement contente de savoir d'où venait l'étrange don de son compagnon.

Theseus et Leta se marièrent, Leta attendait d'ailleurs son premier enfant. Tout comme Queenie et Jacob, mariés l'année d'avant. Tina avait fini par redevenir Auror, mais elle ne parvenait pas à monter les échelons, ses supérieurs dénonçant un excès de zèle qui aboutissait parfois à des sanctions, car elle ne cessait de contester les ordres et mettait parfois ses collègues dans des situations embarrassantes. Queenie et elle ne se parlaient plus, et même si la blonde en était triste, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle se sentait plus tranquille.

Newt partait à la recherche de Créatures de temps en temps, mais le plus souvent, il restait à la maison maintenant. Après tout, il avait un fils. Et l'éternité pour chercher les Créatures les plus bizarres du Monde Magique. Nagini s'occupait de son futur compagnon, et Aurelius, quant à lui, aidait Aberforth à la Tête-de-Sanglier, lorsqu'il n'était pas en voyage avec Newt. Leur lien avait bien évolué, Aurelius avait pris conscience de sa force et de sa puissance, alors ils pouvaient maintenant se séparer. Mais Aurelius pleurait bien plus la disparition de son grand frère que Aberforth, qui considérait qu'il n'avait fait que réparer l'une de ses nombreuses bêtises ! Aurelius lui semblait bien étrangement triste, parfois, lorsqu'il pestait après Albus, mais il ne lui disait jamais rien !

Dans le fond, il lui manquait à lui aussi, ce crétin !

Newt et Aurelius auraient aimé savoir où s'étaient cachés Grindelwald et Dumbledore…

Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle ! Depuis trois ans ! Le Monde Sorcier pensait qu'ils étaient morts, mais eux, Nagini, Theseus et Leta, savaient bien que cela n'était pas possible…

Mais comment pouvaient-ils se cacher aussi longtemps ? Où ?

Ambiante, vaporeuse, évanescente, la Magie observait ses enfant d'un air soucieux. Imperceptible pour tout autre être que les gardiens de ses geôles, qui la saluaient de la tête en passant, elle s'interrogeait. Avait-elle bien pris la bonne décision ?

Ses deux enfants avaient ignoré son avis, ils avaient ignoré leur mère, ils méritaient d'être punis !

Mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils se puniraient tous seuls…

Grindelwald et Dumbledore se trouvaient là, devant elle, dans les habits qu'ils portaient à leur arrivée, maintenant en loques et déchirés. Ils étaient recroquevillés dans leur cellule froide, contre le mur contigu à celle de leur âme sœur, collé à la paroi de pierre qui les séparaient, là où ils savaient, où ils sentaient que se trouvait leur moitié. Dans cette cellule de pierres et de courants d'airs, meublée seulement d'un seau ménager, amaigris, émaciés, gisaient les deux hommes, n'ayant rien bu, rien avalé depuis trois ans, malgré la maigre ration que pouvaient parfois leur apporter les Détraqueurs, car après tout, ils ne mourraient pas. Ni de faim, ni de soif, ni de froid. Et ils ne ressentaient que la douleur. La douleur de leur Magie, qu'ils avaient trahie ! Et ils avaient l'impression de ne pas avoir bougé depuis des années, ce qui était peut être vrai aussi…

Ils avaient blessé la Magie. Ce qu'ils recevaient aujourd'hui n'était qu'une juste rétribution pour leurs crimes. Pas un mot ne sortait de leurs bouches. Pas une supplication. Pas une demande de pitié, pour leurs crimes, ou envers leurs geôliers. Un cri, parfois, lorsque l'une des nombreuses atrocités qu'ils avaient commises leur revenait en mémoire. A peine un soupir pour l'un de temps à autre. Un gémissement pour l'autre. « Ariana, » soupirait Albus, tandis que Grindelwald gémissait simplement une litanie de « Pardon ».

Pardon pour ses crimes, pardon pour ceux qu'il avait tué, pardon pour ceux qu'il avait fait souffrir, pardon pour la Magie, pardon pour Albus…

Il n'avait jamais souhaité la mort de sa sœur. Jamais.

Pardon pour l'avoir ignoré, pour avoir ignoré ses sentiments, pour l'avoir fait souffrir pendant toutes ces années…

Et la Magie était là, qui les observait, songeuse…

Avait-elle réellement fait le bon choix ?

Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute aussi ! Elle avait créé ses enfants imparfaits, alors est ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment leur en vouloir pour leurs erreurs ? Ils l'avaient certes ignorée, mais elle les aimait, dans le fond !

Et puis quand même, c'était la première fois que ses enfants se punissaient tous seuls !

D'habitude, ils se contentaient de prier, de supplier pour qu'elle les pardonne, sans comprendre que ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas des prières, mais simplement un repentir sincère ! Alors les enfants qu'elle punissait continuaient à souffrir, puisqu'ils étaient finalement incapable de se remettre en question !

Mais ceux là, ces deux là, ils ne demandaient rien ! Rien du tout. Ou si, un peu. Ils priaient pour le salut de l'autre. Mais pas pour le leur. Au contraire, ils s'attribuaient chacun toutes les fautes. Albus s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait prendre conscience de la vérité à Grindelwald et de ne pas avoir évité tous ces morts, et Grindelwald s'en voulait pour ne pas avoir pris conscience de la vérité et tous ces morts…

Même la mort de la petite sœur !

Pourtant, si il n'était pas étranger à la mort de la petite Ariana, il n'avait qu'un tiers de la responsabilité dans l'histoire. Aberforth rejetait la faute sur son frère, mais il n'était pas innocent non plus. Tout comme Albus n'était pas entièrement coupable…

Ils ne demandaient rien, si ce n'est la fin de la souffrance de l'autre, et ils se rendaient coupables de tout ! Alors elle, leur mère, la Magie, était perplexe, car c'était la première fois en des millénaires d'existence et de liens ignorés que deux de ses enfants avaient ce comportement. Surtout de cette façon là ! Ils s'étaient rendus d'eux même auprès de ceux qu'elle avait créé pour ça, pour punir ceux qui avaient fauté et qui l'avaient ignorée. Ils souffraient beaucoup plus que n'importe quel autre pensionnaire de la prison, qui n'avait fait qu'ignorer la loi des Hommes…

Eux, ce qu'ils ressentaient, c'était comme si leurs cœurs étaient morts. Ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient privés de toute joie, comme les autres, c'était que la joie n'existait plus dans leur monde ! Et qu'elle n'avait jamais existé ! Comme si leur vie jusqu'à maintenant était réduite à néant, et se résumait à ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment ! Et leur monde à eux n'était que Ténèbres, Froid et Souffrances !

Oui, vraiment, elle était perdue, car jamais aucun de ses enfants n'avait déjà agi comme ça. D'habitude, ils fuyaient de toutes leurs forces ses Geôliers, les envoyaient au loin lorsqu'ils en avaient la puissance, ou bien même, tentaient de se donner la mort, pour les éviter. Bien sûr, elle leur refusait cette mort qui les aurait trop soulagés, mais ensuite, ils ne faisaient que supplier et demander pardon ! Pas eux…

Oui, peut être que finalement, ceux là, elle pouvait les pardonner…

Étendant ses bras sur eux, elle prit ses deux enfants endormis dans ses bras et les serra contre elle. Elle les sentit qui se réchauffaient. Ses Serviteurs s'inclinèrent respectueusement sur son passage. C'était la première fois qu'elle pardonnait. Ces hommes étaient des chanceux…

Elle emmena ses enfants avec elle, loin de cet endroit sinistre et froid, et elle les déposa dans sa forêt préférée, celle où elle aimait le mieux se reposer. Mais là, elle allait partir ailleurs. Ses deux fils avaient besoin de se retrouver…

Elle en déposa un sous un arbre, au centre de la forêt, sous un gigantesque saule pleureur, où il se trouva caché de la clairière et de sa rivière d'eau claire. Elle déposa l'autre un peu plus loin, entre les arbres. Elle les nettoya, les débarrassa de leurs habits immondes, inchangés et souillés par la crasse de trois années, avant de les rhabiller.

Elle caressa une dernière fois leurs cheveux, les autorisant maintenant à porter sa marque, et sourit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle partait qu'elle allait cesser de les surveiller. Et elle avait toujours aimé les retrouvailles…

Mais il y avait quelque chose. Une chose qui se dresserait toujours entre eux. Une erreur ! Le fruit de la colère de trois enfants…

Albus se réveilla à contre-coeur…

Il était bien. Il avait chaud. Il dormait dans un endroit confortable. Il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas soif. Il n'avait pas froid. Et il n'avait pas mal. Et son oreiller sentait bon, une agréable odeur de terre, d'humus et de soleil. Et le soleil lui chauffait le visage par moments et quelque chose de doux lui caressait la joue. Et il entendait, non loin, le bruit de l'eau qui clapotait. La Magie l'environnait. Et il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Pourquoi aurait-il du se réveiller ?

Parce que le sommeil le fuyait. Petit à petit, ses souvenirs revinrent, et il se souvint de la nuit précédente. Il se souvint qu'il avait froid, faim, soif et mal. Il se souvint qu'il était gelé, car le vent était glacial. Il se souvint de l'odeur pénétrante d'urine, d'excréments, d'humidité, de sel et de crasse qui régnait dans sa cellule. Il se souvint que jamais un rayon de soleil ne parvenait jusqu'à sa fenêtre sans carreau, qui laissait passer le vent, le froid et la pluie !

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter. Perplexe, il l'était, ça oui. Mais par Merlin, que s'était-il passé !? Que faisait-il ici et où était-il !? Était-il mort ? Ce lieu apaisant était-il le Paradis ?

Mais il sentait de l'herbe sous ses doigts, il entendait de l'eau qui coulait, non loin. Il sentait l'odeur de la terre dans son nez. Lorsque l'on est mort, on ne sent pas tout ça, n'est ce pas ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, curieux. Et il ne vit que du vert ! Écartant les feuilles du saule, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans une petite clairière. Méfiant, il se leva. Quelque chose de doux glissa sur son épaule et il se rendit compte que ses cheveux avaient étrangement poussé, tombant presque jusqu'au sol ! Et il s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il était vêtu d'une sorte de toge, d'une blancheur immaculée…

Son corps, qui avait été faible et rachitique à Azkaban était maintenant restauré, fort et musclé, comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé…

Il sursauta. Azkaban. Gellert ! Où était-il !?

Paniqué, il faillit se mettre à courir en tous sens, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il sentait la présence de son âme-sœur, non loin. Il la sentait toujours, il savait toujours où était Gellert…

Il s'aperçut qu'il s'approchait. Il se retourna vers le bord de la clairière, et vit Grindelwald, les cheveux longs comme les siens, vêtu comme lui, abasourdi, qui s'avançait…

Ils s'observèrent un moment, ébahi, mais après tout ce temps séparés, Albus ne put s'empêcher de courir vers son âme-sœur pour l'embrasser. Gellert ne chercha même pas à l'arrêter, et le réceptionna dans ses bras puissants, vacillant à peine. Lui aussi avait vu ses forces lui être rendues…

Ce fut la force de leur désir qui le fit vaciller, et en reculant, à tâtons, il réussit à s'appuyer contre un arbre. Leur baiser était avide, passionné, comme celui de deux âmes-sœurs qui s'étaient connues pendant des années sans jamais se lier, comme celui de deux âmes-sœurs trop longtemps séparées !

Ils gémirent en chœur alors que le désir mettait le feu à leur corps ! Albus se détacha de Gellert et le tira par la main jusqu'au bord de la rivière, là où l'herbe était plus douce, et il leur suffit de défaire un nœud, un seul, pour qu'ils puissent se débarrasser de leurs toges, et par Merlin, le corps de l'autre était toujours aussi parfait.. !

Maintenant était venu le temps du lien, de ce lien qu'ils auraient du compléter voilà des années, plus de vingt ans ! Ils se fondirent l'un dans l'autre avec une délectation aussi parfaite qu'indécente, et Albus gémit alors que Gellert entrait en lui, et Gellert cria alors que Albus le transperçait !

Ils firent l'amour longuement, sauvagement, tendrement, laissant parler leurs Magies, les laissant s'entrelacer, se compléter, se séparer, seulement pour mieux se retrouver, et cela leur prit longtemps, si longtemps, pour être enfin rassasiés !

Leur Magie s'échappait dans la forêt de Brocéliande sans même qu'ils en aient conscience, se mélangeaient à la Magie inhérente au lieu, s'y mêlaient, s'y entrelaçaient, et Brocéliande, attendrie, affectueuse, les remerciait de bon cœur de leur offrande en leur renvoyant cette Magie nouvelle, mettant le feu à leur corps à nouveau…

Et pendant ce temps, la Magie observait ses enfants. Oui, là, elle avait fait le bon choix…

Elle tendit à nouveau le bras, en direction du Saule cette fois. Elle avait beau être la Magie, elle n'était pas non plus toute puissante. Elle avait besoin de l'essence de ses deux enfants pour ça, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait, maintenant que leur Magie propre l'environnait, elle pouvait…

Une branche de l'arbre s'étira, s'allongea jusqu'à porter un fruit, d'abord tout petit, mais qui grossit, grossit, grossit encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à un gros ballon. La branche de saule qui le portait se plia, ploya jusqu'au sol, et le déposa délicatement à son pied. Sous l'effet des deux Magies conjuguées, la coque du fruit commença à se fendiller…

Rassurée, la Magie s'en alla. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'épuisement les terrassa que Albus et Gellert s'arrêtèrent…

Ils s'endormirent, repus, béats, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et se réveillèrent de même, furent tentés de recommencer, avant d'être interrompus par le vagissement d'un enfant.

Surpris, il se tournèrent dans la direction du bruit, et virent qu'un énorme fruit était tombé au sol, sa coquille ouverte en deux faisant comme un berceau !

Se regardant, perplexe, Gellert et Albus se levèrent et s'approchèrent du fruit. S'y trouvait une toute petite fille, sans doute tout juste née, ou « apparue » comme la Magie l'avait décidé. Elle gesticulait dans le fruit, couverte de pulpe orangée et la faisant gicler en tous sens ! Albus, incapable de se méfier de cette enfant donnée par la Magie, la prit dans ses bras et la démêla. Essuyant sommairement la pulpe, il poussa un cri.

-Ariana ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Pardon ? Interrogea Gellert, bouche bée.

D'une main tremblante, Albus désigna une petite tache rosée sur la hanche de l'enfant.

-C'est Ariana. Je reconnaîtrais entre mille sa tache de naissance ! Je l'ai suffisamment changée pour m'en souvenir !

-Mais… Comment ? Balbutia Grindelwald.

-La Magie nous l'a rendue, conclut Albus, stupéfait.

Abasourdis, ils prirent enfin conscience de l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Mais par Merlin, où étaient-ils ?

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Albus.

-Quelle importance ? Répondit Gellert. Nous ne sommes plus à Azkaban, c'est l'essentiel…

Albus sourit, repoussant sans grande conviction les mains affectueuses de son amant.

-Justement, ne comprends-tu pas ? La Magie nous à pardonné !

Grindelwald arrêta de baiser avec vénération la nuque de son amant et l'enlaça, posant la tête sur son épaule.

-Je sais. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible un jour…

-Moi non plus, répondit Albus, songeur. A ma connaissance, nous ne sommes guère que les premiers à avoir ce privilège…

-C'est ce qu'il me semblait, répondit Grindelwald.

Le silence retomba un instant, alors qu'ils savouraient simplement la présence de l'autre…

-Et maintenant ? Finit par demander Grindelwald.

Dumbledore se retourna dans son étreinte et l'embrassa avec lenteur et tendresse.

-Maintenant, tu est libre, répondit-il. La Magie t'as jugé, la Magie t'as condamné, la Magie t'as pardonné, la Magie t'as libéré. Et moi avec ! Les Sorciers ne peuvent plus rien contre toi, Gellert, rien ne peut atteindre des âmes-sœurs…

-Et je ne ferais plus rien contre les Sorciers. J'ai trop peur de te perdre. Mais ils ne vont pas nous laisser tranquilles pour autant…

-C'est vrai. Il va nous falloir des tuteurs. Et ça tombe bien, je connais exactement les personnes qu'il nous faut…

-Tu pense connaître des personnes suffisamment puissantes pour lier, voir contrôler notre Magie ? Non, parce que sans prétention aucune, -en fait, si, totalement,- nous devons tout de même nous compter tous les deux parmi les dix plus grands mages de ce siècle…

-Mais nous ne sommes pas les deux premiers, répondit Albus. Et ceux là, je les connais…

Grindelwald écarquilla légèrement les yeux, étonné. Le voyant faire, Albus éclata de rire et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Grindelwald sourit. Tout ça, c'était bien beau, mais ces personnes, ils allaient les voir comment, vu qu'ils ne savaient même pas où ils étaient ?

-Et comment vas-t-on voir ces deux Mages extraordinaires ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

-On transplane ! Répondit Albus. Je sais que ce n'est pas recommandé pour un enfant, mais je ne pense pas que la Magie la laissera être blessée. J'ignore totalement où nous sommes, mais une chose est sure, ce lieu est hautement magique ! Toi, je ne sais pas, mais je me sens gonflé à bloc ! On y va ?

-A poil ? Ricana Grindelwald.

Albus rougit.

-Bah quoi ? C'est confortable…

Grindelwald éclata de rire et tira son amant avec lui dans la rivière. L'eau était fraîche et pure, parfaite pour nettoyer leurs corps de la terre, de l'herbe et du sperme qui s'y étaient collés. Ils restèrent un moment au milieu de la source, pour le simple plaisir de sentir l'eau couler sur leurs corps. Ils en profitèrent également pour nettoyer la petite, et la séchèrent avec une de leurs toges, mais ils ne purent l'habiller.

Puis, Gellert sortit, ramassa une toge au hasard, et habilla son amant avant de se couvrir lui-même. Ils s'assirent sur le sol, avant de tresser leurs cheveux, les mêlant les uns aux autres, s'attachant l'un à l'autre, sans trop savoir pourquoi…

L'idée leur plaisait. Ils sentaient que cela devait être fait. Ils savaient que les gens passeraient à travers leurs cheveux comme à travers de l'eau, et qu'ils s'étireraient sans douleur pour les laisser s'éloigner l'un de l'autre…

Mais qu'ils ne pourraient les détacher que lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, chez eux, en sécurité, sans personne pour tenter de les séparer…

Et puis ils se souvinrent. Que c'était la marque des âmes-sœurs. Que la Magie les protégeait ainsi, les révélant au public, interdisant à quiconque de les agresser par la simple vue de leurs cheveux liés.

Ceux qui les verraient s'écarteraient respectueusement sur leur passage, ceux qui auraient un sortilège au bout de leur baguette, attendant Grindelwald, ne pourraient le lancer. Pas sans que la Magie les punisse.

-Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes présentable, je te laisse faire Monsieur « je-connais-les-plus-grands-Mages-de-ce-siècle ! »

Albus sourit d'un air un peu triste, cependant.

-Je veux d'abord la laisser à mon frère. Il s'en est toujours mieux occupé que moi…

-Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée de la laisser au gérant d'un bar louche ? Demanda Grindelwald, dubitatif.

Albus haussa les épaules.

-Aberforth est quelqu'un de bien. Il saura changer pour elle…

Voyant la tristesse qui étreignait son amant, Gellert ne protesta plus. Il saisit Albus à bras le corps. Avec un sourire, Albus prit l'enfant sur un bras et la serra fort, de l'autre, il s'accrocha à son amant, et ils transplanèrent…


	35. Chapter 33

**Voilà enfin la suite et la fin de cette histoire! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Comme vous le savez déjà, cette histoire sera ma dernière, merci à toutes et à tous de m'avoir suivie et soutenue jusque là, je vous aime!**

* * *

Le froid qui régnait à Pré-au-Lard les surprit. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas devant la Tête-de-Sanglier. Ils déposèrent la petite fille, qui s'était rendormie, Albus métamorphosant sans y penser une pierre en couverture pour l'envelopper. Ils protégèrent ensuite l'enfant d'un sort de Réchauffement et s'en allèrent.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent à Londres, ils le firent sous la pluie. Ils se trouvaient sur le palier d'un petit immeuble tout à fait banal, il pleuvait, il faisait nuit, ce qui expliquait sans doute que personne n'ai encore signalé les deux guignols en robe blanche, qui étaient accessoirement les deux Mages les plus recherchés du Monde Magique depuis trois ans…

-Sonne, bordel ! Je ne sais pas où on est, mais il pleut comme vache qui pisse* et on gèle ! Râla Grindelwald.

-Langage, rétorqua Albus, bien qu'il partage totalement son avis…

Cependant, il eût à peine le temps d'approcher sa main de la sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il sursautèrent. Devant eux se trouvait un jeune Vampire aux cheveux châtains et à l'air proprement ébahi !

-Bonsoir, Newt, le salua Dumbledore…

-Par les couilles de Merlin… Balbutia Newt, interdit.

Il était tranquillement en train de regarder Aurelius dormir lorsqu'il avait entendu des voix familières. Il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles et il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux…

Albus haussa un sourcil réprobateur devant l'expression utilisée. Newt sembla se reconnecter à la réalité et aurait sans doute rougi devant le regard de son professeur si il l'avait pu. Il s'écarta promptement.

-Je vous en prie, entrez ! Aurelius dort, je vais le réveiller…

Albus entra sans hésiter, Gellert le suivant d'un air dubitatif, mais au moins, ils étaient au sec…

D'un claquement de doigts, Albus les réchauffa. C'était vrai, les Dementor leur avaient pris leurs baguettes et les avaient jetées à la mer. Y compris la Baguette de Sureau. Gellert avait toujours sa vieille baguette, et Albus en avait sans doute une de secours, mais…

Bah, ce n'était pas grave ! Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin de toute façon…

Albus s'avança et, comme si il était chez lui, ce qui était plus où moins le cas, -après tout, Newt était son beau-frère- s'installa au salon. Grindelwald le suivit et, n'ayant pas envie de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à lui, s'installa sur ses genoux.

-Lui ? Demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

-Newt à été un Obscurial pendant plus de trente ans, répondit Albus.

Gellert le fixa d'un air abasourdi.

-C'est impossible ! Comment as-t-il pu survivre si longtemps ?

-Parce qu'il est devenu Vampire presque en même temps !

-Les deux Magies se sont compensées l'une-l'autre… Impressionnant…

-Et j'ai été complètement aveugle pendant toutes ses années à Hogwarts… Aveugle sur un élève que sa Magie détruit, aveugle sur un Vampire qui ne buvait jamais, car la souffrance de sentir son corps tomber en morceau à toujours été supérieure à la soif, aveugle sur un élève qui se faisait vomir après chaque repas, qu'il mangeait pour paraître normal, mais ne pouvait pas supporter…

-Tu ne peux pas tout te reprocher. Il à sans doute du berner beaucoup de monde comme ça.

-Tout le monde. Même son propre frère.

-Et ce garçon, Aurelius… C'est l'enfant que ta mère avait placé en stase, pas vrai ?

L'air de nouveau mélancolique, Albus hocha la tête.

-Il est le Calice de Newt. Leur lien à anéanti leurs Obscurus mais leur puissance reste. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux pour Aurelius, il à tellement changé depuis qu'ils se sont liés…

-J'ai vu ça, grommela Grindelwald. Il ont tous les deux fait foirer mon meeting…

-Tu le regrette ? Demanda Dumbledore, amusé.

Gellert leva les yeux au ciel. Il fut cependant dispensé de répondre par un bruit de pas se précipitant à leur encontre. Ils se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, pour tomber sur un Aurelius en pyjama, l'air encore endormi.

-Il à été un peu dur à réveiller, s'excusa Newt avec un sourire.

Aurelius sauta dans les bras de son grand frère avec un cri de soulagement.

-Enfin ! Nous n'avions aucune idée d'où vous étiez, par Merlin ! Le Monde Magique vous à déclaré morts ! Vous auriez pu nous donner des nouvelles !

Albus reçut son petit frère dans ses bras en riant.

-C'est à dire que… Ça aurait été difficile ! Nous étions à Azkaban…

Aurelius s'éloigna de lui et pâlit.

-Mais… Vous ne pouviez pourtant pas être condamnés…

Albus secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ça, commença-t-il.

-Vous avez souhaité souffrir, compris Newt. Ainsi, peut être que la Magie allait mettre fin à vos souffrances plus vite…

Gellert, Albus et Aurelius se retournèrent vers lui, surpris. Il haussa les épaules.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai moi aussi cherché la mort sans pouvoir l'obtenir…

-Nous n'avions cependant jamais pensé que la Magie nous pardonnerai, confirma Grindelwald.

-Et maintenant, plus rien ni personne ne peut s'en prendre à vous. Mais vous savez parfaitement que la Confédération Magique Internationale ne vous laissera pas vous en tirer comme ça. Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez besoin de tuteurs magiques…

Albus hocha la tête.

-Oui… Nous avons conscience que nous vous demandons beaucoup…

Aurelius fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qu'un tuteur magique dans ce cas là ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quelqu'un qui lie sa Magie à la leur. Le tuteur pourra piocher dans leur Magie pour la limiter au besoin, mais l'inverse ne sera pas vrai… Il est un genre de gardien, si tu préfère. Un geôlier, préférerait dire la Confédération, mais bien que je n'ai absolument rien contre mes deux beaux-frères, j'ai déjà suffisamment de bestioles étranges à m'occuper, ricana Newt… La difficulté réside surtout dans le fait qu'un Tuteur Magique doit être de puissance au moins équivalente à celle de son lié, ce qui, dans le cas de personnes aussi puissantes que Albus et Grindelwald, et à fortiori, d'âmes-sœurs, rend le choix limité…

Aurelius haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-Donc, en somme… Décoda-t-il, ce serait juste quelqu'un pour rassurer la Confédération…

Newt ricana de nouveau.

-Évidemment. Je suis sur qu'Albus à maintenant tout un tas de moyens à sa disposition pour faire en sorte que Grindelwald se tienne tranquille…

-Oui, bon, ça va… Bougonna l'ex-Mage Noir.

Albus sourit d'un air moqueur.

-Devons-nous comprendre que vous acceptez ?

Newt haussa les épaules.

-Je veux bien prendre Grindelwald à ma charge. Je pense qu'il serait moins à l'aise avec Aurelius…

Et simplement, les choses furent décidées. Les liens furent vite effectués. Un simple échange de Magie, avec quelques runes spécifiques. Et ainsi, la Confédération n'aurait plus rien à dire ! Mais Grindelwald et Dumbledore devaient maintenant faire leur retour dans le monde ! Aussi, Newt s'empressa d'envoyer un hibou urgent à son frère -il était navré de le réveiller-, qui se fit un plaisir de réveiller Travers, qui n'osa pas réveiller le Ministre, et qui se fit enguirlander par ledit Ministre lorsqu'il dut convoquer la Confédération Internationale en catastrophe…

Et encore, il y avait intérêt à ce que ça serve ! Si il l'avait fait, c'était uniquement parce que Scamander avait été l'une des dernières personnes à entendre parler et de Grindelwald, et de Dumbledore ! Mais rien à faire, son foutu frère s'était contenté de répéter qu'il s'agissait d'informations confidentielles qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même…

Le lendemain à midi, Newt empruntait avec Aurelius un portoloin spécial pour New-York, qui les déposa à deux pas de la salle où la Confédération s'était regroupée en catastrophe. Le brouhaha des dirigeants sorciers à moitié paniqués s'entendait depuis le couloir, mais lorsqu'il entra, tout le monde se tut brusquement et le silence retomba. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Aurelius qui restait prêt de la porte…

-Monsieur Scamander, le salua Picquery.

-Madame la Présidente, répondit Poliment Newt.

-Scamander ! S'exclama le Ministre de la Magie. Vous prétendez avoir des informations sur la disparition de Grindelwald et de Dumbledore ! Devons-nous comprendre que vous détenez ces informations depuis trois ans !?

Newt réprima un grondement. Non mais pour qui se prenait ce crétin, à lui parler comme si il était un chien ?

-Pour certaines, oui. Pour d'autres, non, répondit-il.

Un brouhaha désapprobateur commença à s'élever dans la pièce.

-Vous plaisantez !? S'exclama le Ministre. Mentir à la justice est un crime gave, Scamander ! Vous…

-Et vous en prendre à Grindelwald aurait été un crime encore plus grave ! Cracha Newt. C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit !

-Quoi ? Couina le Ministre.

-Monsieur Scamander, intervint Picquery. Veuillez-vous expliquer.

Newt inclina la tête devant cette sorcière avec qui il était tellement plus agréable de discuter.

-J'ignorais effectivement l'endroit où se cachaient Grindelwald et Dumbledore, Madame la Présidente. Cet endroit ne m'a été révélé qu'hier soir. En revanche, j'ai appris voilà quelques années et de la bouche de Dumbledore lui même, que la Confédération entière ne pourrait jamais rien contre Grindelwald. Pas au prix d'énorme pertes…

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Picquery prit un air soucieux.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur Scamander ? Quel genre de menace plane encore sur nous à cause de Grindelwald ?

Newt sourit d'un air légèrement mesquin. Il s'amusait énormément…

-A vrai dire, rien. Rien de moins que la perte de votre Magie, et cela pour toute personne qui lèvera sa baguette contre Grindelwald… C'est un protégé de la Magie…

Picquery pâlit.

-Que… C'est impossible ! S'exclama une personne dans l'assemblée.

-Vous remettez donc en cause la parole de Albus Dumbledore ?

-Albus Dumbledore est mort ! S'exclama quelqu'un d'autre.

-Albus Dumbledore est bien vivant ! Autrement, comment aurait-il pu frapper à ma porte hier soir, accompagné de Grindelwald, après qu'ils se soient volontairement enfermés pendant trois ans à Azkaban ?

-Vous mentez ! S'exclama le Ministre, alors que le brouhaha reprenait.

-Aucunement, répondit Newt avec calme. Je ne fais qu'énoncer une règle élémentaire et fondamentale de la Magie : rien ni personne ne peut s'en prendre à des âmes-sœurs, sous peine d'être puni !

Cette fois ci, ce fut une exclamation de stupeur qui retentit dans la salle !

Il y avait plusieurs façon d'être protégé de la Magie. Il n'auraient jamais pensé qu'il s'agirait de celle-ci !

-Monsieur Scamander, reprit Piquery d'une voix blanche, vous insinuez que Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald sont des âmes sœurs ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Newt hocha la tête.

-Je ne l'insinue pas, je l'affirme, répondit-il. Malheureusement, Grindelwald est resté sourd à sa Magie pendant longtemps, et sa folie à entraîné les conséquences que l'on sait. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas s'élever contre lui, tout d'abord parce que cela aurait signifié s'élever contre la Magie, mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient effectué un Pacte de Sang dans leur jeunesse, jurant de ne jamais se battre l'un contre l'autre… Lorsque je suis allé à New-York avec mon Calice et les Aurors Lestrange et Scamander -mon frère- il y à quelques années, nous avons récupéré ce Pacte. De retour à Hogwarts, nous l'avons détruit. Dumbledore à alors pris les armes, conscient que la folie de Grindelwald devait s'arrêter. Ils se sont battus et la Magie les à condamnés. Ils se sont ensuite volontairement enfermés à Azkaban, dans l'espoir que la Magie les prendrait en pitié et mettrait fin à leurs souffrances plus rapidement. Autrement, étant donné leur puissance, ils s'attendaient à agoniser pendant quelques siècles…

-C'est impossible, s'exclama le Ministre, les Dementor nous auraient avertis !

Newt haussa un sourcils sarcastique.

-Et pourquoi cela, Monsieur le Ministre ? Voilà bien la prétention légendaire des humains : vous ignorez d'où viennent les Dementor, n'est ce pas ? Mais vous avez compris qu'ils se nourrissaient du bonheur et vous les trouvez utiles… Nous autres, immortels, savons que c'est précisément leur raison d'exister : ils punissent ceux que la Magie leur ordonne de punir ! Grindelwald et Dumbledore ne tombaient pas sous la coupe de la loi des Hommes, ils n'avaient aucune raison de vous avertir et ne vous devaient rien…

-Et vous nous dites, reprit Picquery d'une voix blanche, qu'ils sont aujourd'hui libérés. Vous sous entendez que la Magie leur à… Pardonné ?

-C'est exactement ce que je sous-entends, répondit Newt.

-MENSONGE ! S'exclama aussitôt quelqu'un dans la salle.

-C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Renchérit quelqu'un d'autre.

Newt haussa les épaules.

-Et bien, conclut-il, voyez vous-même…

Il tira légèrement sur le lien. Aussitôt, Grindelwald et Dumbledore transplanèrent dans la salle, maintenant vêtus de robes de sorcier plutôt chères et élégantes, leurs cheveux toujours liés. Aucun lieu n'était fermé à des âmes sœurs. Aucun.

*L'expression britannique est « il pleut des chiens et des chats ». Pauvres bêtes… Et puis ça doit faire mal en plus ! Vous imaginez ? Se prendre un Saint-Bernard sur le coin de la tronche…


	36. Chapter 34

En voyant Grindelwald, la salle aurait pu exploser en imprécations furieuses. A la place, il régnait un silence de mort…

Il était difficile de nier leur lien, leurs cheveux attachés, tout comme il était difficile de faire coïncider l'image du Grindelwald fou à lier de New-York avec celle de l'homme au visage apaisé d'aujourd'hui.

Ils ne pouvaient pas mentir. La Magie ne laissait personne d'autre attacher ses cheveux de cette manière. Ceux qui avaient essayé autrefois s'en mordaient encore les doigts plusieurs générations suivantes…

-Monsieur Dumbledore, finit par dire Picquery. Nous sommes ravis de vous revoir en vie. Monsieur Grindelwald, vous êtes libre…

-Un instant ! S'interposa le Ministre. Vous ne pensez quand même pas à le le laisser partir comme ça !? Après tout ce qu'il à fait !? Non, je demande un tuteur magique !

Un murmure approbateur parcourut la salle.

-Vous pensez connaître un Sorcier suffisamment puissant pour les contrôler ? Demanda Picquery, dubitative.

Le Ministre rougit, baissa le regard et se mit à balbutier. Puis la voix de Dumbledore retentit.

-A vrai dire, nous savions que vous alliez demander cela, Monsieur le Ministre. Aussi avons-nous pris l'initiative de vous devancer…

-Vous avez déjà un tuteur ? Demanda le Ministre, abasourdi.

Dumbledore inclina la tête. Aurelius s'avança dans la pièce.

-Mon petit frère, Aurelius Dumbledore est mon Tuteur Magique, répondit Albus.

-Votre frère !? S'exclama un membre de l'assemblée. L'Obscurus ?

-Qui n'en est plus un depuis notre lien, répondit Newt. Ni moi, d'ailleurs. Quant à moi, je suis le Tuteur de Grindelwald…

-Vous ? S'exclama le Ministre, l'air d'avoir avalé un citron entier.

-Moi, répondit Newt.

-Et bien en ce cas, l'assemblée est levée, déclara Picquery. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Monsieur Scamander, veuillez surveiller de près votre lié. Monsieur Dumbledore, veuillez surveiller votre âme-sœur…

Dumbledore inclina la tête, pendant que Grindelwald ricanait. Nul doute que Albus allait le surveiller de _très près_…

-Cela sera fait, Madame Picquery. Newt…

-Allons-y, conclut le Vampire.

Et accompagné d'Aurelius, ils sortirent. Sans s'attarder, ils rentrèrent en Angleterre.

D'ici ce soir, les journaux du Monde Magique tout entier allaient se déchaîner !

Aberforth essuyait ses verres avec un torchon sale d'un air grincheux. Aurelius lui avait demandé un congé exceptionnel pour aujourd'hui, et ce n'était pas un problème, il le lui avait accordé, mais tout de même, prévenir le jour même, ce n'était pas correct !

Surtout que par un hasard malheureux, quelqu'un avait décidé d'abandonner un enfant devant sa porte ! Heureusement qu'il s'était occupé de sa sœur quand elle était petite et qu'il savait s'y prendre avec un bébé ! Mais il aurait bien eût besoin d'aide pour rechercher la famille de cet enfant !

Il avait fermé le bar pour la journée, le temps de trouver quoi faire. Il était sorti acheter du lait, des couches et quelques vêtements pour enfant, et les vendeuses l'avaient regardé d'un air louche. Il ne portait pas de nom ce bébé, pas un mot, rien ! C'était une petite fille. Comme elle avait une étrange tache de naissance qui lui rappelait celle de sa sœur, il l'avait appelée Ariana…

Posant ses verres en l'entendant chouiner, il se mit à lui donner à manger. La petite tétait son biberon d'un air goulu. Il sursauta et faillit la lâcher -Merlin l'en préserve !- lorsqu'un hibou toqua à la vitre de manière impromptue. Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif en voyant le volatil lui apporter un journal. Il était certes abonné au _Daily Prophet_, pour ses clients, mais pas à l'édition du soir. Si c'était pour avoir les mêmes nouvelles à l'édition du lendemain matin, ce n'était pas la peine ! En revanche, il était abonné aux éditions spéciales, le _Prophet_ se débrouillait pour en sortir au moins une fois par mois, et la moitié du temps, les informations étaient bidons, mais il restait abonné, au cas où il se passerait un jour quelque chose de vraiment grave, et là, l'édition du mois était déjà passée…

Le hibou toqua de nouveau à la vitre. Stupide volatil ! Il ne pouvait pas passer par celle qui était cassée ? Posant brutalement le biberon sur une table d'un air ronchon, il alla ouvrir au hibou, qui ouvrit le bec, laissa tomber le journal sur l'appui de fenêtre et s'envola. Maudit piaf ! C'était bien la peine d'être venu ouvrir, dans ce cas !

Il prit le journal d'un air courroucé et le jeta sur le bar. La ficelle qui l'avait maintenu roulé se cassa et le journal se déplia…

Aberforth plaça une main sur son cœur, et chercha à tâtons une chaise derrière lui. Une fois qu'il en eût trouvée une, il s'y assit, où plutôt, s'y laissa tomber, d'un air abasourdi. Merlin merci ! Il n'avait pas lâché la petite…

« _**Dumbledore et Grindelwald vivants, âmes-sœurs condamnées et pardonnées par la Magie !**_ »

C'était ce qu'il lisait depuis sa chaise…

Posant la petite sur la table, il se leva, les jambes tremblantes, pour aller chercher le journal. Il s'assit par terre devant son bar et le lut, lentement, pour être sur de bien comprendre tout ce qu'il disait. Pas grand-chose en fait. Albus et Grindelwald étaient des âmes-sœurs. Grindelwald avait pendant longtemps ignoré sa Magie, ce qui faisait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas liés tout de suite. Un Pacte de Sang fait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Un Pacte récupéré, puis rompu par Newt Scamander à la demande de Albus. Un combat presque à mort. La punition de la Magie. L'enfermement volontaire à Azkaban. Puis, le Pardon, de celle qui ne pardonne jamais…

Il resta assit par terre un moment, interdit. Que s'était-il passé ? Merlin, où les choses avaient-elles foiré ? Entre Albus et Gellert ? Entre lui et Albus ? Entre Ariana et eux ?

Lentement, il tourna son regard vers la petite fille qui attendait patiemment, posée sur la table, qu'il daigne revenir s'occuper d'elle. Sa sœur avait été comme ça aussi, ne demandant pas forcément, attendant…

Albus et Grindelwald étaient des âmes-sœurs. Mais pourquoi Albus ne le lui avait-il jamais dit !? Par la Barbe de Merlin, mais il est normal d'être aveuglé par son âme-sœur !

Il en voulait à Albus depuis si longtemps ! Pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas vraiment responsable !

Finalement, Ariana se mit à geindre et à gesticuler sur sa table. Sans doute en avait-elle assez d'attendre et un peu froid aussi. Ce fut elle qui le sortit de sa stupeur…

Alors qu'il reprenait son biberon et la nourrissait à nouveau, il sentit petit à petit la stupeur qui était remplacée par la colère…

Albus le laissait le pourrir et lui en vouloir depuis des années, il disparaissait sans laisser de traces et sans prévenir, il réapparaissait de même, et non seulement il apprenait qu'il était l'âme-sœur d'un type qu'il haïssait depuis des décennies, mais en plus de ça, il n'avait même pas la délicatesse de lui réserver la primeur de cette information ! Non mais c'était quoi son problème à l'abruti congénital qui lui servait de grand frère !?

Ronchonnant de plus belle, il fit faire son rot à la petite qui semblait le trouver hilarant et éclatait de rire à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait en fourrant ses doigts dans sa barbe rousse, il l'habilla un peu plus chaudement, au cas où, et prit une poignée de poudre argentée dans le pot de fleur sur sa cheminée.

-Chez Newt Scamander ! Beugla-t-il dans les flammes vertes émeraude.

Pas besoin de chercher où étaient ces deux abrutis ! Le temps que les choses se tassent, ils ne pouvaient être que chez leurs tuteurs…

A la sortie de la cheminée, il confia Ariana à un Aurelius stupéfait qui se trouvait là de manière fort à propos.

-Tiens moi ça, dit-il en lui collant la fillette dans les bras.

Tiens, son crétin de frère et cet abruti de Grindelwald étaient aussi là d'une manière fort à propos !

Il colla une droite à son frère, et une autre à Grindelwald. Et il étala les deux par terre…

-Ça, c'était pour ne jamais m'en avoir parlé, dit-il à Albus, et ça, c'était pour ce que vous avez fait à ma sœur ! Dit-il à Grindelwald. Et vous en méritez tous les deux quelques autres ! Toi, pour avoir disparu sans prévenir et revenir comme une fleur ! Dit-il à son frère, et vous ! Dit-il en se retournant vers Grindelwald, pour ce que vous avez fait à mon frère, au monde magique et à ma famille !

Et il partit reprendre la petite des bras de son petit frère en ronchonnant toujours…

Albus et Grindelwald se relevèrent en se tenant la mâchoire. C'est que Aberforth avait frappé fort…

-Je suis désolé, Aberforth… Commença Dumbledore. Je n'avais pas pensé que…

-Que quoi ? Grommela Aberforth. Que je puisse m'inquiéter pour mon frère ? Le pleurer, même ? Que je serais capable de comprendre un lien d'âmes-sœurs ?

-…Je suis désolé… Vraiment… Comment va Ariana ? Demanda-t-il.

Aberforth se retourna vers lui, stupéfait.

-Comment sais-tu comment je l'ai appelée ?

-C'est elle… La Magie nous l'a rendue… Je… On l'a déposée chez toi parce que… Tu t'en es toujours bien occupé…

Aberforth soupira, se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air fatigué, et résista très fort à l'envie de crier encore…

-Je vois… Je vais essayer d'éviter de crier, parce que je ne veux pas l'effrayer, mais comment dire… TU COMPTAIS M'EN PARLER A UN MOMENT DONNÉ !?

Aussitôt, Ariana, terrifiée, se mit à pleurer. Aberforth se détourna pour la bercer en râlant…

-Non mais j'y crois pas ! Ma petite sœur ! En vie ! Et il la dépose sur le pas de la porte et il se fait la malle ! Non mais j'y crois pas…

-Aberforth… Je suis désolé… Balbutia Albus.

-J'espère bien ! Non mais quel abruti tu fais ! Tous les deux ! Y en à pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Des baffes, tiens !

-On à déjà donné, merci, répondit Grindelwald dans une tentative d'humour lamentable.

Il recula devant le regard noir d'Aberforth.

-Et je suis désolé aussi, reprit-il avec plus de sérieux. Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé à Ariana, jamais…

Aberforth laissa échapper un « mmmfh » en le regardant d'un air mauvais. Newt apparut à l'entrée du salon.

-Est-ce que vous avez fini de vous disputer ? Vous avez réveillé Tom et il se demande ce qu'il se passe, il est terrifié…

Après un moment d'hésitation, Aberforth hocha la tête.

-Pour l'instant, précisa-t-il.

-Tom ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Mon fils, répondit Newt. Un petit sorcier que j'ai adopté. C'est le Compagnon de Nagini…

-Elle ne s'est donc pas transformée ! C'est formidable ! Répondit Albus.

-Bon, si tout va bien maintenant, je pense qu'il est l'heure pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Aberforth, vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour vous occuper d'elle…

Aberforth, qui berçait sa petite sœur d'un air possessif, secoua la tête.

-Non ! Répondit-il d'un ton sec. Si je reste en compagnie de ces deux andouilles, ils vont encore s'en prendre une…

Dumbledore et Grindelwald grimacèrent alors qu'une ecchymose violacée commençait déjà à se former sur leurs mâchoires.

-Alors laissez moi vous apporter quelques affaires. C'étaient les affaires de Tom, je n'en ai plus besoin.

Cette fois-ci, Aberforth accepta. Il reprit la cheminée et Newt, la poche pleine d'objet miniaturisés l'accompagna. Lorsqu'il revint, il enjoignit Aurelius à se coucher. La journée avait été longue… Ils avaient reçu une bonne centaine de beuglantes après l'édition du soir, et ils n'avaient pu mettre en place les barrières que lorsque le flot s'était interrompu assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent jeter les sortilèges…


	37. Chapter 35

Les choses se tassèrent et quelques années s'écoulèrent.

Albus reprit son poste à Hogwarts. Il fallut du temps à la population pour accepter Grindelwald, mais il finit ironiquement par enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et ses démonstrations de Duel avec Albus -bien que toujours dans les limites du raisonnable- étaient spectaculaires et aussi attendues et réputées que craintes par les élèves de Hogwarts.

Aberforth abandonnait souvent le bar à Aurelius, dont il avait fini par faire son associé, pour s'occuper d'Ariana, qui grandissait, jeune pousse aussi joyeuse que lors de sa première vie, sauf qu'elle ne fut jamais agressée et ne devint jamais un Obscurial. Elle fut répartie à Gryffondor, en digne représentante de la famille au Phoenix.

Tom, quant à lui, surprit tout le monde. Autoproclamé grand frère de la petite fille, du haut de ses six ans, il la prit sous son aile dès qu'il l'eut dans son champ de vision, au point que Nagini en fut parfois jalouse. A Hogwarts, bien que le Choixpeau se fut exclamé « SERPENTARD » en beuglant avec force dans toute la salle dès qu'il eût frôlé son crâne, Tom s'opposa à lui avec un « Ah non ! » buté ! Et il n'en avait rien à faire que Serpentard puisse « l'aider à progresser sur le chemin de la grandeur », il voulait « la maison de Papa Newt »…

Devant son obstination à refuser de quitter son tabouret sans avoir été réparti dans la maison des blaireaux, le Choixpeau n'eût d'autre choix que de l'y envoyer. Le petit Tom y poussa fort bien, même si son énorme serpent familier avait au début effrayé ses camarades…

A partir du moment où il fut entré à Hogwarts, « Papa Newt » put repartir vadrouiller avec « Papa Aurelius ». Mais pas trop longtemps parce que « Tonton Aberforth » risquait de se retrouver débordé, entre son bar et sa fille de cinq ans. Lorsque Ariana rentra elle aussi à Hogwarts, ils purent partir plus longtemps.

La solitude finissait par peser à Aberforth. Bien sûr, il adorait Ariana, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ses deux frères avaient une âme-sœur. Et lui, était-il condamné à rester tout seul ?

A peine se posait-il cette question qu'un étrange petit poussin poppait devant lui. Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, le petit poussin avait sauté dans le feu d'un air joyeux, et en était ressorti, superbe Phoenix !

Au moins, il avait un ami.

Et puis, sa solitude ne dura pas trop longtemps non plus. Un jour, Joshua, curieux de voir ce que devenait son ancienne charge, passa à l'improviste chez Newt, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis pour le Réveillon du Nouvel An, qui était aussi l'anniversaire de Tom.* Le Vampire plaqua son Calice contre le mur en grognant…

Ils se lièrent dans l'année.

Ariana, lors d'une visite dans le Monde des Vampires, y rencontra le sien, qui n'était autre que l'un des fils du Seigneur Enachos et de son Calice. Ils eurent plusieurs enfants, tout comme Tom et Nagini.

Étant donné leur puissance magique à tous -car celle d'Ariana n'avait pas changé-, ils vécurent tous une longue vie, même ceux qui n'étaient pas liés à des Vampires.

Newt et Aurelius finirent par être considérés comme des sommités dans le domaine des Créatures Magiques et écrivirent plusieurs livres. Ils trouvèrent un remède à la Lycanthropie et le moyen de communiquer avec des êtres de l'eau au dessus de la surface. Ils inventèrent de nombreuses potions qui démontrèrent l'utilité des Créatures et firent passer de nombreux amendements pour leur protection. Après Tom, ils eurent plusieurs enfants que Aurelius porta avec plaisir. Ils finirent tous d'une façon où d'une autre, par exercer un emploi en rapport avec les Créatures, mais il ne les tuèrent jamais…

Albus et Gellert eurent plusieurs enfants eux aussi. Lorsqu'ils furent lassés de l'enseignement, ce qui n'arriva pas avant quelques siècles, ils se lancèrent dans la politique. Ils arrivèrent tous deux à un âge fort vénérable et finirent par être considérés -Gellert surtout- comme des exemples de ce à quoi pouvaient mener les passions humaines et des icônes de rédemption. Ils furent également le seul exemple de couple à la tête de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

Tom, lorsqu'il fut en âge de raison, et qu'il se considéra surtout lui-même comme assez sage, se lança lui aussi dans la politique. L'une de ses premières actions fut de réduire le mandat de Ministre à cinq ans, pour éviter les dérives. Néanmoins, après avoir été réélu trois fois, il dut se résoudre à faire passer une autre loi pour éviter le cumul des mandats. Résultat, la foule nomma un Ministre quelconque avant de le plébisciter à nouveau. Il prit la tête du Magenmagot, puis de la Confédération Internationale lorsque ses deux oncles furent lassés.

Nagini, elle, fit carrière dans les potions. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas sorcière, elle se montra très douée. Les écailles et le venin de Maledictus étant des ingrédients fort recherchés, elle se constitua une véritable fortune en vendant les siens. Et en ayant les Créatures de Newt et Aurelius à proximité, elle devint rapidement une potioniste réputée et brassait des potions en tous genres, en inventant régulièrement de nouvelles.

A force de tant de popularité dans son entourage proche, le bar de Aberforth fut amené à se développer. Tout le monde voulait prendre un verre chez lui et s'extasiait sur son établissement crasseux. Aberforth le vendit, et partit vivre avec Joshua au sein du peuple des Vampires. Il donna à son compagnon plusieurs enfants et reprit avec plaisir un bar abandonné dans les bas-fond d'un vieux quartier Vampire. Il garda son goût du secret envers les transactions louches…

Ariana partit elle aussi vivre dans le Monde des Vampires, et même si elle ne se plaisait guère à la cour, elle n'était l'épouse et Calice que d'un fils cadet, et avait peu de responsabilités. Rapidement, son Vampire et elle quittèrent la vie de château pour la campagne, et firent la joie de Tonton Newt en ouvrant un refuge pour les Créatures Magiques maltraitées, où ils les hébergeaient, les soignaient, en attendant de pouvoir les relâcher dans leur habitat naturel. Leurs enfants reprirent l'exploitation lorsqu'ils se retirèrent pour voyager à travers le monde, et leurs enfants après eux.

Ils virent tous naître plusieurs générations d'enfants, et de petits enfants, y compris ceux de Queenie et Jacob et ceux de Tina et d'un Auror de sa promotion rencontrée lorsqu'elle reprit ses études, et ils vécurent encore bien longtemps, leur famille hétéroclite s'agrandissant au fil des siècles…

Certains disent qu'elle s'agrandit toujours !

*Véridique, il est né le 31 Décembre 1926.

* * *

C'était donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu! La semaine prochaine (si j'y pense :p) je publierai sur toutes mes fictions une note pour que chacun sache que si mes fictions vont disparaître, vous pouvez les conserver (vous pouvez copier-coller un chapitre en remplaçant le "www" de l'adresse par un "m" dans la barre de recherche). Mes histoires seront donc encore disponibles pour un temps limité. Le fait que vous lisiez cette histoire vous donne juste un peu d'avance, sur les autres. Vous pouvez conserver mes histoire pour votre divertissement personnel! **Pas de "ces fics sont trop bien pour n'être lues par personne alors je les mets à mon/ton nom sur mon profil/blog/je-ne-sais-quoi!** Je retire ces fictions de la circulation pour des raisons précises et que j'ai déjà évoquées plus d'une fois! Si vous me respectez en temps qu'auteur et que vous appréciez mes fictions, vous respectez également mon travail et mes décisions! Alors pas de plagia! Pas de réappropriation. Pas d'encombrement inutile des serveurs. Pas de consommation inutile d'énergie et d'eau potable. J'espère n'avoir à le dire qu'une fois!

Tout cela mis à part, merci encore de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, bonne continuation à tous et bonne route! :) Je vous aime, merci à toutes et à tous! 3


End file.
